Of Gods and Hunters
by chronoman
Summary: The world of Remnant needs to be judged whether it can exist, or if it needs to end. To do this Arceus, the creator of all worlds, has sent a small group from the pantheons. His sons, gods, and servants now must walk the planet and determine if this world is worthy to survive or face his judgement. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Mythical Proportions

**Author's Note: This is an idea that I've had for a long time, probably not an original one but it's the internet so you can't really claim otherwise. I don't know if I'll keep this up to a constant update just because I'm entirely not sure.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 1: Mythical Proportions

Legends. Such a fascinating part of any world or culture. Humans, or otherwise, attempt to comprehend what they naturally cannot. Gods, demons, angels. It doesn't matter, no human could physically imagine what really lies beyond the mortal plane of existence. Beyond life, beyond death. Beyond living a daily life, beyond the excitement of crime. Past the mundaneness of everyday existence to the high flying, octane, living of adventure. That life was quite puny compared to those of a…well a god let's not beat around the bush any longer.

Arceus had been around since…forever. It started with the creature in the beginning and it will end, someday, with the deity. There were many names for him. God, Buddha, Zeus, the Older Brother, and some just kept the name Arceus. He was a creator, designer, architect of various worlds each different in their own special ways. Some mirrored his desires, others were wildly different. This was usually because of his children…or his servants…or his other creations…or-you know what?! Most of the time he hasn't got to make his own world in a very long time. That was by design in some ways though. The very reason he all theses entities around him was to ease the workload on him, making worlds day after day was very tough even for a God such as himself. Speaking of world creation, Arceus found himself in a bit of a bind. The thing he likes more than creating worlds is judging them. He loves to see the difference in culture, the steps each world takes down their varied path, how each world deals with conflict even if it always ends up in war. However, more often than you would think, there comes a world that is just doing everything wrong. The reasons can vary to virtually every extreme in the book, and Arceus wrote the book on everything so he would know. So if that ever comes up, Arceus will deliver 'judgement'. Sometimes, but this is very rare now, he will descend upon the world and destroy it. Everything, the people, the fauna, all of it. He has no remorse for a world that will be replaced in a matter of centuries for mortal years, practically no time for a being such as Arceus. Nowadays, he sends someone else in his plane to destroy the world, they all were powerful enough to do that. And speaking of destroying worlds…

"Where is my eldest?!" Arceus yelled in the void of his dimension, it was a bleak place where the entity stood in open space. In front of Arceus a portal opened and a pink light came out.

"Yes father?" The pink light said calmly, the light would flash with each word.

"Palkia, I have a special job for you," the deity told his son.

"What is it father?"

Arceus sighed, "Many, many millennia ago, at the beginning of existence itself there was only I. I looked around me and saw nothing but this empty void, it disgusted me, surrounded by nothingness. So I set out to make life, to make civilizations, to give my life a purpose. But a purpose I did not know. Years and decades of creating worlds has made me realized that I need not only to create, but to also destroy. There is only so much of my power I can expend before I must recharge them. So it has led me to this, I must destroy many of the worlds I have created, it saddens me, but it must be done lest I go into a deep slumber for eternity. Do you understand this son?"

"Yes, father. What is it you wish for me to do? Destroy all the worlds?"

"What? No," Arceus appeared almost shocked by this. "Not every world should be damned by my hand, only those unworthy of my gifts. Which has led me to what I want you to do. Let me show you dear Palkia." A dimensional window appeared in front of the two entities showing a lush world.

"It is beautiful father," Palkia said.

"Yes, most worlds are on the outside, but this world has baffled me significantly. I have gone through its history and have seen such sadness and misery. But they have so much potential. I can imagine a world where it outshines nearly all of my others. Which is why I'm leaving it up to you."

"To me?"

"Yes, I want you to visit this world and see if it worthy of my gifts or worthy of my judgement. I want you to judge its people, its values, what it is doing, what it is not, the relationships between themselves, and how they intend to protect the world."

"Of course father, how do you wish for me to judge the inhabitants of this world?"

"Oh? Did I say you were going alone? Well, my apologies, due to this world being incredibly special to me, it was my twelve thousand, three hundred, and fiftieth world ever made so it has a special place in my eternal heart, I will have several of you go.

"Several of us? Is that really necessary?"

"In this case yes, this world is rather complex than most. Don't worry I will not send you complete lunatics and imbeciles."

"Who is joining me then?"

"Well, let's see, your younger brother, the mediator, the phoenix, the sentry, the giant, and that weird thing we started calling the intruder ever since the sentry found it."

"You want me to deal with my younger brother?" Palkia said somewhat sarcastically, "I'd almost want to deal with the other one."

"Very well," What? Palkia made have just screwed up, "You will have both your younger brothers to accompany you."

"What?!" Palkia yelled causing a random solar system in a random dimension to shatter to pieces. Those poor unfortunate souls, "You want me to bring him along?! After what he tried to do to you father! I cannot agree to this!"

Arceus, surprisingly, wasn't mad about Palkia's outburst. "Think of it like a chance at redemption for him. I cursed him nearly a million years ago, possibly two-million, so I think he deserves a chance."

"But father I-"

"Are you questioning me?!" Arceus sternly warned.

"No father," Palkia meekly said.

"Good."

"But if I may, the giant doesn't like being separated from its children. You may want to find something for the younger ones to do. Maybe destroy a world you have already deemed irreversible."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right, I will go tell it that I have request to have its children while it is gone in this mission."

"That is another question father. How long do you wish for us to be down there?"

"However long you think is necessary, I am giving you full control over this mission. Now make haste, you will have to leave immediately." Arceus opened a portal beneath Palkia

"Last, question. Where are we going?"

"The world of Remnant."

It was in the night in the kingdom of Vale, a rather medium kingdom when comparing it to the others. It doesn't have a famous black market, no rich deposits of Dust, and no world famous military. But what it did have, like the others, was issues. Domestic issues, Grimm issues, issues of every kind and manner. So it made sense for Arceus to send his eldest son, and his team, to there for a start. Couldn't send him to Atlas due to the…people or rather a select few because they would all judge them based off of about three people. Mistral wasn't a good choice because of the black market, not a great first impression either when dealing with killers and thieves when you're a deity. Vacuo was almost chosen, but because of its too laxed nature, it proved to be counterproductive in the opposite way. So Vale was chosen, how lucky of the, to be the starting point for their judgement.

Palkia stepped down on the ground, the dirt and grass was quiet under the pressure of his foot. This was the one thing he hated visiting worlds already made, or going back to worlds. His body didn't immediately adjust to the atmosphere do those first few steps were pretty rocky. After some heavy breathing and a lot of blinking he set himself straight. He surveyed the tree line which was beneath him as he currently was in his deity form. It was a large creature, of an off white mixed with pink color. Two large wings that didn't look like it could lift him shot out of his back. His long neck swayed from side to side seeing a vast treeline overlooked by a nice, pristine, whole…broken moon.

 _Well, Lunala isn't going to be happy about that. He was about to take a step until he thought of something. If I'm going to observe the inhabitants then maybe I should take the form of them. To gain trust and to look like one of them._ The large form of Palkia gave a roar that shook the space above the planet, somewhere a planet met its demise, and his body glowed pink as it shrunk. The once monstrous form that was Palkia now morphed into what they called a 'human'. One of Arceus' original and, one of his, proudest creations. Being a deity often called for his presence on multiple worlds which meant this wasn't the first time he'd take a human form.

It was a weird feeling, even for a god, to switch into a different body. Palkia always thought less of a physical form. He much rather preferred being just an entity within his own realm. Technically he was called the God of Space in most worlds, some called him God of Matter, or the Planet Maker. He hated the last one, he didn't make planets he only created the space between them. Arceus' creatures could be so stupid sometimes.

Rustling in the bushes was heard in the bushes nearby. _Whatever it is probably wants to know what that large thing in the sky was. I can't imagine my entrance was subtle_.

From the bushes came an odd looking human, if Palkia knew anything. They wore armor with a black hood and a mask that covered their face. He noticed that they were holding a rifle, at least that's what it looked like. Many different cultures called the exact same thing different names and after nearly two million years all the names run together. The man looked shocked by seeing Palkia, in the middle of the forest, all alone.

The White Fang grunt didn't know what he was looking at. He was doing the rounds and saw a bright light. Then a roar that sounded like it might split the world in half (to be fair it did destroy a world out there). Finally a bright pink flash later and he saw this guy in the middle of the forest. They had red piercing eyes that could be seen in the thick of night. Their hair was short and a shade of pink mixed with an off white. They wore an ornate coat clothing that made it look like they were from the past.

"Greetings mortal," the male, Palkia, greeted. His voice gave off the feel of arrogance.

The grunt just held up his gun training his sights on the man in front of him. "Stay right there."

Palkia raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon." The deity approached, a dark look on his face, "You are a mortal, who are you to order me around?" As Palkia got up closer he could sense the fear in the man's breath. Out of instinct the man discharged his weapon. Shrapnel headed for the deity of space but it harmlessly hit his skin. Such weapons could not harm a being such as himself.

"Wha-" The White Fang grunt was dumbfounded. The shrapnel actually hit Palkia, but it just went into his skin like it didn't mean anything. When the grunt looked up he saw the person was beyond furious. Palkia raised his arm and smashed it into the head of the grunt smashing the mask while he was pinned to the ground.

"You insolent creature! I am Palika! The God of Space! Creator of Gravity and the Stars! Eldest Son of Arceus! And you impotent flesh creature have the audacity to attack me with a pitiful weapon such as that?!" Palkia was about to raise his other arm, but got an idea. _I don't think anyone will care if I break his mind._ The hand that was pinning him started to glow that light pink that he was commonly known for. The man started to scream as Palkia entered his thoughts ripping it apart for information. Mortal minds were incredibly easy to enter. What he needed was a basic understanding of this world. Like Arceus he was responsible for the creation of space for many worlds so he never kept track. The very basic history of this… Remnant, _such an odd name but not the worst_ , flowed into his brain at the expense of the White Fang Grunt's sanity. "Interesting," he said aloud as everything came to him. Nothing _really_ surprised him, Palkia had existed for millions of years so he had seen many things. Dust, was something he saw before in different forms, but this created interest. He would make a mental note on its importance for his father. Their dependency on these warriors, these… huntsman and huntresses was fascinating to him. There were times he enjoyed to bash a few mortals in, sometimes if he wanted to have fun he and another god would descend upon a world and start a war to destroy it. However he wouldn't get much more from this one as Palkia could feel like his mind was splintering apart from the energy Palkia was using.

"It looks like your usefulness has run out mortal," Palkia said, the grunt was probably so broken he couldn't even comprehend his words. The deity raised his other hand in the air which started to glow pink. He slashed his arm in mid air making a cut in reality. He pulled on the cut in reality making a large gap showing a vast open void of stars and planet. Palkia didn't someone who might remember him, even if they were mentally destroyed. After picking up the practically useless faunus, he learned that's what the grunt was, another mental footnote to take. Palkia threw the mortal into the vast emptiness of space or, as he tended to call it, The Void. Palkia now had an idea of what to do, and he knew the others would not be thrilled. He was going to communicate with them telepathically, but he felt something.

All around him he slowly felt the color drain from the world, the wind blown trees begin to slow, a bird was flying in the air stood motionless as the world turned completely to grey. An unmoving, stale, grey. Palkia honestly hated the fact that he and his brothers were unaffected by this because it often left many questions from the other gods. "Dialga, I swear…" he grumbled before walking off. From the grunt he was able to get the name of the nearest gathering of mortals. A town called Vale…

 **-X-**

Even if the town was motionless as time was stopped, Palkia could appreciate the beauty of this town. While some preferred the ancient architecture, Plakia loved the more modern interpretation of structures. Even if they made no statutes of his existence made in his honor, it was a simple thing he'd learned to get over rather quickly. That's when Palkia stumbled across his brother, the God of Time. Dialga.

How did he find him so easily you ask? Well when Dialga stops time everything around him becomes desaturated and grayscale. Except for him and those immune, that being Palkia, himself, the other brother, and Arceus. Why is that the case? Because space and time are two mutually exclusive entities that cannot affect on another.

It appeared that his brother, like Palkia himself, chose to taken a human form, but he appeared more gentlemanly as always. That irked the space god to no end. The God of Time wore a blue tail coat over a grey vest with a black undershirt. The tails of the coat were lined in a silver metal with a diamond colored crystal in the apex of where they met. The same shade of blue was used for the dress pants he wore. But the one thing that never changed when Dialga was forced to take on a human form was what was atop his head. A blue top hat, oh how that annoyed Palkia more than his brother consistent need to stop time.

Dialga, at the time, was sitting at a restaurant table reading a book. _Probably his compendium_. The compendium Dialga carried with him always changed depending on the world he's in. It contains an entire history of the world he is in. The past, the present, and even though he hat to admit it, the future were all in that pocket sized book. The only thing was that only Dialga could actually look into that book and see what he sees, other would only see a blank page. The area around Dialga was a bit comical, Palkia admit power over time did lead to some funny situations. One of the waitresses had tripped with the food about to fall on the floor, but it was suspended while the look of shock from patrons and other waitresses alike was frozen in place. Of course having done this for centuries, his brother paid no attention. Instead he just read his book and took a cup of tea that rested on another waitresses' serving tray that was stuck in time but now was pulled into this pocket of time. He took a sip before noticing his brother, the master of space.

"Ahh, Palkia, so good to see you again," the refined voice of Dialga greeted as he put down the cup back onto the tray where its color was drained as it returned to regular time.

With a roll of his eyes Palkia gave a sigh, "Brother."

"Why so formal Palkia?" Dialga kept his attention to the compendium.

"We're on a mission, it would be best if we kept the pleasantries to a minimum."

"You're just no fun," Palkia's brother spared him a quick glance before returning to his reading.

"So, anything we can use?" Palkia pointed to the compendium.

"You know the Time Keeper's Compendium knows all that was, is, and will in this world. So it should come as no surprise that I have made my personal plans."

"And what would those be? Have you reached some sort of conclusion?"

"No Palkia I have not," Dialga closed the book and placed it in an inside coat pocket, "throughout my travels to various worlds and existence through many mortal years I have learned that many things cannot be understood when reading from a book. A more… proper and physical analysis is required."

"When you say physical…"

Dialga looked disgusted by the insinuation, "That is revolting to even think about that brother. I am not like Moltres who goes around mating with every world she stumbles into. I was thinking of a more sociable and up front approach."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well in the compendium it talked at length about these huntsman and huntresses. Protectors of the world from these odd creatures called the grimm."

"Hmm, I've heard of these warriors from when I probed the mind of a mortal who tried to attack me."

"Poor soul. But moving away from that one's poor decision, I think it would be best if we disguised ourselves as these warriors to get intermix with the people of this world."

"How do you suggest we do this?"

"Well according to the compendium-" Dialga stopped talking and his head shot to the left, he noticeably tensed as he felt an old presence he hadn't felt in millenia. "Why is he here? Dialga let out a low growl as his hand started to glow with a blue aura.

"Father thought it would be a good way to 'test' him. He told me to think of it like a second chance for him." Dialga gave Palkia a grimace, his red eyes that were similar to Palkia's glared at him, "I'm not happy about it either, but let's hear it from our brother first."

A small circular object ran across the ground, it was barely the size of a manhole cover as it zoomed to and fro. It was a swilirng mix of black and red. While the two brothers look down at it, quite literally in fact, they both were unexcited for the oncoming conversation. The odd shaped object stopped right before their feet. Two unsettling eyes that shared the same color as Dialga and Palkia opened up and blinked. Upon seeing the two an unsettling smile formed.

The talk started with the smile opening and closing while it gave a bone chilling laugh. "Why if it isn't the fabled sons of Arceus. Allow me to bask in your glory, oh great gods." The bravado was strong with this one.

"Cut it Giratina," Palkia chided, "why aren't you showing a physical form? Too afraid of what you'll look like?"

The mouth of the amorphous blob closed and a look of annoyance ran across the eyes. In a quick movement a shadowy blob ran straight up so the red eyes could look right into the face of Palkia. The two eye were angry now, but there was no mouth, only the fury of those red burning eyes could be seen.

"Do not jest me with your mockery! You know very well why I cannot make a human form like you and the others have done! You're lucky I have been talked to by your father or I woul-"

" _Our_ father Giratina," Palkia corrected.

Giratina huffed, a small bit of the black goo making the physical form dropped on the ground, staining it. "You know very well why I do not share your sentiment with 'our' father," Giratina did not sound pleased, "but moving on from that I have been talked to by him and have been told to restrain my…anger around these mortals."

"Father told you to restrain yourself?" Dialga asked raising an eyebrow.

"He relinquished some of powers back to me," Palkia tensed at that, "do not worry dear brother." Every time he mentioned Giratina was technically family you could hear the sarcasm and playfulness he was sometimes known for in the legends. "He only gave me as much power as those of the emissaries or our personal guardians."

"Those are still incredibly more powerful than these mortals. Besides you said you cannot make a physical form in this world, so what good are your powers?"

"You are wrong in that dear time traveller," the shadowy blob began to shift into the shape of a human, "while I cannot make a _whole_ form for me I can make an illusion. Think of it like a puppet, a marionette that follows my movement. But I must ask you Palkia, what is the plan for our stay here?"

"Oh, you're going to listen to me?" Palkia asked.

"I had to make a deal with father to actually come to this world. In exchange for partial use of my powers I would have to listen to you, since you are the leader of the expedition. Now I repeat my inquiry what is the plan?"

"Hmm," Palkia looked to Dialga, "you said that these huntsman and huntresses were a focal point of this world?"

"Yes. Their survival is dependent on the success of these individuals. I would personally suggest that we take on these rolls in order to judge them. They are the supposed best of the best that this world has to offer."

"Judging the many based off of the few?" Giratina asked as the swirl continued, "Couldn't that be seen as a bit hasty?"

"It's either that or we go around and judge every soul," Palkia retorted, "and with you on this world I would rather not lose sight of you." Giratina glared at his brother.

"Might I suggest something then?" Dialga questioned.

Palkia sighed, his other brother would only continue to push his buttons until he got it way. "What is it?"

"If we just suddenly appear out of nowhere, there will be questions, only furthered by our powers which I guarantee outshine any of those on this world. In the compendium it talked about these school that would teach the hunters in training. Think of it like when father took the time to instruct us on our gifts," Dialga then looked to Giratina, "…well some of us."

"You're saying you want us to teach? I don't think I could trust Giratina instructing children mortals-"

"No, no, no you got it all wrong brother. I say we masquerade ourselves as students at these institutions."

"What?! Both Palkia and Giratina exclaimed, it was probably one of the first things they ever did in unison.

Palkia recovered first, "Dialga are you crazy?! We overpower the mortals a billion to one! Not to mention none of the mortals would believe why we're there."

"The only other option is to be teachers, where the students would have a false sense of respect for the most part. We would be lied to in the classroom while they go off and the be the real them. Being a student and infiltrating their ranks is the only way to truly understand them."

"You just want to get all the right answers on their pitiful mortal assessments," Giratina told Dialga.

"It is a guilty pleasure I will admit," Dialga had no trouble in showing that, "but I am serious about the understanding the humans. If these children are to be the future protectors of Remnant than it is best that we judge them."

Palkia thought about it for a moment before finally coming to a conclusion, "Fine. We'll do it your way, but if I would think it best if we do not reveal that we are their gods and creators. The last thing we need is to destroy it prematurely because we cannot get away from them."

"Perfect," Giratina rolled his eyes, "surrounded by mortal children, what else could go wrong?"

"We have to look seventeen," Dialga answered.

…

…

"What?" Giratina nearly broke down.

"Huntsman and huntresses enter the academies around the age of seventeen," Diala pulled out his compendium to check, "we will also need weapons and I guess if you want, armor."

"Oh, well that is no issue," Palkia said, "I'm not thrilled about it, but if I finally get to brandished that weapon that was made in my honor on the one world so long ago then so be it."

"Your bravado knows no bound," Giratina said as all three began to glow different colors. Palkia: pink, Dialga: blue, and Giratina: yellow.

"Only when I'm around you," Palkia, for the one time in probably a thousand mortal years, joked. His form didn't change too much physically speaking but the outside did. An off white/grey chest plate covered his upper torso with a black undershirt going to the waist. Armored pieces covered his waist but were separated for supreme movement. The lower legs were covered by the same metal that covered all the way to his feet using claws as a deterrent, or possibility, for attacks. His shoulders were covered with circular armor that alternated with that pink-purple color and the off white/grey color with a large pearl in the center point. Gauntlets covered his forearm with pink colored gloves finishing them off. Then to top it off, there was a helmet that covered the entirety of the head except for the area above the mouth to just after the eyebrows came into view.

When he looked to his time travelling brother he saw that that nothing really changed from his choice of apparel, his face did look younger but that was all that could be said for his change/

"Must you look like you're going to charge in head first into an enemy stronghold?" Dialga asked, questioning his brother's choice of appearance.

"You look like you should be drinking tea all the time. Don't go judging how I wish to express myself."

"You're already fitting in with the mortals nicely."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"These ones tend to make a fuss about their individual identity."

"Ahh, another one of _those_ worlds."

"Exactly."

"Well?" The two were broken from their conversation as the Giratina's shadowy form stopped swirling in energy. "Too much?"

The form was definitely human, thank goodness. It was a tall, slender person, who even towered over Palkia who chose a more average height. A shade of yellow that desaturated slightly to make it look faded was placed atop the illusion's head. Giratina's illusion wore a long grey coat that flowed and arced around stopping to make an opening for his legs. On the back of the coat were three metal clamp like objects colored a golden yellow that latched onto his form. While the two brothers of the damned Giratina could not see it, two wing like patterns were blazoned across symmetrically with three triangles on the three tips of each wings. The front of the cloak was opened and hung off of Giratina's shoulders which revealed a patterned shirt that alternated between red and black with black slacks to run down his legs.

"You look…like a teenage mortal," Dialga struggled to come up with anything nice. One, because it was Giratina, and two because he honestly had little to say.

"Well thank you, that's what I was going for," the manifestation of Giratina did a bow, but when he talked the two noticed something was vitally important was missing.

"Giratina, your mouth doesn't move," Palkia bluntly said.

"My what?" The dark deity replied.

"Your mouth," Palkia removed his helmet to point at his own mouth, "it needs to move or else people will go insane."

"Oh-why-I-you," it looked like he struggled, "oh for the love of Arceus I can't be bothered!" The creation mouthed its hand over its mouth and when it was removed a bandanna covered 'his' face. It was a black colored piece of cloth with two gold yellow object colliding at the mouth, these mirrored what his actual mouth did when his true form was visible. "Better?" He asked, it did make it more believable that he was actually talking and not communicating through a portal in his dimension.

"Better," they both flatly said.

"But now we must tell the others," Palkia said as he turned to his brother, "Dialga you need to resume time so we can contact the others."

"Sure thing," Dialga rolled up his right sleeve slightly revealing a watch with a diamond encrusted upon the center. He tapped it twice before the color of the world of Remnant slowly returned. When it did every mortal around noticed in the vicinity dodged out of the way of falling food from a waitress who tripped, but the table next to some stood empty.

 **-X-**

 _This is a telepathic message from the oldest of Lord Arceus, Palkia, we have our objective. We are to disguise ourselves to mimic adolescents entering in schools trained to fight monsters. I know the idea of attending a mortal school is not enticing but this is what needs to be done if we are to judge this world. My brother Dialga has made a convincing argument for this. When you change into your forms I request you come to us. We are in a the city of Vale in the kingdom of the same name, you should be able to sense our energies when you get close. Also, procure yourself a weapon, if we are to be warriors in this world then we will need armaments. That is all until we all come together. Arceus speed._

 **-X-**

"Well bravo brother," the representation of Giratina clapped, "perhaps you should be the 'God of Speeches' instead of space."

"Shut it Giratina," Palkia said as the three stood on a corner of a Valesian street.

Dialga looked up and tipped his top hat upwards, "It appears we have some visitors."

"Already?" Palkia was surprised, he knew some of them were fast but not that fast.

The first were a pair, the only other pair outside of Palkia and Dialga.

"Well if it isn't the protector of the skies," Dialga greeted, "it's good to see you again Rayquaza."

Rayquaza, God of the Skies and the Protector of New Worlds. It was his job to protect any new world, while it was still being formed, from the outside threats of space. Secondly it was his mission when the world is first formed to create a rotation using his long draconis body to create a momentum for eons. It did create a rather tenuous relationship between him and Palkia, but they had never held a grudge once the job was done. His two younger siblings often left him as the sole voice who could calm them, so he was used to squabbling and was known to be surprisingly understanding for a large sky dragon.

The body of Rayquaza was tall like Giratina's but looked less…edgy. A deep green jacket that overlapped itself covered his chest with gold rings running off of the shoulders. The whole theme was the color of green, but over the sleeves and over the pants you would find yellow, black, and red lines running across his body almost like tribal tattoos. His eyes were a piercing yellow that were made to be seen from the very pitch black void of the cosmos. His mint green hair was obstructed by two dark green horns that stuck out of the top of his head and were slanted back behind him.

"Dialga," Rayquaza bowed, his voice was calm, but also relentless, he took a look to Palkia and in a less enthusiastic tone he said, "Palkia." Then he saw Giratina, "And here I thought the bringing Deoxys here was a bad idea."

"Hello you to you too sky guardian," Giratina scoffed while his solid illusion leaned back on a lampost.

"Speaking of which," Dialga noticed the other with Rayquaza, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you Deoxys."

"So that's the infamous 'intruder', I think I like him," Giratina would smile if he had a working mouth while Rayquaza shot him another glare.

Deoxys was known throughout the pantheon as 'The Intruder', no one really knew his name outside of Arceus (obviously), Palkia since he lorded over space, Dialga knew of his existence but had never met him, Giratina because of his power to see into other worlds which was the only power he could still call upon while in exile, and finally Rayquaza knew him for one major reason. He was the first one to combat Deoxys.

Deoxys was a virus that gained sentience, a product of Palkia's power mixed with a little space bacteria. It slowly began to chew through world after world leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Originally, Arceus was going to let the monster destroy these worlds and then just destroy the universe to rid of this. However he did not account on one thing, he obtained some of Palkia's powers that let him travel across dimensions personally. Now Deoxys could travel anywhere, anytime, and destroy anything with little effort. It was one of those few times that Arceus showed worry. Most of the tale usually ends with Rayquaza chasing down Deoxys and the two fight, destroying several worlds and universes in the massive chase that spanned nearly a thousand years.

The Deoxys that stood, actually he was sitting on the floor, did not look like the supposed monster that destroyed hundreds of worlds. He looked up revealing a rather young and healthy face, if you ignore the large scar running down the middle of his forehead and stopping at the tip of his nose. He had long running red hair that was a shade of red-orange. What surprised the three was the fact he war covered in a straightjacket that bound his arms behind his back, it mirrored his hair color. His black denim jeans were crossed as he sat on the floor. In the middle of the jacket was a purple gem that reflected the light.

"Why is he in a straight jacket?" Palkia asked.

Deoxys looked to Rayquaza with a smug look while he just gave a pissed off look at him. "After our battle that raged across the dimensions Arceus had me watch over Deoxys after restraining his powers. I still am restraining them in this world, and the straight jacket just appears to be the manifestation of said restraints." Deoxys just happily shrugged giving a smile, "oh, and he's mute."

"Great, we have a literal walking harbinger of death who can't speak to us," Palkia sighed.

" _If it makes you feel better I can always communicate you through telepathy?"_ Palkia heard a voice in his head. He immediately looked to Deoxys who smiled even wider, a smug smile at that too.

"Tell him to cool it with the telepathy, the mortals don't seem to have the same mental barriers as we do. If he communicates with them he might make them go insane," Deoxys' smile turned to a frown at hearing that.

" _Well you're no fun."_

"I unfortunately do not have power over that," Rayquaza deadpanned while a new smile formed, "but I can always hurt him if he tried to do anything fishy." Aaaaannnnnd another frown.

It wouldn't be until a few hours later that the others came. While they were not together originally, they arrived in pairs.

"Palkia, Dialga," the first, a male, "it is good to see you again.

The male they saw had grey hair that was off to the side and was pointed like icicles. A grey jacket stretched down to his thighs. A line on the bottom of the jacket was colored an ice blue. While the sleeve for his left arm was filled with said arm, his right side was armless. That was due to an 'accident' with his two triplet brother and sister. The right sleeve was tied in a knot and was flushed with the sleeve since his form couldn't make an arm for him. In his left hand was a book with a pen left in it functioning as a bookmark.

"Kyurem," Palkia said, "how are the other two?"

"Oh, they constantly bicker about their philosophies until I come in and end their squabble, they do it again and blah-blah-blah," Kyurem using his one arm for good inflections.

"So same ol', same ol'?" Rayquaza joked.

"Yes," Kyurem was never the joking type of deity.

Kyurem was born one of three triplets. His siblings, Zekrom and Reshiram, were the embodiment of 'Truth' and 'Ideal'. They constantly fought over which was right and which was wrong. Because every time they fought, energies would scatter throughout the universes which usually fueled some kind of war. Some of the other gods joked that these two were the God and Goddess of War. Kyurem was the embodiment of the 'middle ground', the grey between black and white. It was only he that could get his brother and sister to stop fighting which is why he was referred to as 'The Mediator' or the God of Peace sometimes.

Then there was the other, a female. She had long red, actual red not orange, hair that stretched to her waist that beautifully cascaded like field of wheat in the wind. Her eyes were soft and caring in contrast to all those around her which all held some semblance of hardness from their centuries of existence. She wore what was known as a kimono that was flowing and had multiple layers to it. The outside layer was red with green trimming and on the neckline. A white sash kept it tied together with the layers underneath being white. The sleeves hung off the hands by several inches and hid her hands, the bottom of the cloth was colored green which stood out from the red.

"Ho-oh," Giratina said, his illusion bowed which surprised them all except for the beautiful woman in front of them.

She giggled bringing up a sleeve to cover her mouth, "Hello Giratina it's nice to see you again."

"Wait," Palkia said, "you two know each other?"

"Just because I was forbidden to seek out did not mean others could visit me brother," Giratina answered, "Ho-oh was just kind enough to visit me every few hundred years."

Ho-oh, sometimes known as The Phoenix in the pantheon, was seen as the living incarnation of good. She was the Goddess of The Heart. Most get this confused with 'love' but that is not the case, she prefers to be called Goddess of the _Pure_ Heart. She has the ability to look into your heart and soul and determine if you are a good person. A person of pure heart, good intentions, an honest soul.

"So," Kyurem said, "is this it?"

"No there should be one more," Palkia said looking around. While he did this Dialga pulled out the compendium and began thumbing through pages, "father told me that the giant should be here as well."

"Regigigas?" Giratina asked, everyone looked to him, it was unusual to refer to gods by name unless you knew them well. Otherwise you refer to them by their title such as 'the phoenix', 'the giant', 'the time traveller', and so on.

"Why do you refer to him by name?" Palkia asked.

"As a…form of punishment by your father I was forced to look after his children while their father was away."

"You were a babysitter?" Rayquaza asked.

"The mortal task of babysitting does not include stopping a child of a god from making giant rock golems in a fake game of war versus his brother who makes an army of metal warriors," Giratina ranted. Regigigas sure had strange kids.

"Don't worry about Regigigas," Dialga told them all as he kept his nose in the supernatural book. However his eyes did notice a strange group of individuals with red curved blades and black clothing led by a man with bright orange hair and walking stick enter a shop. The store name read: 'Till Dust till Dawn'.

"Why is that?" Kyurem questioned, "Your book got something to say?"

"Yes, it always has something to say. Don't worry Regigigas will soon make his presence known," he then closed the book and held up three fingers. "In three, two," each time he mentioned a number it would show on his hand, "and on-"

 _ ***CRASH***_

The sound of glass shattering made all the deities turn around. They saw a broken window belonging to the store Till Dust till Dawn. From it came a small mortal girl carrying a rather…unique weapon. It folded and shifted into a large scythe. If Giratina had a working mouth in the solid clone he made, it would have dropped.

"Palkia…" the damned deity said.

"Yes?"

"I think I must compliment our father on this world, it is truly magnificent."

"Yes there weaponry is somewhat unique, but Dialga I thought you said Regigigas would be here?"

"Give it a moment," his brother told him, Dialga then looked to his watch.

A man in black and red was about to jump out of the window to attack the girl, but when he did a hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. Not more than a second afterword a person rammed through the wall shattering it even more than when the mortal female with the scythe crashed through the window.

"There he is," Dialga said pointing to the human form of Regigigas.

It would be in this moment that the World of Remnant would get its first demonstration in the ways of godly combat…

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Aaaannnnndddd SCENE! Well I usually hate to leave it on a 'cliffhanger', because we obviously have no clue how this will end (sarcasm). Now I know there wasn't really any combat or fighting really, but I wanted to introduce all of the characters in this chapter. We will get a description of what Regigigas looks like in human form next chapter. I wanted to get all of the other characters out of the way just because I wanted it done and over with, there are sometimes when I hate having to introduce multiple characters over multiple chapters. Besides that, there ain't much else, hope you enjoyed. See ya later suckers!**


	2. Chapter 2: How to Talk to Mortals

**Author's note: Wassup everybody? Wow there was a good chunk of people who actually liked this story, color me surprised. So a quick update as per usual with me, I usually do the first three pretty quickly then go onto a pseudo schedule that I never end up keeping anyway. We actually have some combat here, not a whole lot, but some nonetheless.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 2: How to Talk to Mortals

 **-Five Minutes Earlier-**

Ruby Rose, just a normal fifteen year old girl who wished to slay monsters in her future, was in the Dust till Dawn shop looking at the weapons magazine. Why was she looking at said magazines? Because she may or may not have a weapon fetish, jury's still hung on that decision. She was greatly enjoying this one too, it was about scythes, axes, and polearms. Weapon stances, alternative color schemes, and even how to clean them. It was all in there and she loved it, even if she had one caveat.

 _I've learned that, that, not to mention an easier way to do that. Uncle Qrow taught me stuff that isn't even in here. Yeah!_ She was quite proud of that fact. She knew stuff that the 'experts' didn't know because her uncle was awesome…and also a teacher at Signal. Her red tipped hair felt a rush of wind move the follicles as something moved past her. Ruby swiveled her head to see a huge mountain of a man facing away from her looking at the variety of dust.

Whoever this guy was stood at nearly seven feet and was about as wide as a semi truck. That wasn't to say he was fat, but just built bulky, most of his width came from the top half. His legs were built like clydesdales, powerful with plenty of stamina to probably last him days. He wore a heavy white colored jacket that had yellow rings on the shoulder. Down the middle of the jacket was a piece of armor colored that same yellow with multiple black dots scattered in a peculiar pattern. On both sides of the thin piece of yellow armor were two rows of dots. The top two were colored a reddish brown, the next an icy blue, and the last a dull gray. The sleeves were marred with odd looking black markings that gave off an 'ancient' vibe. At the end of the sleeves were those same kind of yellow rings on the shoulders, but they almost looked like a gauntlet like weapon in this particular. Ruby noted that down below were more of those black markings followed by the ends of his pants to be covered in mud, dirt, and grass stains as if he had been travelling for a long time. The rose colored reaper looked up to his face and saw his eyes were half-lidded as if he were still trying to sleep while standing. His face didn't give the impression that he was old, but it didn't scream he was young either. The short white hair only added to the confusion, it made him look way older than her.

 _Maybe he's a huntsman? Maybe I can get an autograph?_ Ruby grew giddy at the thought, the only thing that she liked more than weapons were seeing huntsman…because they always had awesomer weapons. Guaranteed fact. She looked around his massive body searching for his illustrious weapon, his tool used to slay the grimm and villainy alike. She huffed in disappointment when she couldn't find it, a shame really. Ruby soon returned to her magazine with weapons as one of her favorite songs started playing in her headphones, she turned up the volume to ludicrous levels that would probably damage her hearing someday.

Two minutes, it was about two minutes into the song when she was grabbed by the shoulder violently. "Huh?" Ruby said, it sounded muffled through her headphones and music.

She saw a man wearing an all black ensemble made by black dress pants, a dress shirt, and a black hat. A necktie and red shades were the only other color.

"Yes?" Ruby inquired to the thug while she pulled down her headphones.

"I said hands in the air! Now!" The thug said, he then looked to the giant of a man who wasn't paying attention, "You too!" The huntsman looking character didn't acknowledge or even move his body. Ruby was about to go ham on him, but he kept his focus on the giant. "Are you even listening to me?!" He pulled on the massive arm of the man only to find fury in his eyes, dark circles underlined his pale green eyes giving the illusion he was exhausted. He looked like he was going to make a swing but the large man in question just pointed to Ruby, keeping his gaze on the thug. "Huh?" Ruby saw what he was doing and readied for a strike. When the thug's head completely turned he got a foot from Ruby Rose straight to the gut sending him flying using the powers of Aura. Maybe a few seconds past until a second thug stepped from the other aisle holding a gun.

"Free-" he didn't get to finish as a large yellow object suddenly was at him in split seconds.

 **-Present Time from where we left off last time-**

The thug along with the huntsman crashed through the window. Ruby saw this as a great opportunity to step out. She sprinted out stepping on the one thug she kicked in the stomach. An excess amount of force was put into stepping on him. She leaped out of the store and landed right beside the assumed huntsman. Ruby reached behind her and pulled out her baby, Crescent Rose, a compact sniper rifle and scythe weapon of pure awesomeness. She even was fighting with a huntsman in thwarting evil doers. A group of thugs headed up by man in a bowler hat looked out of the store at the two.

"Okaaaaay," the ginger haired man said, he motioned his head towards the two, "get them."

A group of about three or four thugs came running out of the store while their boss leisurely started to walk out. The first thug who had a curly moustache was caught by the butt end of Ruby's scythe. His side was assaulted by the curved end sending him into the the nearby building after flying in the air. A different thug tried to slice at the large man's side, but his yellow ringed shoulder stopped it, the man's head then jerked to him. Those green eyes were still half lidded when he practically stared at his attacker. Before the common thug could move, a hand roughly grabbed him by the collar, and was thrown into a wall. From there the giant delivered a punch straight to his abdomen, but the giant was unrelenting as he delivered a kick with his heavy boot. The force transferred through the thug's body and cracked the wall behind him. The thug slumped to the ground while the giant moved with his slow, lumbering, footsteps. Ruby used her small frame and the power of her rifle to jump from place to place to avoid the gunfire sent from the assault rifle. Her body jumped from multiple places getting closer incrementally before firing right behind her launching her at him. Ruby swept the legs of the thug sending him to the sky. She then stabbed the ground with the bladed tip of the weapon making her swing around with her weight. Her boots slammed right into his face sending him to the floor in a daze.

Some stupid thug thought he could get the drop on the man who probably weighed nearly two and half times more than him. From behind he latched his arms on the white and yellow clad man in a foolish attempt to choke him. When pressure was applied the man stood in place. After five seconds the man grabbed the thug by the neck. As if he were going to throw out a reel in fishing he threw the thug down where he landed on his back. Groaning he was brought back up and thrown in the air. His body practically limp and numb after being thrown onto the sidewalk got no chance to recover. Reeling back his fist the man delivered his massive fist straight into the thug's jaw and face, smashing the glasses he wore. The thug landed at Roman Torchwick's feet.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." The criminal told the unconscious man. He removed his cigar from his mouth and dropped it. Picking up his cane only to smush out the embers. "Well you know what Red and 'Dots' I think we can all agree we've had an eventful evening," he raised his cane which made Ruby reflexively get defensive, "and as much as I would love to stick around," the bottom of the cane slipped up revealing a long barrel and a scope, "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

From the cane came a flare like object rocketing towards the mortal girl and the immortal creature. Ruby pointed her scythe down and fired so she would avoid the blast. The man simply raised his arm to shield himself. When Ruby landed she looked around the area for the criminal and found him on a fire escape ladder climbing up. The mysterious huntsman was nowhere to be seen.

"Mind if I go after him?" Ruby asked the old man who ran the Dust shop.

After a barely audible, and comprehensible, 'uh-huh'. Ruby ran towards the building. Using her scythe she blasted off the ground and vaulted over the building. Torchwick had gotten to the end of the building when she recovered.

"Hey!" She shouted prompting him to stop.

While his back was still away, he looked down at the alley way seeing his getaway. "Persistent," he muttered while a bullhead shot up from the streets below kicking up wind, and sound. Bright flood lights shined right in Ruby's face. The light was blinding and obstructed the view of Roman getting on the bullhead. He then held up the jewel of Red Dust, "End of the line Red!" He said over the engines before throwing it over to Ruby. While she was distracted by the shiny object Torchwick aimed Melodic Cudgel at the vial and fired. A large cloud of fire and smoke erupted from the blast swallowing everything close to it in flames. "Whoohoo!" Torchwick exclaimed before looking again.

What he saw was a woman with a riding crop in toe creating a barrier out of a purple energy. She stood there for a while before the barrier vanished, she adjusted her glasses and sent multiple blasts of energy to the bullhead. Each hit of energy offset the bullhead, it barely stayed in the air with its stability being thrown off so much. Torchwick ran to the pilot's seat to give some bad news.

"We got a huntress!" He yelled before his female associate switched with him taking the controls and her on attacking.

The huntress glowed a purple color and shot a bundle of energy into the sky above the bullhead. That same purple circle returned but this time it summoned a storm cloud. The woman with the purple tattered cape then brought down her crop and hail of icicles shot down. The large shards of ice pierced the hull of the airship and one almost speared Roman's head had he not moved out of the way (a/n: talk about a splitting headache…I'll leave now). However the cargo hold of the bullhead then had a new occupant. It was impossible to see their upper body, but by their clothes and the expensive looking high heels they appeared female.

From the new female's hand came a burst of fire as the sleeves of her red dress glowed a bright orange. A fireball was sent to her fingertips but was easily blocked by a summoned purple barrier. The pyromancer then used the embers and remaining bits of fire to power a massive circle that sounded like a demonic tea kettle when heated. The older woman flipped out of the way using her hand to ease the acrobatic movement. The ground where she just stood the exploded with fire and rubble was sent into the sky. Using her riding crop the blonde haired woman scooped up the rubble and spun it into a makeshift javelin. The spear of rubble rocketed towards the ship and the fire user blasted with multiple fireballs, but they were not enough. Each shot only destroyed a fraction of the spear and was recombined into the large javelin once again. With barely anytime left Roman took over and forced the bullhead to angle it's nose downward so the untouched part of the hull could take damage. With a flip of her riding crop the woman used the now separated pieces of the javelin to assault the bullhead from all sides. The two girls on the roof could see the pyromancer looking madly to both sides taking in the situation. She crossed her arms with rings appearing around her. She thrusted the arms apart and a ring of fire burnt everything to a crisp.

Ruby decided to take actions into her own hands and folded Crescent Rose into the compact sniper form and took several shots at the female pyromancer. The bullets just turned to ash as they collided with her burning Aura. The huntress looked like she made to stop her, but kept her eyes on the assailant instead, sometimes watching them is more important than actually doing something. After Ruby unloaded a clip of rounds and went to reload the pyromancer brought smaller, but just as deadly explosive, circles that surrounded the two. Thinking fast, the experience huntress forced Ruby out of the radius of the blasts just as the energy erupted from the ground as she dodged out of the way. By the time the huntress looked back at the bullhead it had already taken off and went on its merry way.

"You're a huntress," the sound of the voice the blonde huntress to look towards Ruby, "can I have your autograph."

 **-X-**

Palkia, Dialga, and the rest of the gods were a bit…surprised by what they just witnessed. First they see Regigigas and some mortal girl wielding a scythe twice her size fight a bunch of street thugs. A woman with telekinetic abilities just showed up like it was nothing. Then the pyromancer came in and used powers that could fit right in with them. Dialga made a mental note to search through his compendium about the powers possible on Remnant.

"Palkia," the God of Space turned to see his other brother Giratina, "I think I'm love with this world."

"There is a certain allure to it," Palkia responded with a nod.

The group of seven deities saw the blonde practically stomping into the Dust shop with the red hooded girl close behind, but she looked depressed for some reason. She looked like she was talking to the owner but then noticed something inside. Yelling something incoherent they all saw the human form of Regigigas step out and follow the older woman.

"Should we do something about that?" Rayquaza asked, pointing to the situation unfolding.

Dialga pulled out the compendium and thumbed through a few pages, his brother Palkia looked to him. The God of Time snapped the book shut. "No let her take Regigigas, this will lead us to our needed encounter."

"Encounter with who?" Kyurem raised an eyebrow.

"A man named Ozpin."

 **-In a Police Station not too long after-**

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes since Glynda had started asking this man questions to which he would not answer. Thirty minutes since Ozpin convinced her to skip Ruby Rose two years and place her in Beacon. She understood that Ozpin has his plans that are always changing and they always seem to surprise her.

But _this_ guy right here was starting to push her buttons.

He just sat there. He hadn't uttered a single word, not even an ambiguous grunt. His eyes were looking straight at the table, they didn't even shift to look around the dimly lit room. She had never seen him before, which wasn't unlikely but the raw power he demonstrated was something spectacular. He hit a guy so hard the force transferred through his body and into the wall. After the battle with that criminal Roman Torchwick he was back in the Dust shop looking at the crystals. Who goes back to shopping for Dust right after you encounter a deadly criminal like that? She wanted to know dammit. And this guy wasn't talking or even acknowledging her questions. Finally she caved in, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"You give it a shot," she said to Ozpin who had been patiently waiting outside the room like he did with young Miss Rose earlier.

"Why hello there," the green themed professor greeted. Regigigas stayed silent and kept his gaze at the table. "Do you mind if I sit?" No answer, but Ozpin sat anyway. The professor looked over the man with those observant eyes of him. The blank expression along with the dark rings under his eyes only perplexed him slightly. "What is your name?" Silence, "I can't help you if you stay silent. The shop owner might press charges for you destroying his property if you don't talk to me." The two let the silence instil itself once again as Regigigas remained closed off. Ozpin stood up and sighed, "Well I'm afraid I can't help you if you won't talk to me. I'll be leaving you then."

When the two opened the door they saw a man in a blue top hat and a matching color tailcoat in the door. With a tip of his hat he greeted them. "Good evening to you both, I'm terribly sorry about my compatriot here but he tends to be a bit…" he snapped his fingers as Dialga pretended to struggle for the word, "a bit shy I would say. I came hoping to possibly clear the air over what happened today in the city."

"And who are you?" Ozpin asked with Glynda sticking close to his side.

Dialga removed his hat and bowed letting his light blue hair fall forward with gravity, "I am Dialga." He pulled himself back up and placed the hat on his head again.

"A pleasure," Ozpin replied then pointed to Regigigas, "you say you know this man?"

"Yes, that is Regigigas."

As if on command the head of the titan shot up and made eye contact with the God of Time. He stood up pushing the chair with his legs. The sound made all three look in his direction.

"Dialga," Regigigas brought a fist to his heart almost like a salute, "it has been a while."

Dialga narrowed his gaze at Regigigas, "Yes it has." His tone implied something else though. He then sent a telepathic message to him. " _I need you to go along with what I'm going to say. And I don't want you to mention father at all during this conversation."_

" _Why is that Lord Dialga?"_ Regigigas responded.

" _We are on a world where we must judge it with as little bias as possible. If they knew we were gods, or the sons of gods, then they would try to shower us with affection or show us the worst of this world. If we keep a lid on it then we can make our decision with little sway."_ He then quickly turned to the two mortals making sure a long pause would not ensue. "Now let us talk about today's events," Dialga made for behind Regigigas and noticed something that caught his eye, "nice cane by the way."

"Thank you," Ozpin said raising it slightly up, "there are some people who don't think it has a use for fighting." Glynda scoffed as Ozpin used an accusing tone while giving her a glance. "But weapons aside, why don't you tell me why you're friend assisted in a rather dangerous situation."

 _Dangerous for them maybe._ "Well you see Mr. Ozpin, Regigigas, myself, and my other six friends come from a very far off land. Far away from the kingdoms and we have been separated from society ever since the Great War." It was times like these Dialga was thankful for his compendium, "It wasn't until my father took over the leadership and decided to send his best warriors to the kingdoms for…judgment."

"Judgement?" Glynda asked aloud.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Judgement for what?"

Dialga relaxed in his stance behind the titan of a human male, "If we should re-enter society. We left when the Great War broke out, we didn't think it was our issue, or rather our past leadership didn't think it was in our best to join you, to sacrifice our warriors. So we stayed out of it and we never returned."

"Until now," Ozpin concluded.

"Precisely, which is why it is just so convenient that we meet you…professor."

"You're saying you want to come to my school?" Ozpin connected the dots. Regigigas raised his own eyebrows as he was surprised by this. He knew Dialga could come up with some odd plans, but being school children was certainly one to take the cake.

"You want to prove to us that we should we join your world again, then the best and the brightest children of the future should prove it to us," Dialga could see the look on Glynda's face. He could also read her mind so he had that going for him, "don't worry miss I can assure you that we all are trained proficiently in the ways of combat. Our semblances are at the ready and we do not fear the grimm. Where we come from the grimm are nothing compared to other people." It was true, combat between gods happened more often than not and it usually led to multiple worlds being destroyed. The worst case being Rayquaza and Deoxys.

"How many of you are there?" Dialga could see the gears turning in Ozpin's head.

"There is obviously Regigigas here, myself, my two brothers, and four others. All varied in fighting styles and weapons. We would fit right in with your other students just fine."

That seemed to seal the deal as Ozpin gave a glance to Glynda who rolled her eyes as well. "Oh all right," and here she thought she would only have to do that once today.

 **-X-**

"And that's how I got us to be accepted into Beacon," Dialga just got done finishing up the events of the other night.

"Seriously," Palkia said, "did you have to say that much about us?"

"It's not like I told him we were the gods who made this world, I just said we were from a far away place. It was a half truth."

"If my sister were here she would burn you alive," Kyurem scoffed as he read from his own book hidden in his jacket.

"If your sister were here then I would give her a piece of my mind for trying to incinerate me for saying a white lie is fine," Rayquaza deadpanned.

"Moving on from my family and its issues, did you tell anything else about our origins?" Kyurem questioned.

"Other than saying we're going to judge them to determine if we want to re-enter society, not much."

"Did you just tell him nothing but half truths?" Palkia asked his brother.

"Would you prefer if I told him the whole truth?"

"I would rather you lie, the less these mortals know the better. Now I have to go talk to Gira-" Palkia shifted around to see his brother was missing, "Where is Giratina?"

" _He and Ho-oh decided to get acquainted with some of other students,"_ They all looked to Deoxys, who everyone but Rayquaza had forgotten about. He was much shorter than the rest, not to mention he was mute and restrained in a straightjacket.

"Of course," Palkia pinched the bridge of his nose, his voice reverberating inside his helmet.

"If Ho-oh is with him then we have nothing to worry about," Kyurem incited.

"Still, I would rather I keep my brother where I can see him."

"Palkia…" They all turned to Regigigas, "if Giratina is going to gain redemption in our lord's, and your father's, eyes he must do it by himself. And keeping him on a leash won't lead him to success."

The God of Space sighed in defeat, "Why do you have to be wise?"

"I have been the guardian of your father for most of my existence, he has many things to ponder on and I often am the listener, not to mention I have been a father myself for half a million mortal years."

"Of course. How are the children anyway, I rarely see them because of my duties."

"Oh, they weren't too pleased with me leaving, but the never are. They were more upset to learn that Uncle Giratina was going as well."

"Wait, wait a minute!" Palkia stopped the large man right there, "'Uncle Giratina'?"

"He is a great storyteller and he is virtually impervious to their powers and vice versa," Palkia looked at him in shock, "Giratina is not the same god as he was so long ago Palkia, his exile has taught him much. You might even learn a thing or two."

 **-With Giratina and Ho-oh-**

The two deities were on the bow of the ship looking at the landscape in front of them.

"Well at leasts it's beautiful to look at," Giratina said as a large structure came into view.

Ho-oh, with her sleeves conjoined, nodded, "Yes quite."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Can't catch up?"

"Not much to catch up on. Been in my realm, parenting Regigigas' children, flying around in my realm. It really doesn't change. I usually ask you the questions in our conversations Ho-oh."

"I see your skills in observation are still sharp as ever," she conceded, "I want to know what Arceus said to you. I doubt he would order you when he knows how dangerous and volatile you can be."

"Gee thanks, you're sounding like Palkia each day," the physical and solid clone of Giratina leaned up against the railing, "Arceus came to me while I was flying in the Distortion World. It was the first time I had talked to him since my exile. So you could say I was a little livid, of course his temperament proved to be undeniable as always. He told me I could redeem myself if I come on this mission. I have to _listen_ to my brothers, which I admit is going to be the biggest tribulation, but in return I have received some of my powers."

"Which powers do you have?"

"I have access to my Shadow Teleportation, summoning through my shadows, and most of the shared abilities Dialga, Palkia, and I have."

"Shadow Teleportation?!" Both of the deities turned to see a orange haired girl with a black haired boy with a pink stripe going down, "That sounds awesome." This must have been an example of those loud mortals Giratina grimaced to think about. "How does it work?"

"Nora," the green robed man said, he appeared more calm than this 'Nora' character.

"But it sounds awesome Ren," Nora cheerily barked.

"I don't think we should have interrupted their conversation though," Ren tried to reason with his friend he was with together, just not together-together.

"No, no it's fine," Giratina said, blowing the punitive minds of mortal was one of his favorite pastimes when he was free to do what he want. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, "One teleportation coming right up!" The solid clone of Giratina turned a mix of black and red. If you asked anyone in Remnant they would have said it was a Grimm or something. The black and red blob then fell to the ground into a small circle that looked a lot like when he first appeared before Palkia and Dialga. The small circle then shifted right behind the two teenage mortals. From the portal came the black and red blob in the form of a man. Two arms spread out over the shoulders of Ren and Nora. They looked to see Giratina's covered face, his eyes almost appeared excited.

"Cool isn't it?" Giratina asked.

"GIRATINA!" The deity suddenly felt fear creep through his system at the sound of an angry voice.

He looked to Ho-oh who adjusted her head over the taller Giratina. "Please tell me that isn't my brother?" He hoped, just hoped that it was someone else. The damned deity released his arms from the two and he turned to see his brother Palkia fuming for some reason Giratina may or may not know.

"What are you doing?" Plakia asked trying, and failing to control his anger.

"I was…" he looked to the teenagers, then to Ho-oh who shrugged, "showing them my Semblance brother."

"Your what?!"

"Hey, you're in pink too!" Palkia looked to Nora who had closed the distance and now stood between them.

"Excuse me?" Of all the things Palkia was expecting in response, that was not one of them.

"We could be 'Pink Buddies'!"

"Okay, now I have no clue what she's doing," Giratina said, he and Ho-oh both moved towards Palkia and faced the new people they had just met. "It was a pleasure to meet you both, but I'm afraid I must get an earful from my brother. Until next time."

The three then turned and left where Palkia shot Dialga a telepathic message, " _Freeze time for me would ya? We need to have a talk with our brother."_ It wasn't too long after that the world's color began to drain. Objects dangled and were suspended in midair. And if you looked in the corner on the ship you could see a blonde boy currently puking his guts out.

"Oh lovely you froze time," Giratina said with a roll of his eyes, "what is this an intervention?"

"Alright Palkia what's this about?" The two who were unaffected by the manipulation of time, only Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and their father were immune to its effects. Even the other gods were victim to it. Guess it's a good thing Dialga never loses his head.

"Giratina displayed some of his powers in front of some mortals," Palkia explained.

"He did now?" Dialga looked to the bandanna masked brother.

"In my defence I had a good excuse," Giratina defended which got an eyebrow raised, "I told them it was my Semblance."

"Oh," Dialga's resolve seemed to lessen, "then what's the issue?"

"Dialga you cannot be serious, this will only cause further questions."

"Palkia," Dialga pulled out his compendium, "this world was blessed by our father and every sentient soul has a unique power within themselves once their Aura is unlocked. It would do you some good to figure that out by the way. Everyone here has an Aura and a Semblance, except for that blonde boy in the corner currently emptying the contents of his lunch." The three then looked in the corner of the ship where they saw the kid in question. If he can't survive a little flying how will he fight monsters? They all made a mental note not to let him near Rayquaza.

"Ha! I was one step ahead of you," Giratina proudly proclaimed when he remembered the conversation they were having.

"Yeah and then what were you going to give them a tour of your dimension?" Palkia asked, even though he knew the answer. Giratina had always been a show off.

"You don't know that," Giratina turned around from his brother.

"Can I resume time now? I would like this day to get rolling so we can move on with this day," Dialga interrupted this lovely banter.

"Fine."

"Sure."

Color restored to the world as time began to flow again.

"I'm just saying you need to calm down Palkia," Dialga comforted his brother, "we are in surprisingly alike company. A group of individuals who have the abilities beyond normal mortals. The can fight, we might even be challenged for a few small seconds. Take in the sights while we're here you might even learn some-"

"Aw gross Yang you have puke on your shoes!" Everyone looked to two girls, one had long blonde hair and the other the deities remembered as the girl who assisted with Regigigas the other night.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross," the blonde girl they now knew as 'Yang' was making her way over to the bathroom but decided to chase her sister for a while.

"Get it away, get it away!" Ruby cried out while being chased.

Giratina looked back to his time travelling brother and deadpanned, "Yes, because we are clearly in the company of the greatest heroes of all time."

 **-X-**

The moment the airship landed everyone was beat to the exit by the blonde boy who once again vomited in the trash can. All the deities were becoming convinced he must have eaten a feast before coming here.

" _So what's the plan Palkia?"_ Kyurem asked telepathically, all the deities were hearing this conversation.

" _Talk to the mortals but don't make any close relationships. From what Dialga has told me, Ozpin will be constructing teams of four himself."_

" _Do we know how the teams will be separated? If we are careful we might get put on teams with only each other,"_ Ho-oh asked.

" _All we know is that we are being into teams of four, Dialga has said the future is rather hard to understand now."_

" _I thought the Time Keeper's Compendium could tell the future?"_ Rayquaza questioned.

" _It does when it comes to mortal issues,"_ most were pleasantly surprised by Dialga's omission. He hated talking about his compendium, and he disliked communicating telepathically for some reason. " _The Time Keeper's Compendium was made to tell the entire history of a world without the interference of the gods. Because we have inserted ourselves into the timeline our powers can influence the timeline, and since we can be abstract from the world it cannot make the accurate findings as it would normally do with a completely mortal world."_

" _So does that mean a world with time travel could do the same thing?"_ Deoxys asked _._

" _No, the compendium is like us. Abstract, and separate from the time stream. If we were to go into a world with time travel then it would talk about that as well."_

" _Good, lovely, glad we can all know about a book none of us but Dialga can use,"_ most were not pleased by Giratina's short rant, " _I say we convene later tonight once the kiddies go to bed."_

" _Sounds good to me,"_ Kyurem agreed, " _I wish to understand the minds of these children."_

" _We'll meet later then,"_ Palkia said, " _until then try to understand these mortals._

 **-With Giratina and Regigigas-**

"All I'm saying is if you give your youngest a cool looking forge he wouldn't go around using the metals in multiple planets to fuel his crazed creations," Giratina suggested to Regigigas as the topic they were on was Regigigas' children.

"But then I would have to deal with the constant sounds of his pounding away as he wouldn't stop. You know how he is when he gets an idea."

"Let's just find some mortals to talk to," Giratina dislike this part of Regigigas, the part where he was usually right.

A silent pause ensued for three seconds or so, "I'm glad to see you out of your world Giratina."

"What now?"

"While most gods see you as a tyrant I know a different side of you through my children. They speak so highly of you and hated to see you trapped in the Distortion Realm."

Giratina chuckled, "I remember the first time you learned I was taking care of your children, it was mid mission so you had no idea. I didn't think anything physical could break through the barriers between dimensions. I was proven wrong."

"Don't remind me, I spent month apologizing to not only Arceus for undermining his trust, but to my daughter for breaking her ice sculpture."

"I don't think I've ever seen such a small creature scold you like that…it was entertaining actually."

"She still threatens me with that every time I leave for a mission," Regigigas looked down at the ground.

Giratina placed his hand on Regigigas' shoulder, "They're fine, Arceus wouldn't leave them alone unless he had some sort of plan. He always keeps his promises," Giratina then looked to the sky above, "even if they aren't the nicest."

"Do you regret what you did?" Giratina heard Regigigas say in low tone.

"Not entirely, I stand by what I said then and I still do now, I just wish I could have confronted him differently. Maybe tell him when I was in a better mood."

 _ ***KABOOM***_

The two gods turned to see the girl from the other day creating a massive explosion in front of another girl in white. By the time they got there the poor girl, who they learned was named Ruby Rose from Dialga, was getting an earful from the girl who appeared older than Miss Rose.

"Why am I getting flashbacks from your daughter?" Giratina asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. The resemblance is…frightening," Regigigas admitted.

"Weiss Schnee," the two heard a new voice coming from the other side. A girl in black and white, a black bow atop her head, "heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest energy propellant in the world."

The girl, Weiss, looked pleased. Giratina swore he saw her head inflate due to her ego, "Finally some name recognition-"

But the black and white girl went on, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

This sent Weiss into a flurry of incoherent words as she tried to defend her family, meanwhile Giratina couldn't help but laugh and say to the giant: "It appears these mortals have sass, this world keeps growing on me by the minute."

In a frustrated mess, Weiss stormed off after grabbing a bottle of Dust from the other girl's hand. Ruby, even if it was futile, tried to apologize, "I promise to make it up to you." Either Weiss ignored her or she didn't hear, probably the former rather than the latter. Ruby sighed, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." This was usually the part where the someone would console someone, but there was only silence. Ruby turned around to see the other new girl walking away wanting nothing to do with Ruby. She fell to the floor and laid on the concrete and said to herself: "Welcome to Beacon…"

"I don't think it was that bad, if you sneezed harder then you may have sent the girl flying," Ruby heard a voice say off to the side. She looked up to see a kid with a bandanna coveing his mouth and a cloak covering most of his body but it revealed a red and black shirt. The other guy she saw was…

"Weren't you the huntsman from the other day?"

"Who me?" Regigigas pointed to himself while looking at Giratina. While his body may have been operating Regigigas was in a state of sleep, a common thing for him when he travels worlds. It isn't until his name is said that he fully regained consciousness.

"Yes you drowsy fool," Giratina chided, "you destroyed an entire wall because he touched you."

"To be fair I wasn't awake at that point," the giant rebutted.

"But you were able to clobber those guys," the two deities had completely forgotten about Ruby who was right there, in front of them, still on the ground.

"Anyways," Giratina swiftly moved from that subject, he offered a hand to her, "the name's Giratina. This is my pal Regigigas." Ruby took the solid clone's hand and was hoisted up.

"Those are some odd names," Ruby had to tell them, "you think your parents would use the color rule."

"Yes…" Giratina looked at his fellow god, "let's just say our families are very religious."

" So wait, he's not a huntsman?" Ruby asked pointing to the man who was doubled her height almost.

"No," Regigigas replied, "we are prospective…students here." He took a pause while saying that because he really didn't like the idea of being school children.

"Really?!" In a flurry of rose petals Ruby shot up and was looking straight up to the giant, "That's so cool! What are your weapons?! I bet they're so cool…" Ruby went on for a while but the words became so incomprehensible the two gave up and let her run out of breath, they got her name in there somewhere. When she did she took a ton of breaths. "So," she said, "what do you think of Crescent Rose?" Ruby brought out her scythe and slammed the bladed tip into the ground. Giratina was in a mild state of heaven.

"Have I ever told you how much I like scythes?" Giratina asked keeping his gaze to the red and black weapon.

"Really?!" Ruby shrieked in excitement which hurt the two's ears.

"Yes," Giratina growled while nursing his ear. It may still be a clone but he foolishly put in nerves in all the same places as a regular human, "I for one also use a scythe myself."

"You do?!" Ruby saw the two nurse their ears again, "sorry. You do?"

"Of course it is the best weapon," the damned deity could see the grin of Ruby's face grow wider, "I guess I could show you it since you kindly showed us yours." Giratina reached behind his cloak and was about to pull out his weapon-

" _This is Palkia,"_ both deities stopped in their tracks much to the confusion of Ruby, " _there is a opening ceremony in the auditorium for the new students. I expect you all to be there. Some more than others."_

" _Why do I have a feeling he's talking about me?"_ Giratina asked Regigigas. He then turned to Ruby, "I am sorry about this Ruby but we let the time run up on us, and we must head to the auditorium. Ozpin has a ceremony planned for us. We'll have to show you our weapons another time."

Much to the pouting of Ruby they went on their way to the hall where they separated. Ruby went with her sister, who they found was named Yang Xiao Long, and the deities returned with their group. They mainly talked to each other about the mortals they had been subjected to, or in Rayquaza's experience, questioned as to why Deoxys was in a straight jacket. They all stopped when Ozpin took center stage, they kept their conversation telepathically when Goodwitch showed up but thought it might be helpful to possibly listen to this guy if he's running this institution.

"Ahem…I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then left the stage where Glynda was talking about sleeping arrangement, but the deities resumed their conversation.

" _Well at least he's honest,"_ Kyurem told them, " _most of the mortals I talked to were feeble simpletons or racists. So much for 'the best and the brightest'."_

" _Even the strongest tower has its weak points,"_ Regigigas said in retort.

" _Now we have a real question to ask,"_ Giratina butted in, " _do we spend the night with the mortals or do we do something else?"_

" _Anything you had in mind?"_ Rayquaza asked.

" _Perhaps we could discuss our day's events in one of Palkia's Pocket Dimensions? It's not like we need sleep since we're deities and I'm getting a headache with all this telepathy"_ Dialga offered.

" _Palkia's what now?"_ Deoxys said cluelessly.

" _I have the power to create small pockets in space away from the prying eyes of mortals. Comes in real handy when surrounded by them,"_ Palkia explained.

" _Well I'm up for it, anything to get away from some of these vermin,"_ it was at this point that the deities remembered Kyurem's distinct view towards humans and mortals in general. It was quite a jarring feeling seeing as how he is the most understanding of the gods when it comes to mortal issues, " _the pheromones in this room are sickening, it makes me wish I didn't have sense of smell."_

" _Well then, let's get going. We will take a step outside and disappear from the views and eyes of these creatures,"_ Palkia said.

" _If you want we could all go to the Distortion Realm?"_ Giratina offered instead.

" _NO!"_ All of the deities were in accordance with that.

" _Well you're no fun,"_ Giratina pouted.

Palkia stepped out of the view of all the mortals. His arm glowed a pink aura and he slashed it in mid air making a tear in reality. He grabbed the tear with one of his arms and pulled it to one side like a sliding glass door. A large hole in reality was visible.

"Come on, let's go," Palkia ominously said as his back turned to the rest and he entered the portal.

Dialga was the first to enter with a quick skip in his step as he walked like a gentleman into the tear in space. Deoxys was pushed in with Rayquaza at his backside holding his constrained arms.

" _Is this really necessary?"_ The virus asked.

"Completely," Rayquaza simply answered.

After they went in, the rest followed. Regigigas, Ho-oh, and Kyurem walked in. Lastly, Giratina decided to forego the use of his legs as the bottom half of his body turning into a shadowy mist as it went forward. Before he went in though, he stopped and looked to Beacon.

"May you have a pleasant night Miss Ruby Rose," the clone gave an exaggerated bow, "we will see you in the morning." And with that he stepped into the portal where the deities disappeared for the rest of the day.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Annnd scene. Well that was a mash up of multiple episodes there. It is really hard to go back and watch the earlier episodes if you ask me, especially 2 and 3. Well next chapter will be initiation, so expect to see some cool ideas for weapons. Or expect cliche ideas, that can always happen as well. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation Part 1

**Author's Note: Wassup peoples? Here with another quick written chapter. This won't be reoccurring thing, once we get past chapter four then it will probably slow down. Not by much, but updates will still be less frequent. Also, if some people want to come up with certain names for certain weapons, I am open to ideas. About half of them need names, coming up with names on the fly is hard.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 3: Initiation Part 1. Partnering with Mortals

Lie Ren had to blink multiple times for everything to come back into focus after being bleary eyed from sleep. What he got when he woke up was a face full of a ginger haired girl.

"Wake up sleepy bud!" Nora announced. With a sigh Ren woke up while Nora practically danced around him while singing: 'It's morning, it's morning, it's morning, it's moooorning!" The beginning hours of the day were then filled with Nora's ramblings about how great Beacon was. He knew this was coming, and he learned to block it out. Unfortunately those around who weren't use to her antics were silently waiting for the merciful release of death.

And enter Giratina coming out of the Pocket Dimension his brother had made so they could discuss last night's wonderful events. Actually it was listening to everyone complaining about weapons and powers they couldn't use. They obviously barred the 'doomsday' powers they all had unless the world needs to be removed prematurely. Would Arceus be angry? Yes, but he would understand them. He handpicked these eight to go to this world and gave them all their powers when they were placed into existence. He wouldn't have entrusted these powers if he didn't think the gods had a good head on their shoulders, even if that included Giratina. Honestly, it was easier for him in particular because most of his powers have been restricted, as well as Deoxys. At least Giratina had a weapon, Rayquaza trusted the invader as much as Deoxys could speak with his mouth. Usually the saying is 'as far as you can throw them', but Rayquaza could throw him pretty far so it didn't really make much sense.

The damned deity looked around at the surroundings before speaking, "We're all clear, you can step out." Once the group of seven stepped out of the portal, weapons either on their backs, hidden on their person, or if you were Dialga used as a cane, Giratina looked back to them, "Remind me again why I was sent in first?"

"Because I don't like you," Palkia growled. Hearing this made Dialga chuckled.

"What Palkia means is you would have the ability to hide in the Distortion Realm if there were mortals around and you could wait until they leave without having to ask questions," Dialga said bringing his weapon to be held by his armpit and the underside of his arm.

It was a long cane spreading about three feet in length, the cylindrical base about two inches in diameter. The bottom that would sit on the floor had three prongs in an array around the cylindrical base The prongs stuck out and then came back in creating a ring several inches away from the base. The weapon itself was a cane/mace/scepter combination weapon that Dialga had started calling the _Time Keeper's Scepter_. The prongs were colored silver while the shaft of the weapon was colored that dark blue mirroring his attire In the tip of the cylinder before the prongs laid a clear piece of material that displayed a diamond, a common calling card Dialga was known for in legends. It was said every time he changed a timeline a diamond would appear around the people he would directly influence. It was a pity he hadn't left a diamond in a long time.

"Why are you carrying your weapon?" Rayquaza asked, "you do realize most of the students kept them in storage lockers?"

"Yes, but this is my cane," Dialga said as if that explained everything. It didn't, "fine, I just really enjoy walking with a cane when I'm in a mortal environment."

"Something tells me you just liked the look of Ozpin's cane," Kyurem pointed out.

"Perhaps," and there was that attitude Dialga had been known for, never giving a full answer. Maybe it was because of how time worked to mortals, it never gives a right or wrong answer.

"I think it would be best if we regroup with the other students," their leader Palkia more or less ordered than suggested, "if we just show up at the initiation area it could raise questions."

"I have to agree, with your there Palkia," Kyurem said pulling out his book to read, "because it's not like we're a walking enigma already for not sleeping with the kids last night."

"Arceus, must you always be cynic," Giratina asked, "that's my job."

"Your job is not to screw up brother," Palkia growled, which made Giratina roll his eyes.

"I guess somethings will never change," the ruler of the Distortion Realm started walking to where the rest of the students would be.

 **-X-**

"…you know, not together-together," Ruby and Yang heard the bubbly orange hair girl as she skipped with the quiet green one.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ruby asked opening her rocket locker.

"I don't know," her blonde sister said but then changed the subject, "you're in cheery mood this mood this morning." She sounded very please.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff," she said enthralled as she pulled out Crescent Rose from the locker, "today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby then started to to swoon and caress her weapon. It was almost a little creepy…just almost.

"Well remember Ruby, you're not the only going through initiation," Yang pointed out to her socially awkward sister, "if you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby, wasn't too pleased with that, "Ugh..you sound like dad!"

"Well at least your father gives you sound advice," the two girls heard a voice, the voice was familiar to Ruby, "ours can have quite the temper."

The two girls turned to see Giratina, Regigigas, Dialga, and Palkia. "Oh hey," Ruby said pointing to Giratina and Regigigas, "you were Giratina and Regig-Regi-Regigigee-"

"Regigigas," the giant finished for her, "it's a pleasure to see you again Miss Rose."

"And just who," Yang placed herself in between the her sister and the gods, "are you guys?"

"We met with Ruby after you ditched her for your friends," Giratina told the blonde. The sheer tone in his voice made Ruby giggle while Yang just narrowed her gaze.

"Oh, we got a fast talker over here," she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I have to because you got the very common 'dumb-blonde' stereotype down to a perfect tee."

You could probably hear a pin drop, Ruby was gawking at Giratina, Palkia was glaring at his brother, while Yang thought of the ways she could flatten this fool.

"How about we save the fighting for initiation?" Dialga offered, "Fighting amongst ourselves like squabbling children is-"

"Ridiculous!" The whole group heard a new voice finish for the Time Keeper as a blonde wearing armor.

"Calm down Jaune," the gods were surprised to see Rayquaza of all deities to be comforting him, Deoxys was of course beside the sky dragon still restrained.

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when I can't find my gear? I don't remember putting my stuff in locker 636 yesterday, I would've remembered counting that high yesterday," Jaune argued.

Rayquaza turned to Deoxys, _"What did you do with it?"_ Deoxys, alien destroyer, deadly parasite, and known prankster as well.

" _Locker 63_ _5_ _,"_ a devious smile was plastered on the restrained individual's face.

"Jaune, what about the one next to it, 635, perhaps you put it in there by mistake," Rayquaza told the blonde swordsman.

"Ooh, thanks Ray'," Rayquaza shuddered at the nickname.

" _I hate how he does that,"_ the dragon told the alien.

" _If you want-"_

" _No."_

" _Aw come on, I was just going to propose a new nickname."_

" _Before or after you destroy this world?"_

…" _I will not dignify that with a response."_

" _Thought so."_

"Why hello there snow angel," the odd tone made Rayquaza shiver again. _Please, please tell me he isn't talking about me._ The green horned man turned to see Jaune was trying to…woo a woman, if that's what we can call it, in white with some other girl in red and gold. Unfortunately Rayquaza could smell the pheromones from Jaune and it was assaulting his senses, too much soo...

"Jaune," Rayquaza said while covering his nose, it almost looked like he was pinching it shut, "could you just tell the woman you just want to mate with her and be done with?" There was something to be said about the bluntness of Rayquaza, spending century after century in isolation in atmospheres would do that to you.

"What?!" Both Jaune and Weiss, the girl in white, shrieked at once.

"Rayquaza," Jaune was at a loss for words, "wha-wh-why?!"

"The amount of pheromones you're exuding are causing me to wish I never had a sense of smell Jaune."

" _Remember you're a god, these mortals don't have the heightened senses that you and I carry,"_ Deoxys reminded

" _I'm using the cover as a faunus to clear up any confusion. I do not wish to answer any unneeded questions that the mortals shouldn't know."_

"Why is that kid in a straight jacket?" The redhead with green eyes asked pointing to Deoxys.

Rayquaza looked to her. After a quick scan of her mind he found her name, Pyrrha Nikos. There was something odd about her, he couldn't put his claw on it but there was something he swore he had seen before. Deoxys then nudged his side.

" _Yes Rayquaza. Why am I in a straight jacket?"_ The smaller kid asked Rayquaza who deadpanned.

"I don't trust him," Rayquaza bluntly answered. _"And if you knew what he did, so would you."_

" _Oh, stop being so melodramatic, you loved our little brawl."_

" _Little brawl?! You destroyed countless planets not even bringing in the amount of lives lost in your little crusade."_

"Why don't you trust him?" The girl, Weiss Schnee, "You two seem like friends."

" _Oh we are such good friends, we do everything together. Like get our nails done, go out drinking, get matching tattoos."_

" _Shut it,"_ Rayquaza just wanted this day to be over and done with, "I am not his friend, if anything I'm more like a warden for this…" he looked down Deoxys, "parasite."

Deoxys frowned almost into a sneer, he hated that accursed nickname.

"Is he a criminal?" Weiss asked.

"You could say that."

"Then why is he here?!" Weiss was shocked by the mere thought of a scoundrel on Beacon soil.

Rayquaza looked her in the eye, letting the unnatural yellow iris seep in, "Think of it as redemption, I'm tired of this damn punishment, and I'd like to get rid of it." Deoxys could only agree with that, he hated Rayquaza just as much as… well nothing compared to his hatred of Rayquaza, maybe raisin cookies.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation," the voice of Glynda Goodwitch ordered, in a nice way, through the intercom system. "Again all first year students to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

"Get your crap Jaune," Rayquaza told him in a tone that could probably replace Goodwitch's. He then turned his attention to Deoxys, he put him in front and grabbed a hold of the bindings. "Go," he practically growled into the parasite's ear.

"Well those two seem lovely," Yang noted on seeing the dragon and the intruders lovely back and forth.

"You should see it when they get angry," Palkia told them.

"You mean-" Ruby started.

"Yes those two were being civil," Dialga finished.

"Well best of luck to you girls," Regigigas told the two before the deities walked away.

Giratina turned around to face them, "Something tells me though, you won't need luck."

 **-X-**

The group of mortals, and gods, stood atop the cliff on specially marked platforms with the school's insignia. They overlooked a large forest that stretched for miles it seemed. While the instructors were waiting for the rest to catch up to them they communicated telepathically.

" _So what's the plan Palkia?"_ Kyurem, a man of business always.

" _If you get paired up with one of the mortals that's fine, just don't make it an attempt to seek them out. It may only add to questions that don't need to be asked."_

" _Where's your sense of adventure brother?"_ Palkia rolled his eyes at the sound of Giratina, "If we _want to judge these creatures then being close to them and paired with them sounds like an excellent idea."_

" _You just want to be out of my sight Giratina."_

" _Let's keep family issues out of this message which can be heard by all,"_ Ho-oh offered, _"we are here to judge them not bicker like children."_

" _Fine."_ Both replied.

It was then that Ozpin started talking. "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

" _A tad on the nose,"_ Deoxys had trouble resisting

" _Shut it cretin."_

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams," Glynda took over from the headmaster. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates…today." That last part was put in for dramatic effect, all the deities made a mental note of these mortals use of drama.

Even though she was one of the farthest away from him, Giratina could hear Ruby say: "What? Aw…" and then went on to make a bunch of incomprehensible drivel.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin explained. "So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," the damned deity could hear more strange noises coming from Ruby as did the rest of the gods. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

And, as if a window took the place of her mind, Ruby shattered. "What?!"

" _WHAT?!"_ Palkia roared telepathically, a planet in this universe imploded from within as a result.

" _Palkia calm down!"_ Dialga told him.

He did thankfully, at this rate Remnant might share the same fate as the rest of the planets in this universe. _"Fine, but this throws a major wrench in the plan."_

" _Perhaps we should follow Giratina's advice?"_ Dialga cringed at what would come next

Palkia: _"We what?!"_

Kyurem: _"Come again?"_

Giratina: _"I knew you were my favorite brother."_

" _Listen we can't guarantee that we all will be placed four to a team, our best bet is to find a partner and hope to be paired two an two if push comes to shove."_

"After you've partnered up, make your way up to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

" _Well that's reassuring."_

" _Do you ever shut up intruder?" Rayquaza questioned threateningly.  
_

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

" _If we're being monitored we'll have to watch our powers, remember these mortals only have control over one supernatural power, they call them Semblances. So pick one you like. You'll be using it for a while,"_ Dialga told the group again.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately." Ozpin took a pause before he spoke again, "Are there any question?"

Jaune rose his hand, "Yeah-um-sir…"

"Good!" Ozpin interrupted, "Now take your positions."

The mortals all hunched down while the deities looked confused. A small clicking sound could be heard beneath Kyurem's pad. He was the farthest on the left hand side. Dialga then made the connection.

" _What's going on?"_ Kyurem asked the other deities.

" _Well Kyurem,"_ Dialga explained, _"you know how you have that acute fear of flying?"_

" _Possibly."_

" _Better get over it real quick."_

" _By what do you mea_ aaan!" That last part came out aloud as Kyurem was thrown into the air. He had to straighten himself out mid flight since he wasn't ready. Back on the cliff the other deities watched as the one armed deity fly into the air while they heard their pads begin to click.

Ho-oh: _"Oh this is going to be fun."_ *catapults*

Rayquaza: _"I will find you momentarily."_ *catapults*

Deoxys: _"This might be the first time I pray to Arceus. I pray that you don't."_ *catapults*

Regigigas: _"Must we all say an obligatory one liner?"_ *catapults*

Giratina: _"Dialga I'm going to ask that you wait to use your powers after me and Palkia land."_ *catapults*

Palkia: _"For once I have to agree. We don't need to somebody to see us blink into existence in front of their eyes."_ *catapults* _"Oh how this just keeps getting better and better."_

-X-

" _I hate flying!"_ Kyurem yelled to himself as the treeline below him raced. He didn't know exactly why he hated flying, there were many reason. The awful feeling of the wind in your face the nauseating sensation from moving around, or maybe it was the idea that one's feet should be placed firmly planted on the solid ground beneath you like the good Lord Arceus intended. Maybe that was it.

With his only hand he reached out into the open air where his palm and the air right in front of it turned white. A steady stream of ice shot out of his palm like a hose forming a solid bridge of ice for his feet to land onto. After he passed a section of ice it would crumble into tiny little pieces of crystals that proved no harm to anyone. Angling his hand downward the ice road dipped down made a beeline for the treeline below him. Bracing himself with a quick wall of ice in front of his face he collided with the branches. The wooden and leafy barriers snapped and broke under the force of the solid ice block covering Kyurem. The ice barrier snapped and cracked once he was sure he was passed the trees. He could see the landscape below him, he didn't think it would be that close to him. In order to avoid crashing down, Kyurem put a little effort into this road of ice and a lip was created going upwards. When he ceased the use of his powers it created a ramp for him to jump off of. Kyurem landed with a light *thud* on and he checked his person.

"Good, I'm all in one piece," he said to himself, "now to find the othe-"

"GRRRRRRRRR…" an ominous growling came from one of the bushes. Red eyes seem to multiply by the pairs in the surrounding brush around Kyurem.

Subconsciously he reached into his coat pocket, not the one with the book in it but another, and pulled out a folded piece of machinery. Kyurem probably spent the most time in contact with mortals due to his nature and powers, that being able to quell conflict, something that always revolved around mortals. Thus he had seen a multitude of weapons and fighting styles. However there was one world where he cherished the weapon he used. With a click of a button the piece of metal unfolded and shifted around his only arm. The metal folded over his arm and covered it in armor, the back of his hand was also covered by the dulled silver material. Two large barrels, one at the top near his thumb and the other next to his pinky finger, telescoped out. A trigger in the shape of a bar ran across the knuckles that connected his palm to his fingers. The two barrels of his weapon, _Razbityye Mechty_ , frosted the air in front of his arm with snow crystals forming. He prepared a stance leaning downward pulling his arm back. Then the first beast came out with a roar…

 **-X-**

As Ho-oh flew through the air she felt at home feeling the wind rushing past her face. It was one of the few things she would admit that she couldn't exist without. The speed, the feeling of freedom, the wind rushing through her feathers…or in this case hair. However she knew this would last long as gravity, something she would secretly curse about when Palkia wasn't around, would soon take effect and bring her to the ground. Since she couldn't just transform into her godly form, unless she wanted a hounding form Palkia, she pulled out two folded fans. Quickly the two pieces of heavy material unfolded revealing them on all their glory.

The fans were about as wide as her forearm in terms of diameter. The folded parchment was colored white near the base, red in the middle, and green on the tips. These colors mirrored her wings when in her other form. Every so often, after the third or fourth folding, were blades that stuck out farther than the initial curvature of the fan. Raising them just above her head Ho-oh flapped the fans as if they were her actual wings. Two large plumes of fire erupted for the fans stopping all momentum and dropping her to the now scorched tree line. With another gust of fire she harmlessly landed on the ground, she was the only pristine thing while surrounded by charred ground and smoking dirt. She giggled at the sight of seeing a beautiful woman like herself cause such destruction.

 **-X-**

Deoxys was, for the first time in a long time, excited. This could be the first time since fighting him Deoxys could be separated from Rayquaza. That stupid sky dragon was the reason for his bindings. He could try breaking out of them, but that accursed flying reptile was always so close he never had the chance to try. The first time he did Rayquaza slammed him into a moon shattering it in the process. Seeing the treeline come up on him he prepared for his landing. Unlike the rest he was not given the luxury to have a weapon, or his arms for that matter. But it would not impede his progress. Deoxys was able to crack a planet in two with just his knee. The parasite angled his feet parallel with the tree he was about to crash in. To just any regular mortal, the force he transferred to the tree would break their legs and render them paralyzed, but this was Deoxys not some pitiful mortal. His two legs landed on the tree, a crazed smile/grimace on his face as the tree bent under the force. The sounds of the wooden fixture cracking could be heard before the tree violently snapped off where Deoxys landed. With the calmest look imaginable he gracefully feel with the tree, his longer red hair whipping in the wind. He would have looked majestic had it not been for the red colored straight jacket.

With a loud *crash* Deoxys landed on the ground, no doubt scaring a few mortals in the process. The crazed looked on his face turned sour once he looked at who was standing a few feet away from the crash site.

"Hello prisoner," Rayquaza said aloud, his weapon strapped on his back.

Deoxys looked up to the sky, where Arceus was so often thought of to be located on mortal worlds. _"I ask you one thing, one thing!"_

"Keep in mind I can hear you."

" _Shut up you overgrown lizard."_

In a flash Deoxys was met by the bladed tip of a naginata style weapon pointed right at his face. The polearm was colored green like his skin when in dragon form, the shaft had the same style of markings that made up his tattoos under his shirt. The bladed tip of the weapon was about a foot and a half with the actual pole being about four feet long. A mind as sharp as Deoxys' could also see that there were more mechanical parts than was needed of a basic naginata style weapon, or as Rayquaza called it 'The Ziz'.

"I could end you right here, right now in your weakened state," Rayquaza told him coldly, "no one would know, and we're too far away to receive any telepathic messages."

" _But you won't,"_ Deoxys called his bluff.

"Not yet," he folded the weapon into a firearm. It was a basic looking rifle, if by having tribal markings made it basic, akin to the bayonet with the naginata blade mere inches in front of the barrel. "But if I see one misstep, one thing out of line that proves deadly in the end, I will not hesitate to end your pitiful existence."

" _Again with the melodramatic speeches, let's just find some stupid mortal teammates."_

" _Just know I'm watching you."_

" _When don't you?"_

 **-X-**

" _Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang,"_ Ruby chanted in her mind as if it were a mantra, "Yang?!" She called out, "Yaaang!?" " _Ugh, this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What If someone finds her first? There's always that Jaune kid we talked to yesterday, he's nice. He's funny. I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. What about Blake, so mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her."_ She shook her head, _"Okay…who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake and... "_

"Hello Miss Rose," Giratina greeted as he appeared right before her eyes, using his patented Shadow Teleportation.

"AAAH!" Ruby exclaimed bumping right into the solid form of the deity, "Giratina?!"

"In the flesh…well…" he trailed off before he could finish.

"Do you want to be teammates?" Ruby asked sheepishly kicking the ground.

"I mean," Giratina said using his gift of sarcasm, "it's not like I heard Ozpin's parameters and then made my way to you or anything. It's not like I wanted you as a partner."

"Wai-you-Really?!" She seemed so joyus.

"Of course, you are a joy to be around."

"But don't you want to be on a team with your brothers?"

That made Giratina pause, "Have you ever been in combat with my brother Palkia?"

"No," she said plainly.

Giratina had to think of an equivalent that a mortal of Remnant might understand, "Have you ever been locked in cage with a King Taijitu?" Thank heavens Dialga told them about the different Grimm.

"No…"

"It's something like that."

 **-X-**

"Stupid King Taijitu!" Palkia roared in anger as he ducked under the racing fangs of the large serpentine Grimm. The very moment he landed he found himself in a battle with the accursed two headed snake. It originally caught him by surprise but a quicky slice from his weapon freed him.

His weapon was a two handed broadsword that was a bit shorter than himself. The blade, made of a shining silver that would never lose its luster, stretched at a good three and a half feet. A hilt laced with pink metal coils to act as handgrips weaved around the rectangular metal where he held it. The cross guard on the sword was flat on the top but curved on the underside colored that same pink as everything else on his body. In the middle of the crossguard, or the apex of the entire weapon, was a small pearl. Like Dialga, this too was considered as his calling card whenever he affected mortal lives directly, but only when he left them. As with his brother, it had been awhile since he left a pearl for them.

Palkia jumped back, holding his sword in position while the two heads of the snake swiveled around their conjoined base. The black headed one went in for a strike but was met by a glancing blow from the god of the cosmos. A small scratch could be seen from the unyielding blade of Palkia, the snake's long tongue would caress it every so often as if it angered the beast more. With a shriek the same head made a full frontal charge at the god. With a flip he jumped right before the fanged beast and landed on its long serpent body. The head came back up after colliding with the dirt which made Palkia fall down with his favorite invention: gravity. Manipulating his creation he slid down the body, his sword dragging along the scaly flesh of the beast. The sword tore through flesh like a hot knife prying open the skin like a melon. Both heads fidgeted in pain and they both screamed in horror. Now enraged, both heads encircled the god after bucking him off its body. With both heads baring its fangs they launched at the armored individual, their full intent to kill. As the distance seem to close one would think the poor teenager caught in its coils would be dead, but they would be wrong as Palkia held out one of his hands with a mystical pink aura around it. That same person would see the two heads of the King Taijitu floating in midair trying to bite the teenager. The invention of gravity was probably one of Palkia's finest, and he had precise control over it. With a simple, nonchalant, flick of the wrist the two headed snake went upward into the sky, not too far to raise that many suspicions, but he at least made it noticeable so that he could send a message.

 _Don't mess with me._

When the snake came back down after about five seconds he pulled back his sword to end the creature. At the crux, the apex, the very center of the snake Palkia slashed down onto the creature. The two bodies became separate. It was quite poetic as he saw the creature, now creatures, squirm in their last seconds. They would argue forever, fighting over for dominance, but without each other they were useless. It was right after the beast started to disintegrate that he heard an odd noise. For some reason, beyond Arceus, he recognized that noise.

"Who, in the name of Arceus, is imitating a sloth at a time like this?"

Poor, poor Palkia.

 **-X-**

Weiss hurried through the forest after hearing a large crash not too long ago. She assumed it was Pyrrha since they discussed landing strategies before the initiation. The legendary champion planned to smash through the tree line until she could find an optimal perch. She tried to listen for the sound of branches cracking, or at least the sound of her voice. What she did hear was the most stupidest landing strategy ever in existence. She heard it, and saw the aftermath. Whoever it was didn't even bother landing, they just crashed into the ground. It must have been that stupid Jaune kid that wouldn't leave her alone after that side comment that was completely sarcastic. She prayed it wasn't him, prayed to whatever gods there were (ooh boy ain't that ironic). Thankfully it wasn't Jaune, but the white apparel did give her worry.

The large imposing figure of Regigigas laid there in the dirt almost unconsciously. Before Weiss could check on him one his arms shot up and bent to a perfect forty-five degree angle where it supported the left half of his large body. The right arm soon joined him in supporting the behemoth of a man as it quickly bent and propped him up. With a grunt he rolled himself over, his heavy jacket was covered in dust (not the resource) and dirt. A low chuckle could be heard, it grew to a hearty giggle, then it turned to boisterous laughter as he had trouble keeping it in. He held his stomach as it started to hurt. He was doing all of this meanwhile, Weiss was absolutely flabbergasted at this display.

"Just what kind of landing strategy was that?!" The heiress shrieked at the top of her lungs waving her arms about, "That was incredibly dangerous! What were you thinking?! Do you even have a brain?!" The list of angry statements and question went on for a while. Weiss was ranting so much she didn't see Regigigas stand up and kneel down so he was eye level, which was quite a bit.

"Well you're a loud one," he said calmly, not at all deterred by Weiss' ravings.

"I cannot believe I'm par-What was that?" She was snapped out of her barrage once her mind registered his words.

"I said you're a loud one. Your shrieking could match that of a banshee."

Weiss was appalled, "A banshee?! Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Not really," that threw Weiss for a loop, "I'm not really from around these parts. You could say I'm a foreigner. My apologies if you are someone of importance, may I ask for your name?"

Weiss was at least glad he had some class, not at all like Jaune or that girl in the red hood. "Weiss," she did a small curtsey, "Weiss Schnee, I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."

Regigigas would have to ask Dialga why this world needed a corporation on collecting dust, something all around the world. There was dust on the ground, on themselves right now, it was in the air, and let's not forget to mention the dust in all those old attics where little old ladies don't know how to get rid of anything…What was he supposed to be doing again? "I am Regigigas."

"That's an odd name," Weiss had to admit.

"In my homeland it means something."

"What is it?"

"They won't tell me…"

"What do you mean they won't tell you?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, and frankly I don't care. A name means nothing, it is the efforts of the person that make the difference. Now if you will, we have a relic to find," Regigigas started walking into the dense, lush forest.

"And what makes you think the temple is that way?" Weiss asked, a bit of authority in her voice as if she was running the show.

"Do you know where the temple is?" Regigigas questioned in response, raising one of his gauntleted hands. Silence only came as a response, "Then let us traverse the forest, if we know not where the temple is then we will know where the temple is. Reverse navigation is what I call it."

"But we just can't walk around all day," Weiss just tried to argue.

"I can," he said simply. Times were recalled when Regigigas would walk for years on end, never thinking of stopping if each step would get him close to being with his children. This was one of the times.

"But I can't!" Weiss yelled. Regigigas sighed before walking over and extended his arm out to her. "What are you doing?" She asked slowly and cautiously putting her smaller, incredibly smaller, hand in his. In a swift motion he hoisted Weiss so she sat perfectly on his shoulder, "What do you think doing?!"

"I can easily carry you, you are quite light and I've carried things twenty times your weight across miles," he explained as he brought his arm to lock her legs in place so she would stay in place.

Weiss didn't know to take that as a compliment or not, she just shook her head in defiance, "This is completely unprofessional! What will the others think if I'm being carried like this!?"

"If you want I can carry you over both my shoulders, how about bridal style, or I could just bend you over my shoulder and carry you off like a burlap sack? This way you can see above me and inform me of anything I should…stop for."

"Why should you stop?"

"In case I should collide with something. I am a rather large person," _"even if I'm smaller than I should be."_ "Hold on," taking the first stride slowly his second leg followed, then his right, and then left. All increasing in pace overtime until he was in a brisk jog, if he went any faster then Weiss would've fallen off.

 **-X-**

Yang, for a lack a better term, was pissed. Saying she was pissed was the understatement of the century. Her eyes had fallen on a single sight, the one that future wars could be started on.

A single strand of hair had fallen before her eyes, a lone yellow piece of her hair.

"You…" she tried to stay calm, she tried to stay.

The two Ursas looked at each other in confusion, both sending a subliminal message to one another. _"Did we screw up?"_

Yes, yes they did.

"You monsters!" Yang yelled with the fury of a thousand Nevermores as she practically exploded into flames launching herself at the first Ursa. It was ill prepared for the sudden burst of speed. It was knocked up on its hind legs where Yang delivered punch after gauntlet fueled punch. The poor Ursa probably didn't have anything close to a spinal cord or maybe even an internal organ left once she got done with the first one. She looked to the other Ursa who managed to get some distance. "What!? You want some too?!"

The Ursa started to roar and was going to make a strike until Yang noticed an odd thing happen that she never had seen before. The sound of the roar began to dull, almost as if it were being slowed. The color of the grimm bear seem to drain as the black, red, and white turned to a mute grey. It froze their in place as a solitary man in a blue top hat and a cane walked out from behind him.

"These things are really noisy," Dialga said as he looked to the Ursa, frozen in time until he see fit.

Yang was able to calm down seeing the feat displayed in front of her, "I could have taken him."

"I bet you could have," Dialga admitted, "but this is more fun for me." Even gods need to have a bit of fun. "Watch this, this is going to be amazing."

He flipped his cane around where part of it retracted so it formed the mace transformation. The three prongs extruded so perfectly to his liking. Lining up the shot he pulled back in a golf swing like maneuver then swung at the frozen object. The Ursa, still frozen, launched from the ground and into the treeline. It was quite hilarious to both parties to see the Ursa in a standing position launch into the air as if it were a statue. With a snap of his fingers, even though the Grimm left his sight, he could feel the time around the Ursa return to it. The roaring in the far distance was also a good clue.

"Now that was cool," Yang commented.

 **-X-**

"Sooo…Miss Belladonna," Kyurem tried to make small talk but hs disdain for mortals left his social skills with them something to be desired, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," his black haired partner replied.

"Do you have any idea where the temple is?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope."

…

…

" _Well this is awkward…"_ he said to himself. He decided to make another round of smalltalk, "Sooo… why a bow?"

"What?" Kyurem noticed a tad bit of hostility in her voice, as if she were trying to defend something.

"I'm just wondering why a bow? That kind of attire doesn't seem…logical for the battlefield."

"It's just a fashion choice," Blake defended, but Kyurem thought something was up. Her tone hid some kind of resentment.

"Hmm, to each their own I guess."

"What happened to your arm?" The question from Blake made Kyurem falter a bit and made him double take..

"My what?"

"Your arm, what happened to it?"

Kyurem looked to his right side where his missing appendage was supposed to be. Even now he still felt the rage and the pain from when it happened, it was so long ago for him. He thought about how it could still be there, lying on the floor of that forsaken ground. Taunting him, serving as constant reminder. "Let's just say I made a bad decision." Kyurem's head poked up at the sight of a clearing, "Hold up, I think I see something," the two ran up to the end of the trees where they found a desecrated stone structure. It looked like something that one of Regigigas' sons would conjure up. The moss and water had long since eroded the original design of the temple, leaving it to be a carcass of rock and rubble. "Is this supposed to be the temple?" Kyurem asked aloud.

"I guess," his cryptic partner answered. When they walked up to it they saw numerous…pieces or statues standing on pedestals. Kyurem somewhat recognized them from somewhere, but he couldn't remember.

"Are these…" he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Chess pieces?" Blake finished.

" _That's where I remembered them."_ While many things would change between universe to universe, there were a few things that would not. Chess was one of those things. Arceus, was a deity of fairness, do not think he is some kind of tyrant in the slightest. Chess, in his mind, was the perfect game even if it meant more in some legends. Two opposing sides, with the same pieces and powers as the opponent, with only your wits and strategy to turn the tide of the battle. One misstep and you lose a possible crucial part of your plan. It was at that point Kyurem noticed a lot of odd similarities between his lord and headmaster of this academy. The both played a hands off approach to solving problems, but when Arceus does get involved…nothing is left unfinished. Arceus ends all disputes, even at great costs.

"It looks like some of them are missing," Blake noticed as a small number of them were gone.

"It's likely we weren't the first ones here," Kyurem said looking around at the assortment. He silently cursed as this world, like nearly all of them, distinguished everything in black and white. What was so wrong with grey? "I'll let you pick the one we take."

Blake looked around the remaining pieces, and picked up a black rook. "How about this one?"

" _Hm, so she wishes for an ideal world. I will have to write that down,"_ he thought looking at the piece, "An excellent choice." To him it didn't matter but his experience with mortals often saw that encouragement was greatly appreciated.

The sound of gunfire caught the deity and the mortal's attention seeing a Beowulf knocked flat onto its head. A speeding blonde came out of the forest with her hair on fire, like literally flaming _. "These mortals never cease to amaze me."_

"Does anyone else what some?!" The blonde roared.

"No worries Yang, I'm sure you scared off the rest of them," Kyurem was slightly relieved to see Dialga walk out of the forest behind her as they came closer to the temple. "Ah, Kyurem good to see you." _"How is your partner?"_

" _Oh, she's fine, a little cryptic but I can manage."_

" _I pray I'm not on your team then, one mysterious person is five too many."_

" _Very funny."_

" _I thought so."_

" _You wear a top hat, you don't get to talk."_

" _Let's not bring apparel into this."_

"Hey 'stopwatch' what do you think about a cute little pony?" Yang broke the two's private conversation while raising up the white knight chess piece.

"The knight's chess piece should do just fine Yang," the Time Keeper replied.

"Soo Blake, who's your partner?" Yang completely disregarded the one armed man.

"Oh this is Kyurem," Blake told the blonde, Kyurem moved forward.

"A pleasure," he said extending his left arm after _Razbityye Mechty_ contracted revealing his hand.

"Woah, what happened to your arm?" Yang asked. Dialga looked to his fellow god as he put a smile on that looked like he was going to kill something if he heard that question again.

"You should see the other guy," Kyurem told her in a rare moment snark from him.

"Hey, I like this guy. You got lucky Blake," she turned to her black haired friend who was looking at the sky. She was going to ask why, but then a high pitched squeal was heard across from a long distance away. "Some girl is in trouble!" Yang yelled, "Guys did you hear that?" She looked to see Blake and Kyurem both looking up while Dialga was reading from some book. Was he…counting to himself? She swore she could see the gentleman-like figure counting down on his fingers.

" _4…"_

" _3…"_

" _2…"_

" _1…"_

"Heads upppppp!" All parties heard yelling from overhead. The four looked up to see Ruby Rose, Yang's sister, falling from the sky.

Kyurem deadpanned, _"This day just keeps getting worse."_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Cliffhanger! It's not like we haven't seen Players and Pieces before right (sarcasm)? Well there we have it, the first half of initiation. We basically have every single major character teamed up, except for Jaune, Pyrrha, Ho-oh, and Ren. But you could probably figure it out. If you can't then you'll just have to wait till next chapter. See ya later suckers.**


	4. Chapter 4: Initiaion Part 2

**Author's Note: Wassup peoples? Here we go, the continuation and the finale of Initiation. This will be the last chapter (audience gasps) that appears in rapid succession (as in one after another). Unless I really hit a large stride, you can expect one at least a week to a week and a half after this one. I still do have other stories you know? Can't abandon all of them.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 4: Initiation Part 2. Fighting with Mortals

" _A lesson father always taught me was no plan survives first contact with the enemy."_

"Hey pink buddy do you see the temple yet?"

Palkia pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled for a long, long time. " _I will have to inform father that idea may be out of date…we may have to add to the list of possible entities."_

"Miss Valkyrie, I promise to inform you the moment we find the temple, until then could you please not speak."

Of all the mortals, in all the universes, in all of time Palkia had to be partnered up with this one. He was going to strangle Dialga for this. No, he was going to strangle Giratina for this. Better solution! He was going to strangle the both of them for this accursed and foolish plan of being paired with the mortals. He almost wished he could be partnered with Giratina.

" _No, bad idea, last time I said something like that Giratina was allowed to come to this world."_

"Hey pink buddy," his bubbly partner, Nora Valkyrie called out.

The deity of the stars growled. Here was this god, son of the most powerful being in existence being reduced to 'pink buddy'. "For the last time, my name is Palkia."

"But you don't call me Nora, besides we're pink buddies. We can use them as code names. I'll be 'Pink Buddy Awesome' and you can be 'Pink Buddy 2'."

"Why wouldn't I have a better title? Like 'Pink Buddy Awesomer'?"

"Is that a suggestion?" Nora looked excited as Palkia realized his mistake.

"No. Nononono! I was not," he began to sputter out multiple words that didn't make sense, "don't put words in my mouth woman." He tried his best to come up with something, anything! "I think I heard an Ursa over there. Why don't you go check it out?"

Nora immediately grabbed her grenade launcher which shifted into her warhammer. "On it Pink Buddy 2!" She shouted before running off into the shrubbery nearby, not even bothering to question his judgement. If there was a Grimm nearby, she wanted to kill it.

"I told you to-ugh never mind," he gave up as she ran away from the god. Hopefully she would lose some of that…boundless energy. This one got some of Zapdos' powers, in more ways than one. The sound of her grenades going off caught his attention. "Miss Valkyrie?" He questioned. It was just a lie he told her a to get her away from him for a few seconds. He heard a roar and unsheathed his longsword, "Nora?!" He slashed the hedge a good few inches removing the obstruction.

"Oh hey Palky~" Nora cooed as she sat atop a…

"Why are you riding an Ursa?"

"His name is Mr. Fluffers," Nora said to her partner.

"Okay…now why are you riding it?"

"Because he knows where the temple is," Nora happily patted the black bear's head while it practically begged for the sweet merciful grasp of death.

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh Palky~, just trust me," she brought up her hammer before smacking it on the Ursa's butt, "to the temple Mr. Fluffers." The bear did not wish to be smited by a hammer sent from hell, so it ran without a second thought. Where it ran to was a complete mystery, it just ran.

"Nora wait you can't just-" but it was too late as the bear with Nora on top of it grew farther and farther away. With no real second option he reattached the sword on his back and followed after Nora. " _I swear to Arceus this day keeps getting worse. Wait a minute… did she just call me 'Palky'?"_

 **-With Ruby and Giratina moments earlier-**

"Ruby!" The young huntress in training faintly heard behind her. The wind moving at such a pace made everything deafening almost. She looked back to her partner, "I must say this is the single best idea I think you've ever had!"

"Is that more sarcasm?!" Ruby responded with, it was seriously hard to tell if he was serious or not sometimes.

"Oh trust me, I am being completely serious right now!"

She was going to question if _that_ statement was sarcastic, but chose not to further that crazy rabbit hole. "Are you ready to jump?!"

"Absolutely!"

…

…

…

"Are you going to…"

"No, I was waiting for you to jump first."

"Why me? You proposed this plan."

"Yeah but…" if Ruby could twiddle her thumbs, she would right now, "...you know."

"No I don't know, just let go of the feathers. I promise to join you shortly," Ruby gave the deity a questioning look, "just trust me okay."

Before she could come up with a reply the large bird shifted its body and Ruby's weakening grip on the feathers gave out completely. The young girl plummeted in the air just above the temple all the while the deity could only watch. It was unfortunate he had to lie to Ruby about that. The truth was, he couldn't simply jump down, a drawback of his clone counterpart in this world. He would just stand there in the air with his shadowy portal floating below, and that would look weird. So he had to conjure a portal at where he would probably land. The issue? He couldn't see that far down there. In actuality he was using Ruby as a guiding point, an estimation of where he should be. Knowing that, he 'jumped' with a hole in the planet on the ground below. Falling rapidly in the air, Giratina kept his gaze on the black hole below. He looked to Ruby who seemed to forget an important part of falling: landing.

 **-Present Time-**

"Heads upppp!" She yelled at her sister, Blake, and the fellow gods on the ground below. As she was coming down though a second voice could be heard. When the four looked they saw that kid, Jaune Arc speeding into Ruby. The two collided and ended up in a tree nearby. Ruby seemed to be a little dazed but was thankfully resting on a branch while Jaune was hanging upside down by a branch.

"Did your sister just fall out of the sky?" Blake asked. She wouldn't get an answer as she noticed something had fallen behind her. When the black haired girl went to get a look she saw a small black hole in the ground, it almost looked like portal. When she went to get near it a shadowy hand made of this black goop shot out. Blake jumped back after putting Gambol Shroud into its pistol form.

"Blake, what's up?" Her partner, Kyurem, asked. He took a look at the goo which sprouted a second arm along with two glowing red eyes. "Ohhhh, listen Blake don't do anything hast-"

 _ ***BANG***_

Surprisingly it wasn't Blake who fired… it was Yang. She fired a shot out of Ember Celica at the strange black hole in the planet.

"Ahh!" A voice from the portal cried out, "Arceus incarnate!"

Wait a minute. Yang recognized that voice. It sounded like…"Giratina?"

"In the very _pained_ flesh," he said with a little less bravado than he usually would. His human form emerged from the portal, after the black and red swirl of energy left returning Giratina to a more human appearance.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was grimm," Yang tried to reason.

"And here I thought it was because I had your sister for a partner," he said, the bravado returning.

"You did what?" Yang gritted her teeth.

"Yang," they were both surprised to see Ruby was already at their position, "it's fine. He said he enjoys my company." Perhaps it wasn't the best choice of words.

"Oh he did now," Yang's tone was beginning to suggest something else, it made Giratina raise an eyebrow, "next you're going to say he sought you out."

Giratina started to look up at the sky trying to not look at Yang in the eye while Ruby nervously laughed, "Well you see…"

An eruption of fire ensued so much that even the gods were surprised. Yang's eyes were fiery red, her hair flaming as she grabbed the solid illusion of Giratina by the collar. "You did what now?" Even Giratina felt a twinge of fear, that's usually his job.

"Yang?" Ruby said grabbing onto Yang's arm and pulling on it, but to no avail, "Loving sister?"

The sound of explosions luckily saved Giratina as the sounds demanded the attention of all those there. Yang dropped the deity on the ground where he stood back up. "Why me?" He asked himself.

" _I can think of multiple reasons,"_ Kyurem said mentally to the shadow god.

From the forest barreled an Ursa maliciously clawing away at the sky, roaring in pain. The sound of another explosion along with a pink burst of energy brought the bear to its knees.

"Yeehaw!" From the back came Nora who was apparently riding it. When the Ursa fell to the ground the grenadier rolled off the backside and back on the ground. "Aw," she pouted, "it's broken." She ran back on the now dissolving bear to inspect it.

Stomping could be heard from the other side of the bushes as Palkia emerged from the forest, and he wasn't looking pleased. "Nora," he growled while resting on a tree, who knew a mortal could run a god weary, "I'm going to ask you to never. . Again." When he went to look at Nora, he saw she was nowhere to be found. "What the-how did you-when did?" He babbled.

Meanwhile Nora was looking at all the chess pieces. She zeroed in on the other white knight, oohing and aweing at it before grabbing it. "~I'm queen of the horses~ ~I'm queen of the horses~ ~I'm queen of the horses~" She sang with the rook going to multiple places such as her head, foot, leg.

"NORA!" Palkia roared, another planet met an unfortunate fate, as he walked to the other gods and mortals.

"Coming Palky~" she cheerfully replied.

"Having fun brother?" Giratina asked seeing Palkia fuming.

"You enjoy watching me suffer don't you?" Palkia questioned.

"No I enjoy watching everyone suffer, I _love_ seeing you suffer. It brings a tear to my eyes," Giratina feigned shedding a single tear while his tone made it sound like he was choking up.

"I hate you," Palkia growled in a low tone.

"And the sky is blue, Deoxys is a mute, Ho-oh and the green boy are right behind you, and the sun sets in the west," said Giratina in a matter of fact tone.

"Nobody likes a smart as- Wait what do you mean Ho-oh is right behind me?" Palkia asked to which his brother pointed behind his back. When Palkia turned he saw the Ho-oh and the boy with a pink stripe is his hair were standing right behind Palkia.

"Hello Palkia," Ho-oh greeted with a polite bow, her sleeves were conjoined not showing her weapons at this point. Her partner followed suit.

"Ho-oh," Palkia said flatly, "how did you…when did you…"

"RENNY!" All conversations stopped as Nora ran up to give Ren a giant bear hug. Palkia made a mental not to get on her bad side, lest he be crushed. He may be immortal, but that doesn't mean he feels pain.

"Okay Nora that's enough," the boy, Ren, said not even phased by the feat of strength put on display.

When Nora set Ren back down, Palkia leaned in close to his ear, "You have to show me how you did that." Palkia then looked back to Ho-oh, "As I said before hand, when did you get here?"

"Oh not long ago," she said pleasantly, she said it as if that explained anything. Knowing Ho-oh, she wasn't going to tell anyone either. She loved to keep her secrets.

"So you're Renny's partner," Nora looked at Ho-oh, as if sizing her up, "you better not hurt him or you'll be answering to me!" Was she-Was she threatening a goddess? Ho-oh liked this jubilant little girl very much. "And you better make sure he gets his daily dose of love! If he doesn't he shrivels up like a dried potato!"

"Nora I don't think-" Ren tried to argue.

"You have nothing to worry about dear Nora," Ho-oh stopped Ren, "I'll make sure to give 'Renny' the love he deserves." She finished with a giggle, she may have been the Goddess of the Pure Heart and Innocence it didn't mean she was oblivious to double meanings.

"So who are we missing now?" Kyurem said, primarily directed to the gods but others still replied.

"Well if lady-killer is still in the tree…" Yang pointed to Jaune who was still struggling to get down from the tree, "I imagine that Pyrrha chick isn't too far behind. Not to mention we're missing the icy one."

"Regigigas, Rayquaza, and Deoxys are also still missing," Dialga told the gods, "but knowing how Rayquaza is Deoxys shouldn't be far behind. I'm just worried about Regigigas, he's not the most perceptive of us."

"REGIGIGAS PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" They all heard the sound of some girl shrieking. Most recognized it as the heiress, Weiss Schnee. Ruby winced at the very thought of her.

The large, white and yellow mass of Regigigas came thundering out of the forest with Weiss sitting on his shoulder hanging onto the yellow ring on his shoulder. Her hair was slightly a mess, the ponytail off to the side was frayed considerably more than usual after being in the wind. Upon seeing the temple Regigigas set the smaller girl down, her legs felt a bit wobbly as she took a few steps. Weiss looked incredibly thankful as she took steps towards the temple, thankful that it was all over.

"Having fun Ice Queen?" Yang teased.

"Shut it you," Weiss snapped at the blonde.

"You pick out a relic, I'll go talk to the others," Regigigas said to her, walking away while he did so.

"But we're-" she started.

"Weiss I have full faith in the choice you make."

She was going to argue but eventually huffed and made her way over to the relics. Giratina the looked to Ruby, "Why don't you do the same. I have to catch up with old colossus over here."

"Oh, okay," Ruby replied before going to the temple.

"Everything alright there Regi?" Giratina asked.

"Oh, nothing to complain about," he responded simply.

"Really? I would think your partner would be something to complain about," Giratina pointed to the heiress who was saying something to Ruby, not sure if it was good or bad but based off of their earlier conversation they were going to assume it was bad.

"She's a little rough around the edges I will admit, but she isn't without hope. She'll just have to be brought back down to earth."

"Maybe a few punches to the noggin will do it," Giratina chuckled.

"No," Regigigas said flatly, "she is my partner and my responsibility. If she does something out of line I will deal with it. I don't want you to do something detrimental to the mission at hand."

"Well you're no fun. On the bright side it looks like Rayquaza and Deoxys are the only ones missing."

"I don't see how that is 'the bright side'. Deoxys can snap a tree with two fingers."

… "umm we don't have to listen to their constant bantering?"

The giant laughed, "Because we all want to hear your's and Palkia's."

"Of course you do, it's lovely."

"Pyrrha! Keep running that thing is right on our tail!" And as if the group couldn't stop from having crazy things every few minutes, Rayquaza along with Deoxys and Pyrrha Nikos closely in toe. What were they running from exactly? Just a Deathstalker.

Just. A. Giant. Grimm. Scorpion.

The overgrown arachnid bursted through the trees while the three ran for it, a large screech was heard from the monster.

" _Jaune Arc is located on that tree,"_ Deoxys told Rayquaza.

" _Yeah and?"_ Why did that need his attention?

" _I was thinking one of us go gets him."_

" _Mainly you?"_ Rayquaza questioned with a glance.

" _Well if you're going to be so bold as to say so, then I guess I have no choice,"_ he flipped his long hair in pseudo complaint.

Rayquaza growled, " _Just be quick about it."_

" _With pleasure."_

" _And I want him_ _ **alive and well**_ _."_

" _What else was I going to do?"_

" _Just making sure."_

Deoxys splintered off from the group making a break for the trees where Jaune was. Pyrrha looked to the sky god. "What is he doing?"

"Deoxys found Jaune, he's going to get him down," he simply replied.

"How do you know that?" Her emerald eyes askew in a questioning glance.

" _Crap,"_ he cursed to himself, "Let's just call it intuition." If they were going to be on a team together he would probably have to tell them about Deoxys'…condition.

 **-X-**

Deoxys looked above and Jaune stuck in the tree after being flung by the Deathstalker. Jaune looked down back at the intruder and gave a weak sigh. "Hey, Deo."

Rayquaza may have had a small point with those nicknames, he raised a questionable eyebrow at how to diffuse the current situation. He kicked the tree base lightly twice with his foot seeing how sturdy it was. Pretty sturdy to his displeasure. He didn't feel like putting that much work into it and decided to climb up the tree…with no arms. With a running start the intruder scampered up the tree getting eye level with Jaune. With a gleam in his eye Deoxys jumped onto the branch Jaune was currently on.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked as Deoxys wrapped his legs around the branch, swinging his body back and forth. With a sharp, quick movement Deoxys swung forward pulling the branch down to the point of snapping it right off. "Ah-oof!" Jaune cried out as he fell to the ground. "Ow," he muttered to himself, the dirt being the audience for his muffled talk. However, Deoxys fell atop Jaune's back, along with the branch he was holding betwixt his legs. So the sound of Jaune's back cracking was not surprising to anyone. "My back," Jaune groaned.

" _My branch,"_ Deoxys mocked with a smile on his scarred face.

"Deoxys let go of the branch and get over here already," Deoxys snarled silently at the sound of Rayquaza's voice.

By the time the blonde knight and the parasite got to the group Rayquaza was standing with the rest of the humans and deities. They all heard a screech and the clang of armor smashing against the grimm bone as Pyrrha was smacked across. She landed in front of them all with no grace, she simply flopped over after being launched.

"Great, the gang's all here," Yang proclaimed, "now we can all die together!" The gods were sure it was sarcasm…right?

"Not if I can help it," Ruby got in edgewise before sprinting towards the Deathstalker leaving logic and safety behind.

"Wait Ruby don't-" Giratina yelled, but she didn't hear or she ignored his pleas.

Her scythe raised high as she approached the Deathstalker. She would take care of this beast and prove to that ever stubborn Weiss that she belonged here at Beacon. The beast came closer, soon she would be able to strike the beast down with a mighty blow. However the Deathstalker was no feeble grimm. It brought both its claws to protect its carapace blocking the swing from Crescent Rose. The force bounced Ruby backwards, ungracefully so, and she landed on her back. When she got up she looked back to the crowd of fifteen.

"D-Do-Don't worry it's all fine," she assured as Giratina raised an eyebrow at the comment.

Ruby looked back to the Deathstalker and sort of realised her mistake. She fired a quick shot from Crescent Rose before booking it back to the temple. As the Deathstalker went to chase Ruby, Yang felt her sisterly instincts kick in and went for Ruby.

"Ruby!" She cried out from the other end.

The Nevermore from which Ruby and Giratina launched from made its way around and sensed the young Ruby Rose. It steadied itself into the air and then flapped its enormous wings in place sending the loose feathers it had at Ruby like giant arrows. The multitude of black feathered daggers stabbed the ground around Ruby and one eventually snagged her cape (cue Edna from the Incredibles). The rest cut off the path between Yang and Ruby, they even got a good surround around the blonde brawler. There was no way to get out in time _and_ reach Ruby. Unless she could get out of her cape before the Deathstalker caught up, Ruby was going to be lawn maintenance nightmare to clean up. (well ain't that morbid?)

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang pleaded desperately.

"I'm trying," Ruby struggled as the feather piercing her cape wouldn't budge an inch, not even a millimeter. She looked above to see the yellow stinger of the Deathstalker descend upon her head.

"Ruby!" Yang practically shrieked.

All they could do was pray to whatever gods there were, pray to keep her safe.

Those prayers would be answered.

In a blur of black and red, a shadowy figure raced across the grace. Their body missing their legs as they sunk in whatever prison they had succumbed themselves. A prison that could see into other worlds. A prison known as the Distortion Realm.

Ruby closed her eyes just as the stinger looked like it was going to smash her into paste. The sound of chain links and the screams of the scorpion could be heard. Then nothing, just silence, until a godly voice spoke.

"Must you act like you have something to prove my dear lady?" The familiar voice said.

Ruby looked up to see the standing form of Giratina looking down on her. His bandanna covered face almost looking disappointed rather than angry. She questioned what happened to the Deathstalker but she saw a pole connected to a chain leading to a portal in midair a small distance from his legs. From that portal she searched and saw in the area near the stinger was a chain connected to a…scythe. This was Giratina's weapon, _The_ _Reaper of Reality_ , a scythe the size of himself but probably a little shorter than Ruby's. It was not nearly as complex as Crescent Rose either. It had a simple cylinder base sectioned off into three colors. The lower region was colored a dark grey, the middle a red mixed with black stripes, and the top an off yellow that matched the fangs on his bandanna. A long chain connected the scythe blade to the pole. The scythe blade itself was a shining, gleaming silver that looked beautiful as the blade and chain wrapped around the tail of the Deathstalker.

"Giratina?" She questioned as, by whatever strength Giratina had, he just held the scythe in one arm not even struggling while the Deathstalker was trying to free itself.

"I understand the need to prove yourself among what _you_ consider your betters," Giratina didn't even bother registering her questioned as she sat on the ground, "but you know what I see when I see you?" He didn't even bother waiting for an answer, "I see someone who is just as good, if not better than those other students. You got into this prestigious two years earlier than everybody else here. That speaks volumes of your character and your skill. You remind me of myself before I made a…destructive and catastrophic choice," there was pain in his eyes now as he looked to his two brothers in the distance, "you could almost say it killed me. Ruby, I want you to know that I was once in your place, but no one came to save me, and I would hate to see you turn into the very thing I have become."

"I just-" Ruby tried for words, "I just want people to know I can do this."

"You wish to fight for peace?" Giratina questioned, much to Ruby's confusion.

"Uhh yes?" She replied.

"You have an innate desire to help others?"

"Yes?"

"And everything you have dedicated to your life has been to protect this world?"

"Yes."

"Then nobody, and I mean nobody, should questioned, nor do they have the right to question, if you can do this. Ruby, it doesn't matter if you wield a weapon or a pencil, a gun or a book. You can change the world just by being the best you are and helping those around you," he chuckled as he picked up the feather pinning her cape down and tossed it aside, "we're just lucky that you wanted to be a huntress, something tells me you shouldn't be near a laboratory. You might blow it up 'crater face'."

"How did you hear about that?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just say you're not the quietest when you're talking to yourself, you best watch out for that."

Before Ruby could respond she heard the sound of hurried footsteps, she turned to see her sister Yang and was quickly swallowed into a hug.

"Ugh," Ruby barely got out as she felt her whole lung capacity of air escape under the crushing embrace of her sister.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang exclaimed after releasing Ruby.

"Umm, I hate to break up this happy reunion buuuut…" Giratina said, when the two girls looked they saw he was motioning to the Deathstalker which was still in his scythe's grip.

"Oh yeah of course," Ruby said as they gave him some distance.

With a flip the scythe blade disconnected from the skin of the Deathstalker and retracted into the portal. With a *chink* the blade of the weapon locked into place after leaving both portals which closed once nothing was in them. To create distance Giratina smashed _The Reaper of Reality_ into the front armor of the creature. The Deathstalker was blown back several meters giving them a chance while it recover.

"I recommend we leave now, there's no telling what that thing might do," the deity told the girls. With a nod all three made a break for it as the Deathstalker recovered its bearings.

When they got back to the group of thirteen Jaune pointed up at the sky to the Nevermore, "Hey guys, that things starting to circle around. What are we gonna do?"

" _That's Pyrrha's partner?"_ Deoxys questioned, " _Does she hate herself?"_

" _Judging by her pheromones when she's around him, I'd say it's the other way around,"_ Rayquaza told his prisoner.

"There's no sense in dilly dallying, we have our objective," Weiss said.

"She right," Ruby confirmed much to the joy of Weiss, "our mission is to grab an artifact and head back to the cliffs. We don't have to deal with these things "

"Run away and live," Jaune smiled, "that is an idea I can get behind."

" _Seriously?! Does Pyrrha have bad taste or…?"_

" _How should I know? Do I look like Meloetta?"_

Ren took a look at the Deathstalker which was beginning to sprint its way towards them, "It's time we left." A sentiment much appreciated by the group.

"Right, let's go," Ruby said leading the charge back towards the cliff.

 **-At Beacon Cliff-**

From the cliffs, watching the surveillance footage inside the Emerald Forest stood Ozpin and Glynda. They watched the pairings of gods and mortals without even knowing.

"Hmm," Ozpin said as he glanced at the group sprinting out of the forest.

"Well it seems everyone has found a relic and a partner," Glynda stated as she gave the once over the pairings, "I almost feel sorry for that Palkia kid, Miss Valkyrie is certainly going to be a handful. It does seem good Miss Rose found someone she works well with, even if Mister Giratina is a bit odd. I would not have expected that Dialga fellow we met to partner well with Miss Xiao Long though. I still don't think that Jaune Arc is ready for this kind of combat, no matter what his transcripts say, let's hope Miss Nikos can move him along. The pair of Kyurem and Miss Belladonna looks like a terse one, but he seems understanding enough that there shouldn't be any issues. Lie Ren and Ho-oh seem like a good match, they're both calm." She paused looking at two in particular people, "Do you know what the relationship between this Deoxys and Rayquaza are? They seem like they hate each other, one of them is in a straight jacket. How does he plan to do school work?" Glynda then shifted to the last pair, "At least Weiss Schnee didn't get anyone too crazy, that Regigigas (she had to take a breather after saying his name) seems grounded in reality."

Ozpin however was currently viewing the fight that had broken out between his students and the grimm. The Nevermore and the Deathstalker had both been accompanied by Beowulfs and a few Ursas along the way. Surprisingly they all split up into groups of four, almost like they knew. Palkia, Yang, Nora, and his brother Dialga went to take care of the Deathstalker. Kyurem, Blake, Ho-oh, and Ren went after the Beowulfs off to the side. Rayquaza, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Deoxys went after the Ursas. The Nevermore was being approached by Weiss, Regigigas, Ruby, and that odd Giratina fellow.

 **-X-**

Ozpin's glance shifted from battle to battle. The first Ursa's fate was ended quickly as _The Ziz_ in its bayonet form was jabbed into the belly of the beast and fired at point blank by Rayquaza. When the shot went off the rifle flipped around his trigger finger and quickly shifted into the naginata form. The flipping blade caught underneath the chin of the large bear and sliced it going upward. Ozpin saw the restrained Deoxys climb up the backside of an unsuspecting target and wrap his legs around the neckline of the monster. Usually the Ursa has powerful muscles that can protect the neck, but a crazed look in his eyes along with Deoxys' body violently turning to the left snapped the neck of the beast nearly turning it around a full one hundred eighty degrees. The red haired kid then ran over to another where he swept the legs from under another bear where his partner, Rayquaza, jabbed the naginata into the furry chest. The faunus that Ozpin had a hard time discerning what he was lifted the bear up and slammed him down after turning his back around for a large, over the back style swing. The two regrouped with Pyrrha and Jaune who were side by side in taking out the Ursas, it was mainly Pyrrha doing so but Jaune was there too. The green haired faunus lept over the group of three stabbing an Ursa down to the ground like a nail versus a piece of paper. Pyrrha fired multiple shells and slugs into the bodies of Ursa while Jaune was able to stab one in the stomach finished with Deoxys slamming his heel into the bone like mask, shattering it completely.

Ozpin made sure to notice and remember the crazed, almost bloodthirsty, look on his face.

 **-X-**

Attention from the headmaster turned to the team consisting of Palkia and his brother Dialga versus the Deathstalker. The fiery blonde Yang slammed her fists into the claws of the Deathstalker knocking herself and the beast backwards. Trying to smash the blonde in the process, the scorpion lunged its tail at the girl. Sliding in quickly Palkia stopped the tail cold using his longsword to hold the stinger back, the ground around him cracked and pieces of cobble sprung up under the force.

Even from the camera feed he could hear Palkia roar out, "Dialga! Now!"

From the one side was his blue clothed brother with his mace glowing blue. Palkia in the meanwhile threw the stinger back up in the air after pushing on it. However the Deathstalker was slower in moving, almost as if it were slowed, it seemed unnatural. Palkia raced forward delivering quick, precise slashes and stabs at the front helmet carapace. His final attack was a thrust into one of the many eye sockets it had. With a screech it flailed about knocking Palkia back onto his feet. Dialga managed to get smacked by a claw and got put into a wall. Ozpin didn't know how but Dialga was in the wall the one second, and then right in front of the beast in another. Something was definitely off about him, much like that Deoxys child. Dialga held up his scepter and the beast froze mid swing, as if it were a statue, the color drained from its body as both Glynda and Ozpin looked to each other. Glynda was wide eyed while Ozpin raised an eyebrow. A pink glow from Palkia's sword could be seen as he looked like he was charging something. With a swing in midair a crescent shape beam formed and raced to the tail of the monster. A clean slice right through cut the tail off with no resistance, the stinger fell and landed right on the beast's head slightly piercing the armor. Something the two did not expect was seeing Miss Valkyrie fly through the air effortlessly. But as the scent began, the descent took place with her hammer accelerating herself after discharging it. With a heavy slam Nora drove the stinger past the remaining layers of biological material utterly destroying the brain of the creature. After running on the opposite side of the bridge that grew unstable from the blast the Grimm monstrosity fell to the open cliff below where it plummeted to its demise.

 **-X-**

Multiple Beowulfs were frozen solid from the weapon Kyurem brandished, _Razbityye Mechty_. The double barrelled gun either fired a constant beam of ice that would coat the creatures, or he would fire concentrated icicles piercing the flesh and fur of the wolf. Pistol shots could be heard as Blake fired round after round into them as the two got back to back. While those two fought, Ren was currently running through the pack slicing in and out of the wolves, and firing from Storm Flower. However the pack was not prepared for Ho-oh to step in. With her fans in hand, she flapped them as if they were her wings. The two rainbow mimicking fans spewed flames in a massive arc that bunned and seared everything in their path. Luckily, Kyurem had made a dome of ice to shield the other three teammates. Ozpin and Glynda did not know it, but Kyurem's ice is usually impenetrable from regular levels of heat. It usually takes something akin to molten metal to melt his ice. The camera refocused on the ground which was now seared, charred, and had no sign of the Beowulfs that were once there before them. They had all been burnt to smithereens by the most unassuming goddess.

 **-X-**

The final obstacle, the Nevermore crashed through the stone structure just before the cliff. The debris falling to the open air beneath hiding a painful death where you will rest beside the Deathstalker. However the gods, and the mortals, are not easily beaten as Ozpin would observe. Weiss glided off the flat faces of the rock using her glyphs to accelerate her against gravity. Ruby landed on each piece shortly before firing Crescent Rose lifting her smaller body with ease. Giratina summoned two portals and threw the chain head of his own scythe through the hole in reality where it wrapped itself around an untouched, but still ruined, pillar. Regigigas on the other hand wasn't nearly as agile, he was practically a walking mountain, but he had his ways. He lifted a single arm and from one of the yellow colored ring gauntlet came four cables that shot out and latched onto the rock.

In the old legends of Regigigas was one of the most efficient in destroying worlds. He would bring down massive parts of the landscape using ropes made of these unbending and unbreakable material. Mortal made towers, mountains, he even brought a chunk of the ocean floor to his hands. His weapons mirrored these powers which he cannot show in front of the mortals, unless he wishes to be barraged by endless questions about how he could bring down something like Beacon Tower.

Whatever mechanisms were inside the gauntlet began to pull and somehow lifted Regigigas up from the fallen debris and back onto steady footing. He arrived and met with Weiss and Ruby, from Ozpin's perspective he could only assume they were formulating a plan, Giratina was swinging the scythe blade on the chain to distract the Nevermore.

 **-With Ruby and crew-**

"Okay, so we all agree with the plan?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Ruby smiled, but soon frowned when she realized, "but how are we going to tell Giratina?" Weiss looked and knew what she meant, it was a tad of an oversight.

Regigigas looked over, but smiled. " _Did you get all of that?"_

" _Yes,"_ Giratina responded telepathically, " _we keep the overgrown version of my disciple in place with Ice Queen's magic thingy, we use your cables to slingshot Ruby to cut it off at the head."_

" _I don't think your disciple would like the comparison."_

" _Ahh that's his fault for choosing a bird form."_

" _Do you think you can down the bird?"_

" _Can I?" He made it sound as if it were an insult_

…

…

" _Can yo-"_

" _Yes you overgrown hedge bush I can."_

"I think he'll get the idea," the giant told the two mortals.

On the pillar Giratina summoned a portal that kept up with the head of the Nevermore as it raced in the air. Sticking in _The Reaper of Reality_ he clawed and stabbed at the front facial features of the black bird trying to pick it apart. The bird circled back after a particular jab that ended up taking a small chunk of lower beak out. It's destination: Giratina. Removing the weapon from the portal, Giratina waited for the beast to come to him. When it seemed like the deity was going to be a tasty morsel the form of Giratina sunk into the ground as a shadowy blob made up his body. A small portal appeared above the back of the Nevermore where the huntsman in training disguised as a god jumped from.

"Now let's get you on the right path," he said to himself as the wind kicked up his cloak and the parts of the bandanna that were untied.

Giratina lifted his scythe in the air removing the locking mechanism unleashing the full length on the chain inside. He threw the scythe head at the right wing of the large bird where it pierced the thin bod part with ease. Having it anchored in the feathers, the damned deity pulled on the pole pulling the chain closer to him, but never actually releasing from the wing. The wing was forced to comply as the Nevermore made a turn to the left where it would be on a crash course for the cliff face. Running along the wing, the cloak wearing god leaped off the wing removing the scythe head from the Nevermore. Upon landing with the help of his shadowy body morphing slightly into another one of his portals, the Nevermore crashed right into the cliff. As Weiss raced off to keep the bird in place Giratina went the opposite direction to assist with Regigigas. Weiss jumped in the air with incredible grace before striking the tail feathers of the bird anchoring it down with a row of icicles. Regigigas fired a single tow cable a atop a damaged pillar where Giratina caught it all pulled with all his might, which combined with Regigigas' was a formidable amount. While Weiss caught back up with the group Ruby hopped up and placed the barrel of Crescent Rose on the cable. Weiss brought forth a glyph to hold down Ruby and create ludicrous amounts of tension which would only rocket Ruby to the Nevermore.

"You ready?" Weiss asked with Ruby right beside her ear.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

Weiss gave an arrogant 'hmph' before saying, "Can I?"

…

…

Ruby looked back to Weiss," Can yo-"

"Of course I can," Weiss interrupted.

Giratina and Regigigas exchanged glances. " _That was by no means intentionally,"_ the scythe wielding deity defended himself at the use of similar word choice.

Weiss launched Ruby, tearing up stone and dirt in the process as Ruby kept accelerating thanks to her trusty weapon. With the full arc of the scythe she caught the base of the overgrown crow's neck slammed its body into the cliff. Weiss summoned a row of glyphs running up the cliff which Ruby used to sprint up. Her scythe firing to give her extra speed she raced to the top of the cliff where she put all her effort into pulling up on her scythe. The head of the Nevermore was chopped off by the blade of Crescent Rose piercing the feathers, skin, and bones in one deadly slice followed by a trail of rose petals. She looked down on all the students who seemed like little ants, Regigigas was probably like a cricket in comparison.

"Well," Giratina said, "that was certainly something."

" _You know what I just realized?"_ Regigigas said.

" _What's that?"_

" _We're going to need last names."_

…

…

" _Well son of a bi-"_

 **-That night in the auditorium-**

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Sky Lark, and Dove Bronzewing," Ozpin announced as the four stood on the stage, "the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester" A round of applause ensued

"Kyurem Mir, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and Ho-oh Kokoro. You retrieved the black rook pieces, from this day onward you will work together as Team KHBL (Cable). Led by Kyurem Mir!" More applause came as the next group of students came on the scene.

" _Oh joy,"_ Kyurem said to himself, not at all happy by this event.

"Rayquaza Delta, Deoxys Ribo, Jaune Arc, and Pyrrha Nikos. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From now on, you will work as Team RAPD (Rapid). Led by Rayquaza Delta!"

" _Well great,"_ Rayquaza spoke to his extra baggage while they left the stage.

" _Look on the bright side… you can order them around to get you donuts. I hear it's quite the delicacy. Oh and don't forget our little deal~"_ Deoxys smile while Rayquaza rolled his eyes.

" _Don't worry I'm a man of my word,"_ Rayquaza stared back at the scarred teen's face, " _you of all people should know that."_

" _Again with the melodrama."_

"Palkia Primus, Nora Valkyrie, Yang Xiao Long, and Dialga Primus. You for collected the white knight pieces. From this day you shall work together as Team PYND (Pinned). Led by Palkia Primus!"

"Thank you," Palkia bowed towards Ozpin.

"Congratulations," Ozpin said in response as they left the stage.

"And finally Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Regigigas Archaios, and Giratina Primus," Ozpin had no clue how much it hurt both Palkia and Giratina that they considered each other family and this only increased the pain. "The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces, from this day you will work together as Team SRRG (Surge). Led by Weiss Schnee." Weiss had a huge smile on her face that was mirrored by Ruby. She was so thankful she didn't have to lead.

"Nice job Weiss," her partner said as he walked down the stairs with his team.

"Thank you."

" _Things are a shaping up to be an…interesting year,"_ Ozpin noted looking at the teams given life in Beacon Academy.

 **-Later in the Team RAPD room-**

"Congrats guys, we didn't die," Rayquaza said cheerfully.

Jaune's face hit the pillow as he was dead tired from fighting today while Pyrrha sat on her bed. "Good," Jaune lazily got out from the muffling of his pillow, "not let me sleep for a hundred years."

" _It really isn't all that it's cracked up to be,"_ Rayquaza said to himself, and Deoxys too he guessed. Speaking of which, the red haired kid nudged his 'warden'. " _You really want me to go through with this don't you?"_

" _A deal's a deal,"_ Deoxys told him.

Rayquaza set down his weapon next to the nightstand and turned to the two mortal teammates. "Hey so there's this thing I need to talk to you about Deoxys here," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh?" Pyrrha asked, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "Perhaps it would be better if I let him tell you." Rayquaza made his way behind Deoxys where his bindings are.

"I thought you said he was a mute?" Jaune asked, his face away from the pillow.

"He is," the sky dragon said as he fiddled with the magic of the bindings. " _Okay that should do it, you should start to feel a little bit of your powers come back to you. Now remember, I only gave you incredibly limited power over your telepathy and telekinesis. You will be able to communicate with the others just fine, but don't try to lift anything too heavy with your mind. I don't need you passing out on me."_

" _Oh how sweet, he cares for me~"_

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each other as if they were crazy. "Did you guys hear something?" Pyrrha asked.

" _What you heard is me, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos,"_ the two looked around as they heard a voice in their head, " _nononono back down here. Look at my face."_ The two looked straight at Deoxys and Rayquaza. When they saw Deoxys his face looked a shark that smelled blood in the water, crazed and wide eyed." _Hello teammates. I am Deoxys."_

"WHAT?!" Both of the mortals screamed at the top of their lungs.

" _I may be a mute, but I'm also a telepath…surprise!"_

It took no longer than two seconds for Jaune to faint. Rayquaza looked at the defeated form of Mister Arc.

"To be honest, he handled it better than I thought," he told to the other two teammates.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **First things first, I am sooooooooooo sorry about the teams and the team names (the names are so bad). None of them are colors, which is basically a staple for RWBY except for a few (looking at you FNKI) and that kind of sucks but I didn't come up with last names until after I came up with teams and I didn't want to redo everything after all the hard work that I did coming up with these teams (clearly I have spent a good time thinking of names like Cable and Pinned). As always, see ya later suckers!**


	5. Chapter 5: Learning with Mortals

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome back to the story. We'll be chugging right along with the all important plot because Vol 1 can be done in about eight chapters really, I will obviously have more than eight chapters for Vol 1 and they all won't be plot oriented, that would be lazy.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 5: Learning with Mortals.

It was a bright and beautiful morning on the campus of Beacon Academy. The sun was peeking through the trees, some birds were singing a song, the morning dew was glistening off of the trees, and the dorm room for Team SRRG was as quiet as Lunala would have liked it. Ruby rested peacefully on her bed being graced by having wonderful dreams. In her mind she was imagining saving the day, being the hero, the world praised her for her heroic deeds, and she was gifted by a lifetime supply of cookies. She drooled on the front side of the pillow just thinking about the gooey and warm chocolate chip splitting at the closing of her mouth. Her hands reached into the basket and pulled out another delicious goodie.

She closed her eyes as she took another bite of the cookie. The taste was enjoyable until the texture and taste in the cookie changed. She opened her eyes and saw the field she was in was empty, no one was cheering for her, the sky turned a hellish red and orange, the banners tattered and desolate. Her mouth spit out the cookie in her mouth and took a look at the remaining piece. It was a...raisin cookie?! No! Those are the devil in disguise! They are an abomination! They so easily trick you! She looked at her basket and nearly cried in agony seeing that all it had were crumbs and holes in the fabric. A screech caused her to drop the basket and look to the landscape. There were hundreds, maybe thousands, of grimm. The fields were burning, people were screaming in horror, smoke billowed out of buildings. She reached for Crescent Rose but touched scorched earth and found that it had disappeared. Chuckling ripped her attention to a lone solitary figure standing in the fields covered in shadows. Their chuckling continued as a Beowulf stopped under their hand where the hand nuzzled its fur as if it were a puppy. More grimm gathered behind the individual; Ursas, Nevermores, Death Stalkers, they were all there behind like an army waiting for combat.

The chuckling ceased as one of the figures eyes glowed in contrast to the shadowy aura around them.

" _This is what happens when you play in a god's game,"_ their voice was a male, it was raspy, dark, almost grainy in a way, " _you should run Miss Rose, run far away."_ She stiffened at the mention of her name, she wanted to run but her legs were frozen. Ruby looked back for any way out, when she looked back the man's glowing eye was staring mere inches from her own silver eyes, " _Miss Rose, I think it's time you woke up."_

 **-X-**

Ruby's body came to a near perfect ninety degree angle as she woke up in a near frozen cold sweat. To say she was relieved that it was all just a dream…no one should have to be tricked into thinking that their chocolate chip cookies were actually raisin cookies in disguise. The fiends! She looked around and saw it was almost time to get up for today's classes. She grabbed her new Beacon Academy uniform, taking a moment to let everything sink in. She was at Beacon, two years early at that too, she made at least one new friend. She knew Giratina was her friend even if he was a little odd, she wondered if Regigigas was as well just because he seemed rather quiet when in the two times she finally got to talk to him. There was Jaune too… she didn't really know if Jaune was lucky or unlucky. On the one hand he was on a partnered with Pyrrha Nikos, a pretty spectacular fighter. On the other hand, he was with teamed up with that green guy Rayquaza and that weirdo Deoxys who always hung around.

There was her sister too, even if she was sort of forced to be her friend since they were family. Her teammate was…a little odd to say the least. Seriously, who wears a top hat nowadays? It was cool that Giratina was brothers with the other two members of Yang's team, she couldn't shake the feeling like they were some tensions between them. From the glaring from that pink guy Palkia, the harsh words from Giratina, it all just gave off a deadly vibe.

Ruby went to the shower to clean up and noticed both Giratina and Regigigas were missing from the room. " _Did they already wake up?"_ She brushed aside her thought once she stepped into the bathroom. It was a quick ten minute shower, she wasn't like her sister would take sometimes thirty minutes because of her hair, she was disgusted by the thought of having hair that long. It gets messy, hot, and she just hated the thought of a sweaty strand getting in her mouth. " _Blegh!"_ While she took the shower she heard the slamming of a door and the two familiar voices of her teammates Regigigas and Giratina. She turned off the water so she could listen to their conversation.

"You need to calm down Giratina," the muffled voice of Regigigas said to his friend.

"Calm down?!" A clearly irate Giratina hissed, "Palkia wants to keep constant tabs on me and practically have me by like Deoxys because he still doesn't trust me! Even after that stupid Initiation! And you're asking me to calm down?!"

"Well mainly because one of them is still sleeping," One of them? Ruby leaned closer against the door, "the least you could do is not wake one of the females up. I hear they can quite uptight if they're rudely awaken."

"Remind you of anyone?"

"Let's leave my children out of this."

Ruby's eyes widened and she stepped away from the door. " _Children? Regigigas has children?"_ It had to be a joke. As she applied weight onto the back of her heel the ground groaned beneath rather loudly and her eyes widened even more as she bit her lip and cursed to herself. There was a certain feeling of impending doom when she heard two sets of footsteps approach the door. A knock was heard from the other side and she nearly squealed.

"Ruby," it was Giratina, "are you in there?"

She bit her lip for a minute, "Uhh yes!" She frantically looked around the room, "Give me a minute I'm not decent right now."

When she opened the door, dressed and ready for school, she saw Giratina and Regigigas in their respective combat gear. "Ruby," her partner said, "did you hear anything odd?"

" _Crap, crap, crap!"_ Her mind went thinking of something, anything to avoid what probably was a secret conversation that she was eavesdropping on. That was no way to treat your partner and first friend. "No, of course not, ha that would be silly, I was taking a shower. How could I hear anything?" She lied before scoffing, "Silly partner."

The look on Giratina's face gave no illusion that he doubted Ruby's words, but the shower still being wet and foggy conflicted with him. He also knew Ruby had social skills comparable to Regigigas, so it was possible that she was telling the truth, but she was just bad at it. He threw his hands up. "Okay, whatever you say." Ruby let out an internal sigh but didn't make any sudden movements.

"And just what are you doing at this hour?" A rather snippy, and somewhat shrill, voice said behind them. They all looked behind them and saw the leader of Team SRRG, their team leader, Weiss Schnee looking like she wanted to strangle them right here and now. The damned deity really didn't like this girl's tone of voice.

"We were…" Giratina started.

"Going to decorate!" Ruby hastily finished.

Weiss: "What?"

Regigigas: "Come again now?"

Giratina: "Does anyone want to switch partners with me?"

Giratina got punched in the shoulder by the other scythe and he gave a chuckle. "It was a joke," he told her, "but seriously what do you mean by 'decorating'?"

"We didn't get to unpack last night because of the ceremony," Ruby explained holding up her belongings, most of which consisted of bullets, weapon magazines, and more bullets. Giratina seriously wondered if this mortal girl had an issue. However any argument for Ruby's possible weapon fetish was brushed aside when the other two gods looked at the mass of 'Schnee' marked suitcases. Multiple, all varying in size, white suitcases lined the wall going in order of size creating a white wave speckled with silver snowflakes. "I mean just look at all of Weiss' stuff."

"You're lucky you didn't break any of it, I don't think it would be safe to let you near such delicate items" Weiss snapped at Ruby who looked down.

"Now, now," Regigigas got between the two, "the little one is right. It would do you some good to unpack your belongings. It isn't practical to have your stuff in cases like a crazy nomad since you'll probably need whatever you brought a majority of the time. Removing and placing it back into storage would be a waste of your time, something that is very demanding."

" _Got that part right,"_ Giratina mentally huffed.

" _Not what I was talking about."_

"What about you guys?" Ruby broke the mental conversation.

"What about us?" Giratina asked.

"Where's your stuff?"

" _Er, crap,"_ the shadow traveller said to himself, "We travel really light, mainly just the basic necessities."

Ruby: "Food?"

Weiss: "Money?"

Giratina: "Ourselves."

The two girls were logically confused by his answer, but he went on. "Where we come from, all that matters are our abilities."

"You mean like combat?" Weiss asked, slowly easing into a cross armed stance.

"Hmmmm…" he looked to his giant friend, "you could say that. Sometimes we are needed for other things within our set of skills."

"Like what?" Ruby raised the question.

"Demolition and…extermination," Regigigas flatly answered.

Their team leader looked appalled, "You did what?!"

"What Regigigas is trying to say is that he is an incredibly good…landscaper?" Giratina didn't know how bad that sounded until after he said it. Even Regigigas palmed his face.

"I guess that makes sense," Weiss' words made Giratina think that maybe Ruby should have been leader.

"Huh?" Even without his mouth visible his skewed eyebrows just said more than his mouth.

"Well look at his clothes," Weiss pointed to the various grass and dirt stains on his apparel, "if he was working as a landscaper then the stains would make sense. I just thought he would have the brains to wash them."

" _Ouch, that one's gotta hurt. Who would have thought that having literally hedges cover your feet would actually amount to anything?"_

" _Do I need to take you to your brother and leave you there?"_

…" _Fine be that way."_

"Yes exactly!" Giratina booped Weiss' nose who grimaced at the action, "He is an expert landscaper. He scaped my land better than anyone else!"

Weiss and Ruby exchanged looks.

" _Perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words…"_ Regigigas looked to Giratina.

" _What do you want from me? This mortal language has always confused me. It breaks every rule it has made. It's like Arceus wanted pandemonium."_

"So what about you Giratina?" Man, Ruby really knew when to cut their telepathic conversations short.

"What about me?" He questioned.

"What can you do?"

It was an honest question, he couldn't blame her for ignorance. She was too innocent to know of his troubled past. There was a reason he had earned the title of 'The Damned Deity', there was a reason Palkia and his other brother, to a lesser extent, distrusted him, there was a reason his father had exiled him. And these girls didn't need to know that reason. They would never be able to look at him the same again, and that wasn't because he was a god in disguise…

"I'd rather not discuss that if it be alright with you Ruby," he noted Ruby's face slightly droop. "Hey look on the bright side," her head raised, "you have more room to put your stuff onto. Weiss too." She grew an honest smile, "See? Now there's the Ruby I know, it's also the same Ruby who has a weapon fetish."

"I do not have a weapon fetish!" She yelled making them all take a step back.

 **-Literally right next door-**

"Did anybody else hear that?" The leader of Team KHBL, Kyurem, asked his team.

"Hard not to with them right next door," Lie Ren replied pointing to the wall.

"Let's just get back to organizing the books," they heard Blake say. She had probably the first legitimate smile they had seen on her face. Seriously none of them really had any stuff to bring. Which meant… all the space could be used for her numerous books. She sat next to a shelf placing multiple books into it. She looked like she was looking for something in particular, a certain book she never let anyone see, a book that was to be placed closest to her and hidden from her team. And she couldn't find it. " _Where is it?!"_ She frantically searched the shelves in hopes that she put it already on and didn't notice it. What would happen if her new teammates find out about her… interests? It would be a disaster! Awful! Why they wouldn't know what to thi-

"Blake," she heard her partner say behind her, "what is this book?"

She pleaded, just pleaded, she prayed to whatever gods were above (or in this case right in front of her) that it wasn't the book she was thinking it was. She slowly turned, her face wincing already with her eyes closed. She cracked open one of her eyes and her worst fears were confirmed. In Kyurem's hand, her team leader's hand, was her personal book 'Ninjas of Love'. How was she going to explain this to him? That she liked what most people called 'porn' or 'smut'. She didn't like it _just_ for the steamy romance. It had great action, amazing characters, epic storylines. Who cares if a fifth of the book is sex? Okay maybe it's like a fourth...third (we'll stop at a third), but the point still stands tha-

He was reading it.

Kyurem was thumbing through the pages.

Blake's team leader was reading. Ninjas. Of. Love.

What was probably the worst part of this was the fact he kept a stoic face. It didn't faze him in the least bit as she knew he read past the scene where the female lead got trapped in a dungeon with an evil samurai. It was one of Blake's favorite parts. He did stop in the middle of the book and her cheeks darkened as he pulled out the foldable poster in the book. He cocked his head to the side once it was fully unfolded.

"Hmm, so that's a katana," he said flatly.

She could just die right now.

 **-Across the hall-**

There were very few things that could get on Palkia's nerves.

"Come on pink buddy!"

This just made the list.

"Now Miss Valkyrie, it would probably be best if you didn't get on my brother's bad side."

Thankfully Dialga could be voice of reason.

"Oh what, did he not realize the _gravity_ of the situation when he chose his partner?"

This Yang Xiao Long girl however seemed to create a total balance. They had two rational people, or deities in this case, and two crazy and annoying mortals on the other end of the spectrum. There seemed to be no end to the trials they would face.

"Yang," Palkia said still seated on his bed, "I thought we told you to cool it with the puns if we agreed you to help decorate?"

"Yeah," the blonde brushed her hair back, "how long has it been 'Dio'?"

Dialga rolled his eyes at the new nickname, it appeared Jaune Arc was not the only one with this apparent 'bug'. "It's been twenty five minutes."

"You didn't even look at your watch," Yang shot back, she didn't believe that much time had passed.

Dialga shot her glare as he handed some thumbtacks, "Trust me, I think have a good feeling about keeping track of time. You could call it a gift I have." Palkia shot a barely noticeable glare. It appeared even his time travelling brother was not above teasing the planet destroyer.

"Sure whatever," Yang couldn't really care, she was too busy with her task, "there how about that?"

Dialga cocked his head at an angle looking at the wall. It was a poster with various males in an organized order. Some looked cocky, some feigning a surprised look, while others looked annoyed. On the bottom read the words: 'Achieve Men'.

"Quick question," Dialga, "why would do you have this?"

"Uhh duh," Yang bonked the side of her head on purpose, "because they're awesome."

"But who are they? They just look like a bunch of regular people."

"Who are they?!" Yang looked like she had been stabbed in the back, "It's the Achieve Men! They're some of the most famous musicians on Remnant! What did you do? Live under a rock?"

"You could say that," Dialga looked to Palkia who gave him another glance. Suddenly a pair of arms latched onto his waist painfully as he felt his mortal body was being crushed. "HRGK!" He looked to down to see the ginger haired girl Nora enveloping him in a bear hug. "Nora," he wheezed out, "what are you doing?"

"You poor thing," she said not looking at Dialga.

"Come again?"

"You grew up without knowing anything about this world," Dialga and Palkia exchanged worried glances at her, her word choice was particularly.

"Uhh…Nora?" Her partner went to her side.

"Did you even get to have pancakes?"

"What?" Again this girl had a knack for surprising the space god.

"Y'know pancakes," she looked to them with a smile, but upon seeing their confused reactions it faded quickly. She gasped and hugged Dialga tighter where the time god swore he felt his mortal bones snap, "You never had pancakes?! Oh the humanity!"

" _Oh my back!"_ Palkia silently chuckled at his brother's expense. Now he would get to feel some of the 'love' Palkia's been dealing with.

"Yang, we have to get to the cafeteria immediately and show these guys pancakes!" Nora said still crushing Dialga who honestly was about to turn bluer than his top hat.

"Okay," Yang replied all too chipper about it, "think you can let of my partner he looks a little blue."

Nora released Dialga who nearly crumpled to the floor. "I don't know what I hate more. Yang constant puns, or Nora…being Nora."

"Yeah…" Nora looked down, "it's great being me! Now let's get pancakes!" She would have broken down the door had Yang not stop her.

"What a minute," the blonde said, Nora made a whining sound and drooped her shoulders. Yang pointed to the two deity brothers, "Where's your uniform?"

 **-X-**

"So could you please explain to me again why we need uniforms?" Giratina asked both Ruby and Weiss.

"Because it's Beacon's policy!" Weiss snapped at him waving her arms about. They got the room decorated, albeit they had to do some construction on the room, but all things considered it turned out okay. Giratina would admit that having Ruby suspended above him in a bunk bed with ropes being the only thing keeping it above did not sound enticing. That would hurt, even if it was a solid clone.

The two gods looked at each other confused as they looked at the uniforms they were being forced to wear. "So can I ask a question?" Giratina raised a hand and an eyebrow.

Weiss growled something and rolled her eyes, "What?"

"For a people priding themselves on individuality and self expression is uniformity really the message you want to send to the people who are going to be the future protectors of the world?"

That was…something Weiss hadn't thought about before, it almost actually scared her. Not the whole 'uniform' thing, but the fact it came out of Giratina, the same person who chose that dunce Ruby Rose as a partner. She looked to hor own partner who just shrugged in agreement of Giratina. To avoid getting angrier she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep, _deep_ , breath. "Just wear the uniform, I would appreciate it if my teammates didn't embarrass me in front of the whole school."

" _We all have to make sacrifices Giratina, think of this as one,"_ Regigigas told him mentally.

"Fine you win this time Weiss," Giratina sighed in defeat, "I'll be back momentarily." Giratina created a portal in front and jumped in, the portal closed and the two girls looked at Regigigas.

"He does that often doesn't he?" Weiss asked.

"A tad," the large man replied. His hand made his way to take off his white and yellow jacket before Weiss stopped him.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I'm… putting the uniform on?" Did he do something wrong?

"In front of us?!"

" _Oh, this must be that hormonal thing Ho-oh was telling us about. I didn't think exposing my skin would do it but then again these mortals a confusing creatures."_ "I'm sorry but I was under the impression you were going to leave."

"Why don't you just change in the bathroom?" Ruby pointed to the slightly ajar door.

"Why don't you two go into the bathroom and wait for me when I get done?" " _That wouldn't be weird right? Two females going into a bathroom at the same time?"_

"Just. Go," Weiss pointed to the empty room, her eyes narrowed dangerously close.

Regigigas knew better than annoy his partner any more and walked over to the room and shut the door. When he did Weiss let out quite possibly the longest sigh in mortal existence. "I don't know what's worse. Them, or you?"

"What did I do?" Ruby questioned the heiress.

"That is a good question," they heard the voice of Giratina come from...below them.

"Giratina?" Ruby said to the open black hole in the ground.

"In the…oh wait, forgot," he paused for a minute, "can you promise you won't freak out?"

"Freak out at what?"

…"I'm just going to take that as a yes."

From the shadow portal came a black covered arm shooting out like it was escaping a grave. It stretched out its fingers and clawed the carpet. Black covered goo dropped and dripped onto the carpet. A second arm sprouted followed by an upper body. By the time the body had fully came out much of the color had returned to the figure revealing it was Giratina. He took a breather and stretched out his back.

"Okay, no I'm in the flesh," he corrected, now wearing the uniform for males. He still had his bandanna over his mouth on though.

"You can't wear that," Weiss pointed to his mouth, he appeared offended by that.

"Why not? Ruby is wearing her cape?"

Weiss shot her head to Ruby who had just finished putting on her cape, she practically snarled when she the red piece of fabric. "You're not wearing that either."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," she whined and pouted, "why Weiss?"

"Because it's against the rules! And I will not have you two drag our team in the mu-"

"Let it go Weiss," she stopped when she heard Regigigas from the other side of her, when she turned she saw the tall man looking down at her. Even in the school uniform he still looked massive and could probably still carry Weiss as he did back at initiation, she really hated that still. "Trying to argue with Giratina alone will only waste your time. Add in Miss Rose with that and it will just prove to be an exercise in futility."

"Gee, thanks I guess," Giratina rolled his eyes.

"We should be more focused on our classes today anyways."

"Oh that's right," Weiss piped up, "today we have Grimm Studies at…" Weiss looked at her scroll and then to a clock , then back to the scroll, and back to the clock.

"Is something the matter Weiss?" Regigigas looked to his partner.

"We have to go!" She exclaimed, "Class starts in five minutes!" She ran out the door faster that Ruby could have if she used her Semblance.

Giratina shrugged, and started walking, " _And here I thought we could get away from that."_

" _What, you thought because we're gods we don't need classes?"_

" _Are you excited about that?"_

" _Not really, but a job's a job."_

" _You are insufferable you overgrown hedge bush."_

" _Says the infamous 'damned deity'."_

" _You're just going to rub that in constantly aren't you?"_

" _I'll have to decline from answering that one, or else we might be late."_

" _I hate you. I hate all of you."_

"To class!" Ruby announced before sprinting off.

" _What if we say that this world is fine and just left? Would it really be that much of an issue?"_

" _You would have to convince your brother of that one."_

…" _Arceus incarnate, I found more ways to hate you."_

 **-X-**

"Monsters! Demons…Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names," explained a rather pudgy individual. He wore a burgundy colored suit with a white dress shirt underneath. He was a portly looking man with stubby legs. The grey haired moustached covered his entire mouth, his incredibly bushy eyebrows were just about able to touch his equally colored hair. This was Peter Port, instructor of Grimm Studies.

" _By the gods this man is insufferable,"_ Giratina said to himself. His hand propped up his head and he was threatening upon sleeping. He looked down the row to see how the wonderful members of Team SSRG were doing. All things considered… not good. While Giratina was able to stay awake his partner Ruby was asleep right in front of the teacher no less. His fellow deity and walking hedge bush Regigigas was staring straight… into the wall behind Port. This was to be expected, they had no reason for learning this knowledge other than to stay in this academy, and even that wasn't a necessity. They could just scour the globe in order to judge people, this plan was just for the sake of convenience. The white haired mortal that led their team, the only mortal that led any of the teams with gods on it was scribbling more notes and paying so much attention Giratina thought her eyes might pop out of her sockets.

"But I, merely refer to them as prey," Ports words snapped Giratina's observation. A short small glance was given while Port boastfully laughed waking up Ruby in the process. It was supposed to be a point to join in the laughter, perhaps an inside joke that no one knew, but the room was engulfed in silence. Giratina swore he could hear the mortal insect called a cricket in the background. Port uneasily chuckled it off and rose a hand, "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

" _Or we find your world irredeemable and decide to erase it from existence,"_ Giratina silently chuckled the dark thought to himself.

"Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

" _Lovely imagery you got going there."_

"And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses," Port proceeded to click his tongue will looking at Ruby's sister, Yang who was seated a few rows back. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves." He paused, for some reason above Arceus itself, only to continue, "From what you ask?"

" _No, nobody asked tubby."_

"Why...from the very world!" He proclaimed. One of the students who looked like he should have died during initiation, no not Jaune the other one, gave a weak and frankly laughable excuse for a battle cry in agreement. "This is what you are training to become," Port went on and on and onandonadnonanon- "But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me."

" _Please no. Father I regret everything. I'll be nice to Palkia, I'll actually listen to Rayquaza's boring chats about weather, I'll take up gardening! Just. Please! Make him stop!"_

"When I was a boy, blah blah blah…"

Meanwhile as Weiss was currently scribbling she looked to the side to see how her teammates were keeping up with the class.

She regretted it oh so much.

Ruby was drawing something, Giratina couldn't be bothered listening to him, and her own partner was staring right past him at the wall. This man had spent years of his life for the world and all three members of her team had no interest in this man's lesson. Yes the story was incredibly boring and probably had no point in telling it, but they were hunters. With an annoyed side glance she hoped Ruby would pay attention.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me. Blah blah blah," and his voice faded into the background as even Weiss had a hard time keeping interest. But the fact that Ruby kept ignoring everything and started to draw a impressive caricature of Professor Port. If, by drawing him as a simple circle with twiggy arms and putting pit stains all around him as impressive, then so be it. But for Weiss it was all agitating. "*Ahem*," Peter's coughing caught their attention, "In the end the beowulf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero." He then bowed as if they were to be impressed, "The moral of the story?"

" _Don't let yourself be colored black, white, and have red eyes around this man or he might bravado himself so much you might just kill yourself to get it over with."_

"A true huntsman must be honorable," as he said that Weiss was glaring at Ruby who was doing the stupidest things. As of right now she was balancing an apple which was on a book, which was on a pencil, balanced on her finger. It was quite the feat. But the action and disregard grinded Weiss' teeth, giratina caught wind of her constant anger.

" _This is going to end up horribly isn't it?"_

"A true huntsman must be dependable," Ruby's response was to nod off. "A true huntsman must be strategic…" To Ruby, strategic was picking her own nose, "Well educated...and wise!"

As of right now Weiss was currently so angry she was moving in her seat, even Regigigas stopped staring at the wall giving her a worrying look.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the entire class.

Perhaps maybe a full half second, at least Weiss gave him half a second, the heiress shot her hand up nearly hitting Ruby in the process. "I do sir!"

Giratina buried his face in his hands, " _Great, just what we need."_ He had the sneaky suspicion this would end up badly for the newly formed Team SRRG.

"Well then let's find out," Port's head turned to the cage that had been there the entire class, but no one had even noticed up until now. "Step forward, and face your opponent."

Weiss left the room, much to the worried glance of Giratina, and in about ten minutes she returned decked out in her combat attire and armed with Myrtenaster in hand. Her team gave her moral support.

"Kick the grimm's stuffing in," Giratina told her sounding all enthralled with the life of a skeleton.

"Do well," Regigigas said to her with a small hand gesture.

"Go Weiss!" Ruby cheered, "Represent Teeeaam SRRG!"

"Ruby!" Weiss hushed her with a single word, both the damned deity and the giant were beginning to scowl, "I'm trying to focus."

"Oh," Ruby looked down disappointed, "sorry."

"Alright," Peter announced. He prepared his blunderbuss-axe combo weapon and raised it up, "Let the match, begin." He slammed the bladed end into the padlock keeping whatever beast behind the bars.

Four red eyes, two on each side, appeared before a hog-like monster was shown before Weiss. A small black body, about half of her own height with a fin of black hair running along its back. From its disgusting snout came two tusks that curled around and could possibly poke its own eyes out if they grew any longer. Multiple pieces of a bone-like carapace covered the hide of the beast as well as the joints connecting the legs to the body. Or in laymen's terms: A boarbatusk.

The monster charged after scraping its hoof upon the floor twice. The battering ram that it became lunged at the heiress with incredible speed. Weiss stepped to the side and slashed at its rough hide with her rapier, flipping away while doing so. The beast didn't so much as flinch at Weiss' strike, it shook it off and prepared itself for another charge.

"Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Peter asked with a hearty chuckle.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby cheered on.

The beast stomped its hooves on the ground again and sprinted at the heiress, Weiss in response mirrored the action lunging her rapier forward. The not-so mindless grimm angled its tusks ever so carefully and sudden that Weiss couldn't change trajectory in time and was caught. Her weapon was caught in between the two tusks at such a degree that when Weiss pulled on it, the sword wouldn't budge.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Either Peter was awful at sarcasm, or he was serious. Please, let us hope it is the former rather than the latter.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby kept on with the cheering.

While Ruby thought she was helping, it looked like she was hindering more than anything for when Weiss looked to her teammate the boarbatusk jerked its head away separating the two entities and chucking her sword away behind the creature. The monster then threw its tusks into Weiss' frame landing a direct hit on the now weaponless heiress.

"Oho, now what will do without your weapon?" Peter asked.

By the time Weiss looked up the black and white pig was in a full charge beaming right for her little noggin. Rolling out of the way she made a break for it while the grimm had no way of fully stopping its momentum and smacked itself right into a wall. She grasped for her weapon and retrieved it. She expected the monster come back at her but when she looked up she saw it was looking, breathing heavily at the side. The gaze of the four red eyes fell to the side of the classroom, a the front row, to the fourth seat where the 'G' of Team SRRG sat. The beast was staring at Giratina, almost as if it were…entranced by the damned deity. It roared, or squealed because it was a pig after all, and charged at him spinning its body like a demonic wheel. Peter readied his weapon seeing that this demonstration was going to take a drastic turn, quite possibly for the worse. A boarbatusk charging an unarmed student? A very, deadly, and dangerous situation.

But thankfully it wasn't just any student.

Giratina stood up quickly, reading the situation at hand and brought up his two arms. One hand became swallowed by a sea of swirling black gas as a shadow portal opened up right before the beast swallowing it whole.

"Weiss get ready!" Giratina yelled. Before Peter, or any other of the mortal students could understand what had just happened Giratina used his other hand to create a second portal where the boarbatusk came thundering out not at all affected by his portal.

"Weiss, go for it's belly!" Ruby informed her team leader, "There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at the young girl, harshly in fact. The two gods on her team narrowed their eyes at Weiss, though she didn't notice.

Weiss summoned a glyph shield to block the boarbatusk's attack. It squealed as not only did it have the world's most splitting headache imaginable but a few seconds later it felt Weiss blade pierce its flesh. It gave a weak squeal and succumbed to its injuries while Weiss took heavy breaths, this proved to be more exhausting than it felt.

"Bravo! Bra-vo!" Peter congratulated the first year student., "It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training." Weiss collected herself before walking off not even bothering with her team. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

Weiss stormed out of the building, she went immediately for her dorm room. "Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune commented.

" _I have no clue, but let's leave it for her team,"_ Jaune had to shake his head a few times and remember that one of his teammates, mainly Deoxys, was a telepath. He still had trouble with that, he'll probably never get used to.

 **-X-**

Weiss slammed the door to her dorm room and sat in the desk giving the most agitated and annoyed growl she gave today. Why couldn't they just listen? We did they have to be so…childish? Why did they have to be her team?

 _ ***Knock* *Knock***_

She sighed as she heard the knocking on her door. She swiveled around in her chair so she was facing away. "Who is it?" She asked bitterly.

"It's us Weiss," the voice of her partner Regigigas said from behind the door.

"Go. Away," she growled like an animal.

"We just want to talk," he argued.

"Fine."

The three of them walked into the room. Ruby hopped up on her top bunk, Giratina leaned up against the wall, and Regigigas sat on his bottom bunk on the opposite wall.

"Mind telling us what that was all about team leader?" Giratina chided with the grinding of his nonexistent teeth.

"Yeah Weiss what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"What's wrong?!" Weiss went from angry to furious in about two seconds as she repeated the question over and over again, she turned her chair to face them with a scowl, "What's wrong is my teammates are being nothing but a nuisance to me!"

"What did we do?"

"That's the problem!" She threw her hands up, "None of you have done anything since we got here!" She pointed to Giratina, "You were practically asleep for the duration of the class. Ruby, you couldn't even care about what he was saying and even disrespected him, you've acted like a complete child in the forest and you continued to do so," her eyes fell into the blankets And you," her finger fell to Regigigas."

He stood up, the mountain of a man reaching the top bunk for Weiss, "And what, pray tell, did I do to you?" He did not appear pleased, his tone and his face made sure of that.

Weiss wasn't afraid of this man though. "There has been not once when you have taken my side," she walked up and jabbed her finger into his shirt while looking up at him. "I would at least think my own partner would have my back in arguments or at least not go along with the stupid ones."

"What 'stupid ones'?" Regigigas lowered his head slightly so he was eye level with her.

" _Careful Regigigas,"_ Giratina warned, but the giant ignored it for now.

"In the forest you totally disregarded me and didn't care for my personal safety, in the class you couldn't be bothered to even pay attention. It was like you didn't even care!"

"That's because I didn't care Weiss. I'm not going to care about some loudmouthed fool who can't see past their own nose."

Weiss was about to scream at his arrogance. "You should at least listen to him!"

"I was not talking about Professor Port Weiss. I was talking about you."

Silence. No one dared moved a muscle as the Team SRRG room could have been confused as a three dimensional picture. While Giratina knew exactly where his fellow god was coming from he didn't think this was his argument to get into, Ruby on the other hand was wide eyed and scared for her new team's life.

Weiss made the first, and destructive, move. She leaned in closer, her eyes narrowed at the larger person. "What did you say?" She asked with a hiss.

"I said, the reason why I'm not taking your side is because I find you unbearable, you're incredibly arrogant and have some of the worst attitude I have ever seen."

"I am not arrogant!" She shrieked.

" _Not helping your case there,"_ Giratina said to himself.

"I see a girl who's so foolish and has gotten everything she has ever wanted and thinks she can use that attitude here and now."

"I have not gotten everything I've wanted!" Weiss defended, but her face faulted, "Okay maybe a little…"

"Exactly," Regigigas stood up.

"But I have trained for this, I have spent years of my life dedicated to being a leader, and frankly I deserve better than this."

The only thing that could be heard was maybe the outside wind, as faint as it was too. Regigigas was glaring at Weiss, Ruby had no clue what to do, Giratina just looked at her but more out of disappointment than anger.

Regigigas pointed a finger at her, "If I knew you were going to be like this then I would've left you in the forest and let the grimm tear your flesh apart."

Ruby's eyes widened, as did Weiss', at the sheer violence of his words. He was okay with letting Weiss die if it meant he didn't have to deal with her? Before anything else could be said by either Weiss or Regigigas, Giratina clasped a hand on the god's shoulder.

"Take a walk Regigigas, you're getting too heated," Giratina told him.

"But Giratina-"

The damned deity's eyes glowed as his grip on his shoulder tightened, "That is not a request old friend."

The giant sighed before he left the room, "Ruby you should leave too…"

"But I-"

"Ruby," her partner looked right at her, "please. I want to have a civil conversation with our team leader."

The young girl hopped down and just basically bolted across the room and out of the door. Giratina sighed while Weiss walked towards the far wall and looked out the window.

"I'm not talking to you," she told him while looking at the courtyard.

"That's fine you don't half to," he said cheerfully, a little too cheerfully for Weiss' liking, "if you want to stay in here for the rest of your life we can."

His words confused Weiss but she turned around and saw him fidgeting with the doorknob. With a quick motion he snapped it right off making her nearly shriek. "What are you doing?! That's Beacon property! You can't just do that!"

"Really?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "That's what you're upset by? Not the fact I've just locked you in here with your only escape blocked?"

"Well you're locked in here with me too?" She pointed out with an arrogant tone in her voice.

"Wrong," he pointed out, "I can teleport out easily. But I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

She rolled her eyes at his words.

"Of course not," he said to himself, "Weiss believe it if you will, but not everyone is going to like you the very first day of classes."

"I know that-"

"Really? Because your actions say otherwise."

"You just don't understand that it is my job to make you take this all seriously!"

"I think Regigigas and I know how to take things seriously Weiss."

"Oh yeah, and how is that?" She turned rolling her eyes to face Giratina.

In a flash of black and red Giratina popped right in front of her, his eyes glowing bright red with fury. They were the color of blood, no pupils could be seen as his eyes were swallowed by the red. With the black cloud around him it made him look like…

It made him look like a grimm…

"You have no clue what Regigigas and I have been through, the things we have endured."

" _We have seen stuff your tiny mortal mind could not fathom."_

"Yeah? And what 'things' could those be?! Did Regigigas have a hard time landscaping?" She mocked.

"No, Regigigas did not have a hard time landscaping," he corrected her. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"Regigigas had to kill people."

Five words, just four little words plus a large pronoun, that's all it took to shut Weiss up.

"Regigigas killed people, in the name of my father…"

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Cue the dramatic sting (dramatic sting ensues)! So obviously with mixed teams the interactions are definitely going to be different, god help us if they didn't. So you might have seen a slight shift in… tone in the second half of the chapter. That is by design. There needs to be serious moments in the chapters, and humorous moments too. They compliment each other. Anyways, see ya later suckers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Apologizing with Mortals

**Author's Note: Wassup all? Here is the continuation of the last chapter. I'm sorry if the sincere bits come off as odd, not the master of writing those. There will be a little bit of combat to reward for dealing with this however, I am a just god (see what I did there).**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 6: Apologizing with Mortals

Ruby had no clue what to do right now. Before she could ask Regigigas stormed off and punched a hole in the hallway. She took that as a message to stay away from him. She went down to the library, took a walk through the cafeteria, tinkered in the shop. But it all felt hollow and empty knowing that her team was having an argument. The girl felt partially responsible for the whole thing. Sure she goofed off from time to time, probably a little too much all things considered. However, the issue was clearly Weiss'. The heiress was just so uptight, she always demanded perfection, she expected them to fall in line with her every command. Just why was she so bossy?! Why did she have to be such a…a…bitc-

"Miss Rose are you feeling okay?"

By the time realized she was asked a question she just now noticed that she was walking outside. The tone of voice suggested it was Professor Ozpin, but when she turned she saw the top hat wearing Dialga standing behind her with his cane in the middle of his two hands.

"Oh, hey…" she honestly couldn't remember if he gave a name, "you're um…"

"Dialga," the god of time answered her question.

"Yeah, that's it," she laughed.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" He questioned.

She chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of her head, "I could be asking you the same thing."

The time keeper gave a soft giggle at how she turned it around on him. " _These mortals,"_ he thought with a smile. He sighed, "Well if you must know, your sister asked to get to know her team leader a bit better. And his partner thought he would cheat on her if she weren't present. That Nora girl has a wild imagination I tell you."

"Uh-huh," Ruby nodded, she had only seen a little bit of this Nora girl. That time was when Palkia tried to get him off of her because he took the last pancake or something like that. "Do you know how that's going?"

Dialga angled his head using his powers over time to observe the present time of Palkia.

 **-The Team PYND dorm room-**

"Nora stop hitting me with that pillow!" Palkia yelled right before taking a white fluffy pillow to the face.

"But it's so much fun," she argued while preparing another swing.

"Yang help me!" The god of space pleaded to the blonde.

"Okay!" The blonde agreed, a little too cheerfully and carefully for his liking. He then saw Yang grab about thirty pillows. How, or where, she acquired that many pillows doesn't matter. What mattered was the fact she _had_ thirty pillows.

"Yang… what are you doing."

"Team bonding," she replied with an evil.

"I hate you… I hate all of you."

"We'll have to change that," Nora cheerily proclaimed, "Yang! Initiate Operation Fluffy Assault!"

Yang: "Yeah!"

Palkia: "Father, why do you hate me?"

 **-Back with Dialga and Ruby-**

"I imagine everything is going swell," Dialga told Ruby after seeing what was happening.

"Oh, well at least you're getting along with your team," she looked down and kicked at the pavement.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked, already knowing the answer, she did tend to make things obvious.

"What?!" She tried to play it off, "No! That's...silly, I mean we are getting along just fine." Ruby saw the glance Dialga was giving her and knew immediately to stop, "Okay maybe there's something."

"May I ask what?"

"It's nothing…" her tone said otherwise, "really."

"Ruby," he made sure she was looking at him, "I have currently spent the past twenty four hours with your sister. She has told me many of your quirks. From your apparent infatuation with weaponry-"

"I do not have a weapon fetish!" She interrupted.

"Nobody is saying that. But aside from that she told me when you're feeling down that you look away and kick at the ground."

"I do not," she retorted.

"Then what is your foot doing right now?" He asked pointing down at her feet.

She looked and down and- _Dang it!_ Her left foot was mindlessly kicking away at the ground. " _You betrayed me feet. Why?!"_ She chuckled, "So it seems."

"Ruby, I can assure you that you can tell me whatever is on your mind. I don't bite...much," the look Ruby gave him was almost priceless. The way she puffed her cheeks out and pouted could possibly even melt Kyurem's heart of ice. "Now, what seems to bothering you?"

She finally faltered and gave a sigh of defeat to Dialga's constant nagging. "It's just that Weiss kind of said some things about us…"

"What kind of things?"

"She said we were…"

 **-The Team SRRG room-**

Weiss was in a mild state of shock. She han't spoken in about two minutes. Her eyes never leaving Giratina's piercing crimson orbs. That stare he had and the hidden scowl behind his bandanna only added to the tense situation.

" _Regigigas is a killer…"_ she still had a harm time processing that. Her own partner killed people, for Giratina's father. The worst her father ever did was fire a bunch of people or make their working conditions worse, or cut their pay, or just ruin their lives-

Wow, her father's sort of a jerk now that she compared the two. Kind of sad when she compares him to a murderer.

The man who told her, Giratina stood in silence, she couldn't even hear his breathing, the room was still as the night on the ocean. She wanted to say something, anything, to ease the tension. Her mouth quivered, for some reason there was a sense of fear when his eyebrow raised at Weiss' attempt to speak.

"Is there a problem Miss Schnee?" He asked with a hiss in his voice, it was filled with that sarcasm he so usually spoke with but in it was hostility. "Didn't expect that now did you? Little perfect Weiss Schnee, the infamous Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, partnered with a man who would kill without question. It's almost scandalous, horrific, sad." His bravado took hold of the room as he looked down at the ground but his head suddenly jerked toward her gaze. "Oh, I'm sorry," he practically spat, "I don't care." His red eyes glowed, "You know I was looking forward to going to this little school. Make a few friends, maybe clock my brothers a few times, you know the normal stuff. Not give some daddy's girl some lecture on how to treat people. I'm out of my element here."

"I am not a daddy's girl," Weiss finally said something meeting the damned deity's gaze with a sharp look.

"Oh? You're not? Well forgive me for thinking otherwise, but then why else would you be acting in such a manner."

"What kind of manner?"

"The manner of a child who has been pampered throughout her entire life."

Her eye twitched slightly, she took a step forward. No one was going to insult her this way, especially her teammate, "I am nothing like my father," she pointed a finger at the god in disguise.

"No not at all," he waved his hands in the air sarcastically, "arrogant, demanding, a bit of perfectionist mixed in there as well. You're not your father at all."

"Well thank you," she rolled her eyes at him, she was just about ready to break down the door Giratina locked behind him.

"You remind me of Regigigas' daughter more than anything."

…

Well that got Weiss to shut up. She took a step back while the shadowed god relaxed himself. "Weren't expecting that were you?" He asked, "I suppose this would come up, didn't think this suddenly but beggars can't be choosers I guess."

"Regigigas has-"

"Children?" He finished for her, "Yes, Regigigas is a father.

"Bt he looks-"

"So young? It surprised me too." " _Especially when he invaded my realm."_ "Has he told you where we come from Weiss?" She shook her head nervously. "Well it was worth a shot, but I guess you want to know now don't you? First I say he's a killer, and then second I say he's a father. A real confusing mess isn't it?" Bravado was fluctuating in his tone, "Weiss you must realize that we come from a far away land beyond the kingdoms, beyond the known parts of your world. We live along a chain of islands near the southern pole which is hidden from your society. We left your people after the Great War, we saw it as a petty conflict that had no need for us to die for. Now is the first time we have returned. Are you keeping up with this Weiss?" He asked when he saw the glazed look over her eyes.

She nodded slowly, "But you said Regigigas was a killer."

"Ah the elephant in the room," he chuckled. "You heard me talk about how my father correct?" Another nod, "Well you could say my father is the… ruler of our homeland." Behind his bandanna his mind imagined his teeth grinding at the thought of that accursed creator, "Regigigas was his most loyal servant back home. He would do the stuff most would think to be disgraceful or even… horrific."

"Like killing people?" She accused.

"Some of the time, you heard himself say demolition and extermination. By nature he is a destroyer. When a certain group of individuals is acting rowdy and causes issues beyond normal measures, Regigigas goes in and cleans up as it were. Very few have actually survived, I'm one of those select few."

"You're what?" Weiss almost looked scared.

"Let's just say I don't get along with my family very well. It got noticed by father and he sent the buffoon after me, I barely survived." " _It helps that we can't die sooooo…",_ " Strangely enough we are very alike, you and I."

"No we're not," she argued, Giratina gave a small shrug.

"Really, well, call me a liar but didn't you say you weren't a daddy's girl?" He waited for her face to falter, "We may be new in town Weiss but we have done our research on you, on all of you. Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A corporation riddled with questionable tactics ever since it was taken over by one Jacques Schnee." He leaned in close, "We both know you're nothing like him. You want to change how people, and faunus see your little company."

"And how do you know that?" Weiss put her hands on her hips.

" _Well, it helps I read your mind while you were asleep."_ "Let's just call it a hunch. You're not exactly denying it either," she scowled because she knew he had a point. "I don't care what you think, but I have a low opinion of my father and the rest of my family and vice versa. Why do you think Palkia talks down to me. If anything I think it should be him talking to you, but since I'm here I get to have this ever so lovely conversation." He paused for a moment," Weiss, never think that the family you were born with isn't the only family you'll ever have. Look at Regigigas."

"You said he had children though, does he hate them?"

"Hate them?" Giratina bursted out into a small fit of laughter. "Oh my gods Regigigas couldn't hate his children. He is the perfect model of a father."

"So what did you mean?"

"It's obvious that Regigigas is rather young to have children wouldn't you agree?" he said not looking at Weiss anymore but out to the window. "Regigigas has three children, little bundles of madness."

"But where did he get them?"

"On one of his 'missions' Regigigas was asked to quell an uprising of people, when it was all said and done he adopted three of the children from the village he just destroyed. The oldest takes on after Regigigas the most, he is one of the strongest on the island only behind some of the more indomitable such as Regigigas. The youngest is almost nothing like him, he's a tinkerer by nature. He's probably a more reclusive version of Ruby when you think about."

"Well that's a little frightening."

"It is, it quite is…"

"So what about his daughter? What's she like?"

Giratina paused, his eyes were softer than at any point in this conversation. "Heh, his daughter is a lot like you. Hot headed, arrogant, uses a lot of ice in her fighting, probably same hair color too, the only thing different would be the eye color. The resemblance is quite unnerving at times."

"So that's what he sees me as? A hot headed little girl?" She tapped her foot on the ground, she was looking towards the door now.

"Of course," she sort of deflated at his words, "but that's not everything his daughter is." She looked to Giratina whose eyes gave the illusion he was smiling. "Regigigas has lived a hard life, one most shouldn't been bare witnessing let alone living, and it takes a toll on him. His daughter is always there for him, always being able to cheer him up, but she also keeps him going. She never lets him take pity or feel sorry for himself. He has many regrets, now more so with his adoptive family. You could say his daughter more like a parent more so than he is. And he sees a lot of that in you."

"So why was he angry with me?"

"Well for one you were being quite rude the whole team not Regigigas. Especially Ruby."

"That dolt just sat there and-"

"Ruby is still two years younger than us." " _Well technically younger than you, I'm nearly as old as time itself but I digress."_ "Of course she's going to be a bit immature and act like a child at certain times."

"But we're at a school designed to fight monsters not-"

"A school you say?" Giratina brought back his bravado and sarcasm in full force, "An institution? You mean an academy designed to train those younger, those who are… oh what's the words for it? Children! That's it children," the scowl Weiss was giving the deity was priceless. "Like it or not Miss Schnee we are all children still and we won't be for very long. So I suggest you act like children while you still can. Have fun, live a little. Do other things that other females do…like go out clothes shopping, get your nails done, talk about cute males like that tall, blonde, scraggly kid Jaune. Do whatever, but don't act like a parent yet."

She sighed, Giratina sighed too. That was too much talking for his liking. "Okay, maybe I was a little mean but you three need to pay attention in class! I'm not trying to be bossy, but you're making it incredibly difficult."

"Then you need to tell us that, nicely. We are all people Weiss." " _Well mostly."_ "I'm sre if you asked us nicely we would comply, but now you will have to make it up to them."

"Make it up to them?"

"Ruby and Regigigas have a pretty low opinion of you, if you want to be seen in their good graces then you might want to apologize now. The longer you wait the worse it might get."

"You think they'll accept it?"

"Of course, from what Ruby tells me she wants nothing more than to have you as a, as she puts it, 'BFF'. Regigigas is always one for understanding, he _is_ a parent after all, he's had his fair share of cleaning up to do. He is not heartless in any regard" It brought a chuckle as he remembered the one time Regigigas had to stop the fight between his two sons…that poor world never saw the death ray coming. "Besides if he doesn't listen, just remind him about 'The Ice Sculpture Incident' it should shut him up."

"The what?"

"Just trust me, he'll understand. Now get going, you're burning daylight."

"Alright fine so long as I-" she took a deep breath, "there's no door knob."

"Hmm?" Giratina said before remembering that he removed the handle so Weiss couldn't walk out. "That's right." From his pocket he grabbed the knob and reattached it with ease, like it just clicked back in place. He opened the door and motioned for her to leave, "Don't come back until you make it up to them."

Weiss looked into his red eyes and noticed they were transfixed on the door knob for some reason. One of his eyebrows went askew as if he had a crazed smile behind his bandanna. She left not wanting to question the estranged Giratina she had for a teammate. She had a few teammates to meet with.

 **-X-**

Giratina was now alone, and he never felt more alive in his long existence. He was able to rip the door knob off and put it back on. That meant one thing.

" _I still have control over reality even in my weakened state,"_ His eyes practically glowing at this point.

He had to test his limits, he had to experiment with the power he had lost so many eons ago ever since imprisonment. He gripped the metal knob again, power flowing through the clone's arm. Taking a deep breath he removed the knob, it just split off easily. Now for the second part. He walked away still holding it in his hand, all the way to the wall on the far side. Giratina lifted the knob slightly and ever so slowly began to turn it. From across a distance of about twenty or so feet the knob turned and the locking mechanisms in the door unlatched. He pulled the door knob towards him and the door…opened. That crazed looked returned as he threw the door knob which reattached itself with no effort.

A surge of power flowed through him as he started to cackle like a madman. Soon he could barely support as the laughter grew to a crescendo. He might be heard if he kept this up. So, to hide it his body sunk down below the floor and into his Distortion Realm. His laughter echoing off the walls and soon all that could be seen where two glowing red eyes with a laughing mouth that was beak shaped.

"Yes! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh the power! It's incredible!"

 **-X-**

"…So Giratina told me to leave while he talked to Weiss about and that's when you found me and started talking," Ruby just got done explaining what had happen to Dialga. They were both seated on a bench looking at the setting sky.

"Hmm…" Dialga kept his gaze to the now orange sky, the time keeper had remained completely silent while she recounted the events taking place not too long ago. "Well that's not good," it was a bit of an understatement to say the least.

"Yeah," she looked at the ground, "does Weiss have a point?"

"I think she does to some extent, from what I can assume from your story she got angry at you because you acted immature in class," she winced at his words. "You were balancing books, on a apple, on a pencil," another wince, "drew a picture of Port," more wincing, "and then picked your nose right in front of him," if she were to wince any harder her face might break. "But I also know you were doing it too lighten the mood."

Her face unclenched at those words. "I understand that you and Weiss are almost two complete opposites in nearly every regard. You are reckless, she is reserved. You are childish, she is rarely shows emotions outside of anger. She demands perfection, while you just want to win. You remind me of two rather annoying triplet siblings. In essence you are…black and white." The keeper of timelines swore he could feel the air around him heat up and feel electric at the mention of black and white. "But these two sides have to work together for coexistence to work. If you want Weiss to treat you like a friend then you must do your part as well Ruby."

"It's not like I wanted to annoy her, but this is a lot for me to take in," she stood up and faced Dialga, "I didn't know anybody, I got put here two years early, so I was nervous and I just don't know…" She looked back at the ground "…Do you think Ozpin made a mistake letting me in early?"

What Dialga said surprised her. "Has Giratina talked about our father?"

"Umm, no not really-"

"Didn't think so," he interrupted, "he has a certain hatred directed towards my father, brother, and a bit at me too. But that's a discussion for another time. The point is he told me something long, long ago. It's one of my earliest memories. He told me about the choices we make and how it affects us all.

He told me: 'Time has a funny way of getting its way. Some call it fate, nature, destiny, but it doesn't matter because the end result will never change. We are put here for a reason and everyone has a reason for being. We all live for a single moment and we are all needed to fulfill this life. Without one person, one life is completely changed.'. Ruby, like it or not, but you are needed here and now. For what purpose I do not know, but you better damn fulfill that purpose," Dialga stood up and made his way back inside the building. Once he was inside he took a solemn breath, "because I've seen when you fiddle with time and it never ends up the way you wish."

There was a second part to what Arceus told his son, but it would only confuse the young Miss Rose, " _You have been gifted a great power my son, the power to change time and it is your responsibility to look after it. And with that power you must remember to distance yourself from forming attachments. For attachments can lead to regretful decisions."_

And he knew all about those.

 **-X-**

" _I miss you so much. I know I promised to spend more time with you, but I got called away again. Lord Arceus asked me to go to this world that I know you would all love. They share your ingenuity Registeel, Regirock you will be glad to know they have some of the most amazing fighters I've ever seen and they're only in their double digits. Regice, I know you were most upset, and I know you're worried about me, but don't worry. There's someone who's just as good at that."_

"Regigigas?" The giant smiled at the timing, he sat at the fountain with the giant statue proclaiming the goal of a huntsmen. The grimm below with humanity seizing the victory, the good defeating the bad.

If only it were that simple.

"Hello Weiss," he didn't face her, as she stood behind him.

"What are you doing out here," the team leader walked up to his side.

"Wanting to be alone."

"Hate to say it but you look like someone who needs a talking to."

It was at this point that he gave Weiss a stern glance, "And why should I do that after what you said? Don't I bring you down? Make you look bad?" Of all the things he expected in response, a hug was definitely not one of them. "Weiss what are you doing?"

"What happened with the ice sculpture?"

The words rang in Regigigas' mind like a gong before a smile formed over his lips. "Giratina told you didn't he?"

"That I remind you of your daughter? Yes he did. Is there that much of a resemblance?"

"It's like looking right into her eyes, albeit they're yellow unlike your blue ones."

"I'm sorry you can't be with her," she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes I do miss her, I miss them all."

"And I'm sorry for the way I treated you," she kept her gaze to the outside.

"It's fine Weiss, you had some truth in your words."

"But what about the other words?"

"You were angry, an emotion that always rears an ugly side of us. We are all victim of it, no matter our status or upbringing. I believe the two of us were harboring that emotion earlier today. You were angry with us, and I was angry at everything." Weiss removed her head to look at him, "I just got back from a task ordered by Lord Arceus, it was a long one too. I was looking so forward to spending time with my children. But then he has me go on this new mission here along with the others. I was not pleased."

"Did you tell him about your displeasure?"

"Arceus isn't one to argue with. While he is a just and kind person, he expects his requests to be followed." He sighed as he thought about that talk with Arceus, it wasn't a pleasant one, "I was not angry at you Weiss, but seeing your face and how much you act like her only made me furious. I don't fault you for what you did, you can only do what you have been taught. I must ask, how long have you prepared for being a leader?"

"All, if not most, of my life."

"And how did you imagine it would be going?"

"Nothing like this, I thought my teammates wouldn't be a bunch of eccentric dunces," the *ahem* from Regigigas prompted her to reconsider her words, "fine. I didn't think I would be paired with a two people from a lost island and a girl like Ruby. I expected you to follow my orders and respect my decisions. To trust me as a leader."

"Well you shouldn't go around expecting compliance from the likes of me or Giratina for that matter. Giratina has a huge issue with one sided authority, not to mention I work under who I respect. We've only been together for a single day Weiss, we will get there. It will just take some time. Now, can we go back to the room?"

"Sure sounds good," she was happy to have that talk over, but she remembered something," oh! I have to talk to Ruby!"

As if on a timer her scroll buzzed with a message. It was from Giratina. A picture of Ruby on her top bunk surrounded by various books and pieces of paper. _~What did you do to my partner? Seriously she won't even speak to me.~_ The message read, she giggled at that. Regigigas got a glimpse of the picture and chuckled too.

"Something tells me you won't have to."

 **-X-**

There was a knock on the Team SRRG door. "Who is it?" A playfully voiced Giratina asked.

"It's the Ice Queen and her giant partner," Regigigas said from other side.

The two gods had trouble keeping their laughter to a minimum after hearing Weiss shout, "Hey!"

Giratina opened the door, but only enough to poke his head out, "Have you apologized to Ruby yet?" A coy smile on his face.

"You know she's in there," Weiss deadpanned, "you even sent me a picture."

He gasped and pretended to be offended, "I did no such thing. I gave you clear instructions to-"

"Just move," Weiss pushed him aside.

" _Well how rude,"_ he joked to his fellow god telepathically.

" _I think it's deserved after you told her about Regice,"_ the giant crossed his arms.

" _It was going to come up eventually. Plus I did tell her you've killed mortals, the children didn't make you look like a bloodthirsty monster bent on destruction and despair."_

" _Well thank you then,"_ a sarcastic roll of the eyes.

" _I mean, I need to have that market on lockdown, I need to be the psychotic one."_ So apparently he did it for his self gain.

" _I thought Deoxys was the crazy one?"_

… " _Dammit."_

Meanwhile with Weiss, "Hey Ruby."

"Can't talk right now Giratina," she mindlessly babbled out while continuing to scribble on a piece of paper, "Weiss will have my head if I don't get this assignment done."

"I'll have more than that if you don't talk to me," Weiss mentioned before snatching away her pencil.

"Hey what are you doing-Oh! Weiss! I didn't see you there IwasstudyingandIdidn'twantyoutogetangryatme," Weiss silenced the rambling Ruby with a finger on her lips.

"It's fine Ruby," she said with a smile, "I think we need to have a little talk…"

 **-The Next Day-**

"So it looks like you had a late night last night?" Yang teased her baby sister who had dark rings under her eyes.

"Well after apologizing to Weiss, Ruby convinced her that we should have a study session," Giratina almost growled at his partner, had she not rubbed her head and chuckled like a child he might have clocked her over the head.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yang said to them.

"We had to go through _five_ subjects," Regigigas responded, "in a row. At twelve at night. And she would smack us if we were about to fall asleep." Weiss, who was behind them gave them a 'hmph' but was secretly giggling at their expense.

"Sheesh, sounds rough. We just beat Palkia in a pillow fight," Palkia gave a roll of the eyes and a grunt towards Yang's comment.

"Wait," Giratina said, "you made Palkia engage in a… 'pillow fight'?"

The creator of gravity rubbed his temples and sighed rather heavily, "I don't want to talk about it Giratina, can we please go to this Glynda Goodwitch's class already?"

"Hmph," Yang laughed, "party pooper."

 **-X-**

"Welcome class," the blonde teacher with green eyes that both Regigigas and Dialga remembered from the first day they met Ozpin said to the class of first year students, "this is your sparring class. Now I know many of you are still trying to figure out your place in your team." The three members of Team SRRG looked at their white haired leader. "But you will be fighting in team matches today."

"Oh joy," Kyurem gave an unenthusiastic roll of his eyes while he sat next to his team.

" _Oh yes! We get to see some violence, or even cause it! Maybe we can break a few mortal bones and maybe even kill someone!"_ Deoxys said telepathically to Rayquaza who shot him a warning glance. Luckily Jaune and Pyrrha weren't involved in this conversation, it would only create more questions if they were, and probably freak them the hell out.

"With all sparring matches we will use a randomization process to ensure equal improvement of all huntsman and huntress teams. But I will ask for any volunteers to who wants to go first." She waited, and waited, annnnnnnnnnnd waited.

" _I believe Palkia wishes to go first,"_ Giratina jested to his brother.

" _I will throw you in a black hole and make it implode,"_ the ever serious nature of Palkia annoyed Giratina to no end.

"We'll do it," the voice of Regigigas offering his team as tribu-volunteers- was not welcoming to Giratina.

" _Regigigas. Buddy. What are you doing?"_

' _Honestly, you think Weiss wasn't going to do it first?"_

… " _I hate you. I hate every single one of you."_

"Okay then," Glynda nodded, "Team SRRG take the field, we will find you an opponent momentarily."

Weiss merely hummed in agreement of her partner's actions, Ruby looked… bloodthirsty, almost homicidal. It legitimately worried her deity partner.

"Are you okay Ruby?" He asked as they made their way down.

"Yeah!" She shouted giving him a surprising scare, "I get to show what my baby can do!" She pulled out Crescent Rose in its scythe form.

"You are way too chipper about this," he uneasily chuckled.

 **-X-**

Weiss, Regigigas, Ruby, and Giratina stood in line across from their opposing team, they didn't know who it was, just some random first year team. A shield and sword combo, a shotgun, hand-to-hand fighter, and a staff user who probably used Dust. That was all that mattered to the two gods. Names were a fickle to the gods, except in circumstances of direct contact, like Ruby and Weiss. The two teams stood in lines. Regigigas fidgeted with his large gauntlets making sure the contraptions inside worked to perfection. Ruby loaded a clip into Crescent Rose and cocked a bullet in the chamber. The revolver of Myrtenaster spun and locked into place with a flick of Weiss' hand. A shadowy staff appeared behind Giratina as the Reaper of Reality was brought forth into his hands. The other team readied their weapons, noticing the mad look in Giratina's eyes, they tightened their grip.

"Begin!" Glynda yelled.

 **-X-**

The first thing anyone in the fight, or watching from the sidelines, noticed was the boy with staff get suddenly entangled in a scythe head with a chain connected to it. The chain led to a shadowy portal. Giratina pulled on the shaft of his weapon from his side of the portal and forced him onto their side of the field. The boy nearly hit the wall had Giratina not pull on the scythe violently snapping it back. With a groan the male student stood up and shakily pulled up his staff.

"I got this one," Giratina told his team before running off, his lower half being swarmed in a shadowy mist.

When Weiss turned around she saw the hand to hand fighter about to land a surprise punch. It would have landed to, had Regigigas' own punch not land square in the attacker's jaw. He sprawled to the floor as the golden gauntlet wearing god plowed the side of the kids face in. Dust kicking up and the speed led to him smashing into a wall. When he got up multiple tow cables nearly impaled the child to the wall, but he avoided them in an acrobatic feet. He was about to say something until he heard a crack. And then another crack. Then multiple cracks. The tow cables were pulled by Regigigas' one arm and a chunk of the wall came ripping out knocking the other student to the ground. Not giving him any time to recover the titan spun the cables around and slammed the rock back onto his chest. There were three outcomes of this event. One: he was dead. Two: he was mortally wounded. Three: his aura would keep him alive but he would have a nasty bruise. From his groaning it appeared outcome number three was the result, at least Regigigas wouldn't get scolded _too_ much by Goodwitch.

The two students who Weiss and Ruby were dealing with weren't doing much better. It did help that Weiss was easily one of the strongest mortals in the class, all the gods agreed because of her versatility in combat thanks to her glyphs. Ruby was giving them trouble because… well it's Ruby, not much needs to be said. From the side of where the two pairs of mortal were fighting came the third member, the one fighting Giratina to be exact. The sight bewildered them all giving time for Regigigas and Giratina to regroup with their team.

"The enemy team is crumbling great leader," Giratina said in a small bow, "I suggest now we end them."

Weiss smiled and looked to the other two teenagers and pointed her rapier at them. "How do you suggest we proceed?" She kept up the refined talk.

" _I_ would think it best to use an attack needing two parties working together," Regigigas chimed in.

"Uhh…what?" Ruby was absolutely clueless and it was almost cute with her naivety.

"Team attacks," Giratina answered simply.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," it clicked, she grew a wide smile, "yeah let's do that!"

"But we didn't have any planned, we haven't even thought about them," Weiss slightly argued even though it sounded like she didn't want to.

"Don't worry," Regigigas grunted, "I'm pretty sure we can figure out...something." A small smile plastered across his face as he reached for Weiss and hoisted her up suddenly.

"What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to throw you at the boy with the shield," he told her as if that was all the explanation he needed.

"And then what?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "not my issue."

Weiss was about to say something else but Regigigas pulled his arm back like a baseball pitcher on the mound and threw Weiss at the boy. The speed kicked up small bits of cracked rock and dust. It took her a while to get situated but the heiress straightened herself out. Using a glyph to stand on she rocketed upward before summoning a second glyph to rush at him while he had trouble keeping up with her momentum. Her weapon managed to slip in between his shield and strike his aura. Each hit made the kid jerk back and be unable to recover in time. The hits just kept rolling and the hits keep coming. A glyph was formed at Weiss feet and she sped off going for fast strikes crossing the field over and over again. She swiped in from the left, and dashed to the right. And then Regigigas came in from the middle with a punch that just about shattered the wall behind him.

Meanwhile Ruby and Giratina were giving the literal hell to the other student. His weapon had an effective range of like five feet and they had weapon with longer range. Trying to dodge sniper shots along with a chain that could effectively teleport anywhere was no easy task. It was a task he was failing at. He managed to avoid the sniper round but the chain wrapped around him like how his teammate did earlier. There was no portal but that still didn't mean Giratina could pull on it. With a big bravado motion, as if he were a conductor in a symphony, he threw the kid mortal into the air with ease towards the god. Giratina slammed his fist into the chin of the mortal throwing him back while also releasing him from the chain.

"Ruby!" Was all he needed to yell as his young partner prepared a bullet and angled her scythe behind her and fired.

She rocketed towards the student who was sent flying by the pommel of the Reaper of Reality as it whacked him in the chest. The backside of the male student was slashed at by Ruby, his aura getting rapidly depleted by the flurry of strikes. By the time he hit the ground the shadowy, blobby form of Giratina materialized to uppercut him again in the chin and throw the chain linked scythe head at him.

"Get over here!" He yelled as it wrapped around the mortal boy.

Giratina slammed him back down to the earth where he would lay, defeated by the mortal girl and the damned deity.

"And that's the match," Goodwitch said as she walked to the middle of the arena. She had a pleased look on her face. It was probably the first time any of them had seen a look that wasn't incredibly ticked from the deputy headmistress, "I'm quite surprised Team SRRG. For your first match you worked pretty well together."

"Well, maybe we're just in each other's head," Giratina gave a chuckle, hinting at something that none of the mortals picked up on.

"I certainly expect to see you improve however," Glynda typed some stuff into her scroll pad, "You use your semblance a lot Mister Primus." It took a second for Giratina to register that she was talking to him. Last names were such an annoying part of mortal life if you were to ask him. "And the same goes to you Miss Schnee, try not to rely on such measures since they affect your aura. Mister Archaios be careful on how you use the environment, I would prefer if you didn't try to destroy the arena," the golem registered a response with a small bowing nod, "Miss Rose it would be best to watch out for using large strikes, if you miss then you leave yourself open."

"Sure thing professor," she cheerily gave a thumbs up.

 **-Later after class-**

"We did it!" Ruby jumped onto Giratina's back once they got back to their dorm room, "We should celebrate!"

"And what does one celebrate a first match with?" The shadow user asked while simultaneously trying to pry off his partner.

"Uhhh pizza, movie night duh!" Ruby replied before giggling.

"Is that really appropriate?" Weiss asked, "We should be studying or discussing team composition."

"I think we could celebrate our little victory Weiss, we'll do it in your honor team leader," the tall man pulled her into a side hug. She looked up to him and smiled slightly.

"Okay fine," she gave in, didn't take that much effort. Even she wanted to take this moment in, she was definitely going to write to her sister about it.

"Why don't you two go find us a movie and get the pizza, we'll clean up the room," Giratina offered.

"Sounds good," Ruby said, she pulled on Weiss' sleeve and left the two gods in the room. When there was silence Regigigas sighed.

"I take it you're upset with me?" Giratina asked as he began to shift certain parts of the room using his newly refound reality powers.

Usually Regigigas is a calm individual, never quick to anger. Eons of killing actually make you an observant being believe it or not. So it was actually surprising to Giratina when he found himself slammed up against a wall by the giant.

"You read their minds?!" He kept to a harsh whisper.

"Oh I see you picked up on that," Giratina kept calm.

"You're not exactly the most subtle Giratina."

"I like to be noticed."

"Why did you do it?" Regigigas leaned in his grip tightening on the clone's shoulders.

"Regigigas," Giratina pushed his hand into the golem's chest to create distance, "what do you think my…goal is here?"

"You are to judge the people of Remnant if they are worthy of your father's gift."

"No," the god corrected, "That is Palkia's job. And Dialga's, Ho-oh's, Kyurem's, and the whole lot of you minus me and Deoxys. My job is to get out of my prison. You know the thing that is keeping me from actually taking a physical form, the very thing I've been locked in for thousands of years. That is my goal. Not to help these people, I would find it hard to care less about them. So I'm going to take every opportunity that arises that helps me achieve that little goal. If I have to influence some other part of the world, or read minds to increase my proficiency in combat then so be it. I'll even start a war if I have to."

"There's one thing you're forgetting though."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"We, more precisely Palkia and I, are the ones who are in charge of determining whether you can be free or not."

…

…

Giratina's eyes glowed bright red with anger, "What was that?"

"I said me and Palkia are the ones who have the final say if you're going to be free. Not Arceus, us."

"Great, you're going to make me a slave then? Extort and blackmail me into submission?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because inaction for this particular case is better than taking action. You are the famed 'damned deity' after all. If you want to start a war go for it, use people as a means to an end, I will continue to exist in a free state in the aftermath of it all. I don't know if I could say the same for you though."

His eyes died down and he relaxed, he took a deep sigh, "So what you're saying is, you're taking action by not doing anything? Great. Lovely. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"How about this?" Regigigas took a few steps back, "If you fail this then I'll tell Regice that Uncle Giratina will let her make ice sculptures all over your prison."

The shadow walker glared at him, "Don't use the cute children on me."

"You did first," a coy smile was on Regigigas' face.

"I thought I was the quippy one?"

"I think Deoxys has that covered," the giant said with a laugh.

"Dammit," Giratina joined in the laughter, "by the way. I hate you, I hate all of you."

"I'm not asking you to like this or go frolicing in the forest with Weiss and Ruby. Just be…normal, enjoy their company, you may like them after a while."

"Arceus incarnate, you're all insufferable."

"We're gods. That's our job."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Welp, that was a thing. I will admit I don't enjoy writing sincere bits in stories, but they are needed. I can't have it all be mindless banter and combat. Do not fret though, there will be plenty of combat in the coming chapters that may or may not feature Deoxys and Rayquaza. Anyways, see ya later suckers!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sparring with Mortals

**Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry for the delayed update, I moved into college recently so things have been crazy, it drains the will to write for me. Now with college there comes that age old issue, because it seems like so many writers are at that age, I don't know how often I will be updating any of my stories. My schedule isn't really hectic but studying is something to think about.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 7: Sparring with Mortals

"So for our first lesson in class we will be going over the nature of why the four kingdoms went into the Great War," were the first words spoken by the eccentric Doctor Oobleck barely even noticing his student's perplexed looks at the man. He looked like a drug addict who turned into an adult…and then got a degree. Frazzled green hair, a necktie not even fully tightened around his neck, a shirt with half of it tucked in, and spectacles that would fall off slightly due to his erratic movements. This man spoke about five hundreds words a minute and moved just as fast. Quickly, barely moving his body, he rushed over to chalkboard and started scribbling. "Can anyone tell me what caused The Great War?"

The class fell into a small silence, mainly out of nervousness. Not for a lack of knowledge, but because they would be speaking aloud in a class where they knew nobody. Luckily the immortals in the room have no such fear. A solitary hand raised in the air.

"Yes!" He shouted, most would be put off by the yelling but it appeared to be a constant thing with this man so they were slowly getting used to it, "Mr. Primus!" All eyes turned to the three brother deities, the middle child putting his hand down.

"The Great War was caused by a multitude of factors. The first being rising tensions that existed for years before it started." Leave it to the god of time to be a history buff, "Second the kingdoms of Mistral and Mantle agreed to an alliance, exchanging goods. Then thirdly, came when Mantle decided to ban all sorts of self expression and keeping their emotions after a grimm attack that left many people dead." Oobleck was nodding along with everything Dialga was spouting while most of the mortals looked to Dialga who sat in the right hand side of class.

"Excellent Mr. Primus, but I noticed that you forgot to mention the battle between Mistral and Vale over the settlement in the westernmost end of the continent," Oobleck pointed out before taking a sip of whatever coffee infused drink he had in his yellow mug.

"The battle is not what caused The Great War," a new voice entered the conversation. Oobleck's eyes turned to one…

"Mister Mir, I would prefer if you raised your hand next time you wish to engage in a discussion," Oobleck told the ice deity as the class looked to him. Kyurem rolled his eyes mentally before raising his only arm in the sky. "Thank you," the arm fell, "now please go on with your point."

"A war is not started by a simple skirmish," a few students snickered at his comment as if he were stupid. The one armed man ignored this, it happened all the time, "The skirmish was inevitable. If it wasn't in Vale, then the tundra of Mantle, the swamps of Mistral, or even the sands of Vacuo could have had the first battle in their borders. A fight is a subjective matter that can take place anywhere and the results will matter little. In the end, death is always the winner." Kyurem's final point made the class look away from him. The cold tone, the lack of empathy, the dead look in his eyes showed he had no remorse.

"An interesting point you make there," Oobleck showed no signs of distress, "although I would like to counter that with since we don't know who actually shot first in The Great War, the placement of the fight does matter in this case."

"Well it's obvious Mistral shot first," Dialga shot himself back into the conversation with no doubt in his words. A few students were starting to murmur among themselves.

"That would make logical sense," Kyurem agreed and looked across the table, far away from the time keeper. "Mistral, while no slouch in military might, didn't have the best foothold in their colony. Not to mention they were known to use bows and arrows in a time of muskets and Dust-lock pistols. The people of Vale also knew the land better and could easily use it to their advantage. Mistral had no real chance winning that battle."

"So why does that mean that Mistral struck first?" Oobleck question, his tone suggested he had an idea but wanted to see what his students could come up with. A new hand arose, next to Dialga, "Yes Mr. Primus?"

"Because they had Mantle on their side no matter what," Palkia told the class, his body leaned back in his chair and arms crossed looking way more relaxed than Kyurem or his younger time travelling brother, "if the world's most technologically advanced and most powerful force had your back you'd pick fights all the time even if you had no chance. There obviously was high tensions and the villagers knew that Mantle could strike back on their behalf. To them it was a no-lose scenario. Y'know, besides the fact they started a whole war." The bell rang just as Palkia finished his statement.

"You are to read pages two hundred and twenty five to two hundred and forty seven!' Oobleck shouted to the class, "I expect a paragraph on what you thought caused The Great War on my desk first thing in the morning." That didn't sound too bad, "A paragraph is described as more than ten sentences containing more than two hundred words!"...Spoke too soon.

 **-X-**

"Well that was a thing," Yang said to her two teammates, Nora was just happily skipping along the halls while Dialga thumbed through his compendium and Palkia kept a gaze forward.

"By what do you mean Yang?" Dialga said as he turned a page in the Compendium revealing how the natives of Remnant discovered how to harvest Fire Dust crystals for the first time. That poor Richard fellow didn't have many limbs left did he?

"You do realize that you had a full on discussion with one of the teachers here at Beacon, and argued with him," Yang pointed out.

"I thought that's what we were supposed to do," Dialga closed his book with one hand making a satisfying *slam*. His stance shrugged slightly as he looked to his partner. "We aren't to be treated like children and simply take in what he spews. A discussion does great wonders for both parties involved"

"But how did you guys come up with that so quickly?"

"Because Yang," Nora went in and hugged Palkia tightly and even lifted him up, "we have the smartest partners on our team… We have 'smartners'!"

"Oh Arceus my liver," Palkia wheezed out, he clasped his fingers on Nora's gloved hands and tried to pry them off. "Nora, could you please release me?"

"Of course smartner pink buddy!" Palkia had no clue which was worse. The 'smartner' name or the everlasting torture that was being called 'pink buddy' by Nora. He was Palkia, oldest son of Arceus, creator of stars and galaxies alike, and the god of space. And he was being reduced to such a childish nickname like 'pink buddy'. Did this mortal girl have a death wish? Perhaps she had crippling case of depression behind her mask of boundless energy. Whatever was causing it, Palkia wanted it gone. It would be so easy to remove her from existence, her head was within his grasp. Of course that meant Nora could grab Palkia and hang off his arms like a certain mammal who she tended to mimic the cries. It's how they met after all.

"Gods above!" Palkia exclaimed as Nora grappled onto his arm, he faltered but didn't fall over. His immense strength as a god showing itself, luckily Yang and Nora just thought he was strong.

"Strong, smart, and loves pink!" Nora shouted while hanging her entire body off his one arm. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner!"

"Glad you did Nora," a new voice entered the conversation. Nora looked over to see Ren with his team right next to hers.

"Oh Renny!" She quickly released from Palkia's appendage, but she might have dislocated it in the process if Palkia falling over and his grumbling were anything to go by. "Omigosh I didn't mean say that. We've just been together for sooo long, well not together-together but you get my point?" The words came out in a jumbled and rushed mess that even the gods had a hard time following. Dialga thought about stopping time to collect his thoughts.

The god of time leaned over into his blonde partner's ear, "What is with them?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Yang honestly had trouble understanding it as Nora tried to apologize for something Ren wasn't offended by. He was glad Nora was making many friends outside of himself. It was sort of cute from Yang's perspective watching Nora fluster herself, her rosy cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink.

" _These mortals certainly are entertaining,"_ Dialga thought to his brother.

" _What else are they good for?"_ Palkia thought while nursing his arm.

" _Well besides war, strife, lying to each other, stealing, murdering, I guess entertainment can go up there as well,"_ suddenly the mental voice of Kyurem told them reminding the two brothers of his presence. The two rolled their eyes at his comment with disgust.

" _And I'm sure Lord Arceus created mortals just for that,"_ the other god of Team KHBL, Ho-oh, told the three but more or less to Kyurem, " _keep your dark thoughts to yourself. You're the God of Peace for Arceus' sake, show it like you mean it Kyurem."_

" _After what I've seen, you would see peace as an impossible object for mortals to achieve, only a naive fool could think to attain it."_

" _Well it is the naive fool who has hope, the strongest of weapons."_

" _Only an optimist would think in such a way."_

" _Well it happens that I am one, Kyurem, maybe a little brightside would help with your overall demeanor."_

" _Let's just get to Goodwitch's class,"_ the ice wielding god grumbled, " _hurting something sounds good right about now."_

" _God of Peace,"_ Palkia snorted when Kyurem moved on ahead leading his team into the sparring hall, " _it shows."_

" _Give him some time,"_ Dialga noted, "give him some time."

"What was that?" Yang spooked the two, they had completely forgotten about their blonde teammate and had ignored most of Nora's rambling, "you two just started staring at each other like you were a bitter old married couple."

"You have sister correct?" Palkia asked to which she nodded, "Ruby right?" He got another nod, "There are certain things you know about your sibling and can communicate seemingly through no speaking means."

"Oh yeah I know what you're talking about. I could practically read Ruby's mind every time she looked at a different weapon or modifying hers."

"I DO NOT HAVE A WEAPON FETISH!" They heard Ruby yell from somewhere, it seemed like she had supersonic hearing every time Yang mentioned her strange tastes.

"Do she even know what that means?" Dialga asked.

"Nope," Yang put emphasis on the 'p' sound, she then grabbed Dialga by the collar of his uniform, "and she _won't_ be finding out what that means until she's old enough."

"And hold old is that?" Her partner asked.

"Fifty...nine," she told him.

"You can't protect her forever," Palkia said pushing the two apart slightly, "some day she'll have to grow up and learn all of this stuff."

"Like I said, when she's fifty nine."

"Yang," Dialga stopped her, "if you're going to tease Ruby she better know why you're doing it. Probably now rather than later so it doesn't affect her later on in life." " _Because I know what's going to happen if you don't."_

"Okay fine I'll tell her someday sooner, maybe when she's forty," Yang's defiance in this subject was unwavering.

"Better," Dialga gave in, sometimes mortals were the worst, "just don't blame me when Ruby starts looking to other people for answering the questions you aren't."

"Oh yeah," she waved him off before they started walking to the training room, "and who's she's going to do that with?"

 **-X-**

"Giratina, just what is a fetish?"

It was a simple set of words right up until the end. Weiss spit out her drink, Regigigas fell out of the bleacher in the sparring room, and Giratina began rethinking this whole 'redemption' plan.

"Ruby…" he started but failed to compose any actual response, "why?"

"Why what?" Her innocent voice made this all but easy for the damned deity.

"Why do you want to know what a fetish is?" He assumed she knew what a fetish was since the little red haired girl kept denying she had one.

"Well Yang keeps saying I have one and keeps teasing me about it so it can't be anything good."

"Why don't you ask someone like Yang, what about your parents?"

"Yang won't tell me till I'm fifty she says, my Uncle Qrow said sixty five, and my dad said never…"

"Geez and I thought our families had issues," Giratina said pointing his thumb back to Regigigas, who glared into the back of Giratina's head. "Listen Ruby, you shouldn't be concerned what someone says about your interests. A fetish isn't a _bad_ thing."

"Really?"

"Of course! A fetish is like…loving candy. Just a little too much and you always find new ways to love them."

"So why would Yang tease me about it?"

Giratina leaned in and whispered, "Because she's jealous." He looked from side to side making sure no one, especially Yang, was around, "they're jealous because they can't have that same kind of love for their own weapons." Was he technically wrong?" No, but he wasn't right either. The sick part was he knew that factoid too.

"So…"

"So go tell everyone that you like having a weapon fetish, praise it to the high heaven and tell people that your weapon can provide you more comfort than any man, woman, and child," Giratina brought his bravado in full force for his speech.

"Okay!" Ruby cheered from the apparent pep talk from her partner and ran off to get her weapon.

Giratina turned around to face his two teammates, using his powers of reality his shifted the dyes in his bandanna covering his mouth to form a smile out of the gold mandibles. Weiss had no words, but her mouth kept moving trying to come up with a reprimand or to tell him off in some capacity. Regigigas just narrowed his eyes at him.

" _Must you be so cruel?"_ He asked Giratina silently.

" _I'm a god who is often seen as the embodiment of chaos and despair. Being evil is in my wheelhouse if anything,"_ the deity replied sitting down letting the potential chaos ensue.

"Good morning class," Glynda said through the speaker system, "I hope you're ready today, unlike yesterday we will focus on doubles. Do I have any volunteers?" Nope, none, just like last time not a single mortal or immortal raised their hands. The gods wanted to keep out of the spotlight, the less known about them as possible was all good to the eight of them.

"Would Jaune Arc and Deoxys Ribo come down," or Glynda could force on the gods to come down to show off, "and their opponents will be Yang Xiao Long and Nora Valkyrie."

While Jaune was absolutely terrified and feared for his life, Yang and Nora were overly excited about it. No mortal should be that excited for a fight, especially a sanctioned one. Now Deoxys, who is a immortal gathering of space dust and bacteria, just about jumped into the arena from the stands. That was until he felt a hand tug on his restricted arms.

" _Take it easy on them, I don't want to explain how you killed two students in your first sparring match,"_ Rayquaza informed him telepathically.

" _Don't worry I wasn't going to kill them."_

" _Leaving them in the hospital with multiple injuries including broken bones will not work either."_

… " _Can I break at least one bone-"_

" _No! Now get down there and assist Jaune, something tells me he'll need it."_

" _Hmph, stupid overgrown lizard."_

Not even a second before Deoxys got on the sparring room floor Glynda raised the almighty question. "Can we take Deoxys out of the straight jacket-"

"NO!"

The whole room turned to Rayquaza who's voice boomed almost unnaturally so, he was standing straight up, his fists clenched making his knuckles white, if you saw him from Deoxys' angle you could see his eyes starting to glow, his breathing sounded ferocious and looked like he would strangle someone.

" _Oh don't worry about him he's just 'overprotective' of me, he deeply cares for my personal safety,"_ Deoxys chuckled to a nervous Pyrrha and Jaune who were transfixed by the sudden outburst. Rayquaza was by no means the calmest of people but he didn't seem like one to outburst. Rayquaza sat down switching his gaze between Deoxys, and Glynda. The horned faunus disguised as a god made a mental note not to trust the combat instructor.

"Oh man I'm nervous," Jaune placed a hand to quell the butterflies in his stomach.

" _Seriously, what does Pyrrha see in you?"_ Deoxys asked himself frowning at his blonde teammate's sad look of worrying. He then spoke to Jaune telepathically, " _Don't worry Jaune, if anything happens I'll make sure to use you as a human shield."_ The cheerful tone in his 'voice' was unsettling to the blonde teen who just gulped. Jaune still had a hard time dealing with the telepathy, it was weird hearing a voice only a few other people knew. It felt like someone was swimming in his head constantly. He was sure one day he would get used to it.

 **-X-**

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Jaune charged the two girls of Team PYND with his sword raised high in the sky he-

" _Oh Arceus' Gifts that looked painful- Is that really the correct way to bend an elbow- Should someone's face even look like that- Is that even legal? Can you shove a fist that far?"_ Deoxys rambled seeing Jaune get massacred by the two girls. It was clear his strengths did not lie in combat, Deoxys questioned if he had any strengths to speak of. When Jaune got flung into a wall by Nora's hammer, the blonde didn't get back up leaving the alien destroyer by his lonesome.

In the stands Pyrrha's hand was covering her mouth and she winced at each blow received, Rayquaza had his head in his hands unable to watch anymore.

" _Well Arceus, Rayquaza you clearly have some of the best mortals on your team,"_ Giratina chuckled in a cackling manner.

" _As much as I prefer to disagree with my brother on this, that was painful to watch,"_ Palkia added in the conversation.

" _He is a dreamer, it's a good thing someone showed him the real world,"_ all the gods rolled their eyes at Kyurem's comment.

Ruby turned to Jaune's partner and Rayquaza's teammate, "Do you think Deoxys can win?"

"I umm.." Pyrrha honestly had no answer.

"Deoxys can take 'em," Rayquaza answered for her. The lack of doubt silenced any questioning from Ruby.

"But he has a straight jacket on," Weiss pointed out.

" _Actually I'm curious on what limitations Deoxys has,"_ Dialga said to the group, an opinion many of them shared. Deoxys was often kept secret from the other gods outside of his name and what he and Rayquaza did long ago.

" _Deoxys has nearly all of his psychokinetic powers neutralized outside of mild telepathy and weak use of his telekinesis. He can't lift anything more than ten pounds I reckon,"_ Rayquaza explained as he watched Yang and Nora get a surround. Deoxys sat on the ground while the two paced around him like starving wolves finding a rabbit in the midst of the winter frost.

" _What about physical limitations?"_ Ho-oh asked.

" _None."_ The guardian of the skies swore he saw concern in Ho-oh's eyes

Yang launched herself using the blowback from Ember Celica to catapult herself through the air. Nora ran in with her warhammer from the backside of Deoxys who kept on sitting there on the ground.

The moment Yang got within striking distance he opened his eyes, a crazed smile forming over his lips. A simple move of his neck avoided the yellow covered gauntlet, the shot just barely missing his scarred face and scarlet colored hair. He ducked under another fist and lurched forward into a roll as Nora swung in a wide horizontal arc. The sole male on the sparring floor stood up from the roll right as Yang's fist was coming towards him. That same demon conjuring smile spread to his eye's as they went full on crazy. His left foot swung wildly colliding with Yang's corresponding gauntlet at the wrist sending the shot wide completely avoiding him. He ducked beneath another shot and jumped behind Yang quickly. The blonde couldn't turn around fast enough as Deoxys sent a kick to the middle of her spine sending her to the wall. She would've collided with the wall if she hadn't gotten back up and slowed herself down.

Nora came in with a swing that spun her body around for another try, but both swings missed the deity who ducked under one and then matrixed the other. The straight jacket wearing teen took advantage of the long recovery Nora would have to make by placing one foot under her chin before launching the other one heading for the same place. He flipped in the air from the kick while Nora got a kick to the chin knocking her back. The sound of gunfire caught Deoxys' ear and by sidestepping he let Yang slam her fist to the floor cracking it into pieces. Nora then came in from the other side and tried to smack the much smaller combatant. The hammer missed by a large margin and smashed into the ground on the other side of Deoxys. The god was now surrounded by two smashed craters and two hunters in training on either side of him. He leapt into action by wrapping his legs around the head of Nora's hammer and wrestled it away from her by flipping his body weight away from her while his legs wrapped themselves around the round cylinder of the hammer.

"Get off," Nora gritted her teeth while she tried to shake him off, Deoxys looked more like a rodeo rider being bucked off by a very angry bull.

" _But I'm having so much fun!"_ Deoxys cheered to himself, no one else on the battlefield could hear him so he would scream and shout as much as he could.

"Nora hold still," Yang told her teammate and readied a shot for Ember Celica.

The fiery discharge whizzed past Deoxys' locks of scarlet hair as he spun around the hammer head like a lopsided wheel. The spin Deoxys made pulled the warhammer in an awkward motion for Nora who had to step forward unwarily. From there Deoxys leaped off the hammer head pushing it down into the ground and aimed his foot for an axe kicked atop Yang's golden blonde hair covered head. The blonde grabbed his foot before it reached her and promptly tried to punch him in the gut. The god would have none of it as he kicked the other hand away and spun in Yang's slightly wavering grip. The restrained deity's smile went mad again as he slammed his other foot down onto Yang's elbow releasing him from her grasp. When he landed he immediately jumped back in the air slamming his knee into her head pushing her to the ground in the process. Using her face as a stepstool he hopped off of Yang's body. A pleased smile formed over his face when he heard the multiple shots of Nora's grenade launcher function. He dodged one, ducked under another, and stood still as the third one came towards him. He cracked his neck and readied his foot. Deoxys stepped to the side and raised his left leg to the ceiling just as the can was parallel to him. The foot hit the cylindrical face of the grenade transferring the momentum and force upwards to the sky. With the a running start Deoxys ran past the grenade and jumped in the air. The parasite swung his body around and slammed his heel into the grenade sending it back directly to Nora who had no time to get out of the way. A small pink explosion erupted from where Nora was standing.

In a rare moment a second explosion caught Deoxys off guard as Yang was back to a standing position, but something seemed different about her. Her eyes were red like Pyrrha's hair, and speaking of hair it was burning gold now, he saw smoke rise from her locks. A punch decked Deoxys in the face making him pause, the fist stayed there lodged in his cheek. It was probably the first time any mortal had hit Deoxys since Rayquaza stopped him, the feeling of pain in his cheek almost felt foreign to him. But he remembered the pain, and he liked it. His smile went crazed as his eyes now appeared uneven as he swung his right foot into Yang's side removing the gauntlet from his cheek and forcing her back. The alien then sprinted around Yang with unprecedented speed getting the jump on her. Deoxys rocketed his knee into Yang's backside and then slammed his forehead just below her neck. The parasite then swept her legs and sent a brutal kick to her backside sending her to the wall. Before Yang could reach the wall Deoxys used his speed to get in front of Yang and essentially 'sparta' kicked her in the stomach. He took one step towards the defeated blonde and almost thought about smashing her face in, but remembered Rayquaza's melodramatic and annoying words.

" _But if I see one misstep, one thing out of line that proves deadly in the end, I will not hesitate to end your pitiful existence."_

He rolled his eyes and then sat on the ground cross legged as he had won the match convincingly, he took exactly one hit that entire match and didn't really even hurt him.

"And that's the match," Glynda announced somewhat surprised that Deoxys had come out victorious, "excellent display Mr. Ribo a few words of wisdom…" Glynda trailed off when she saw Deoxys just walked away and went to get Jaune.

" _I don't need some mortal telling me how to improve my fighting, I've been to hundreds of worlds each with their own fighting styles and powers that could blow your tiny mortal brain female,"_ Deoxys would have spat the words out if he could talk. He walked over to the defeated form of Jaune and softened his tone while nudging his shoulder, " _Get up Jaune Weiss is watching you."_

Whatever dazed state Jaune was in completely vanished as he stood up with speed that surprised Deoxys, "Really?!" His head swiveled to the stands looking for his… snow angel.

" _No,"_ Deoxys said plainly, " _but it got you up."_

"Did we win?"

" _Yes we did Jaune, don't rush in next time, you were completely predictable."_

Meanwhile in the stands all of the mortals were blown away, including Pyrrha who was arguably the best fighter there in most of the student's opinion. Deoxys, a kid about as tall as Ruby in a straght jacket just took out Nora and Yang some of the best close range fighters in the first year class, and they also packed a warhammer. That usually trumps all, having a warhammer and what not.

"That was so cool!" Ruby cheered falling back in her seat.

"You do realize he beat up your sister," Weiss noted with a harsh tone, "but I guess he did surprise us."

"If he can do that in jacket imagine what he can od out of it," Ren told them all, only to hear someone's fist slam nearby. It was Rayquaza's.

"If Deoxys finds a way out, no one will be safe," the dragon looked to all who were there, "so if anyone of you try to help him or assist him in any way possible in removing his restraints I will not hesitate to use whatever force necessary to stop you." Rayquaza really wanted to say 'kill' instead of 'stop', but that would only cause more questions. And he hated questions.

" _Rayquaza calm down no one's thinking about releasing Deoxys' bindings,"_ Ho-oh told the sky dragon with a soothing and calming voice.

" _Just giving the mortals a warning,"_ he mentally growled, " _I already know you won't, but these mortals seem to do the exact opposite when you tell them_ _ **not**_ _to do something. It's rather annoying."_

" _Perhaps Lord Arceus made a slight mistake when creating these creatures, I can already tell you he made several before,"_ everyone groaned at Kyurem's words.

"Well Ray, how was that?" Were what snapped Rayquaza from his mental conversation, the other gods continued to bicker amongst themselves. He looked up to see a very battered Jaune Arc and Deoxys who sat down and slouched over in his seat. His fun was over now and he would have to deal with his stupid warden for the rest of the day.

"Jaune you- um well how do I put this? Ask Pyrrha, she's your partner," Rayquaza dumped his leader responsibility onto Jaune's partner with no shame at all. The blonde looked to the red haired maiden who was caught off guard.

"Jaune you did...fine," even she had to admit that Jaune's fighting style left a little to be desired, "but I think there is definitely room for improvement."

It was hard to judge Jaune's mood after that comment, you could see a tinge of disappointment along with a bit of pride. As if he proved someone wrong and was smug about it. "Thanks Pyr."

" _Does he always have a nickname for everyone consisting of three letters?"_ Deoxys asked Rayquaza who shrugged in response, a rare sign of not showing hostility towards the parasite.

"Well I gotta hand it to you Vomit Boy," they all saw Yang and Nora walk back up the steps, the blonde was nursing the back of her head, "your teammate can really pack a punch."

" _Kick actually, a punch could fracture this planet,"_ Deoxys said, though only Rayquaza heard it, the calmness in the tone would have been unnerving had Rayquaza never seen it happen.

"For my next two can I have both the Primus brothers of Team PYND come down for the next match. Their opponents will be Lie Ren and Blake Belladonna," the words from Goodwitch caused most of the gods to wince in pain already. Palkia nearly bursted into laughter. Technically he did but only Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina heard it since Dialga had to freeze time so Palkia could roll on the floor to laugh.

" _Is it wise to have two gods face off against mortals who have no idea what they're facing up against?"_ Regigigas asked as he saw both duos walk down the steps.

" _Dialga and Palkia know how to restrain themselves,"_ Ho-oh said.

" _That's the issue now isn't it,"_ Giratina gave a soft and sinister chuckle, " _they know_ _ **how**_ _but do they_ _ **want**_ _to?"_

" _They aren't power driven maniacs like you damned deity,"_ Kyurem was quick to scold Giratina who frowned.

" _Says the infamous traitor."_

" _If you knew the story then you wouldn't be so judgmental now would you Giratina?"_

" _I could say the same for you Kyurem."_ The ice wielding deity stopped communicating after that. Giratina took it as a victory.

 **-X-**

"No hard feelings," Palkia said as he put on his silver helmet.

"I do feel bad about this," Dialga added on looking at the two mortals who were going to get absolutely destroyed. He leaned over to his brother, "Can we go easy on them?"

Palkia shook his head and sighed. Why must his brother always do this? "No we cannot brother, why let their guard down when there may be a time where we need to call upon our full power?" Palkia pulled his sword from the ground from where he stabbed it. "They require leadership, and we must be strong."

"But-"

"But nothing, I need you with me on this."

The keeper of time sighed, there was no getting through to Palkia. " _Sometimes I wonder what you're really fighting for…"_

"Begin!"

The two ninja students sped off from the get go and to any normal person this would have been an issue. However Dialga tapped his watch under his sleeve and the world slowly started to desaturate in color. He didn't fully stop time, he only slowed it down, and that did affect his brother. It was one of those weird quirks that even he didn't understand. When he fully stopped time his two brothers were immune to its effect, but when he slowed it down they were subjected to it like everyone else.

"Sometimes I just don't know," Dialga sighed to himself. He picked up his cane and flipped it around brandishing the mace. The god of time walked over calmly and slowly hoisting the mace over his shoulder. He stopped beside Blake who was moving ever so incrementally in the air. He gave another sigh, "Your secret will come out Ms. Belladonna. So you better do it in the right circumstances, I can't guarantee you it will come out as the compendium says because of our interference. He looked at his watch again and tapped it and readied his mace gripping it tightly. The world around him slowly returned to the bright and vivid place it was as Dialga slammed his mace into Blake's backside sending her straight to the ground. The black haired girl was completely clueless as to what just happened as did everyone else outside of the looked up to meet the god's gaze but it quickly went away as she felt a foot slam into her stomach.

" _Time is a cruel fact of mortal life,"_ Dialga told himself, he considered this to be his philosophy. The god flipped his mace around and nailed the underside of Blake's chin with the cane handle, " _it does not care for your reasons, your petty excuses, or your past decisions. It only cares about the here and now, for it knows the future and knows every outcome including the ones you do not choose, therefore it shows no emotion. It will not listen to your pleas."_ Dialga quickly jabbed his elbow into Blake's creating a clone from her semblance. The deity sighed and slowed time to a virtual standstill where he smashed his knee into the retreating real Blake. As time sped back up Blake was forced back down to the ground she met his gaze with astonishment. " _So I am sorry Miss Belladonna if I appear emotionless and cold, but centuries of lording over time have forced me to put my emotions aside on the battlefield, even if it is a spar. I can see your past and I know your future. I know you have many mistakes, and there are more to come, but do not let my victory discourage you from taking on your greater purpose."_ He finished his statement with an upward swing sending her to the floor after flying a few feet. "I'm sorry," he said before placing his cane on the ground and watched the rest of the match.

A parry blocked the two blades of Storm Lotus creating small sparks as they collided with Palkia's sword, _The Carver of Constellations_. His weapon was forged eons ago in the fires of a star made by warriors from one of the many realms he had visited. How ironic that he destroyed that world with the sword they gave him as a gift. The ninja was bounced back when Palkia applied a massive amount of pressure on him. It looked like a complete mismatch. A ninja versus an armored powerhouse.

" _Well Mister Lie Ren what can you do against someone like me?"_ He asked, surprisingly without arrogance, it seemed more observant than anything. " _Something about you troubles you, could it be your past? You're lucky I don't have my brother's powers or I would know what weighs on your shoulders. Perhaps it isn't the past but rather the future? I've seen how close you are to my partner, at least she makes it out that you are close."_ As Ren leaped in the air Palkia slashed upwards stopping all momentum. " _As someone here to judge you I must say you are one of the brighter examples to speak of. You're calm, slow to anger, you have the trust of others. Why I do believe we can use you in the trial when the day comes."_ Palkia gripped the handle of his sword, " _But that will be for a later date, as of right now I must defeat you."_

Palkia slammed the broadside of his blade into Ren's face sending him sprawling. Then raising one of his hands he activated his gravity powers and lifted him from the air sending him to the walls. Ren's aura was taking a full assault from all sides as Palkia threw him from wall to wall until it felt like his whole body was bruised, it was nearing the limit. When he looked up he was the round shoulder armor of Palkia sending him back to the ground. He coughed a bit and looked up to see Palkia standing atop him and pointing the tip of his blade at his neck.

"Concede Ren," Palkia ordered the mortal. He, knew he was beat so he dropped his weapons and held up his hands. The god removed the blade and extended a hand to help him up. After that Goodwitch came to give the two duos tips, unlike Deoxys the deities stayed. It humored Palkia that a mere mortal thought she could inform a god how to better themselves.

 **-Later after Combat class-**

"Well that was thing," Yang said massaging the back of her neck while her team were on their way back to the room.

"You did well, you were able to defeat Jane at least," Palkia told his teammates.

"Jaune," Yang corrected, "and practically he let us beat him up. He ran right in there into the two of us."

"Well okay, but you were able to land a hit on Deoxys," he so desperately tried to find a brightside.

"Yea and then he ran us into the ground."

"Deoxys is probably one of the best fighters where we come from, do not discourage yourselves by your defeat," Dialga said closing his book, his brother noticed he looked disheartened. "I must excuse myself I have a few things to think on." The hard click-clack of his cane echoed throughout the floor.

"What's with him?" Nora asked happily completely unaffected by her loss. Palkia's eyes narrowed at his shrinking brother.

 **-X-**

"Odd place for a walk isn't it brother?" Dialga heard Giratina behind him as he walked onto the secluded balcony.

"What can I say? I am an odd one. What do you want Giratina?" The timekeeper said.

"Couldn't help but notice you looked a little down there 'brother'," the damned deity leaned up against a railing, "so as a member of our little dysfunctional family it is part of my duty to help anything that troubles you. What's bothering you?"

Dialga didn't immediately respond, and when he did it wasn't with words, but he grabbed the compendium out and showed Giratina, "This Giratina, this is what's bothering me."

"Your compendium?"

"Not the compendium itself but what lies within it. Do you have any idea the burden that has been placed on my shoulders? To know every facet of past, present, and future? To know that everything will eventually-"

"Stop," Giratina simply said.

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Stop being a melodramatic, we already have Rayquaza and Kyurem for that. Don't turn into one too," Giratina got off the rail to look Dialga straight on. "It is no secret that many of the other gods envy your powers, that was a fact even before my banishment. But I don't envy your power Dialga for two reasons. One: I have my own powers to control that rival yours. Two:... I don't think I could handle the stress."

"What do you mean by that?"

"For Arceus' sake Dialga, look at what you just said. I'm an angry god who knows how to destroy millions by using a piece of wood, giving me power over time itself is probably the worst decision in all of the universe including what led to my exile. This is going to be weird for me to say it, but that's what I admire about you… that tasted really awful can I take it back." Giratina coughed a few times. "But back onto your little pity party there is a reason why we have the gifts we do."

"We are parts of our father's mind," Dialga finished for Giratina, "Palkia's the brash, more upfront and seeks to solve a problem head on. You were always the trickster, the deceptive and would use anyone for your own gain."

"And you, dear brother, were the calm one, you were always one to analyze a situation and never acted out of turn. You quite literally take your time."

"What's the point you're getting at here Giratina?"

"My point is that despite what we were when Arceus made us, we have all changed," Giratina's armed swirled with a dark energy, "for better or for worse. I remember before my banishment that you wouldn't even touch a weapon. You were nearly a copy of Kyurem before his accident."

"Hmm," he gave a grunt, "but I guess we all change."

"Exactly, look at us now. I'm a prisoner of my own self ambition, you're not the pacifistic timekeeper you were, and Palkia doesn't charge in _nearly_ as much." Dialga chuckled at his comment, "Why did you come Dialga?"

The question threw the god of time off, it was rare that someone would question his plans. "Why did I come?"

"Yes, exactly. It feels like a good chunk of us have some kind of ulterior motive for coming here. I'm looking for redemption, Regigigas is doing this for his children, I imagine Deoxys is looking to get out of his imprisonment, and Rayquaza wants the same thing. So why did you come here? Or more importantly what changed you? If I were to remember you hated being away from the Time Stream. You always looked over it."

Dialga turned to the school to view a massive courtyard. "I don't know, maybe I have an ulterior motive." He smiled before leaving.

" _Arceus damn you and your ambiguity,"_ Giratina thought to himself as his brother made his way back to his team's room.

As he walked through the halls he reopened his compendium to cover page. The book which was always pristine seemed to have a blemish. It looked as if someone took a blade and scratched in a word. A single word, a word that haunted Dialga for centuries, a word that for a time made him regret his existence.

" _Celebi"_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **So intrigue...I guess that's a thing. So technically I did say this chapter would have Rayquaza and Deoxys, but I didn't lie I did have them in there. I want to save Rayquaza for a bigger, more impactful fight later on. You may've noticed that the gods can easily take out the humans with relative ease. That is by design and makes sense narratively, gods should be able to mortals easily. Anyways, see ya later suckers!**


	8. Chapter 8: Dating with Mortals Part 1

**Author's Note: Oh god college, why must you take my free time away? You know besides clubs, playing pool for hours and hours, and homework. So if you're upset or hoping for things by the title of this chapter and are already making assumptions, please read the bottom note at the very end of the chapter for some very important information. Now, excuse me while I do math homework. Going into engineering is tough crap.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 8: Dating with Mortals (ooooooooooooooooooooooooh) Part 1

Blake Belladonna didn't exactly recall where she had seen this massive temple in her dreams, but all she knew was that she was there. It was beautiful and ornate, gold lined the pillars which reached the sky. Flames and candles burned giving light. She kept walking in awe, it was something out of her books, something out of ancient times of gods and kings. Blake eventually reached where a great multitude of people were gathered. They looked like the ancient warriors of Mistral depicted in history. Swords, round shield, you probably could've put Pyrrha in that mix and she would fit in with them. However there was one figure that she recognized. Kyurem, her partner. He looked a bit different, he was wearing that same style of armor only colored a pale blue and white, and he appeared older. However, out of all of those differences, the most striking was the fact he had his second arm.

It looked like two armies were facing each other in combat, with Kyurem leading one side. The other side though was led by two people who she did not recognized. One was a male who looked a little younger than Kyurem, jet black hair like her own, an arrogant smile plastered on his face as he stood in a relaxed stance. Beside the man was a beautiful woman with brilliant white hair that could make Weiss jealous. A piercing gaze that could ignite flames at the smallest of glances. She appeared more alert and tense then the other one next to her. Kyurem's eyes switched between the two in front of him while Blake got behind a group of men. They started talking to each other.

" _We're not asking for much brother,"_ the black haired one said, " _just surrender and let us put this all behind us."_

" _Brother?"_ Blake asked herself, Kyurem had never mentioned family. Now that she thought about it Kyurem barely mentioned anything about his family or his past.

" _I will not Zekrom, these people are innocent."_

" _Innocent?"_ The white haired woman questioned, " _They have lied Kyurem, they have cheated and caused people pain."_

" _And you must realize that everyone lies and is secretly evil in their own ways dear sister. That is what makes them different from us."_

"' _Different from us'?"_ Blake asked herself. He couldn't have meant faunus and humans could he?

" _Then they need to learn to be like us, brother,"_ so the woman was also his sister?

" _No Reshiram, they don't. Can you imagine if they tried to cater to our whim, mirrored our every movement? Force them into submission? If we do that then we are no better than Giratina."_

Blake did a double take when Giratina was mentioned, " _What does he have to do with this?"_

" _If you will not join us brother,"_ Reshiram brandished a sabre like weapon, " _then I'm afraid you'll have to be removed by force."_

" _Isn't this so entertaining?"_ Blake jumped as a new voice, one that sounded dark, sinister, and raspy was heard in her left ear. She looked to the left to find a man in a tattered trench coat and a scarf standing beside her. He seemed out of place, much like herself, he removed his hat to scratch a head made out of shadows and put it back on. The man turned to her revealing a glowing eye, " _I always love to watch those run away from their problems."_

She was about to question until she heard an agonized scream, " _GAH!"_ Blake turned to see the scene had changed entirely to just darkened room with just her and Kyurem who was now kneeling right in front of her. But now Kyurem's arm was no missing, a bloodied stump at the shoulder blade was now in its place. The arm laying there on the ground, motionless, dead, useless. " _Why?"_ He asked through ragged breaths, his eyes started to glow a magnificent blue as he seethed out his next words, " _Why would you do that?!"_ Blake felt the air chill to ludicrous degrees, her breath could be seen with each puff. The floor frosted over and the arm was completely frozen soon. He stood up, the wound frozen over with a mix of white and red. " _I will make you pay!"_

Kyurem charged Blake, she instinctively reached behind her for Gambol Shroud, but found nothing. She closed her eyes preparing for the strike, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she found that she was in a void of black by herself, Kyurem nowhere to be seen. Her head swung wildly side to side to understand what was going on. But she stopped when she heard a dark chuckle. She looked up to see the figure was now a giant form of the mysterious man. " _This is what happens when you play with gods Blake Belladonna."_ The girl started moving back, but her legs felt frozen, the man started to cackle and lines of crimson red swept across the floor and a liquid formed a puddle on the ground. A hand outstretched before a beowulf came out, it licked its lips hungrily, finally Blake started to move and she sprinted away. She had no clue what was happening, no clue who that was, no clue where Kyurem had gone to. " _That's right Blake, run, run away just like you always have and always will. You ran from your parents and even from your beloved."_

As the words echoed through the void Blake was stopped just short of a crimson slash from cutting her deep. Her eyes widened as the sight of Adam came walking in, his mask fixed on her eyes, mouth in an unmoving thin line. Emotionless, dark, cold, it was everything Blake would fear about how her life would become. And she forced it upon Adam. Blake started to hear more chuckling behind her and turned around on instinct. The man was now inches from her face, his face slightly off to the side only showing half of his head. An eye boring deep into her head. " _I think it's time you wake up Blake."_

 **-X-**

Blake woke up with a small fight and a small sound coming out her mouth, something akin to a gasp. She looked and saw that no one in her room was awake, at least those that were there, Ho-oh was missing at the time. Or at least she thought she was missing.

"Is something the matter Blake?" The soothing voice of Ho-oh startled her. Blake looked behind her to see the other female on her team was brushing her long beautiful red hair. It was nearly as long as Yang's albeit not nearly as messy or unkempt. Ho-oh had been near the window of the room which was right beside Blake's.

"What are you doing there?" Blake asked, Ho-oh's bed was on the other side of the wall.

"Well I wake up earlier than the rest of you so I get dressed and like to look out the window, it's quite scenic this time of year," Ho-oh smiled pleasantly while looking at the beginning sunrise peering over the horizon.

Something about Ho-oh seemed off, Blake had a knack for being paranoid and noticing odd quirks. There was this nagging feeling like she was keeping a secret, she even felt that way with her partner. They both did a good job about it, but she could still feel something was off. But was it her right to pry, especially when she had her own to keep. She would just be a hypocrite. However as the old saying goes…

" _It wouldn't hurt to ask right?"_ She thought before looking to her partner who was still asleep, "Ho-oh, do you know what happened to Kyurem?"

"Hmm?" Ho-oh pried herself from the scenic view outside and looked at Blake.

"Do you know what happened to his arm?"

The goddess looked to her fellow god and frowned slightly, "No I do not," Blake's face faltered, "and even if I did I would not tell you."

That made Blake look back at her with shock, she was almost offended, "What, why?"

"It is not my place to go around spilling people's secret. What kind of person would I be? It is Kyurem's secret to tell so I'm not going around worrying about it. And neither should you. Why the sudden interest Blake?"

"Um, oh, I uh was just thinking about it," the black haired girl blushed in embarrassment. To her surprise Ho-oh slightly frowned.

"I see, well you shouldn't worry about such things."

"Fine then," Blake reached over to the bookshelf where she reached for- " _Where is it?!"_ There was a gaping whole in her bookshelf, her breathing quickened searching over the room. It was the second installment of one of her raunchier series, she blushed thinking over the scene she read last. The male protagonist, the female villain, alone in the dungeon, just each other to keep company, the frost making them have to get close, then the eventual love making-

"Blake, I must admit, I was rather skeptical of your literary choices but I must say this one is quite enjoyable."

Blake's veins went cold as ice as she heard her partner's voice coming from the other side of the room. She looked over to see Kyurem sitting up in his bed staring at the words of the book she wanted to read. Her blushing made her pale skin turn red as Ho-oh's hair. "K-Ky-Kyurem," she barely managed to stammer out.

Bkale's partner turned to meet her eyes, his seemingly unenthused as always, "Yes Blake?"

"I um-uh- Why are you reading that?"

"Well, I ran out of my own reading material and saw it be only fair for me to read some of your books. You did bring so many after all."

Blake only continued to blush when Kyurem went back to reading the book, "Oh, poor Takeda, if only you knew of Midori's love for you. I mean you were in the dungeon."

"...I need to go take a shower," Blake said, " _a cold one."_

Blake left the room not even acknowledging her two teammates as she hurried into the shower. The two gods exchanged looks and Kyurem shrugged, "Well I have no idea what that was about," and continued reading onward ignoring the glare from Ho-oh.

 **-X-**

"Why does who have what now?" Ruby asked aimlessly before taking a bite of another cookie.

"Kyurem," Blake half whispered, she had been sitting next to Ren and her partner had been seated the farthest away from her at the lunch table. By design naturally, "why is he missing his arm?"

"I'm going to assume because he lost it," Weiss replied with a twinge of ice in her tone, Blake shot her a glare, "why don't you just ask him?"

"I don't know if I should, it might be personal."

"Hmm, losing a part of your body, I would think it would personal," Weiss's face deadpanned. But an elbow from Yang made her recoil back, "Hey!"

"And that's why we call you 'Ice Queen'," the blonde replied.

"What are you talking about?" The cheery voice of Nora asked surprising the four other girls.

"Oh, nothing Nora," Blake quickly silenced them all. With Nora's rather…unique personality Blake didn't want her in on this. She glanced over to her team leader to see if he had picked up on their little conversation. Thankfully he hadn't, instead he was focused on a pocket sized book he had always kept. That gave Blake an idea, she was just thankful it wasn't one of her books for once in his hands. But while Blake kept the glancing look at Kyurem, a certain orange haired girl noticed the blush on her face when she thought about her books in Kyurem's hand.

 **-X-**

"Team meeting!" Nora yelled as the day's worth of classes was over and her team had returned to their room.

Palkia groaned and massaged his temples, "For the last time Nora, I will not make you pancakes."

"No not that silly," Nora closed in and booped his nose, the deity grimaced, "this is about Blake."

Palkia paused, "And which one is Blake again?" Outside of his teammates and the one Giratina was teamed up with, Palkia didn't care enough to remember any of the other mortals.

"Black haired one," Dialga said, "moody, lone wolf type, paired with Kyurem."

"Ah, the one you beat into the ground yes. What about her?"

"I think she likes Kyurem."

" _Dialga I need you to freeze time for me,"_ Palkia said immediately after hearing that. The world soon turned to grey and all motion ceased. Palkia and Dialga stood there still colored and moving. The older brother massaged his temples, like a lot. "What?!" Palkia roared causing yet another planet in this galaxy to implode. He walked around the frozen Nora keeping up his rant, "What did I do to deserve this?! Where did I go wrong?! In all my years why is it now that I am punished by...by...by this?!"

"Well…"

"Shut up Dialga."

"What did you two do now?"

Both of the brothers turned to see Giratina phazing through the wall looking a little annoyed, "I was just in the middle of a board game with Ruby, I was winning too. So you better have a good reason."

"Nora thinks Blake might have be infatuated with Kyurem," Dialga plainly told him.

Giratina paused to think it over, "Blake's the one with the faunus traits right?" She did a really bad time at hiding those, it could have been because the gods noticed certain things way better than normal mortals.

"Correct."

"And your partner believes she has become romantically attached to him?" He pointed to Palkia.

The oldest brother sighed, "Apparently."

Giratina bursted out laughing, "Oh this is just perfect! I thought my team had issues, or maybe even Rayquaza's but this is too hilarious to believe. On the one hand you have a girl so antisocial and distant it almost puts Kyurem to shame, but on the other she wants to mate with him. Oh, bless you for this opportunity Arceus!"

"Are you quite finished making a mockery of yourself?" Palkia growled with great disdain.

"Sure, sure," Giratina said quickly between deep breaths propping himself back up, "but seriously what should we do?"

'Well none of us are Meloetta so we really can't tell if Blake does harbor any actual feelings," Dialga explained.

"We could just read their minds," Giratina offered.

"No," the denial was stern from Palkia, "all that does is damage the mind of mortals, you're lucky you didn't injure your team mentally when you did it Giratina."

"Oh, I see you heard about that," the deity scratched behind his head.

"Regigigas told me, he wasn't happy."

"Trust me when I say that he would have flatten me during training the day after if I wasn't just an illusion."

"You will not be reading any of these mortals minds Giratina, if I catch word of you doing it again," Palkia leaned in close, "then I will come in your little prison and thoroughly make it a living nightmare. Am I understood _brother_?"

The two gods narrowed eyes and stared at one another both with sneers, even though Giratina's was technically hidden by his bandanna. "Of course _brother_. I must leave now, Remnant isn't going to be conquered by itself, they must learn of the might of Vacuo."

The sword wielder rolled his eyes, "You and your games."

"Games are what I do best," and with that Giratina fazed back through the walls and back to his room.

"Oh how I despise him," Palkia grimaced, "you can return time to normal Dialga."

The world soon returned to color and motion as Nora suddenly was bouncing up and down with excitement, "Just think about it. Wouldn't it be just romantic? They're so alike. Calm and cool."

" _She really has no clue what she's talking about does she?"_ Dialga mentally chuckled to his brother.

" _If she did she'd be horrified."_ Palkia wiped his brow, "Nora, what makes you think that? Of all the things in the world to guess, you think Blake is infatuated with her team leader?"

"Yeah, it's so obvious. She was blushing and asking questions about him during lunch today? She was being secretive about why though."

"Perhaps because a certain orange haired girl would be eavesdropping on her conversation," Palkia took a card from Giratina's book and smiled.

"Oh, Pink Buddy," Nora put Palkia in a headlock, "I know you aren't talking about me."

The team leader sighed, he could definitely break out of her grasp, but Nora was like a child at times. She would just keep doing the same thing over and over till it worked. "No I am not talking about you…" when she didn't release him he sighed again knowing what else she wanted to say, "...pink buddy." The grip released and he stood back up.

"See now we have to find a way to get them to go out on a date together," she said happily.

"Woah, woah, woah," Palkia said stopping Nora.

"Nora, don't you think that's a bit hasty? We don't even know if Kyurem likes Blake or even vice versa. You're going off an assumption," Dialga tried to reason, but was stopped by a hand clasping his shoulder. He looked to find his partner right beside him.

"Just let his happen buddy, once Nora finds something she can't let go," Yang said practically spelling out doom in the eyes of Dialga.

"That would explain Ren," he joked.

"Almost feel sorry for him."

"Who? Ren or Palkia?"

"We'll have to figure that out later."

 **-X-**

"So Ruby I have to ask, have you ever thought about romance?"

The sound that Ruby made while drinking milk was almost hilarious to Giratina, until she spit it at him by accident. Weiss fell out of her bunk while studying and Regigigas did a double take while looking over his cards.

Ruby coughed for a long time, like an unhealthily long period of time before she could speak. "Where did that come from?! She asked with her cheeks are dark as her cloak.

"It's just an honest question, you don't need freak out about it. Such a drama queen," his nonchalant attitude as he shuffled through his cards while seated on the floor only added to this school girl gossip substitute, "just merely making an observation."

"And who have you been observing?" Their ever lovely team leader, Weiss, asked with an incredulous look.

"Oh it's none of you if that's what you're thinking," his words made Ruby take quite possibly the biggest sigh in mortal existence, "but it has been aware to me that one in our circle of friends is infatuated with another."

"It's not any of us is it?" Regigigas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it appears to be of one Miss Blake Belladonna and Kyurem."

"Blake?" Ruby questioned.

"She seems to be very distracted by him."

"Blake did ask about him at lunch today," Ruby added placing a hand on her chin.

"Say, do you guys know much about him? He always seemed like an odd one and that's saying something comparing him to you know…"

"Parent and disgraced child?" Giratina pointed to himself and Regigigas, "no offense taken, I get it all the time. But to answer your question I don't know much at all about Kyurem, he was always the quiet one, even before my little incident. Regigigas?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I very rarely interacted with him or his siblings."

"He has siblings?" Weiss asked.

Regigigas winced, " _Crap."_

"Kyurem has two siblings, they are triplets. Technically the older of the three is Reshiram a rather firebrand individual, the youngest is Zekrom a person always looking for trouble, and then there's our dear friend Kyurem. He is the middle child and is generally in the middle of every fight the other two have," Giratina explained.

"What kind of fight?" Ruby asked, almost a tad giddy because…um...weapon fetish.

"Those three, from the little I talked to them, were always in books. History, politics, philosophy; they were always interested in that stuff."

"How does that explain why he fights? A philosopher is usually never one to fight," Weiss argued.

Giratina threw his hands up in a shrug, "Alas, but I do not know that. Due to my...incident I have only recently reunited with my family. Kyurem's past is a mystery to me as much as it is to you."

"What happened between you and your family? All you've said is that there was an incident," Weiss asked.

Giratina's eyes glowed a bright red and he stepped forward menacingly, but was stopped by the white clothed giant, "Weiss, it is probably best not to ask about very sensitive subjects. Giratina, you need to calm down."

The damned deity stepped down and took a deep breath, "If you'll excuse me." He left the room, much to the confusion of Ruby and Weiss, but also to the glares of Regigigas. " _And he says Palkia is the drama queen. If anything they all get it from their father."_

 **-X-**

"Stupid Ice Queen, stupid mortals, stupid predicament. 'Ooh I think Blake's in love with Kyurem', get a damn grip on reality."

"Umm Giratina?"

It took all the willpower in all of the worlds for Giratina to not flatten whoever decided to talk to him while he was seething, but he managed. Technically he did swing but stop halfway, a yelp of fear was in response. Giratina looked down at the ground where a fallen Jaune Arc was lying.

"Mr. Arc?" He questioned, "What are you doing?"

"I was uh-just walking and saw you talking to yourself, I was wondering something."

"Well make it quick I'm not in the best of moods."

"Do you have any dating advice?"

…"What?"

"Dating advice, tips, tricks, I've been trying to get this one girl to notice me and it hasn't been working."

"Have you tried just asking her upfront?" The god crossed his arms and tapped his fingers with a cynical look on his face.

"I have no confidence, every time I try to go up to her it just backfires and I shuffle out nervously."

" _Well Weiss was starting to practically threaten to disembowel him when talking about him,"_ "Jaune I must ask, why do you want Weiss so badly?"

"This isn't about Weiss, I think I got the hint after she slammed the door in my face."

"Wait what?" All Giratina was hearing from his team leader was how Jaune wouldn't stop asking her out. "Jaune, who exactly are you planning on asking then?" " _For the love of Arceus please be it that Nikos woman is so desperate we may as well string up flashing lights to get your oblivious attention."_

He rubbed the back of his head nervously and laughed, why was Giratina getting the feeling he wasn't going to like this?

"I was thinking about asking out Ho-oh."

… " _You know just once, just once Arceus, can't you make anything simple for me?"_ "Jaune...you want to ask out Ho-oh?"

"Yes."

"The one on Kyurem's team?"

"Uh-huh."

"Ren's partner?"

"Yep."

"The one with long red hair?"

"Sounds right."

"The one with the fiery fans?"

"That's her."

"You want to ask ou- Ho-oh?! The same Ho-oh who we all know?! Really Ho-oh?! Why not someone who's...closer to you?"

"Who else is close to me? She's been helping me out in some of my classes."

" _How about the red headed spartan girl is pining for you incredibly so?"_ He wanted to say that, oh how much he wanted say that. "Shouldn't helping you be your team's job?"

"Well Ray's a little too much, Deo sorta scares me, and Pyrrha… she's almost a little _too_ nice. Ho-oh isn't afraid to tell me when I'm wrong which is a lot of the time actually."

" _That's the understatement of my existence."_ Giratina pinched the bridge of his nose, "Jaune, don't try take this the wrong way, but Ho-oh's a little out there for you."

Jaune's shoulders slumped, "You're saying she's too good for me." He laughed, but it was a pity laugh, "Can't tell you how many times I've been told that."

" _Well there's a lovely spartan girl who would love for you to do things to her…things we do not discuss in person."_ Giratina was about to leave until he felt something in his chest. " _No, it cannot! Why?! This is the very bane of my existence."_

Empathy, empathy was the bane of Giratina's existence.

" _I hate, hate with a burning passion, this part of me. Maybe I will start a war to ignore it._ He was going to, but he betrayed himself. "Fine. Fine! I'll help, but gods know why. What 'advice' did you need?"

"Well…" he chuckled nervously, "I really don't know what I'm doing here, I'm walking in blind."

A devious smile twisted onto Giratina's lips, perfectly hidden so Jaune couldn't see. He walked up to him and turned him around. The deity wrapped an arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Jaune my boy, I will teach you how to court a woman if it's the worst thing I do."

"Isn't it 'the last thing' you do?"

"Oh that will take an eternity if that's the case, this is a precaution for myself."

"Uhhh...thanks?"

" _We are going to have so much fun. Mwuah ha ha. Ooh! I should get my pamphlets."_

 **-Team PYND Room-**

"Yang, Nora you two were literally gone for five minutes, how did you-who did you-what even happened?" Palkia asked as he was just told of how Nora got _both_ Blake and Kyurem to go out to Vale tomorrow.

"Well it was simple, I just asked if there team wanted to go out with our team. They said yes, but the thing is we'll say we can't make it last second and with my influence over Renny we will just have to ask Ho-oh to come with us. Then those two will be alone and Blake can take advantage of the opportunity perfectly."

The two brother gods looked at each other and paused, a bit of surprise in their eyes.

"That is…" Palkia began

"Surprisingly well thought," Dialga finished.

"See we knew what we were doing," Yang triumphantly proclaimed.

Palkia smiled, he knew they didn't think of everything. "So what's our excuse for leaving?"

Yang's face dropped a little. "Uhh…"

"How do we get Ho-oh to come with us?"

"Uhh…"

"How do we get them down there and then make them stay?"

"Uhh…"

"What if they suspect something?"

Yang's eyes went red and fire exploded from her hair, "I don't know, okay?! I just thought it would be funny!"

Dialga and Palkia managed to stay calm despite a portion of the carpet getting slightly singed. "We are not condemning you Yang." Dialga's smile was honest if not amused by this.

'We're not?" Palkia looked at his brother with crazed confused eyes.

"No," Dialga answered back, "think of this as a bonding opportunity." Palkia's face shriveled up, "And no there will be no pillow fights, just getting a chance to talk and 'hang out'. We'll just do it with Ren and Ho-oh."

Nora jumped up in excitement and latched onto her partner's back, "Yah!" Palkia actually almost fell over.

"Oh gods Nora why?" He complained as he lurched forward with the excess weight on his shoulders.

"Onward Pink Buddy!" She cried but one issue…

" _Where are we going?"_

 **-X-**

"...and that why you should never tell a cute waitress your real name," Giratina finished his statement with probably the most important bit of advice he could ever give.

Jaune, for the most part, had stayed silent during Giratina's impromptu 'Romantic Advice on how to get Laid'. His words, just keep that in mind. He even had pamphlets, with _twelve_ individual steps to it..

"I'm just a little confused on 'Step 4'..." he said scratching his head.

"Ahh! 'Acting tough and Assertive to get the Girl'. As mentioned in the beginning of this inquiry I did say certain people were going to be better at certain steps than the rest. Go ahead, ask away."

"How is this supposed to help me with Ho-oh?"

...Crap, he forgot about the fact Jaune was as oblivious as… well nothing was as oblivious as Jaune. When this was all over Giratina was going to talk to Arceus about making him the God of Obliviousness and Stupidity. Sure he would be the second most pointless god in existence, but Arceus has made gods for some of the most questionable things. Insects, Ingenuity, a myriad of things beginning with the letter 'I'. Volcanoes, birth...life. Okay, so maybe it was just Giratina who questioned that last one but he had a decent argument.

"Well Jaune to answer your question, this isn't a guide to getting Ho-oh."

"But you said you would help me," Jaune, sort of, whined/argued.

"This," he tapped the pamphlet, "is a roadmap for women in general. Even though we lived in a far off land, people didn't change. Nearly all of women, are a lot like the grimm. Destructive, unrelenting, temperamental, and give them a chance they will turn everything against you. Ho-oh, on the other hand, is not like most women." '" _Boy was that an understatement."_ "She is kind, trustworthy, understanding, and not afraid to be honest."

"So why tell me all this stuff about other women when I'm wanting to ask out Ho-oh?"

" _How are you so blind Jaune?"_ The damned deity asked himself, " _They are almost the same person, same hair color albeit a few shades lighter, same color eyes. How can you not notice what is right in front of you?"_ "Jaune, don't take this the wrong way, but the likelihood that Ho-oh actually agrees to go out with you is slim to none," the look on Jaune's face looked like that of a kicked puppy, "it's not an issue with you, but with her."

"Really? The whole 'it's not you, it's me' line? Shouldn't she be telling me that?"

"I'm giving you help, I'll say what I want to say. Ho-oh's a little...oh how do you say it, ignorant when it comes to attractions. I don't think I've seen her in a single relationship, and it's not like people tried." " _Those poor souls, she charred them up real good, I would rather that not happen with you Jaune."_ "She's too humble to be taken by flattery or compliments, and can easily see through any facade. She can read you like a book, and not one of Blake's creepy books either."

Jaune practically fell into the table appearing disappointed, "So what you're telling me is…"

" _That you should go for Pyrrha, the woman who is more desperate than a starving child."_

"...that I should just go ask out Ho-oh like a normal human being."

What? No, no, that was not what Giratina ment at all. And poor Jaune practically ran off to accomplish his misinformed task.

"Yes, yes," Giratina leaned back in his chair, "just give up on Ho-oh and go ask out Pyr- wait, wait, wait! What?!" The deity practically fell out of his chair as he realized what the blonde buffoon just said. "Jaune, that's not what I meant! Come back! Read the damn pamphlet for Arceus' sake! I don't want to explain to Rayquaza how you died" It all fell on deaf ears as Jaune was now a man on a mission. And by whatever gods were above he was going to accomplish that mission.

 **-X-**

There was a knock on the Team KHBL dorm room for the too many-ith time today. The team leader was 'this' close to freezing the door shut. Nora and Yang had both come in nearly six times to tell them the plans for this weekend's "Super Cool Team Hangout'. Nora's words, none of theirs. And _now_ there was another one?! Kyurem growled, if this was Nora he was going to freeze her.

"What is it?" He asked a little bit annoyed, one if his eye slightly more closed than the other. Kyurem was surprised to see Rayquaza's teammate in the doorway. Jane? Jones? Johnathon? What was his name again? "Yes?"

"Um, hi Kyurem, I was wondering if I could speak to Ho-oh?" The handicapped god looked behind to the red haired goddess who was once again looking out the window. The calm goddess turned in a nature that could be described as serene. Her gaze shifted to Jaune as she walked over calmly, her hair shifting from side to side. Her uniform was still on which only added to the simple and calm nature she had. "Can we walk for a bit?" Jaune nervously asked, it was clear he was desiring something.

"Sure," the goddess, both literal and in Jaune's eyes, said. The two left after Ho-oh said she would be back shortly. Jaune was hoping it wasn't _too_ soon.

 **-X-**

Giratina slammed the door and then used said door to smash his illusionary head over, and over, again. It was probably after the third time that someone actually stopped him.

"Trouble Giratina?" Regigigas asked stopping the illusion body with his hand on his collar.

"Trouble? Oh no trouble. Tried to get Jaune some lovely advice, but then he's so knuckleheaded he decided it would be best to ask out Ho-oh instead of someone more… you know…"

"Suited to his needs?" Regigigas filled the thought.

"Exactly, he literally has a near perfect ten in his room, and is his partner, _and_ is clearly pining for him."

"I'm just glad he isn't going after me anymore, I was getting tired of hearing him call me 'Snow Angel'," Weiss relented, growled probably being the better term judging by her tone.

"Yeah, you're more of an 'Ice Queen' if anything," Giratina joked.

"Hey!"

" _Do you notice how every time we call her that she responds like that?"_

" _Hard not to Giratina."_ The giant turned to his partner, "You could stand to be a little less apprehensive Weiss."

Weiss arrogantly turned and huffed, "Well if he took a hint then maybe I wouldn't have to."

"Well look on the brightside," Ruby said, "at least he's asking someone else."

" _Yeah, it just happens to be a goddess who isn't afraid to burn you, hurt you, and make you feel like such a lowly waste of matter. And that's_ _ **before**_ _she even declines you."_

" _I don't think you understand Ho-oh too much Giratina, she really isn't the type to do that."_

" _You have not talked to her nearly as much as I have. Keep in mind outside of you and your children, she was the only one to talk to me. And she. Could. Talk. Part of me thinks that's where women get the ability to talk everyone's ear off."_

" _Should we be worried then? Jaune is not the brightest when it comes to anything."_

" _No, she has good restraint. We'll keep an eye out though, Jaune has tendency to wear people thin. Weiss, Rayquaza, and Deoxys are all examples of that."_

" _Very well."_

 **-X-**

"So what did you want to talk about Jaune?" Ho-oh asked as the two walked down the halls, most of if not all the students had left to their own personal devices leaving the school primarily empty.

Jaune was practically sweating to the point of dehydration, he had never gotten this close to asking a girl out. The closest he got was the pick up lines with Weiss, and we all knew how those ended. "Well, I was just thinking 'Hey if you had nothing to do this weekend, mind hanging out together?'." " _God I'm smoothe."_

Despite Jaune's lament Ho-oh actually let out a chuckle, it was a cute small laugh that nearly made Jaune faint. "Well, I must say Jaune, that you certainly have weird thoughts. Why did you think to single me out and not say my team or even your teammates? I'm sure they would love to bond with you."

"Rayquaza's a little too intense, Deoxys is sadistic, and Pyrrha's nice and all but all together we're not overly friendly. Ray always threatens us if we ask about Deoxys."

" _With good reason,"_ Ho-oh heard the tales. Sure some were probably exaggerated, but stories come from somewhere. "So why ask for me specifically Jaune? I'm sure Kyurem would have obliged to your inquiry."

He scratched his head nervously, "I uh-kind of wantedtoaskyouout." The last part came out so fast and quiet, any normal mortal probably would have had trouble deciphering it out. His cheeks were blushing the color of her hair , and he looked at everything that wasn't Ho-oh. The ground, the windows, the wall, the floor; it was almost humorous to the goddess.

She walked forward to Jaune and placed a hand on his cheek, the hand felt warm and inviting. Just like the woman she was. "Sure Jaune, I would love to."

 **-Later that night-**

"So, Ho-oh why did you ask me to come here? It's a little late," Giratina said as he and the goddess stood in one of the training facilities.

"Oh I just came here to ask you a question Giratina," this made the damned deity curious. Why would she need to talk to him here? "Did you by chance talk to Jaune about 'dating advice'?"

"Yes, he may have mentioned something about that to me. I gave him some advice regarding mortal women."

"Did you give him advice on asking _me_ out specifically?"

"I told him not to, I remember several times where you told me that those who did met a very unpleasant demise."

"Yes they did, but they were scoundrels, murderers, thieves, and villains. Jaune is not like that," she took a step towards the god, "and I would hope that you can tell that difference."

"Well forgive me for looking out for a _friend_. You got what you wanted, Jaune and you are going on a date," he started to walk away and waved a goodbye, "tell me how it goes. It would be a shame if Jaune was a pile of ash by this weekend."

It was a simple second, a momentary lapse in judgement on Giratina's end, he felt something tug at his hand and then release the tension. His arm fell and the trapped god say his hand have been cut off by the wrist. A shadowy blob stump now remained dropping splotches of black and red like blood for him. He looked behind at Ho-oh who caught one of her fans as it flew back to her.

"I know what you're doing Giratina, and I don't approve of it," she said in probably the most threatening tone she had ever donned since coming here.

"Oh? And what am I doing?"

"I know you're manipulating the mortals, you're playing chess with them as the pieces."

"I'm playing the game?" He was offended, "How about Palkia and Dialga using every event to study the mortals, find their weaknesses and determine what good they are to their plans. How about Deoxys and Rayquaza practically on the brink with the mortals in the way. And how about Kyurem, who is probably _this_ close to snapping again? We are gods Ho-oh, playing with these mortals is our job. I'm just sloppy having not done it in a while. Besides," he leaned in as his hand was reformed by his illusion, "what are you going to do about it? This prison is both ways, you can't get in and I can't get out. You could destroy my illusion, but that will only look like a murder in the eyes of the mortals. Then what? You have to judge them while you're a wanted criminal? Seems like a bias view, if you ask me."

Ho-oh wasn't deterred and grabbed him by the collar, a plume of fire erupted from her feet, "You will be surprised what I can do Giratina, do not mistake my innocence for ignorance. I'm watching, I have been watching. Ever since you fell by your father's hand, I have been doing everything to get you back in his good graces. Do your best to get out, if not for your then for my sake Giratina." She released him and walked away, "And if you interfere with my analysis tomorrow, I _will_ find a way in there, I am quite persistent."

Giratina's arm fully recovered and he flexed his fingers. "Of course Ho-oh," he said to himself, his new arm glowed black and red dropping splotches onto the floor. "I'll try to keep that in mind."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **So this needs to be said. This story will** _ **not**_ **be shipping in any way, shape, or form. Does that technically spoil the next chapter? Possibly, but only in that this will probably never happen again. I just wanted to do this out of the curiosity of actually writing a 'date chapter', something I have never done before. This wasn't supposed to be a two parter, but after nearly five and half thousand I kind of made that realization moment of 'oh crap I'm at five and a half thousand words and I still have to write the rest'. Could I just keep writing? Yeah, but I like to keep my chapters in the seven thousand word count, even if it is a bit shorter than the rest. Also if you're interested there is a new Bionicle x RWBY story I posted that has a crime/syndicate focus. Anyways, see ya later suckers!  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Dating with Mortals Part 2

**Author's Note: Wassup peoples and non-peoples...like robot people? You know what sucks sometimes, college and finding time. Between studying, homework, clubs,...playing billiards admittedly too much (that last one might be more my fault than anything else). It's tough trying to find time to write, and when I do have time I don't have the energy. Pro-tip for all those still in highschool or below about growing up: don't. Find the fountain of youth, or make a time machine, and just never grow up. You will thank me later. Now read the story while I go over my chemistry notes for my upcoming exam.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 9: Dating with Mortals Part 2

Jaune was pacing nervously, the carpet was being molded into the shape of his footprints over and over again. Why did he do this? Why did he listen to Giratina? Why couldn't he have just not asked out the girl he had been thinking about since first seeing her at the orientation? Why couldn't he have just let it stew and eat him from the inside out and then leave him a mess of a man for all eternity?

" _Why can't he just see that if asked, Pyrrha will rip off his clothes and ravage him right here? Probably right in front of us too."_

Rayquaza nearly barfed at the thought, it was one of those rare moments where Deoxys caught him off guard, " _I would rather not think about mortal copulation Deoxys."_

" _Oh what's the matter? Don't like mating rituals? Don't like seeing two individuals deeply in love about to devour themselves?"_

The look on Rayquaza's deadpan eyes could probably kill a mortal man as he looked at the prisoner, " _Do I look like Meloetta, or Moltres?"_

" _Who was the male one that couldn't keep his hands off the mortals? You always use the same two examples, who happen to be female so I was wondering if there was a male equivalent."_

" _Virizion, can't keep his hands, or horns, to himself,"_ the dragon rubbed his eyes thoroughly thinking of all the trouble _that_ one go int. Seriously, he even told the waitress his real name. Who does that? " _Besides, something tells me if Pyrrha got her chance, Jaune might become asexual. She seems like the type to get freaky and scare the stuffing out of you, and Jaune's a more cuddle with an open fireplace kind of guy and eat chocolates."_

" _Ugh, it's so sweet it's sickening,"_ the parasite shuddered.

"Rayquaza what am I gonna do?" Jaune asked as he held his head in his hands still walking about like a madman, "What if she laughs at me or I do something stupid?"

Deoxys snorted, " _I thought that was a bygone conclusion."_

" _Shut it parasite,"_ Rayquaza turned to Jaune, "Arc, listen to me when I say this." He grabbed Jaune by the head, "You. Cannot overthink this. Ho-oh will be more than be able to discern if you're lying to her. She'll probably scorch you into oblivion if you do." The look on Jaune's face was...unpleasant to say the least. "So with that in mind, be yourself. You honestly think Ho-oh agreed to go out with you because you're good looking, or smart?" The moment the words left his mouth, the deity somewhat regretted it. The face on Jaune went from bad to worse, "T-th-that's not to say you have some of those qualities, it's just that your best ones lie elsewhere."

"Yeah, like where?" He asked defeatedly.

"Well...you're kind, honest, always on the brightside of things. You…" Rayquaza looked down at the ground. " _What did Jaune have?"_ "Have a lot of aura, you know what they say about men with large auras."

"No I don't," the innocent look on his face, it was so innocent, so sad.

" _Well asteroid chunks, I don't know what they say either. Why must he be useless?"_ He had to come up with a lie, really quick, "Um...people with large auras tend to...be magnificent lovers...in the sack...like a lot...if you know what I mean." There was a sudden clank of metal almost immediately, surprising Rayquaza and Jaune. The two looked as they saw Pyrrha, gawking at her leader, she had dropped her sword and shield and the door stayed ajared. It was then Rayquaza realized the position he was in. Mere inches from Jaune's face, hands on his body keeping him from moving, and he just said that Jaune would be excellent at sex. Mortal minds tended to jump to conclusions.

" _Wow Rayquaza, never took you to swing that way,"_ Deoxys had one hell of a time trying to keep the silent snickering down.

" _I might just have to kill you now,"_ he let go of Jaune and pushed him back several feet and turned to the two mortals on his team, "This never happened, what you saw and heard was purely because Jaune was asking me for advice. Speaking of which, don't you have to get ready Jaune?"

He snapped his head sideways and then to a clock, "That's right! I'm gonna be late!"

" _You have forty five minutes, how long does it take to get ready for a date?"_ Deoxys asked.

"Not long enough!" Jaune yelled in response, running into the bathroom to go take another shower. This was his third in two hours.

" _Well at least we know he'll be clean."_

" _Shut it parasite."_

"Who is Jaune going on a date with?" It sounded hurt, sounded pained, sounded like the soul was ripped right out of the body. Pyrrha's face looked far worse, her usually calm green eyes were worried and grief was laced in her gaze.

"He didn't tell you?" Rayquaza was actually surprised by that. You would think that Jaune would have told his partner that he somehow, by the grace of Arceus, got someone to go on a date with him.

"No," she appeared even more hurt, "who is it?"

"Ho-oh," the dragon god said, it was simple, plain, meant to get the worst over with.

She didn't take it well, but her face would never admit it, "Oh, oh, I see. Well good for Jaune." The pained smile on her face even hurt Rayquaza who could only sigh.

"Pyrrha I-" the god was stopped by the bathroom door swinging open revealing a fresh and fabulous looking Jaune. How he found a black vest with a white dress shirt with slacks in the bathroom was a mystery to him.

"Okay!" Jaune declared, "I've taken a shower, got a decent plan for this evening, and got plenty of conversation topics in case it gets awkward."

" _He does realize that he is the definition of 'awkwardness' right?"_ Deoxys asked Rayquaza. There was no immediate response, it wasn't like he was _wrong_ about that observation.

Rayquaza instead looked at Jaune with an indifferent stare, as if calculating things. "Stay still for a moment," he told the blonde. Jaune stiffened as his team leader started to pace around him. Several times he went around Jaune's body looking up and down, making grunts and plenty of 'hmms'. "Interesting," he finally said.

"What's interesting?" Jaune nervously stammered out.

"I would say your approach to courting Ho-oh is a unique one, at least to her. I don't think anyone has gone down this route."

"What kind of route?"

"Snivelling cowardice."

"Gee, great," it didn't fill him with confidence.

Stroking his chin Rayquaza kept going around him, "Jaune, every guy has tried every single pickup line, cheesy one liner, and trick to try to get a date with Ho-oh. Every single one of them failed." " _And some were burnt to crisps."_ "The most important tip I could give you is to treat her like a person, she is not some goddess that demands tribute." " _Well technically…"_ "Just talk to her, be nice, honest, and don't be afraid if she refuses to do this again. Getting a date out of Ho-oh says something about your character and determination. Be yourself kid and that's all you'll have to."

" _Now, go get out there, show Ho-oh what you got,"_ Deoxys added with a smile. He would love to see this all unfold, if not for his own amusement.

It seemed to help as Jaune's face was lit up, "Yeah! You're right! Thanks for the advice Ray!" Jaune was practically on _all_ the clouds, including number nine, as he stepped out of the room wishing the rest a good day. Pyrrha, however, was not in that mindset. She barely moved as Jaune brushed past her, her eyes never leaving the floor.

Seeing this the sky god sighed for what felt like minutes, if Deoxys could move his arms he would check an imaginary watch. "Why do I even bother?" Rayquaza said palming his face with his whole hand and bringing it down. " _I know I'm going to regret this, but Deoxys,"_ the parasite turned to Rayquaza, " _I want you to watch after Jaune, I highly doubt Ho-oh will actually do something but you may never know."_

" _You're trusting me? Oh thank the stars you're learning to like me."_

" _Remember, if you get out of line I will send you into the moon. It's already shattered enough. You are to watch from afar, and by no means alert them to your presence. Last thing I need is_ _ **both**_ _Ho-oh and Palkia chiding me out for sending you alone."_

" _And what are you going to do while I go babysitting?"_

Rayquaza looked to the literal red head, " _I'm going to give Pyrrha a dose of reality."_

 **-X-**

While originally confident from the pep talk from Rayquaza, it was in bushels and shovel fulls by the start, had no turned to a pit of nervousness and second guessing. Jaune thought every step might be his last. What if he screwed up so bad Ho-oh would never speak to him again? How could he live after that? Where else could he find a nice redheaded girl with green eyes who would help no matter what? Nowhere! That's where!

" _Okay calm down Jaune, it's going to be fine,"_ he assured himself, the door was coming into view. " _Just remember what you were taught. Dad always said women like a man with confidence,"_ the door was in line with himself, " _Giratina and Rayquaza both said to be yourself."_ He was right in front of the door now and everything in his body told him to turn away, " _Maybe I should turn bac-"_ His thought was stopped as the door slowly swung open. Behind it was one Kyurem Mir who had that unimpressed, calculative look on his face.

"Jaune," he said expecting him.

"Hey Kyurem," said the nervous teen, "is Ho-oh ready?"

"In a little bit," he told him, "she was getting the finishing touches down for your romantic escapade. Which reminds me…" the air around Jaune chilled several degrees as Kyurem leaned in, "I will not tolerate any advances made on my teammate." Normally he wouldn't do this sort of exchange, but since he was pretending to be a team leader, he had to look protective to play the part, "If I hear one thing that hurts my teammate, you will not live to see another sunrise."

Well if that didn't convince Jaune that this was a bad idea, then nothing else would have. Luckily, or in this case not, it scared the crap out of him.

"Enough Kyurem," came the sound of Jaune's salvation. Ho-oh stepped out brushing her long beautiful hair.

She was gorgeous, not that she wasn't a hundred percent of the time, but even more so now. Her hair flowed all the way down in a sea of red that waved like a field of grass in the wind. A white skirt that fell shortly past her knees, a golden shirt with the edges in shimmering silver. There were no words to describe the feeling in Jaune's heart as he looked at the literal goddess.

"Uhh…" it appeared that his mouth stopped functioning as well. He snapped himself back to reality as he realized that his mouth was hanging open ready for a dastardly fly to ruin any chance of this date going well, "Ho-oh, you look fantastic."

"Thank you," she said graciously, "and as do you." She brushed past Kyurem, pushing him aside, "I'll be off now, I'll see you all later. Enjoy your night with Palkia and his team."

Kyurem gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "We'll try, and...have fun." " _Don't try to kill him, Rayquaza has always had a temper."_

" _He is more understanding, if anything, his battles with Deoxys quelled his rage a long time ago."_

The happy, or at least one of them was happy, the other was still downright terrified, couple walked on through the halls and out unto the unsuspecting town of Vale.

A deep breath exhaled from Kyurem, he turned to his partner. "Well then, what time did Nora want to meet us again?"

 **-About fifteen minutes later in Vale-**

"What do you mean they bailed on us?" Kyurem asked, he stood in the middle of this stupid town only to be told that-

"Apparently they all forgot to do the assignment for Port's class," Blake explained, reading the text from Yang sent conveniently moments before. Something was definitely up.

"All of them?" The God of Peace questioned. " _Surely someone's with Dialga's constant need for perfection, and time management, wouldn't let a single mortal assignment slip by him."_ "And what of Ren? He is our teammate and I haven't seen no semblance of him since this morning."

"Hold on, I just asked Yang," she stared, her face reflecting the blue glow of the scroll, she waited for a few more seconds until it buzzed in her hand. She gave a sigh, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Apparently Nora doesn't trust Ren being without her in the city, afraid some girl might steal him away and run away."

"If he knew what was best for him, he would," Kyurem's tone made it difficult to decipher if it was a joke, or a serious thought for consideration.

Blake shot him a glance, but soon rolled her eyes as a second buzz went off.

 _~Enjoy your date~ Yang_

Her eye twitched as she finally put the pieces together. That's why Nora had that mischievous look on her face this morning, that's why she asked for Ren to make her so many pancakes this morning. Because she thought she wanted a date with Kyurem.

Blake was going to kill them.

And oh boy would it satisfying.

" _Palkia, Dialga, what is the meaning of this?"_ Kyurem asked telepathically, this was a long distance message so it required more concentration. Luckily Kyurem was full of it.

It took some time but, " _What appears to be the problem?"_ Dialga asked, Kyurem could just imagine the coy smile plastered on the accursed time keeper's face.

" _Oh, how about ditching me in the middle of Vale while the next bullhead leaves in three hours."_

Palkia spoke next, " _I would like to preface this by saying it was all Nora's idea."_

" _I'll take it into consideration, now speak."_

" _She thought that Blake, your partner, might have certain...romantic feelings towards you and thought that she might enjoy some 'alone time' with you."_

The air around Kyurem plummeted in temperature, every breath could be seen coming from his flaring nostrils. His only hand twitched. " _Breathe, breathe,"_ he calmly told himself, the air returned to normal and spoke back to the two sons of Arceus, " _Palkia, remind me why you are listening to your mortal companion when you can simply overpower them mentally. Your's especially."_

There was a pause, " _Kyurem,"_ the tone was short, decisive, demanding, " _I am not allowing_ _ **one**_ _of us to use our mental powers over the mortals. We are here to judge them not turn them into mindless soldiers. So if I hear that you have done something, or I suspect it, then I will gladly send you back to my father for questioning. Am I understood, Mediator?"_

A displeased frown formed over Kyurem's lips, " _Yes, but know that I expect some form of payment in return for being lied to."_

" _Oh there was never any doubt about that,"_ Dialga said, " _we know just how much you love interaction with the mortals."_

The ice god kept sneering hearing the sarcasm practically pour from Dialga's words, but Blake decided to be an annoying mortal and interrupt, "Hey Kyurem?"

" _We'll discuss this later. And there will be answers."_ "Yes Blake?" He asked, seemingly changing his whole attitude from annoyed to...slightly less annoyed.

"We have a few hours until the next bullhead comes, do you want to walk around Vale for a while?"

" _Insight is always helpful, no such thing as bad information."_ "Fine, lead the way partner."

 **-X-**

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Pyrrha asked her leader as they entered the arena. All he had said was that he wanted to spar and 'talk' about some things, but stayed silent after that.

He pulled out The Ziz from his backside and started placing rounds of ammunition in the main clip. "Oh not much," he shrugged, "just thought a little practice never hurt anyone."

If there was one thing that she had learned about her leader, it's that he always has some kind of ulterior goal. The more and more she thought about it, everyone of Rayquaza's friends seem to share that trait. Even Deoxys to a degree, and he was mute and restrained, would look like the gears were constantly whirring in the back of his head. There had to be a reason for him asking him for training. They were all competent fighters, some even surprising her like Palkia and Dialga.

The snapping sound of Rayquaza slamming his clip in made Pyrrha jump slightly, it was rare for her to be caught off guard by something like that, but she was finding more and more that her eccentric team leader was always surprising her.

"Are we ready?" He asked walking away to the other side of the ring.

"Yeah," she said still a tad distracted by her thoughts and Rayquaza's crypticness.

Pyrrha prepared Milo and Akuoko while Rayquaza shifted The Ziz into its naginata configuration getting into his usual stance. He stood tall and composed with a single arm behind his back with the blade pointed slightly towards the ground. "You may make the first move," Rayquaza was always one for pleasantries.

Pyrrha charge forward with her sword preparing a swing behind her back and her shield ready to bash to open him up. Her team leader stayed in the same position, the only thing that changed was his eyes as they evaluated the situation. Flipping his hand quickly around the naginata, Rayquaza swung upward throwing off her weapon and almost throwing her shield from her arm had she not had an unnatural death grip on it. With Pyrrha being the experienced tournament fighter she was, she quickly got back her balance and swept at Rayquaza's legs with her blade. The swipe hit his first leg and he was forced to step back. While he recovered Pyrrha charged again with her shield smacking him square in the chest. Unlike most students he wasn't nearly as fazed by the strike only a little bit. She chalked that up to being used to her fighting style, this wasn't the first time he had been facing her in a spar and this definitely wasn't the first time _seeing_ it in use. Her sword went in for three slashes across the chest but the horned faunus quickly shifted the naginata in to block all three, the polearm going in an opposite angle so when the two blades clashed they created an 'X' for fractions of a seconds. After the slashes Pyrrha threw her blade once more for a heavy blow. The two stayed like that, both weapons pushing forward and then going back. Pyrrha, while experienced, was having to give it more effort, her face in a small sneer forced by combat. Rayquaza, had a completely relaxed look on his face, save for his flaring nostrils and deep inhales before he would push. To her surprise she heard a chuckle.

"You're distracted aren't you?" He asked.

She remained silent, she was taught that talk had no place in a fight. It occupied your mind too much, one's mind needed to be focused on the task at hand. Judging your aura, your strength, noticing your surroundings, and judging your opponent. He pressed forward, there was now a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Oh? Giving me the silent treatment now? I would almost be hurt if this were any other situation. But I'm used to it I guess, spending too long with Deoxys you know. I do wonder why you're distracted though, could it have anything to do with today's events?"

She didn't get to answer as he used his weapon's larger size to his advantage and flipped the bottom end into her waist completely catching her by surprise. With her opened up he swung and delivered a kick to the same side he already attacked at. There was a good distance between them and he flicked a switch on his weapon. Mechanical apparatuses whirred, tabs clicked, and hinges loosened until it formed his bayonet rifle. Taking aim with the iron sights he fired three rounds at the girl with eyes to match the color of his rifle. Her circular shield was brought up with plenty of time as the bullets harmlessly bounced off the golden colored metal. Pyrrha followed suit and switched her sword to the rifle and fired multiple shots at him. Since he had no chunk of metal to defend him Rayquaza ducked under one bullet swiveled past another and swung his bayonet so the shell hit the bladed tip and ricochet away. Sparks bounced off the blade as the casing hit, the metal splintered and went into multiple directions.

Rayquaza took initiative and leaped forward firing more shots while doing so. With the final shot he eased his grip and fully let go with his left hand. The shot flung the gun upward where it quickly shifted back into its other configuration. Rayquaza landed on top of Pyrrha suspended over her shield. The two stayed locked like that for seconds before Pyrrha lifted her shield in a mock throw tossing him back. Rayquaza landed after doing a flip.

"Well I guess being silent does do you some good," he started talking again, Pyrrha came in for a strike but it was blocked by The Ziz. "I can't tell if you're angry or just focused." His face came in closer to analyze her, "probably the latter rather than the former, I would be surprised if you ever get angry. It's like you have so few emotions. You have the obvious ones like happy, but all the others seem to be buried beneath the exterior." More strikes came from the redheaded girl and each one of them was parried with perfect precision. Pyrrha had noticed a change in Rayquaza, gone was his coy smile, now there was only a thin line and a cold stare.

He closed in and swiped at her, the blade colliding with her shield. Bringing her sword, she shifted it into the third form of a lance and was going in for a strike. In a quick movement he grabbed her wrist, the grip was iron and almost unnatural as to come from someone like Rayquaza. It wasn't that he was strong, it just never seemed like he'd be the one to go for such a tactic.

"Pyrrha Nikos," he calmly said, "if you're going to be distracted and not tell me as to why, I must only guess. And I hate having to guess, I never like getting wrong answers."

Pyrrha didn't budge. Was she distracted? She certainly didn't feel distracted, it was probably a trick to fool her. Instead she focused on overpowering her opponent.

"I see, you're going to make me speculate, how rude. Hmm," he leaned in, his stance unwavering, "I had no clue who you were before coming here, and after analysis I really couldn't care less, tournament fighting is nothing like fighting for survival, the latter is more exhilarating. But, you were a prize fighter, a glorified entertainer as it were, what did that really get you? Fame? Fortune? Things that you never really wanted in the first place. What did you want Pyrrha?" He paused, awaiting an answer but alas, he got none, "You're being a real pain about this, but fine. I'm going to assume you wanted friends, people to share the good times with. And perhaps something more than a friend. Perhaps a lover?" Her face finally shifted slightly, a win in the deity's book. "There is nothing wrong with finding love, even at an early age, but I wonder who would be able to step up when most see you as a goddess."

Pyrrha broke the grip that Rayquaza had on her weapon and lunged forward sending multiple strikes to his body, most landing but he was rather unfazed except for the pausing of each hit. He wiped his chin and at the corner of his mouth he grinned. Rayquaza sprinted forward and swung his blade in wide arcs quickly at Pyrrha. After the first one was blocked, he accelerated the movements and the latter two struck her in the side and the leg. The blade raking across her aura. He kicked her in the stomach sending her back.

"Now don't get me wrong, I too know a little about being put up on a pedestal." " _A lot actually, you would think that mortals would make painting rather than heavy statues."_ "I know it's a bit of a burden, so that begs the question as to who could you even go out with and suck face with?" She winced at his wording, he silently snickered. "I for one will not, sorry if that breaks your heart, Deoxys is off the table by my law, Ren is taken by the loud orange haired girl, and I don't think you're a homosexual. So who does that leave us, at least in our little friend group? Oh why Jaune of course!"

His tone betrayed the idea he just now came up with that thought. The dragon saw how her face changed, he noticed something in the air changed as well. "You know as a faunus my senses are slightly improved than a regular human, so smelling...what is that...a hint of pheromone with a twinge of...fear? Why would you be afraid?" He was playing coy, he would not deny he learned from centuries of essentially being tied to Deoxys, "Could it be the fact that Jaune went on a date? Oh, how that little boy is growing up." He stabbed his weapon in the ground.

Pyrrha took this opportunity to charge him. He wasn't even looking at her, perhaps that made it all the more worse. With a swipe of his hands Pyrrha felt a rush of wind attack her side pushing her into the wall violently.

"I mean first, it's a date, then it becomes a second, then a third, then they're going to refer to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, then comes that faithful day when Jaune becomes a 'man'," it honestly made Rayquaza sick thinking of physical intimacy between mortals, he was no Virizion that was for sure, "and then finally comes that milestone, some call it the day all about them, the wedding day. Where our dear little Jaune marries the woman of his dreams. So I'm going to ask you Pyrrha, are you going to sit idly by while waiting for Jaune to notice you? He doesn't even think of you like that, he's too busy chasing after women like Weiss and Ho-oh, people who make other guys drool ten times more than they ever do for you."

Pyrrha was starting to get annoyed by his words. How dare he talk about Jaune like that? Especially when he's his team leader. She ran in, but this time he appeared done with her. He sent a massive gust of wind into her body which sent her backwards. She was completely surprised by Rayquaza following after, pushing her back as he held her wrists and pinned her to the wall. If someone sneaked in, they might have gotten the wrong idea.

"I'm going to give it straight to you Nikos," the tone was harsh, unrelenting, venomous even, "Jaune will never notice you if you continue the way you're doing. I don't frankly care if you two ever go out, but make up your god forsaken mind. Because right now you're nervous feelings are affecting you on the battlefield. That's going to cost you one day, it may not be tomorrow, or the day after that, but someone's going to do something, where either you or Jaune will get hurt, and you'll absolutely lose it. So make your choice, either ask Jaune out _eventually_ or accept the fact that doesn't harbor the same feelings for you! Do you honestly think he even notices you?!" The last part came a yell straight to her face and in response Pyrrha jabbed her armor knee into his stomach.

He fell back releasing his grip on her and she jumped in slashing with mad fury but with precision. He had no chance to block anything as his weapon was meters behind him. The final strike came as it aimed for his head. The tip of her sword raked across his cheek, cutting it open a tiny seam. A small spurt of blood dropped off and some even ran down the sword. Pyrrha didn't realize what had happened until she saw the blood on the floor, her eyes went wide once it hit her. She dropped her sword and shield.

"I'm so sorry!" She said closing the distance with her hand to touch his face.

He swatted it away with a growl that intimidated her, "You worry about scratches while there is a bigger issue going on. You need to get your emotions in check before it's a whole head that's been removed! Figure it out Pyrrha." Rayquaza turned around and was starting to walk out.

"Why do you care what I do in my personal life anyways?" The teenager asked, finally contributing to the conversation.

"Pyrrha," he said turning back to face her, "what are you going to do after you graduate?"

She paused and gave him a confused look, I'm going to be a huntress."

"That's the obvious answer, if you didn't most would think you're crazy," he replied, "I want to know what _you_ are going to do once you get out of here. You going to fight alone? Fight with others? And if so who? Jaune? Would you be able to do it if he finds some other girl to be with? Do you think he would want you to be around? Four years changes people Pyrrha." " _Not nearly as much as thousands of years, but you have such little lifespans that I'll ignore it."_

"Well I could just be with you and Deoxys."

"I am not doing this to be a huntsman Pyrrha," the idea was so revolting to him in the first place.

She was completely shocked by his statement, "Well then, why are you here?"

Rayquaza placed a hand near his stomach, "Let's see, this tall, red haired, mute, somewhat psychotic, in a straight jacket." He paused letting her come to his conclusion, "I've had to deal with that damn parasitic symbiote for too long, and this is my only chance to get rid of him. So I would appreciate it, if you didn't screw this . After that, you can go along with your fairytale life of your magical blonde prince rescuing you, I really couldn't give a damn about you and Jaune, but I am forced to. So get things straight, your emotions have no place on the battlefield." " _I should know that most of all."_

The dragon turned his back to his teammate and walked out of the room, and ignoring the gaze of the girl. When he was out of view of all he looked down at his shirt and removed part of the clothing. A necklace was hidden the green shirt. A simple dark colored chain connected to a ball. It was a beautiful gem colored that of a rainbow, a strange curved symbol in the middle made out of a darker color so that it would contrast with its bright surroundings. He sneered at the thought and sight of it, the memories it brought.

" _Stupid parasite."_

 **-X-**

"Seven sisters? Really? That sounds like a massive undertaking to be the only brother," Ho-oh said as she sat at the table in a cafe, it was midday almost approaching evening. The goddess had to admit, she didn't mind this at all. Despite being on several romantic adventures, most ending in incineration mind you, this was by far one of the sweetest. He kept that nervous, but trying, attitude as he went on with the date. He opened every door for her, often kept up good conversation, and let her take her time taking in the surroundings. He knew that she was not from around the immediate area.

"Yeah it was definitely...an experience, but I wouldn't have it any other way," the blonde replied happily, throwing away any worry he may have had, "what about you? Got any siblings."

Ho-oh looked far into the distance, "I have a sister, you could say she's a twin."

"What she like?"

"She is more protective than I am, she finds a need to put her foot down on situations. She acts more like a parent at times than a sister."

"She sounds nice, what's her name?"

"Lugia," she replied simply.

Jaune shook his head, "You guys have some weird names, you know that right?"

"Oh and Jaune Arc? Pyrrha Nikos? Yang Xiao Long? To us, those names are equally as foreign."

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I guess so."

"Tell me Jaune, what are your dreams?"

"What are my dreams?" He was somewhat caught off guard by the sudden comment, she nodded and motioned him to go on, "Well I've always wanted to be a huntsman."

"And why is that?"

"Umm...well my dad was and my grandfather, and his dad before him. I just wanted to be hero like them. I just wanted to help people."

Ho-oh was silent, she contemplating, Jaune suddenly got worried that he said the wrong thing, she just gave a single chuckle and smiled, "An honorable idea." The blonde let out a sigh of relief internally, and continued chatting up the rest of the night about stories from his childhood, a few caused many light chuckles from her. But at the back of her mind she felt something tugging at her.

" _Just what are you hiding Jaune Arc?"_

 **-X-**

"...the path to enlightenment is often thought by deep serenity and peace, but it is rather a mix of conflict and quietness."

Blake looked at her partner with a blank stare as they sat in the coffee house, a book split open by her thumb, "What does this have to do with the conversation?"

He lifted up the cup he had been handed, "The barista completely ruined the balance of coffee, to creamer ratio. If I wanted diluted milk, I would go to a cow." He honestly wanted to throw the cup back at the girl who probably majored in the Liberal Arts.

"Can we just get back to the conversation before?"

"What was that exactly?" Kyurem had seen and heard so many mortal conversations, they all ran together at this point.

"What'd you do before Beacon?" Blake asked closing her book and setting it on the table.

"I was something of a theoretician growing up."

"A what?"

"I was a thinker, anything really. Politics, philosophy, gardening, science, mathematics, and the occasional dabble into history." " _not nearly as much as Dialga but his whole existence is based around that."_

"So wait, how does that lead to Beacon? It's a school to train warriors, not people with that sort of background," the look on Kyurem's face was one of unamusement, she quickly backpedaled, "sorry, just came out."

" _She is eager about something, she is trying to claw something out,"_ he thought, looking over her features. He sighed, he hated the damn lie that they all came up with to describe their origins, "Blake, you have heard the many discussions at the lunch table about where we came from yes?" She nodded, slowly still taking things in, "Well Palkia's, Dialga's, and Giratina's father is the...leader we'll say of our society. Has been since I could first remember," it wasn't a total lie at least. "So their father ordered some of the best and brightest, if you would, to travel to the rest of Remnant to see if we should re-enter your society. Now I will admit their father is a smart man, rarely have I seen him make a wrong move, so he just didn't send warriors, that would give him one view of life to go down. Instead-"

"He sent different types of people," she finished, he would have froze her for interrupting him, but Palkia would've had words with him.

"Correct, he sent obvious warriors such as Palkia and Regigigas, intellectuals such as myself and Dialga, humanitarians which is where Ho-oh's strengths lie, and some...less desirable but albeit needed individuals for their unique perspectives."

"Like Deoxys and Giratina?" She raised a brow.

" _Completely forgot about Giratina, I was talking about Rayquaza and Deoxys, no one has wanted to associate with them ever since their battles. Well, Rayquaza's two younger siblings do but that's a special case."_ "Giratina is more of an outlier, you can't really associate him with anything."

"What does that mean?"

"I am in no place to talk about such sensitive issues with the Primus family, they're a real mess. Makes me prefer my own at times."

"You have a family?" Blake tried to appear surprised, she really wanted to know if her dream the other night was true. Kyurem had made no mention of any siblings or parents during their relatively short time as partners.

"Perhaps."

That made her pause. Whenever Kyurem answered a question, it was precise, he always had an answer, he was decisive, never showing ambiguity or even doubt in his responses. Hearing this only made her more curious, she hadn't notice the temperature slightly drop. "What does that mean?"

His eyes narrowed, a small bit of frost was forming along the outside of the cup where his fingers gripped it tightly, "It means that you shouldn't pry into my personal life, I do not enjoy talking about my past."

"And why is that?" Still, she kept going, despite her feeling a slight chill in the air.

By now the liquid in his cup had turned to a solid chunk of ice, his left hand threatening to shatter it. "Because, Blake," he leaned in, "it's a bit bloody, and that is all that needs to be said on the subject." He made like he was going to take a sip.

"But I-"

The cup shattered immediately silencing Blake in a millisecond, "I told you drop it Blake, you have your secrets, and I have mine. Just because you noticed mine, does not mean I haven't noticed any that you might carry."

She looked back at him, her amber eyes large, and he swore he could see them scanning the room. No doubt he had attracted attention of the patrons. With a snort he stood up and threw the cup away, with the same and only hand he had he practically punched the door open. "Come on, the bullhead will be here soon."

Blake looked at the other customers in the room, they were a little scared of the events that transpired rather quickly. There was few worse than a huntsman losing his cool in an enclosed space filled with normal civilians. Grabbing her book she ran out of the shop and caught up with Kyurem. She didn't speak, she only looked at him once and that was when she sat across from him in the air ship, boy was that a mistake. Her eyes went to the ground, but they noticed the twitchy movements of his fingers on his single hand.

" _What is he hiding?"_

 **-Hours later, around evening-**

"Well I must say Jaune that was more enjoyable than I was expecting," Ho-oh sighed as she and her date walked back onto Beacon grounds, the shattered moon shining above.

"Thanks, I never really had gone a actual date with a girl before," once again Jaune chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Really?" A small of surprise laced her tone.

"Well my sisters made me a test dummy before they went on dates themselves. Boy that was an experience," his face made him look like it was quite the ordeal.

"I'm sorry you had to endure such torture," she couldn't stop a full giggle to come out of her lips imagining Jaune being forced to play romantic with his sisters.

"Hey it's not funny, they made me sit there and listens to their conversations about school, clothing, and food. I didn't mind the last one too much but they tied me to the chair."

"Well it seems to have paid off, tonight was enjoyable," she smiled, to which he got giddy and hopeful.

"So does that mean we can do this again?"

" _Oh, the innocence,"_ she thought, looking into his hope filled eyes, she reached a hand to his chin and stroked it down.

"No."

The word hit him like a freight train, "Wha? But why?"

"Jaune, you have to understand that my life is very complicated. I'm not just some random girl like Ruby, or Yang who get to live my life freely. I'm a bit of a caged bird really.'

"What do you mean?" He looked so hurt, like a puppy who was passed over for adoption.

"I'm expected to take over for my family once I get back, my sister is currently running them but she cannot do it by her lonesome," it was technically true. Lugia had awful of a time trying to quell Ho-oh's emissaries and keep them in line. "I don't want to string you along and then leave you hurting and in pain."

"So why did you agree to go out tonight if you already knew you couldn't?"

"I wanted to know who Jaune Arc was, so I could help you," she kept rubbing her hand over his jawline, "Jaune, you are sweet, kind, trusting, and a rare gem in this world. Any girl would be lucky to have you by their side. Can you promise me something?" He nodded slowly expecting a 'don't ever talk to me again' sort of request. "You will find that you are surrounded by people who care for you. Some are closer than you think, just look around at everything you have." With him being taller than her, she pulled him down and softly planted her lips on his forehead. He reeled back slightly to look back at her, "I hope we can continue to be what we were before, I will always be there for you when you need me." She started walked backwards, they were in the halls no, at the splitting point between their respective rooms, "Good night Jaune."

"Good night Ho-oh," he managed to get out, it hurt… a lot, he had seen so many rejections before. He had gotten a ton too, usually he never got passed the initial asking of the date, so hearing after he had such a great time pained him greatly. He walked away, a pained smile on his face as he wished her a good night.

Ho-oh let out a breath, there was a small bit of guilt pooling in her stomach. She didn't reject Jaune because of the reasons she said, she had no issues with that. What really caused her uneasiness was the hidden guilt of Jaune hiding something from her. It was eating at him, it was something dangerous, she could feel it.

" _What are you hiding Jaune Arc?"_ She asked before entering her own dorm. When she noticed the sudden rush of cool air, she rolled her eyes, "What happened Kyurem?"

Arceus, this was going to be a long night.

 **-X-**

The Team RAPD dorm room door opened slowly, Jaune was expecting all his teammates to be sleeping or at least trying to. But the desk lamp on proved otherwise as the blonde saw his team leader still awake reading from a book, Pyrrha's body could be seen covered by the bed's blankets. Rayquaza probably wouldn't have noticed the dorky swordsman coming in if he hadn't said anything.

"Uhh, hey Rayquaza" the dragon god's head lifted up slightly to meet his gaze.

"Hello Jaune," and he quickly went back to his reading, "how was your date? I see you came back in one piece, so it couldn't have been too bad."

"No it was fine," he sat down on his bed and wiped his hands over his face, this was followed by a groan.

Even though Rayquaza was no expert in social cues and romance, those weren't the correct actions to follow those words. "I'm assuming there's a 'but' coming isn't there?"

"Ho-oh said she couldn't continue to go out with me after this because of her family duties."

Rayquaza was silent for a little bit, " _So that's the excuse she's going with. Interesting."_ "Well I'm sorry about that Jaune, not everything can work out I'm afraid. Life for us is very different than what you have here. Family plays an important role."

When Rayquaza finished the door clicked open, somewhat startling Jaune, but Rayquaza had been expecting it for some time now. He was actually annoyed this didn't come sooner. Deoxys stood in the doorway before stepping in, closing it quietly with his foot, a skill he picked up a long time ago.

" _Hello, how are you two?"_ The destroyer of hundreds of lives asked innocently.

" _We'll talk later,"_ Rayquaza said, "Oh, not much. Jaune, we'll talk about this tomorrow, why don't you take a shower to cleanse your mind."

He gave a weak, "Okay," before leaving the two gods.

Rayquaza turned to his 'partner', "Where have you been?" He crossed his arms and didn't look pleased.

" _Well after spying on Jaune and Ho-oh for a few hours I started to walk around the city, still keeping them within my sight mind you, I stopped at an ice cream parlour. Did you know you can put gummy bears and they only charge you half a lien for it?"_

Rayquaza dismissed it, albeit with a sprinkle of fury in his voice, "I gave you clear instructions to keep tabs on Jaune and Ho-oh, not go around and act like a child."

" _Well if it makes you feel any better I met a nice girl while doing so."_

"No. Not at all, the last thing I need is some floozy fraternizing with you."

" _Awe, come on, we didn't do anything. She's mute os all we did was eat ice cream and send messages to each other."_

"How did you even eat, you're bound?" Rayquaza leaned in menacingly, "I better not hear on the news about some telekinetic lunatic on the news. That Lisa Lavender is a conspiracy theorist with a camera."

" _Don't worry, she enjoyed feeding me, at times I would sneak in a bite,"_ his tone was almost playful in a way, Rayquaza knew what that meant.

"When are you meeting her again?" Cutting right to the chase, classic Rayquaza.

" _Oh I don't know, apparently her line of work takes to places for a long time."_

"What's her name?"

Deoxys smiled, it was the unsettling smile that Rayquaza had gotten used to, for better or for worse.

" _Neo."_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun. Oh I love it when I do that. Now if I knew what exactly I mean by 'do that' then I would be prouder. A quick heads up about the upcoming chapters. They will be the 'Jaunedice' ones which will have more focus on RAPD, which was a lot like this chapter. Secondly, something needs to be said about Rayquaza's little outburst there; the gods, and I mean all of them, are a force that is neither good or evil. They merely exist, sure they may be judging whether to keep Remnant alive and what not, but by no means do they have to be nice about it. So because of that, they at times may seem a tad 'evil' especially certain characters. Anyways, see ya later suckers!**


	10. Chapter 10: Lying with Mortals Part 1

**Author's note: Finally! I have found time to write! We have more Team RAPD stuff, I promise after this we will get to the other teams, like SRRG or KHBL due to story progression. There may be chapter in between this arc and the next to give us some breathing room because in the actual cannon it just jumps straight into the next arc which always felt a little rushed ot me. But hey, I'm just a lowly fanfic writer. By the way, I hate chemistry so much, why must I have to take two semesters worth of chemistry for engineering?**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 10: Lying with Mortals Part 1

Jaune was walking across a barren and desolate battlefield, devoid of life by just the simplest glance. Where buildings once stood harboring lives of families, now empty and hollow shells. Charred beyond comprehension, even the brick and mortar could be mistaken for charcoal. His feet trudged along the burnt dirt making crunches in the shape of his foot prints. The sky was colored a hellish orange hue, it was impossible to tell if it was the sun in the sky or its twin. As the smoke filled the air all Jaune could do was marvel at the sight. What could have done this?

 _*ROOOOOOAAAAAAARRR*_

The blonde's head spun around so fast it nearly ripped itself off, from where the roar came from he could see a bright glow in the distance followed by smoke and debris.

And the body of a long serpentine creature flying along the ground.

His eyes widened at the sight of seeing the long creature rip what was left of the small town to shreds. Fire raged in the streets, and the screams could be heard from where he was. He ran towards the town, reaching for his weapon and preparing for combat. There was no doubt grimm would be there, especially if that creature was there too. He leaned up on a wooden wall full of holes and cracks. The blonde teenager could smell the burnt wood and the ash assaulting his nose. He coughed twice before peering over the wall and seeing the true destruction. He wished he didn't…

 **-X-**

Pyrrha wasn't understanding the turn of events that lead her to being in the stars, the emptiness of space surrounding her for eternity it seemed. She turned around looking for anything that might tell her what she was doing here. The orbs that littered the sky were beautiful, calmly spinning in place as they traveled through existence.

It would have been peaceful, save for a monstrous roar followed by a sadistic laugh.

The spartan looked behind her where the voices came from, a sphere in the void started to have orange hue around the curvature. Cracks could be seen coming through the sphere before it exploded into shard of rock, a bright orange beam whizzed past Pyrrha's face barely missing the side of her head. While still distracted by the immense heat of the beam she felt something else pass by her. Stepping off to the side she saw an ugly looking creature that resembled no grimm she had ever seen before.

Scarlet colored limbs with a black body, no hands but tentacles wrapped and intertwined with themselves. A pale blue face without a mouth, a large scar running down the middle, two eyes full of hatred staring right through her. A second roar sounded off behind her scaring the girl and forced her to look back. A large green lizard creature was now floating in the space, the more humanoid figure at the other end, and herself stuck in the middle. Orange pitch poured from the mouth of the lizard, it must have been a dragon of some kind. Maybe the ones depicted in Mistralan legend?

" _You overgrown lizard!"_ The shout from behind Pyrrha made her jump and turn at the same time. The red skinned being's arms wiggled in the space, " _You have chased me for thousands of years and you've only gotten so close. Just give up! You are too weak for a superior being such as myself."_

" _The only thing that you are superior in, is your arrogance, accursed virus,"_ despite having a mouth, it did not move, the bright orange liquid just poured from its mouth into the wide expanse of the cosmos. " _I have been ordered to eradicate you, and I will do just that."_

" _Oh?"_ The much smaller creature's arms flailed wildly about until it formed real hands and arms, a black and purple orb formed in his hands with purple colored lightning bolts, " _Then come and try you stupid sky guardian."_ The red creature threw the orb at the green dragon, it zoomed across the great distance passing through Pyrrha's body which startled her. No wonder they hadn't noticed her.

Before the dark colored sphere could reach the lizard, a bright orange beam erupted from the snout of the dragon, vaporizing the orb, going past Pyrrha, and then landing directly into the chest of his opponent. The victim started to descend to a sphere below it, the body burning slightly to the surface.

A dark, raspy, sinister chuckled rang in her ears, when she turned around she saw a man in drab and torn clothes standing beside her. " _It's always fun to watch those two fight,"_ he said to her, he turned to her, one of his eyes glowing, " _I'm just going to savor when you get caught in the crossfire and learn everything was all a lie, it will be infinitely more entertaining than watching this."_

She had no clue just what he was talking about. Who was fighting? Why was he going to savor it? And what was the lie? She was going to ask but a roar made her jump and turned to see the dragon was now right in front of her, she could hear its heavy breathing, orange pitch flowed from its lips. The mouth opened wide and an orange glow could be seen. Pyrrha turned to the man who was just simply looking up at the bright orange hue.

" _Miss Nikos, I think it's time you woke up."_

 **-X-**

Jaune had never been near an actual corpse, or seen one, or been in a situation where one might be outside of television and comic books. Seeing their lifeless body on the floor, it was charred and burnt on one side while still soft and squishy on the other. He never wanted to puke more in his life, and that included that godforsaken airship.

The sounds of weeping pierced the devastation as he looked to a damaged house. Inside was a small child holding some sort of stuffed animal. She ran her hand across her weeping eyes smearing the dirt and grime on her arms all the way across. She hadn't noticed him yet, nor when he tried reaching through the beams to get to her. Perhaps all the destruction had deafened her ears? He was so close, nearly...there-

 _*ROAR*_

The loud bellow echoed across the sky and nearly made the blonde's ears bleed, the girl looked dead ahead at a large serpent like figure that was looking right at her while flying in the air. When Jaune noticed he stepped back and pulled out his sword, the fine point of Crocea Mors shining in the destruction.

" _So you've chosen to hide behind a mortal,"_ the serpent said, still floating, " _you're every bit of coward I thought you are."_

The blonde gritted his teeth, but his words didn't come out as they were silenced by a maniacal laughter, " _Oh you stupid, little, flying lizard."_ From a pile of rubble jumped a being made of red and black, the debris floated around it with a blue outline around the pieces. " _I am not using the mortal to cower,"_ the girl was lifted right in front of the much smaller creature with that same blue tinge, " _I'm using it as a shield, that's all they're good for."_

The dragon's mouth started to lit up with the color orange, " _They would be to any other god, but not me."_

" _Oh, you're not going to spare one of your master's precious little mortals? What would he say to this?"_

" _I couldn't give a damn about the mortals, my task was to destroy you."_

" _It's always so much fun to rewatch these little skirmishes."_ It was a new voice made Jaune jump fifteen feet back, like literally he was across the street, when he turned he saw a man in rags looking up at the large serpent. In a flash the man was behind Jaune, his head mere inches from his ear.

" _What would you do in this situation dear Mr. Arc? Are you going to be a hero? They all die a thankless death and rot in the ground. But you aren't a hero are you? You're a coward, a fraud. Why you bring me to tears dear Jaune, it fills me with joy to watch you deceive others. Do you think they would accept you if they knew? Could they respect you?"_ He started to chuckle, it was unsettling, bone chilling, almost death inducing. " _Run Jaune, run far away from here. The powers you are engulfed with are beyond your punitive existence."_

Jaune's feet were stuck to the ground, his eyes transfixed on the orange glow from the snout of the scaled beast. His bright blue eyes slowly being overwhelmed orange. A sick laughter echoed in his ear. He turned to the source.

" _Well then, come on!"_ The spindly red and black creature shouted, four tendrils converged on each other forming a circle filling to the brim with a purple and pink energy. " _Show me the might of Arceus!"_

A beam of orange and a laser of purple shot out towards each other.

Jaune's first instinct was to run...at the beams.

He was stopped though, he looked behind him to find a body, barely lifeless, holding onto his ankle, when he tried to shake his foot loose but it proved ineffective. The head of the body slowly coming up to meet Jaune's gaze, the man's blonde hair was stained by mud and dirt at the tips. Sapphire eyes met sapphire eyes as Jaune looked to...at himself. His eyes went wide as he looked at his beaten and bruised body, lumps covered his face like a mountain range. His breathing was raspy, on the verge of death.

" _This is what happens when you play in a god's affair Jaune,"_ the black clothed figure walked up to him, his clone closed his eyes one last time and let the darkness claim him. " _You will die a most horrible death, no one will remember you, no one will sing songs about your so called heroism, and I will laugh at your demise."_

Jaune was about to say something, until the two beams were now at both his sides and about to collide with him.

" _Jaune, I think it's time you woke up."_

 **-X-**

As if on cue Jaune and Pyrrha shot up from their beds, actually Jaune fell out of his bed leaving Pyrrha to giggle at her partner's expense. The lingering images in their mind temporarily disappearing, but as quickly as they left they returned. The haunting images in Jaune's mind of the bodies, the monstrous creatures plaguing Pyrrha's psyche. The stranger's voice still imprinted in the memories. Who was he talking about? Why did he know about them? Pyrrha looked around her room to find it, creating one more question among many: " _Where are Rayquaza and Deoxys?"_

 **-X-**

Rayquaza's hand slammed down on the ornate, glass, conference table after hearing another annoying statement from the likes of Palkia. Surrounding him and his fellow gods and goddess was the Void of one of Palkia's many pocket dimensions, a swirling purple and blue wall all in the dragon god's vision.

"Calm down Rayquaza!" Palkia roared, as a result a moon in some random galaxy collided with another planet, the Son of Arceus' eyes were glaring daggers back at him.

The other six gods looked at the green horned god's seething gaze, deep breaths were being drawn and his look didn't ease. "You want me to calm down?!" He shouted, it echoed for eternity in the vast void of the...well the Void. "You want me, you want all of us to spend a whole four mortal years playing 'student'; and you have the audacity to ask me to stand down?! I didn't sign up to play teacher's pet Galaxy Tyrant!"

Whatever any of the gods were thinking stopped, even Giratina looked up from his bored task of drawing an imaginary circle when he heard his brother's rather infamous calling. Many a mortal worlds described Palkia as a tyrannical warlord hell bent on destruction whenever he appeared. Technically it was true as he does usually destroy world after world more often than not.

Palkia's gaze eased, but it did not harden in any way it merely turned more reserved and analytical. He took a deep breath in, "What was that Sky Dragon?" The air became very tense.

"I didn't sign up to fight mortals in a sanctioned arena, I didn't sign up to lead a group of mortals to fight creatures of darkness, and I know I didn't sign up to follow you while doing it." Uneasy looks were exchanged by most of the gods, however Deoxys looked forward and never shifted his gaze.

"So explain to me then, dear Rayquaza, what did my father say to you before coming here?"

"I don't have to tell you anything Palkia."

"Oh really?" Dialga glanced to Palkia, somewhat afraid of the current situation, "Well I might have to go to father and ask him personally."

"'Father this', 'Father that'," Rayquaza mocked throwing his hands about, "Can you do anything without your father's permission?"

Giratina rose in his seat, Dialga looked with surprise at Rayquaza's outburst, Regigigas' gaze turned a hardened glare, Kyurem barely even cared and was on the verge of napping, and Ho-oh's worried look was getting her closer and closer to intervening. Deoxys kept his gaze forward.

"What are you trying to say Sky Guardian?" Palkia grinded his teeth together, trying so hard to not to go ballistic on Rayquaza.

"How many times have you said something that required your father's assistance? I can tell you it's more than it should be. You're not really a god and more like a mortal follower of your father's various religions."

Palkia slammed his hands onto the table, cracking the glass, "You dare say that to me?! I am Palkia, creator of the constellations, maker of the galaxies-"

"And the creator of that damn parasite!"

The two gods at both ends of the table now had both cracked the glass table. Rayquaza's unyielding glare about to burn a hole through Palkia, and likewise with the other. Palkia was an enraged as ever.

"Repeat that for me...lizard."

"Palkia…" Ho-oh gave a weak call.

Rayquaza completely ignored the goddess' call to end this, "You are the very reason I have to deal with that virus! You are solely responsible for creating him!"

"There is no way to prove that, and you know it."

"Really?! How else could he travel through dimensions then?! We all know that the fabled Sons of Arceus all share that power. And you used it the most! You used it soooo much that you couldn't even been bothered to at least help me catch the cretin."

" _You know, I am right here,"_ Deoxys said calmly, making contact with Rayquaza's face, but only the side as his warden was too enraged to notice.

"Rayquaza, I'm going to ask you to stand down," Palkia breathed to calm himself.

"Please," Ho-oh added in, a soothing voice in the discussion full of thorns, "can we end this."

" **Shut it Ho-oh!**

The room went silent for a long time, most of the gods were in shock now, even Kyurem was wide awake and eyeing Rayquaza cautiously. Ho-oh stood up, her gaze never leaving Rayquaza's who were narrowed and meeting hers. "Rayquaza I think you need to blow off some steam," she said, placing a calming hand out.

He snorted, "I'll blow off more than that." Before any of them could interject, "he made his way out of the portal, "Come on parasite, we're done here."

Deoxys stood closely following the heels of his warden, " _Ummm...If it makes you feel any better he's always like this with me."_ His uneasy smile didn't serve to ease any of the glares from some of the gods, primarily Regigigas, Palkia, and Ho-oh.

 **-X-**

Jaune and Pyrrha were both shocked as Rayquaza practically ripped the door off its hinges and nearly did it again with a loud swing.

"That imbecile!" Rayquaza roared with intensity that neither Jaune, nor Pyrrha had seen.

" _Calm down lizard boy."_

"That ignorant fool!

" _Rayquaza will you please cool down."_

"Cool down?! You want me to cool down?! Do you honestly want to spend that long here at this blasted establishment?! You of all people wish to be stuck here for four years?!"

" _Well we could do it while the other two are looking at us."_ Deoxys' head lined up with Jaune and Pyrrha's gaze.

Rayquaza's head soon followed after and he growled internally, he pointed to the door. "Get out now. I have an important matter to discuss with Deoxys."

While Jaune slowly went over to the door a little wary of the situation, Pyrrha kept a hardened and careful stare at the team leader. The skirmish the two took part in still echoing in her head. His words ever present. " _I really couldn't give a damn about you and Jaune, but I am forced to."_ Things had been slightly tense between the two, at least in private, on the outside they merely didn't speak to each other. But when in the halls of training the two went at it, never letting up on each other. One day Glynda had to separate them. It was clear that something needed to change.

But who would budge first? The unyielding spartan, or the fearless dragon.

 **-X-**

Ruby couldn't help but notice neutral look from Pyrrha as she and Jaune entered the cafeteria for breakfast. Usually when they entered Pyrrha had some sort of warm smile. Her munching and staring was stopped when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

"Everything alright Ruby?" Her partner asked with a single raised eyebrow.

"Oh it's nothing much," she said throwing away her worries and taking another bite out of the deliciously sweet donut. Usually it would be a cookie, but Yang forbidden it along with Weiss' approval. The traitors.

"Ruby…" Giratina chuckled, "I know when you're lying to me. You're face does that odd twitch with your eyebrows."

"They do not," she gave a half hearted attempt, but even she could her eyebrows trying not to twitch. The traitors.

"Uh-huh sure," he went back to…, actually he never eat. Ruby was now noticing that he never took part in meals, drink anything, even now she realized that he never removed that bandanna over his mouth. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey do you know what happened to our partners?"

Ruby, Giratina, the other two of Team SSRG, Team KHBL, and Jaune and Pyrrha all looked to Yang along with the ever jubilant Nora behind her. Yang's face incited some sort of worry.

Giratina looked at the other gods present. Only Regigigas, Ho-oh, Kyurem, and himself were there. Rayquaza, Deoxys, and his two brothers were gone. Their meeting was about only fifteen minutes in mortal time but went on for many hours. They, as in the gods, already had a small headache and Kyurem was on the verge of sleep, it wasn't like he was asleep for most of the meeting. The lazy ice deity. Regigigas eyed Jaune and Pyrrha, knowing they themselves were in direct contact with Rayquaza. The one who badmouthed not only Palkia, but Lord Arceus. Giratina caught on and rolled his eyes.

" _Easy there walking hedge bush,"_ he said with a certain calmness, " _they did not influence Rayquaza's thinking. What he said is his own views, this world has no recollection of Arceus."_

" _That's what worries me,"_ the one god walking army replied, " _Rayquaza is a powerful entity, even with Deoxys around him constantly, he can easily overpower the mortals especially Mister Arc."_

" _You think Rayquaza would turn on Palkia, create a mutiny?"_

" _I do not rule it out of the question. Power struggles between gods have happened before, would he do it is another question. He would have to split us up to do it, and something tells me you and Kyurem aren't that idiotic to do that."_

" _Oh, that's how you think the lines would be drawn?"_

" _Well seeing as how I am the servant of your father I must follow Palkia's wishes as he is the emissary of Arceus for this mission. Rayquaza and Ho-oh seem to be on off terms. You absolutely hate Palkia so it would only be natural to side with Rayquaza, Deoxys will be forced to fight, Kyurem would probably find some reason to fight Palkia's command probably calling it 'tyranny' or some garbage like that."_

" _You're forgetting about Dialga,"_ the damned deity said as the scene slowly had changed to the breakfast to walking in the hall to their first class, Combat Class with Glynda Goodwitch.

" _What about him, naturally he would side with Palkia over you."_

" _You're forgetting Dialga has no allegiance to Palkia. He's as much as a wild card as say Kyurem, or even myself. While I agree with some of Rayquaza's words I do not appreciate how he shouted at Ho-oh."_

" _Should we be worried that this might divide us? We are no Emissaries of Ho-oh or even the Three Justices."_

" _Even the best teams find a few bumps or hit a pothole here and there. Don't worry my hedge bush friend I will make sure we don't become splintered."_ Giratina chuckled as he looked onto the arena floor, how time flies he wondered.

"The first match will be Rayquaza Delta versus Palkia Primus!" Glynda announced and immediately Giratina's head fell into his hands, followed by Regigigas consoling him with a pat on the shoulder .

"Why do you hate me father?"

 **-X-**

Rayquaza and Palkia stood at opposite sides of the battlefield, a sneer present on both their faces.

" _I'm going to enjoy beating your damn face in,"_ Rayquaza promised himself.

" _I will make sure to show you who is in charge,"_ the spacial master did likewise.

"Begin!"

It was so fast, so explosive, so unpredictable to the mortals. Palkia and Rayquaza practically raced at each other at the speed of light as craters were created once the leaped from the ground. The loudest clashing of metal was heard as both their respective weapons converged on one another. Naginata and sword clashed more and more with each kicking up winds that could be felt from the highest parts of the stands.

This last time when they met they stayed interlocked trying to overpower one another. With a quick step back Palkia reared his head back and slammed the metal helmet that he wore right into Rayquaza's noggin. The horns on top of head served as a small buffer so the entirety of the attack didn't hit say his forehead. Now the obvious tradeoff of this was his horns were now screaming in a certain amount of pain. Rayquaza reeled back giving Palkia plenty of time to deliver multiple strikes to Rayquaza's chest. Not letting up, Palkia's hand glowed bright pink and sent Rayquaza to the sky using his powers of gravity, his supposed semblance. From the walls, to the single solitary window in the room, to even the ceiling Palkia did not rest until Rayquaza had learned his lesson. It was completely one sided, all of it in Palkia's, the eldest son of Arceus', favor.

Jumping back from yet another clash Rayquaza flipped his naginata around switching it to his bayonet rifle and firing a few shots. With quick singular movements Palkia deflected or split the bullets off the broadside of his sword. The swordsmen charged forward ducking his body underneath shot after shot. When he got to Rayquaza he swept his feet with his blade. Then, he used the pommel of his sword to beat him into the ground. Palkia, in a more symbolic gesture, stomped twice on Rayquaza's stomach and leaving him there in the cracked ground. Glynda cam shortly after.

"That's the matc-"

Rayquaza wasn't done yet however.

Seemingly unfazed by his earlier smackdown Rayquaza rushed from his prone position into slamming Palkia into the far wall, faster than most could comprehend. The god of space growled as Rayquaza applied more pressure on his wrist making him drop the sword.

" _You think you're so tough?! I will gladly bring you back to reality space demon!"_

Rayquaza grabbed him by the collar and slammed him back down and then kicked his helmet in the chin throwing it off. With a rush of wind behind him Rayquaza got behind Palkia to deliver a roundhouse kick. Rayquaza was now seething, heavy breaths flaring his nostrils and heat coming out of his throat. Palkia skidded back to his feet, a furrowed brow but no where near as furious as Rayquaza right now. The dust was starting to settle and Glynda was about to intervene.

"Okay you two that is quite enough!"

But neither cared and they both charged back in and arm locked each other into a stand still. Palkia could hear his opponent taking a deep breath, and he could see an orange glow through his skin.

" _Rayquaza, I'm warning you…"_ Palkia looked into the dragon's eyes.

" _Like I give a damn,"_ for once, Rayquaza threw a sick smile, mirroring that of the parasite Deoxys.

Exhaling Rayquaza let out a massive stream of pure fire. The flames licking Palkia forcing him to withdraw and remove a few pieces that had too much heat. He may have been a god, but no one likes melting flesh, even if it was only temporary. When Palkia jumped back Rayquaza took another deep breath and released a second cone of flames. It now became a game of dodging to and fro between blasts, but the attacker had a strategy in mind. After a certain blast Rayquaza jumped up and inhaled so much air, it wouldn't be surprising if the pressure in the room changed dramatically. A ring of fire was formed by Rayquaza's deadly breath with Palkia at its epicenter, Rayquaza then rushed back in. With no weapon on either, it became a duel of fists. Expertly placed punches were matched with precise blocks and parries. Palkia got the upper hand when he caught on to Rayquaza's patterns and grabbed his wrist at the opportune time. Pulling him in, he smashed his palm into the sky guardian's throat. Rayquaza reeled back and was giving a wicked shoulder charge landing him near the fiery edge. PAlkia now stood atop him and raised his fist to-

"Palkia!" The world slowly halted as he looked to Dialga and Giratina who were now standing up, while most of the students were silent and dared not to do a thing.

While the students were motionless, Glynda carried the slack and stormed over to the two, quickly resetting the field. What surprised everyone was that Ozpin was now at the entrance to the hall. He must have been called by Goodwitch. "You." It was stern, angry, enraged and it was pointed at Rayquaza, "You are going to talk with the headmaster this instance. And you," she pointed to Palkia, "we will talk after class."

Palkia slowly nodded and looked to Rayquaza, " _We will have our own little chat afterwards."_

Rayquaza merely grunted, not really directed towards either of them, and stood up walking to the headmaster.

Glynda then dismissed Palkia, and wanted this whole thing behind her. "The next will be between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester!"

 **-X-**

Rayquaza honestly had no desire to ever talk to the headmaster, he didn't have any desire to do anything at this damn school, but now he was forced to. At least that was what he was told, it had been a solid ten minutes of Ozpin going over the recordings of the fight.

"So can I ask what led to the altercation," the headmaster said in a neutral tone, "from the looks of it you were soundly defeated by Mr Primus."

" _Only because we're forced to 'restrain ourselves' because you mortals are pitiful,"_ he wanted to say.

"So why attack him?"

"I have my reasons, that's all," Rayquaza gave a deadpan stare back at Ozpin.

"And those reasons are…"

"Not yours, so you have no reason to know."

"Hmm," Ozpin pulled up a small file, "Going over your past few weeks here, I can soundly say you are one of our strongest first years. I find it interesting that most of your friends-"

"They're colleagues at most, I don't consider them 'friends'," he interrupted.

Ozpin went on, "I find it interesting that most of your 'colleagues' seem to be above the majority of first years, outside of people like Miss Schnee, or even your own teammate Miss Nikos."

Rayquaza scoffed, "Maybe it says something about your precious Combat Schools."

"Perhaps, regimens change over the years and some people can't cut it. But there is something else to note about you," Rayquaza rolled his eyes and looked back at Ozpin, "you are a rather ferocious one. Especially when it comes to Mister Ribo, your partner. Glynda even said you shouted at her when she asked about his bindings. Can you care to explain that?"

"If you knew what Deoxys could do without his bindings then you would want him restrained too."

"And what did he do to actually deserve such a punishment?"

Rayquaza looked into Ozpin's eyes, a fury in them that hadn't been seen in a long time. Even with his earlier outbursts today. "Do you really want to know?"

 **-X-**

" _Cheer up Jaune, you gave it your all,"_ Deoxys assured Jaune as they walked back to the cafeteria. Man, a three hour combat class really soaks up the time.

Jaune may or may not have gotten brutalised by Cardin in his match. Where he got sort of, kind of, maybe lectured by Goodwitch. She never really lost her 'cheery' demeanor from Palkia and Rayquaza's fight. Palkia was away from the group as he was being talked to by Goodwitch.

"Nora, I must apologize for Rayquaza's actions during the fight," Pyrrha was quick to make it over the one-person-missing Team PYND.

"Ah, it's okay Pyrrha," Nora happily waved off.

"Wha?" It came out of her mouth faster than she could think.

"Yeah, I'm sure Palky won't mind it at all, he looked like he really enjoyed it. Plus, seeing your team leader spew fire was _awesome._ "

Pyrrha looked at the ginger, a tad amazed as to how she could easily brush of something like that. It did reassure her, but seeing Dialga soon walk up did make her worry.

"It is fine Pyrrha," the student who walked with a cane wherever he went seemed to read her thoughts, "I'm sure it was just a...misunderstanding."

" _He needs to be talked to."_

" _Now, now Regigigas, we will do that later, right now we should get a meal,"_ Dialga mentally felt his eyes narrow. Behind his plastered smile he was a tad annoyed at Rayquaza. "Well then, let's get some food, I am quite hungry."

It took a good ten minutes for all of them to get all their food, most of the mortals were still fixated on Rayquaza and Palkia's fight, while the goods were not nearly as focused but were still thinking about it. The only one who wasn't thinking about it was Jaune. So to cheer everyone up, Nora started telling a little story

"So there we were, in the middle of the night."

"It was day," Ren countered.

"We were surrounded by Ursai," it appeared to be doing it's job as some of them were now listening intently.

"They were Beowolves."

"A dozen of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match. And in the end Ren and I took them down and made boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished her thrilling tale by sitting down feeling accomplished.

Giratina had a hard time comprehending it all, " _How can one little girl exaggerate that much?"_

" _Sound familiar?"_

" _Shut up Regigigas, I wasn't talking to you."_

"Ah…" Ren looked down and sighed, "She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now…"

"Oh, it's fine Ren, a good tale of heroism is always needed to keep you focus towards your goal," his partner chuckled almost feeling sorry for him. Almost.

"Jaune," Pyrrha who had been staring at Jaune ever since he lost his match, which was about twenty minutes ago, called out to her partner who had been forking and spearing his food into oblivion, "Are you okay?"

The words hit Jaune after a few seconds, then his mind kicked in, "Uh? Oh, yeah! Why?"

"It's just that you seem a little…" Ruby threw her hands a bit trying to think of the words. She, like Pyrrha had been watching while the rest of her team did other things, "...not okay."

"Eh, guys I'm fine...seriously, look!" The nervous laughter that followed afterword did not inspire confidence. Ho-oh had now been listening in on the conversation too.

There was a laughter that caught Jaune's attention, it was Cardin and his team making fun of some rabbit faunus who was sitting alone at the lunch table

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha reminded.

"Who? Cardin Winchester?" Jaune skills in acting were not convincing, "Nah...He just likes to mess around, you know? Practical jokes!"

"He's a bully," Ruby narrowed her brow and felt a feeling inside her thinking of all the times she was bullied.

"Oh please, name one time he's bullied me," Jaune practically handed them a silver platter stating 'let me have it'."

"Didn't he slap down your books in the hallway and acted like he did nothing wrong?" Ruby recanted.

"Or the time he expanded your shield in the doorway getting you stuck," Pyrrha said with less uncertainty.

" _And he did shove you into those rocket propelled lockers."_

"I didn't land far from the school…" Jaune said as now everyone was listening in on the conversation.

" _Rayquaza had to get you out of the ocean...he wasn't very happy about it either."_

"Jaune if you ever need help, feel free to ask us," Ho-oh said from the one end of the table. Needless to say ever since their single date things had been a bit awkward with them, at least from Jaune's perspective. He had a hard time trying to look her in the eye nowadays/

Nora jumped out of her seat. "OOH! We'll break his legs!"

" _She is way too excited about doing that,"_ Giratina noted.

" _I don't know who has it worse. Palkia for having her as a partner, or Dialga having to explain why the mission was a failure after Palkia eventually loses it,"_ Regigigas added.

"Guys, really it's fine!" Jaune said a bit more forceful, "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

"I fail to see the logic in that," Kyurem combatted, flipping through a pocket sized book about Vacuo philosophy. They certainly had interesting ways those desert crawlers.

But speaking of jerks. "Ooww, that hurts!"

The shout came from the other side of Jaune and the whole group angled their heads to witness Cardin and his crew teasing the rabbit faunus from earlier, it had escalated to now where he was pulling on her ears.

"Please stop," the girl begged.

"I told you it was real," Cardin told his followers.

"What a freak!" The one with a mowhawk said.

" _Funny as it comes from the one with the abnormal hair style, I swear it looks like something died on his head and then the ghost gave up and killed itself again."_ Giratina thought.

Eventually he let go, letting her walk away ashamed. Pyrrha turned around and gave a slightly angered sneer, "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one," Blake, for some reason, took it the worst out of all of them.

Yang sighed and rested her head in her hand, "It must be hard to be a faunus."

"And that is probably the saddest thing," Kyurem disclosed keeping his eyes his book, "with such a difficult life ahead of them, faunus may never see true equality for a long time." " _But the real question here is why do those in Vacuo call them 'shirmps on the barbie'?"_

 **-X-**

" _One day I'm going to find out who made caffeine and personally pay them a visit. It will be the first thing I do once I'm free,"_ Giratina promised as he watched Prof-Doctor-Oobleck whip around the room.

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the faunus population in Menagerie." With his collapsable metal pointer he tapped to where Menagerie was on the map. He took a sip from his cup that was honestly thirty two times larger than it needed to be, in reality Oobleck should have thimble sized serving. "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your faunus heritage?"

" _That's a bit of a personal question don't you think?"_ Dialga asked through the telepathic network.

" _I doubt there is malice behind his reasoning,"_ Ho-oh assured, " _this one appears to be a fine mortal."_

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said gazing upon a few faunus students in the crowd, most notably the rabbit eared girl, who had raised their hands. "Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!"

" _While I agree with the sentiment, sometimes a push is what is needed to start the gears of revolution."_

" _Keep your views in perspective Kyurem,"_ Regigigas said, " _they have only been around for a fraction of our lives. They will see many different angles on change."_

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand almost immediately. It put a small smile on Regigigas' face. "Yes," he called on her.

"The battle of Fort Castle."

" _Ugh, that one was brutal,"_ Dialga noted, going back through the compendium about the event.

"Precisely!" Oobleck shouted in response, "And, who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

"Hey!" The whole class was surprised by Jaune's sudden outburst.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent!"

" _So he was noticing the fact Jaune was asleep…"_ Deoxys nodded slowly, Rayquaza had now joined him but had remained completely silent, even with Deoxys' outbursts. It wasn't like anyone else heard him.

"What is the answer?" Oobleck asked him, his face was about a good foot away.

After about thirty seconds of Jaune trying to fumble through, he gave an answer, "Binoculars!"

Even the gods facepalmed, Ho-oh felt a lot of shame doing it too. To Dialga it was quite possibly the longest thirty seconds he had ever had to endure.

"Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin!" The teacher turned to the student in question who was leaning in his seat, "Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject."

"Well," he picked something out of his hair and threw it aside, "I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck slowly shook his head, but Pyrrha spoke next. "You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

" _That requires a mind to be open in,"_ Deoxys added subconsciously.

"What?" His chair came forward, "You got a problem?"

"Mister Winchester," Rayquaza spoke up, "if you have any grievances with my team, you can bring it to me. Team leader to team leader."

Cardin scoffed, "I gotta hand it to you Pyrrha, don't know how you can stay in a team led by an animal."

"Says the coward who fights in metal plated armor," Rayquaza shot back in a slow, smug tone, his eyes averted from Cardin, to a certain deity who eyed him back.

"What was that?!" Cardin stood up.

"Mister Winchester please sit down, you will see me after class." A small roar of giggles unfolded, unfortunately that included Jaune who was right in front of Oobleck, "And you too Mister Arc will see me after class. Now, can anyone tell me the answer."

"I can," Pyrrha raised her hand which was quickly called on, "It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark."

"Excellent, can anyone tell me how that affected the battle? Yes!" Oobleck called on Blake.

"General Lagun was inexperienced and made the fatal error of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

The whole class looked back and forth silently laughing while Giratina contacted Ho-oh, " _By any chance you haven't been teaching her in the art of the burn have you. You eviscerated an entire army doing that if I remember correctly."_

" _And you should remember that, just in case,"_ Ho-oh looked behind her and smiled to Giratina, who shuddered. That burn took eons to recover from.

"Now! Moving on!" Oobleck then started to discuss more of the curriculum.

 **-After Class-**

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one!" Oobleck told Jaune and Cardin who both sat in the front row. "Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest or just your stubborn nature, but it ends here. You have worked hard to be here and we only accept the best of the best. So, I expect you to act like it. History is important gentlemen. If you can't learn from it...you're destined to repeat it."

Somewhere, Dialga sneezed feeling as though someone just mentioned an old phrase he came up with long ago.

"Pages 51-91! I want an essay on my desk by next class!" Oobleck told the two before saying, "Now. Run along."

Oobleck zoomed faster than Jaune or Cardin walked out. Jaune slowed his last few steps and ended up getting knocked down by Cardin. The bully walked off after scoffing and he was helped up by Pyrrha, Deoxys was there too but no sign of Rayquaza.

"You know, I really will break his legs," Pyrrha told the blonde while helping him back to his feet.

" _And I can always break more than that if you want."_

Jaune merely sighed and dusted himself off.

" _Come on, we've had a rough day."_

" _Deoxys, I require assistance,"_ the message from Rayquaza actually surprised him.

" _Oh, why?"_

" _I need Palkia off my back. Now."_

" _Gods damn it all."_

 **-X-**

"You told Ozpin!" Palkia's roar could be heard from inside the Team RAPD dorm room, the door was wide open so it wasn't _that_ loud.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked as he walked in.

"This doesn't concern you Mister Arc," Palkia shot a glare at Jaune, "I'm going to ask you to run long while Rayquaza and I discuss a few things."

"They will not be leaving this is their room, the one who is out of line is you Primus," Rayquaza responded with crossed arms.

"I'll get to you in a second," Palkia pointed at the dragon, "but I want them gone."

"No."

There was a pregnant pause that made the two mortals slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rayquaza went on, "do you need your father's permission?"

"We are not getting into this with them present Rayquaza."

"You won't, but I gladly will. You can't do anything without daddy giving you orders like a tin soldier. How brown is you nose from sticking up in your dad's ass? Besides, who cares if I told Ozpin? They know," Rayquaza pointed at Pyrrha and Jaune in the doorway.

Anger coursed through Palkia's body and his glare went to the two mortal, "You told them?! Rayquaza are you a fool?!"

"No, I'm quite the intellectual, them knowing will only make it easier. What difference does it make?"

"'What difference does it make'?!" Palkia thought about rendering Rayquaza apart with a black hole right now, "You told them that Deoxys is a-"

"Killer? Yes."

The room was silent, Deoxys felt like a lot of eyes were on him, mentally speaking. Jaune and Pyrrha dared not miss the glance. Palkia relaxed his stance, catching the mortals off guard. "You told them?" He asked for assurance.

"They were put off a bit, but I was able to convince them everything was fine as long as I'm around."

"Did you tell them the _whole_ story?" Palkia's tone was coming close to being venomous.

"Palkia…" Rayquaza warned.

"Tell us what?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing," the faunus was quick to answer.

Palkia however thought otherwise. "Deoxys is a killer, that much is true, he is responsible for many deaths," " _More than you can comprehend Mister Arc."_ "Rayquaza was sent to stop him, but in his carelessness he is responsible for the other half of those who died." Palkia let the two stare at Rayquaza with wide eyes before going on."

"He's just as much of a killer as Deoxys is."

Not long after that Palkia left without saying another word, but he kept his gaze to Rayquaza who returned it with a sneer. After a solid two minutes of silence Rayquaza turned to the shocked teens.

"Leave. Please,"

His tone had completely shifted. From one of anger, to one solemn and depressed now.

For some reason they felt as if they couldn't move their legs until Deoxys nudged them. " _I think it would be best if you gave Rayquaza some space. I'll come get you when he's ready."_

All they could do was nod and move out to the room. Rayquaza gave a sigh, "Can you go with them? I have to think over a few things." He had turned his back on Deoxys.

With no words he left the room, to find Pyrrha and Jaune. It was about ten minutes later when he caught up with them having a discussion.

"-Pyrrha I said I don't want your help!" The parasite heard Jaune yell from the window, the two were on a rooftop outside. Pyrrha looked hurt by Jaune's words and closed herself off.

"I understand," she said slowly.

Deoxys then decided to keep walking, not needing to make things worse. " _What do we do now?"_ A thought crossed his mind, it was probably a bad thought, but Deoxys was full of those. So how was this any different. Lodged in a pocket he telekinetically brought up a scroll he may or may not have stolen from someone when they first arrived. Now came the hard part, actually typing a message. Luckily he learned how to use his feet to type ages ago because of his current...predicament and in three minutes he had a message typed out.

 _~When can I see you again? Something's come up and I need your advice, Deo~_

In a few minutes a reply came.

 _~Sure, pick a time and place. You know what I like. :) , Neo~_

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **You can't tell right now, but I am smiling like a madman. That so much fun to write, I love writing conflict. Also let the silent mad people converge. This wasn't going to be a two parter, but after six thousand words I was like: 'Oh crap, this is going to be a two parter. Oh, well'. Next chapter will be the conclusion for the Jaunedice arc (no pun intended) and we will have a somewhat badass moment. Anyways, I must go back to studying. Sometimes college is a pain. See ya later suckers!**


	11. Chapter 11: Lying with Mortals Part 2

**Author's note: I live! Somewhat. Well it's been a while hasn't it, school is really rough. All my classes this semester are all writing based which doesn't seem so bad until you realize the amount of papers that I'll have to write. They're not hard by any mean, especially length. The most is like two and a half thousand, that's child's play for me. So, I'm going to talk about Vol 5 for a small bit (I won't be spoiling anything so don't worry). I have not liked this volume really, it had a great beginning if you ask me, a bad middle, and has only been redeemed because of the latest episode (Vol 5 Episode 13 if you're from the future, also good job inventing time travel). From some reason it's been a bit of a bore for me. Plus, I've learned that I don't like Blake. When she was talking about the word association of how she thinks of her friends I had to stop the video, leave, and then come back to it because it felt really cringey to me. That's also something else I've noticed, the dialogue at time feels forced, like when Yang say 'Take me to Qrow dammit', it just felt odd and forced. Who knows? Maybe I'm looking too far into it, I'm not apart of the CRWBY, I'm just a crappy fanfiction writer.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 11: Lying with Mortals Part 2

It would be nigh impossible not to notice that relations between the members of Team RAPD had gone to crap. You would have to be blind, deaf, numb to all feeling, have the inability to taste the anger in the air, and probably have no nose to not notice it. But that's only a hypothesis, no one would be willing to test it out. At least not the sane ones. It was weird to see only Deoxys and Pyrrha from RAPD at the usual grouping of teams for breakfast. If you were an idiot you might have mistakenly called them siblings with their same colored hair, albeit Deoxys' was a few shades brighter. It was quiet, no one made any advance for a conversation including the bubbly and talkative Nora who always had an exaggerated story to tell. In fact, Nora appeared almost depressed by something, it's also noteworthy that Palkia too was absent from this morning's escapade. Ruby looked from both sides, she wanted to do something, sitting here in silence wouldn't fix any of the issues they were having. There had to be something they could talk about.

"Soo…" she started immediately regretting her decision as all eyes descended upon her, her awkwardness kicked in and she nearly freezed, barely getting out the rest of her words, "you guys excited about the field trip?"

"Yeah, whoop dee doo," surprisingly, it was her very own sister who gave the half-hearted, maybe quarter-hearted, cheer as her head fell into her hands.

"Problem Yang?" Giratina questioned as was usually the most bored because he didn't eat ever.

"Yeah, our team leader didn't come back last night," she divulged.

Regigigas stopped his fork in mid air and placed it back down, "Palkia didn't return last night?"

"No he didn't," Dialga said, "and what's worse is that-"

"Where did I go wrong?!" Nora shouted nearly standing up slightly, "What did I do to my Pink Buddy?!"

"-Nora is blaming herself for his absence," Dialga finished taking a bite out of his pancake.

" _Why weren't we told of this Dialga?"_ Regigigas asked.

" _At the current time, it appeared Palkia was only going to blow off some steam, it was believed he would only be gone for a small amount of time."_

" _That is no excuse, if Palkia is going to take a leave of absence then we all need to know, communication is key to our mission,"_ Regigigas explained, " _keeping things in the dark is how we splinter ourselves."_

" _Look at Rayquaza for example,"_ Kyurem added, " _he still harbors resentment over the supposed creation of Deoxys. Had that come to light earlier this whole predicament could have been avoided. Had the two discussed what had happened all those years ago."_

" _But they didn't, and now we have a problem on our hands."_

" _Well forgive me for not prying into Palkia's and Rayquaza's personal squabble,"_ Dialga was quick to deny any relation to the issue.

" _That's not the issue dear brother,"_ Giratina chided, " _we are all in this together, and as much as I would love to cause chaos there are other gods here. I would rather prefer that a war didn't break out between us. Arceus wanted us to judge this world, not destroy it."_

" _You honestly think Palkia would go so far to war?"_ Dialga with a twinge of skepticism.

" _Let's see, the Galactic Conqueror, Astral Dictator, Warlord of the Stars. Any of those sound familiar Dialga?"_

The timekeeper rolled his eyes, " _Yes I get it. Palkia has made a small reputation of being a violent god. There have been many of those. Have you forgot about Moltres, Raikou, Zekrom and Reshiram, The Djinns? They all have been known to cause war throughout the multiverse."_

" _Yes, but there is a difference,"_ Kyurem stepped in, " _none you mentioned, and none I can remember, have power comparable to Palkia. The only ones who come close are my siblings, and I would appreciate it, if you didn't lump my brother and sister in with Palkia."_

Well that surprised the gods, Giratina asked the question on their minds, " _Is that a compliment or an insult on Palkia's part? You don't usually speak of your sibling often."_

" _I will not say."_

Leave it to the philosopher to give an ambiguous answer. However…

" _I will tell you this though, and I want you all to hear this,"_ Kyurem stood up to throw away the garbage that was considered 'food' in this mortal world. Sustenance was completely unnecessary for the gods. " _Just because we serve our master does not mean we agree with everything he does, and that goes for your actions too. They are plenty of deities who have reservations about all those close to Arceus. Rayquaza is a perfect example of that. Do not think you are impervious of criticism."_ Dialga wasn't able to retort as the teams started to leave for their classes, while in the hallway Giratina made a private communication with his brother.

" _The more secrets you keep, the more you risk them coming to light Dialga."_

" _Is that supposed to be a threat?"_ Dialga asked, pushing past a few students with Giratina close in toe.

" _No of course not, I have no intention of fighting you or causing harm, you still see me as a common brute like Regigigas' oldest. I am just saying that Palkia is just as dangerous as you and I, keeping secrets would only make the others worry."_

" _Then should we tell everyone the secret you're hiding in your realm?"_ Dialga knew it was a sore spot, the narrowing of Giratina's brow proved that.

But what surprised him the most was that Giratina started to chuckle, it was one of his dark chuckles which was unsettling to hear. He placed a hand on Dialga's shoulder, " _That depends dear 'brother',"_ Giratina leaned in close to Dialga's ear, and whispered in his real voice, "Do you think they would want to know about...Celebi?"

If there wasn't a group of people around him Dialga might've attacked Giratina, " _I told you never to mention her."_

" _And I won't,"_ Giratina leaned back, " _unless you tell them my little secret. You know how I operate Dialga."_

" _Contracts and deals, yes I know. There is a reason you're seen as a devil more often than not."_

" _I merely show the flaws of Arceus' creations, they are so gullible."_

" _Just don't make any deals with your teammates or ours, the last thing we want is your disciple coming to this world."_

" _Oh boo, you never want to have any fun,"_ a sadistic smile would have formed on Giratina's face had the bandanna not been there.

" _As much as I like cheating death, the Time Stream doesn't like it. I would like not to abandon the mission to fix it just because you got greedy Giratina."_

" _Hmph, boring."_

 **-X-**

"I probably owe you some answers."

It was probably the fifteenth time Rayquaza had said it to the mirror in front of him. A restroom in some establishment in Vale, probably a bar, it had been a few hours since he arrived at the establishment, and stayed there. His eyes tired, not by sleep, but by annoyance. If it wasn't for damn Palkia things wouldn't have turned like this. Not even considering Deoxys, there was a whole list of things he hated about the oldest son of Arceus. Too many to list in fact, when you live for eternity you learn to pick up on other's quirks. A small nagging hit his brain, one of his quirks bugging him again. This time though, he didn't feel like arguing with it. He needed release.

The green dragon in human form went outside and almost into an alley. Reaching into an inside pocket he pulled out a single cigarette. With a deep breath and pulling the cigarette into closed off palms he spewed a tiny bit of fire breath to light it. The inhale was refreshing, the mortal toxin invading his lungs. It didn't do much, not really anything to his body but gods above did it feel great. He picked up the habit long ago and had been told that smoking was not seen as the most welcomed sight among the populace. Especially around younger children, which he was surrounded by. Another inhale went in and then he quickly expelled it, a steady stream of smoke flew for three feet before dissipating into the darkening sky, some slowly exiting his nostrils.

"What do I do now?" He asked himself, taking in the smell of the nicotine. He half expected an answer in all actuality. Seeing as how his life is filled with more supernatural entities then the lowly mortals.

" _Wait a minute, maybe that's it,"_ Rayquaza realised in his thoughts. 'Lowly', 'lesser', 'inferior'. These were all words used Rayquaza had used to describe the mortals of this world, and sometimes said them right in front of them. Was it true? Well…..maybe, but as his ever talkative and surprisingly sociable brother would say:

" _Ray, the mortals are there to exist, not serve, the very best attribute of mortality is the joy they exude. Our lives are so boring, we grow complacent, so why not have a bit of fun with the mortals, enjoy the laughter they give and the triumph of camaraderie. Cry with them when they are sad, be a rock for them to lean on, protect as if they are like Kyogre and myself. Arceus didn't create them for grins and giggles…well maybe he did but that's not the point"_

To be fair his brother did tend to get in constant squabbles with their sister, usually catastrophic consequences. When was the last time he had to do that? It must have been long ago. Yes, the three usually end up damaging a world, but the moment it's all over they would just laugh it off.

Laugh and laugh…

"I'm an idiot…" Rayquaza said to himself connecting all the dots that had been buried for hundreds of years. When he looked up, the clouds had started to turn orange, a telltale sign of sunset, " _How long have I been outside?"_ He dropped the cigarette and smushed it into ashes. When he began to walk down the street back to Beacon, he noticed a peculiar sight on the opposite side. " _Jaune?"_

 **-X-**

" _Soooooo this is nice,"_ Deoxys said while sitting on his bed across from a very quiet Pyrrha Nikos, he would bounce on the bed a few times.

She just kept cleaning her weapons, this had gone on for three hours now. If the weapons weren't spotless then something was genuinely wrong with her methods.

" _Pyrrha. I think your weaponry has been thoroughly cleaned, you've been at it for hours on end, any more and the metal might rust,"_ still more silence, but a slight rise in her shoulders, as if her breathing hitched. Cautiously, Deoxys stood up, he had learned that mortal females can be quite temperamental and must be approached with great caution. " _You know, I saw this interesting article the other day-"_

"Can you please be quiet?" She asked softly, it was evident she was trying to keep it together.

" _I don't have to stay here Pyrrha,"_ Deoxys decided to cut the chit-chat, " _I can easily leave just like Rayquaza."_

"Then go," her words turned a bit blunt, if he had been any mortal it might've hurt his feelings.

" _Pyrrha, I'm going to give it to you straight, I don't really want to be here. I've been stuck like this having to follow Rayquaza for years now. Rayquaza hates me, and I hate him too, there will never be a day where I will like him."_ Deoxys stood up from the bed he was sat on, he whipped his hair to the sides when it got into his eyes, " _You, however, do. I don't think you came here forcefully, or against your will. You are a warrior surrounded by other warriors, did you really think you weren't going to have a few bumps in the road? Warriors are notoriously known for being stubborn and thick headed, look at yourself for example."_

"And what do you mean by that?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes a little, she wouldn't admit it but his words were starting to sting.

" _Well with your current predicament with Jaune, I don't think I have to say much. The two of you won't so much as speak to each other. It's causing a big rift between you and Jaune, and with your issues with Rayquaza, you're quickly becoming the black sheep of the team."_

"Jaune," Pyrrha hitched her breath, she had to calm down, "what Jaune does, is his decision, who he hangs out with and how he spends his time shouldn't affect me."

" _Now, here's the question Pyrrha. Are you telling me that? Or are you telling yourself that?"_ He let a pause ring throughout the room, his scarred face looking back into Pyrrha's, her face drooped and looked off to the side. " _Pyrrha, please, what happened between you two? All you did was pull me aside when I found you away from Jaune. And now Juane is being all buddy-buddy with that jerk Cardin."_ Deoxys moved to sit across from Pyrrha, " _Jaune is a good kid, surprisingly I like the blonde noodle, he's a good person but whatever happened is causing this despair. If you want me to be selfish then fine, I'll go find Jaune and ask him, I'm sure he needs help getting out of whatever Cardin is making him do."_

"That won't be necessary."

The low voice of Rayquaza coming from behind. Pyrrha whipped her head behind to see her team leader standing in the doorway. He looked a bit roughed up, or disheveled at least.

"What are you doing here?" Pyrrha gritted her teeth slightly and turned back to her already cleaned weapons.

"Came to apologize," the faunus lifted himself off the doorframe, fully stepping into the room and closing the door.

" _You? Apologize"_ Deoxys had to stifle a laugh, " _Who are you and what did you with Rayquaza?"_

"Deoxys, I'm serious," Rayquaza's actual acknowledgment of Deoxys in that tone shut the psychotic maniac up good, somewhat taken aback by it. The deity looked at Pyrrha, "Miss Nikos, Pyrrha…" Rayquaza struggled with what to say, needless to say he didn't this often. The words would just not come out, so he chose to come out and get to his main point, "Jaune lied his way into Beacon didn't he?"

Pyrrha's breathing hitched, clearly audible, her shoulders scrunched as a nervous look fell on her face.

"Listen I'm sorry that I said some of those things, and lost my cool with Palkia in front of you all. But I didn't want to get others involved in my disputes, what beef me and Palkia have should not have dragged you in, and by telling you about Deoxys you got sucked into it. Should I have told you the whole story? Probably, but now that you know the basic swing of it, there is no need. Now I don't know what possessed Jaune to start fraternization with Cardin Winchester, but I'm going to guess you have something to do with it."

"How did you find out?" Pyrrha asked after a good sized pause, "That he faked his way in."

Rayquaza gave a slight chuckle, "Jaune's performance in combat class, his awful grades, I mean dear gods we're from a different part of society and yet _we_ do better in history than he does." Now that was partially due to them having access to limitless information, but let's not get into technicalities, "Not to mention he always looked like a deer in the headlights when the discussion at the table when we talked combat." Rayquaza walked over to the window to look menacingly out at the darkening sky line, "He did a good job of hiding it, but I had a small suspicion, it wasn't until I saw him with Cardin and his cronies that it made sense."

"So what are you going to do?" Pyrrha asked, a titch of fear laced in her tone.

"I'm not going to turn Jaune in, if that's what you're suspecting, I actually see Jaune in a better light, Stuff like that takes guts, never thought Jaune would have something like that in him."

" _Where did this sudden respect for Jaune come from? You were always judgemental of him early on."_

"He reminds me of somebody," Rayquaza smiled while locking eyes with Deoxys, and just the silence sit while Deoxys sort of scowled.

" _Is that a compliment on Jaune or an insult to myself?"_

"Hmmm….I'll get back to you on that, what's important is to get Jaune out of Cardin's clutches. So Pyrrha, what exactly happened between you two?"

"And why would you care?" Pyrrha was still defiant. The dragon rolled his eyes and stepped up to her.

"Pyrrha, I understand that you may be angry with me, but at least let me help Jaune. For the sake of the gods, Jaune's probably being blackmailed by that slime Cardin! And you're just going to sit there?!" While trying to keep his temper down, Rayquaza's throat began to glow slightly orange, the heat starting to irritate him, "Where is that girl who was selfless? Who decided to pick Jaune Arc as their partner, to help him after classes, to devote so much time to give him tips. You! You chose to undergo that hardship. And now that he said something mean to you, that he'd deny you, you're going to throw it away?" Rayquaza left a pause, hoping she would respond but she wouldn't. He ran his hand down his face and let out a sigh.

" _Why does she has to be like Kyogre, at least when Groudon get's angry he makes a big show of it,"_ he thought.

Rayquaza would give it one last shot, then he would abandon seeking her help, "Pyrrha, please. Allow me to correct my mistake."

Pyrrha finally caved, her shoulders slumping, and she turned around, "Jaune said you didn't care for him." Rayquaza kept silent, he did say something identical to Pyrrha one night, it was always possible that bled through to Jaune. "You barely noticed us, you barely helped us, we were a team divided between me and Jaune, and you and Deoxys."

" _I would like to mention that I really had no say in it,"_ the alien reminded.

"You didn't care for us, you wouldn't even return a 'good morning'. So when Jaune and I were alone on the rooftop he just let everything loose. He told me about how he faked his transcripts, about Cardin, and then how you seem to not care about him," Pyrrha gave Rayquaza a somewhat stern look, but it was clear she was still upset about Jaune most of all.

"Pyrrha," Rayquaza took a breath, "I told you your infatuation with Jaune might lead to disastrous consequences one day. Well, that day has come to fruition, and now we have to fix it. If Jaune is upset because of what I did, then I will gladly rectify it, but you first must be willing to help me, I can't do this alone. We all need to put our pride aside," Pyrrha shot him a look, "okay fine, maybe I need to put my pride aside. But you need to help me here." It appeared she wasn't going to bite, but was still contemplating the idea, she needed a good bait.

Deoxys being the sly devil he was came up with the perfect one. " _If you want Pyrrha, if you help Rayquaza, I'm sure he'd be willing to find some way for you and Jaune to get plenty of alone time."_ The red haired god then wiggled his eyebrows and grinned ear to ear.

If it wasn't the pleading tone, then it was Deoxys' comedic behavior that finally broke Pyrrha. She turned, a small smile on her face, still reserved, but in Rayquaza's book it was win. "Excellent," he breathed out, plopping himself onto the bed, it had been an exhausting day and just wanted it to be all over.

" _What's the plan?"_

The faunus' eye twitched. Plan? He needed a plan? What was wrong with just beating Cardin down? He asked them that very question.

" _No,"_ Deoxys just shook his head, " _Just no. If Jaune is going to trust us, well more like trust_ _ **you**_ _then he has to come upon it naturally. You can't just announce what Cardin is doing and swoop in to save Jaune. Right now, from what Pyrrha's told us, Jaune is trying to prove himself worthy of the huntsman name."_

"But Jaune is useless," Rayquaza bluntly put, it took him a few seconds to realize he had said that aloud. Pyrrha jabbed her elbow, with a good amount of force into it mind you, into his side. "What I meant to say," he backpedaled, "was that Jaune has potential. We just have to help him stumble upon his...skill."

" _And how do we do that fearless leader?"_ Deoxys reiterated.

The faunus tapped his chin twice, before coming up with the groundwork for a brilliant plan. "If I recall correctly, we have a field trip tomorrow."

" _Oh, I like the sound of this."_

 **-X-**

"Allow me to extend my sincerest apologies Miss Goodwitch," were not the first words she expected to hear when Rayquaza stepped into her office on his own accord. "Not only did I lose my composure but a small emergency back home popped up requiring my meeting with an old friend of mine." Now that 'old friend' would have been a cigarette and a bottle of some foul mortal drink, but she didn't need those details.

If there was one thing Rayquaza had always noticed about Glynda Goodwitch, it was that she always kept a certain composure. Either pissed and stern, or calculating in some regard, right now Rayquaza was having trouble deciphering which one was in place.

"This is certainly a welcomed surprise," Glynda said in a matter of fact tone, but still having that underlying message of 'I'm still upset' laced in. "Not many students would have the bravery to own up to their mistake."

"Well you are a very scary woman Miss Goodwitch," his words were very blunt, and his blank facial expression only added to the words.

Glynda knew this, it would be next to impossible not to notice the fact that most students cowered before her, and would sometimes use that to her advantage. Having it said to her face, in such a nonchalant attitude only meant that he needed to feel that way too. "Has anyone told you that you're forward Mister Delta?"

Multiple, incredibly violent scenarios and interaction popped up in Rayquaza's head. He bit his lip and went with the safe option, "It's been made apparent to me." " _How was I supposed to know Suicune was a guy? The fool was surrounded by frilly ribbons."_

"Good answer, however as of right now I want an explanation as to why you decided to march right in here, the day before the field trip at that too, and apologize to me when you showed such blatant disrespect towards me in your spar with Palkia," the green eyed teacher crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. A desk and two other chairs stood at the opposite side, those same chairs Glynda motioned her arm to. It was more of an order rather than a inquiry, one where Rayquaza would probably deny had this been five hours ago...but now he found it probably smarter to incline to her request. However, he would still do it his way as Rayquaza normally would. A bit of rebellion naturally. He grabbed the top of the chair and flipped the whole thing around. His arms rested atop the top of the chair as the back faced Glynda but he faced her, sitting backwards in the chair. No amount of sour face from Glynda would change his mind.

"Well, before I was able to make it to my room to apologize to my team I ran into-"

 **-Last Night-**

"Rayquaza, is that you?"

The lizard faunus flinched at the cute sounding voice, dammit, and he just got to his room and finally got the courage to just about knock on the door. Surely, Arceus was chuckling from above watching this all unfold. When he got the courage to, he turned around to find the two mortal companions of Regigigas and Giratina looking at him. The white one, Weiss if his memory served him right, and the ever cheerful Ruby Rose stood behind him. Did they have a really have a room right across the hall from them? How had he not noticed?

"Rayquaza this is great your back we got to tell-gmph!" Ruby almost shouted excitedly but was silenced as Rayquaza covered her mouth with his rough hand.

"Be quiet," he hissed, "I don't want to start anything."

"And what would you mean by that?" The leader of Team SRRG asked, her voiced tailored and observant. Upon looking at her Rayquaza narrowed his eyes. Just what was she thinking? It was also worth pointing out that Ruby was still in Rayquaza's grip and was fidgeting like crazy trying to break out of his hold

"I mean, I don't want you to announce to the whole school that I'm back. I need to have a little heart to heart with Pyrrha and I'd prefer if it was on my own terms."

"Fine," Weiss said, "but I want to know what happened the other day that made you leave." For a second Weiss' nose curled up in disgust, "And why do you smell like tobacco?"

Rayquaza sighed, "I'm guessing you're not going to let me go if I refuse?" When Weiss shook her head he gave in and gave a very weak smile, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He released Ruby from his grasp and she took large breaths in between. Rayquaza looked own at his hand and noticed it was slightly shiny. "You slobbered on me!?"

 **-X-**

"So let me get this straight," Weiss put down her cup of tea and wiped her lips of any remaining liquid, "you're saying that Deoxys…"

"Was a criminal," Rayquaza finished for her, he was notably way more relaxed as he leaned back in a chair and even had the whole thing precariously tilted on the two back legs. "I was sent to apprehend him."

"That seems like an awful lot of responsibility to place on the youth."

" _Funny, I'll take that 'youth' in stride,"_ he chuckled. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Regigigas and Ruby meet by trying to capture that criminal Roman Torchwick? Ain't that right Ruby?" The girl in question nervously poked her two index fingers together and hesitated looking at either of them. Rayquaza smiled looking at her response, "Puts it into perspective now doesn't it. Now obviously Deoxys was probably not nearly as bad as Torchwick and I was older than Ruby when it happened." " _Much, much older."_ "But technically it was my job."

"Your job?"

"Yeah I was a 'law-enforcer' so to speak, a police officer on the island. Deoxys was the first big issue we had in a long time."

"Really? That little guy Deoxys? I find it a little hard to believe," Weiss crossed her arms.

Rayquaza let his seat fall forward and looked Weiss dead in the eyes, making sure there was no skepticism. "Deoxys has killed over twenty people." Now the numbers were more like twenty million, and maybe add like seven more zeros to the end of that, but that wasn't the point and he didn't want to scare the ever living crap out of them or expose their secret. Not even Ho-oh would spare him that.

Weiss and Ruby were shocked, understandably, they were just told that someone they knew and hung out with was a murderer. And apparently a good one if he killed about twenty people. What made it worse was the fact Rayquaza kept a straight during all of it, they both were expecting him to crack a smile and say 'surprise', but none came.

"You're serious?" Weiss replied with a question, coming to the front of her seat, shock and worry on her face, nothing would stop her shouting, "What is he doing here then?!"

Rayquaza kept calm and asked her to sit back down as she had slammed her hands on the table and stood up, "He is here because of me." His words puzzled the two, an easy product of the ambiguous comment, "When I was sent in to capture him I was overconfident in my abilities, I took myself for granted and it ended up costing me big."

"How do you mean?" Ruby asked.

He sighed, "The first time I successfully cornered Deoxys I let him get the better of me, and it ended up letting him kill a few more people, in the mad dash to get him back I was too reckless and didn't notice or care for who got in my way."

"Meaning?" Weiss was picking up on what Rayquaza was putting down, and she didn't like it if her scowl was anything to go.

"I let many people die, either by my hand or Deoxys' and as punishment we were forced to never be separated, I was negligent and failed to protect the people," his head hung low. Originally he felt like they were a waste of space the mortal were, but now looking back he regretted everything he did. It only took him thousands of years to figure it out. "Palkia was right, I really am just as bad as Deoxys."

"No you're not."

Rayquaza looked up to see Ruby giving him an intense look, albeit with that childlike face which softened his heart. It was impossible to argue that, maybe four hours ago but now he couldn't. He could see where Groudon was coming from.

"You were trying to save people," Ruby explained, "yeah people got hurt, and maybe I don't agree with what you did, but you did it because it was the right thing to do."

"But Deoxys-"

"Nope," Ruby cut him off, surprising him immensely, "right now you can't just worry about your partner, even if he's the way he is, you have to worry about Jaune, about Pyrrha. They're your team, if you depend on them, then they will depend on you. You say Deoxys is this evil but has he tried to do anything since coming here?"

"Not that I know of."

"There!" Ruby proclaimed, "So you have already had an effect on him."

Rayquaza studied her silver eyes carefully, it was true Deoxys hadn't done anything yet because he physically couldn't. The bindings on him were designed by Arceus himself, if he got out of that then Rayquaza would probably give up. The horrors he had seen would come again, and there would be no way to stop him. But even though he knew this Rayquaza had to admit that the hope Ruby showed lifted his spirits, and gave him the confidence he needed.

"I want to let you know that I'm grateful for this talk, it's helped," he stood up, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Uh.." it was weird getting a compliment from Rayquaza, something definitely changed in him. "Your welcome."

"You will know the fruits of my labor by tomorrow, until then I bid you adieu," Rayquaza then walked away from the open air terrace and back into the building.

When Ruby and Weiss were alone they both looked to each other in confusion, "Is it just me or does he look weird with a smile?" Ruby asked, "He always seemed to be like you, always bitter."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted followed by a snort from Ruby.

 **-Present-**

"And that's what happened," Rayquaza finished going over the events of last night, his head leaning on his hands as the chair was situated backwards.

"Hmm," Glynda hummed, contemplating things over finally nodded, "fine you can come."

"Thank you," he responded immediately, but she raised a finger.

"However, you will be spending two hours detention with me until the end of the semester for your outburst against Palkia."

He sighed, scary indeed, "Alright, I'm at fault for that one."

"Good, it looks like wherever you went did you some good and do I," Glynda paused and sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like tobacco smoke?"

" _Goddamn bad habits,"_ he cursed silently, this was going to be a long night wasn't it.

 **-The next day-**

The Forever Fall Forest was a thing of beauty really, leaves colored a picturesque red, stretching for miles, completely tranquil despite being a short ride over by bullhead. Truly it seemed these mortal worlds always had one thing of beauty in them.

"Yes students, the Forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful," Glynda said walking the array of colorful students through the crimson colored foliage. Even the gods were a tad mesmerized, all except Giratina who was struggling with all the leafs.

" _I swear to Arceus I will skewer every one of these trees if the keep dropping these stupid leafs!"_ He shouted, to which Regigigas sighed and pinched his nose.

" _What's your issue?"_ The giant asked, having to move a branch around his head as his massive size conflicted with the trees, when he released the branch it smacked Giratina in his face putting more leafs into his clone body.

" _Goddammit you walking wall! The leafs can get mixed in with the illusion making it look like I have these stupid looking plant bits sticking out of me!"_ He shouted, no more than a second later Giratina got smacked by another branch, his teammate had moved on without even listening to him. He sighed and dusted himself off, " _I hate you, oh I hate you so much."_

"Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so" Glynda explained, Giratina had mostly tuned her out, looking at the solid white back of his fellow god.

His team was upfront, Weiss wouldn't waste an opportunity to be beside the teacher, followed by the remains of PYND as his brother had not yet returned from wherever he had gone off to 'blow steam'. KHBL was next, seeming nothing wrong with them, but with Kyurem he could have a thousand and one issue going on in his head alone. To Giratina, it was surprising that Rayquaza had returned and, apparently from what Ruby told him, he actually apologized to Pyrrha. There had been so many times they met where Rayquaza would complain about his mortal companions for hours. Not only that but when Rayquaza greeted them he seemed overly pleasant, brewing a pot of coffee for Kyurem exactly the way he liked it. It was scary, he even apologized to Ho-oh. Something was genuinely wrong with this. Rayquaza was supposed to be the old bitter type of person. Followed by RAPD was Team CRDL, even he despised CRDL and he was seen as the evil one in the group. But for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Jaune Arc was behind them carrying the equipment that Cardin the team leader was instructed to do so.

What was Rayquaza doing with his team?

Glynda finally stopped, the line behind her grinding to a sudden halt leading Jaune to crash into the backside of Winchester.

"Hey," the burnt orange haired teen growled.

Sheepishly Jaune muttered a quick, "Uh, sorry," then whistled nervously.

"You are each to gather a jar filled from the sap in these trees. However, this forest is heavily infested with Grimm, so stick to your teammates. We will rendezvous here back at four o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda finished and the teams went their separate ways.

"Is that really the best way to send us off?" Dialga questioned with a chuckle, "Get a jar, fill it with sap, and don't get killed."

"Oh are you threatened dear partner?" Yang asked sarcastically, "Don't worry I'll defend you from whatever scares you."

"I am saved by a fair maiden," he faked a faint and fell into Yang's arms but was pushed out of it.

"Is Nora going to be alright?" Yang asked bringing things back to a serious mood.

"She'll be fine, I told her to go with Ren, that will cheer her up."

"Have you heard anything?"

"From Palkia? No, and I'm starting to get annoyed by his absence."

"Me too man. Me too"

 **-X-**

Team CRDL sat lazily on the red colored grass, some picking at it, others staring directly at the sky taking it in. The sound of glass bouncing off each other soon could be heard along with quick footsteps, and someone breathing only through their mouth. When Jaune came in he looked like a mess, his eyes were bleary, his nose was clogged shut, and his head pounded. Pyrrha had given him a look earlier, even Rayquaza tried to get him to come over with them, but a firm clasp on the shoulder from Cardin ruined any chance of his escape.

"Nice going Jauney boy," Cardin said in a condescending, childlike, voice. It was like praising a dog for doing a trick. "Now that wasn't too hard now was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff," Jaune didn't acknowledge the bully's comment, instead focusing on his ailments that he was sure they all cared for.

"Great, great, great," Cardin repeated quickly brushing aside Jaune's whining, "So Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect seven jars of tree sap when there's only five of us'?"

"That is one of the many questions I've asked myself today, yes," if the situation right now hadn't been so sad and depressing to watch Jaune crumble this way, it would have been hilarious to laugh at his condition.

"Well come with me and find out," Cardin smiled something awful and grabbed Jaune by the collar not even caring for his cry and pulled him along to a small ridge hidden behind the bushes. Upon getting up there Jaune saw the rest of the students all collecting sap. Team SSRG, KHBL, PYND, and his own team. They were having a good time all things considered, Nora kept eating sap though and was draining everyone else's. It looked like they were all happy and wanted to be there. Jaune wanted that. These past few days had been awful.

"What's going on?" Jaune asked, noticing Cardin's hardened glare towards the center of the clearing.

"Payback," Cardin muttered, a scowl the size of a fault line across his face, his gaze centered on two people.

"Rayquaza and Pyrrha?" Jaune questioned, "What are you-"

"Those two, they keep making a fool of me. Red-haired know it all and that filthy green animal think they're better than me. Alright boys, last night good ol' Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of rapier wasps." Cradin pulled out a box with a crudely drawn 'W' that was buzzing like mad and struggled to stay closed, several poked holes could be seen, "And now we're going to put them to work.

A hand patted the back of Jaune's back, he didn't know who it was from, but on instinct he laughed nervously. Is this really what he wanted to do?

"Now according to one of those essays he wrote for me last week," Cardin went on, "these nasty things love sweet stuff. I'm thinking it's time we teach them a thing or two." They all stood up and Cardin hoisted Jaune up forcefully, "And you're going to do it." No sooner than he said it, Cardin shoved a two jars of sap to Jaune, he nearly broke them right then and there.

"Do what?" He asked, a bit stupidly but also hopeful Cardin was kidding.

Cardin's patience was thinning and his face was showing it, "Hit her with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a little chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune's eye fell on the jar of sap. Was this really what he came here for? To Beacon? Was this what his grandfather would have wanted? Or his father? Yes they didn't want him in Beacon but that didn't mean that he couldn't follow in their footsteps. He wanted to be a hero, not a bully's pet, constantly under threat of being expelled. What would Pyrrha think if he went through with this? He noticed every pained stare she sent his way, every silent beg.

No he would not do this, he needed to step up from himself. But what if Cardin went through with it?

Jaune raised a jar to the sky, prepping the second one for a quick following volley. He took a look at Cardin and his cronies, then to Pyrrha and Rayquaza. The smiles on both groups, but one prevailed, the honest, the jovial, the innocent.

"No" Jaune lowered the jar and dropped the other on to the ground.

"What was that?" Cardin questioned, stepping forward menacingly towards Jaune's back.

The jar in his hand twitched and shook, the grip tightening. "I said," Jaune uttered, turning around and tossing the jar at Cardin while simultaneously yelling, "NO!" The jar on the floor was kicked aside in the process, far away from the group, rolling to the clearing.

It was a simple act of bravery that quickly diminished as Jaune realized the consequences of his actions. The front of Cardin's plated armor was stained reddish pink, the sap slowly dripping downward and congealing like the natural glue it was. Cardin wasn't fazed, instead he laughed, he chuckled, he even walked forward towards Jaune in a pseudo comforting manner.

"Oh-ho-ho, you've done it now," Cardin said in that disgusting tone. He placed his arms on Jaune's shoulder and pulled him in.

 **-Meanwhile-**

"Pyrrha, our window of opportunity has arrived, distract Goodwitch for us," Rayquaza said looking at a loose jar of sap that had appeared, inspecting it and the surrounding area revealed only one avenue for it to go to reach this far.

"Sure thing," Pyrrha replied, all apart of the plan.

"Make sure to come back, we're going to have to a lot of heavy lifting, and Deoxys is all but useless when it comes to that."

" _You could always untie me,"_ the hopeful smile on his face died instantly upon seeing the flat face of Rayquaza, " _eh worth a shot."_

" _Just because I'm in a better mood does not mean I became stupid,"_ the two dashed off to the ridge several feet away, but then swerved into the dense part of the forest.

" _Up for debate there. You sure you want to do this? We could get in tons of trouble and we might even get Jaune expelled in the process."_

" _Since when do you care?"_

" _Goodwitch is scary, I will gladly admit to that,"_ Deoxys was also afraid it seemed, it appeared that every immortal being even feared the mighty Goodwitch.

" _Then let's not screw this up."_

 **-X-**

Jaune hit the dirt the hard, now at all softening his landings, the red staining his clothes. Underneath his eye was a hulking mass of purple from where Cardin decked him.

"You know that wasn't very smart Jauney boy,' Cardin deviously smirked, from where Jaune laid dazed on the ground Cardin picked him up by the collar, "I'm gonna make sure you go back home to mommy in teeny, tiny, pieces."

Despite the threat, all Jaune could do was smile, "I don't care what you do to me. But you are not messing with my team."

"You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Cardin asked, pulling him up, jostling the blonde noodle of a kid, his feet dangling several inches above the ground.

All Jaune could do was smile, his eyes half lidded as his whole body was battered and tired. Cardin raised a fist and swung at Jaune's mug. The moment his fist made contact with Jaune a blinding light erupted, and a high pitched ringing pierced their ears.

"Gah!" Cardin howled, dropping Jaune to ground and holding his hand which hurt like crazy. It felt like he punched a solid steel wall, with thorns, and then got smashed by a hammer in return.

When Jaune saw what happened he looked down at his hands and saw a white glow run across his arms, the pain he had experienced was also gone, he felt like a new man. In all the confusion though a foot firmly planted on his back, sending him back to the ground.

Cardin, now more visibly furious, looked at Jaune, honestly thinking about stomping his stupid mug in, "Let's see how much of a man you really are." He stepped forward and was about to pick Jaune back up when-

 _ ***ROOAAAAAR!***_

A monstrous roar echoed throughout the forest, louder than anything they had ever heard before. They turned around to hear footsteps, slow, methodical steps. They came closer, and closer. It had to be a grimm, what else could roar like that in the forest? Right?

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," came a calm voice from the bushes and trees. Maybe it was the spirit of the forest?

Not quite a spirit and definitely of the forest.

"Rayquaza?" Jaune questioned, it couldn't have been, the two haven't talked ever since the confrontation with Palkia. Another bridge he had burnt.

"Oh wow, you're not going to notice Deoxys? He's hurt," from the bushes stepped out the inseparable duo. A smile on both their faces for different reasons. Deoxys' was more crazed like always, while Rayquaza appeared more honest and glad to see him. Rayquaza saw the position Jaune was in and looked at Cardin. A sigh escaping his and he went over his face with a hand.

"Cardin, I'm going to make a simple request," Rayquaza said to the team leader with sap on hsi armor, the smell was invading the dragon's nostrils and burnt worse than the taste of whiskey.

"And what's that animal?" Cardin asked, not even caring for how this looked.

"Leave my team alone, from now on, or there will be consequences."

The stare down from the two teams could have sent sparks of lightning, the only one not fazed by this was Deoxys who was swaying side to side as if he were listening to a funky beat.

"Like what?" Cardin wasn't scared of this idiot, this animal, he was just a beast who couldn't control his temper.

"I will humiliate your whole team in front of the whole school, I will destroy your social life, and I will make sure everyone knows the kind of racist monster you are. I will make it so you can never become huntsman"

"Oh but if you do that," Cardin moved his body just slightly to show Jaune's prone form, "then I'll tell the school about how Jauney boy here faked his way into Beacon. Yep Jaune used fake transcripts to get into this school." Jaune gulped audibly seeing Rayquaza's stoic face, "How does it make you feel to know he did something so awful."

The first movement Rayquaza made was one that surprising. He rolled his eyes.

" _Honestly these people and their petty ways,"_ Rayquaza communicated to Deoxys who nodded slightly. "Cardin you will find that something as meaningless as transcripts will be the least of your worries. There are many people at this school who have a past, or disgusting secret. And it's up to you to confront it. I shouldn't care if Jaune faked his way into the school, and I don't. I don't care if he killed millions of people to do it," the subtle look to Deoxys was met with a small frown of annoyance, "all that matters is that he can do his job as a huntsman. That's all I care about and that's all you should too." Rayquaza stepped forward and placed his hands behind his back. "And if you can't see that, then I will have to beat it into you."

All of CRDL drew out their weapons, natural precautions should the field trip prove deadly, and prepared for a fight.

"You're going to take on all four at once? Don't make me laugh animal," Cardin gave chuckle.

"Oh? That wasn't my intention. I have no interest in fighting you Cardin, you are beneath me," the words dug in deep and Rayquaza knew it, the scowl on Cardin's face growing, "but I know Deoxys has wanted to crack a few skulls."

"You really think some weirdo in a straight jacket can beat all four of us? Don't make me laugh."

"That was never my intention to make you laugh Cardin, I wanted to see you beg on the ground for mercy." Rayquaza turned to Deoxys whose smile was that of a mad dog, and like a dog Rayquaza uttered a single phrase to give him free reign.

"Deoxys, _**sick em**_!"

 **-X-**

"Miss Nikos are you sure about this?"

"Yes, professor I saw an Ursa crawling back here."

"I see, then we best get looking for it, students split off and-"

 _ ***ROOAAR***_

"I guess you were right Miss Nikos, we'll have to hurry."

"Hey Pyrrha, where are your team and CRDL at?"

"I'm sure they're fine Weiss. I'm sure they're just fine."

 **-X-**

Things were not fine. Sky Lark hit the ground hard after the heel of Deoxys' right foot slammed into his jaw, one moment he was about twenty feet in front of him, the next he was right in his face. His weapon spilling onto the floor a small distance away forcing him to scramble for it. In the meantime Deoxys charged at Cardin planting his foot on his chest armor. Before Cardin could swing his mace with a wide arc, the parasite launched off his chest pushing him back into a rock. The push gave enough speed for Deoxys to get behind Dove Bronzewing, though he did have to limbo under a swipe from the green swordsman. Another swing of his foot was met with a hard block, Deoxys mere centimeters from crashing into the kid's skull. He strained to get the foot away, but a battle cry from behind distracted Deoxys.

Russel Thrush came in with two daggers, sprinting at full speed preparing for something. The mohawk kid lept into the air and spun himself around like a spinning saw blade, threatening to cut up the restrained cretin. Calculating his options quickly, Deoxys dug his one foot in the ground and spun around counterclockwise where his heel slammed into Russel's exposed side. He fell to the ground with a hard bounce, Deoxys smiled but was interrupted as a slice made contact with him. When he turned around he saw Dove holding his sword, bringing up back up from his slice. Deoxys made a silent chuckle and tilted his head just enough to make him look unhinged and unsettling. However before he could strike Cardin made his way back in and went to bash his skull in.

"Interesting match don't you think."

Jaune had been so enamoured by the fight that he didn't even see Rayquaza walk around to where Jaune was still lying on the ground. The faunus looking down at him, eating some kind of fruit. Maybe an apple.

"How did you…"

"Get the apple, or know about your transcripts? Or know where you were going to be?"

"Uh….yes?"

"I brought the apple myself," he rattled off, "I asked Pyrrha, and we devised a plan to look out for you during the trip. We made sure we had eyes on you the entire time."

"How did you know where I was?"

"I had Deoxys follow you up until you reached the clearing, then we waited for something to go wrong," he explained. "Jaune I understand wanting to do something by yourself, to do things because you don't to hurt other people. But we are a team, and I will gladly admit that I have been a little less than desirable when it came to being a leader. I belittled and cursed every single day because of it. For that I am truly sorry."

"No man, I shouldn't have ran off like that, I'm sorry."

"Listen, I'm the one apologizing," Rayquaza jabbed a finger at Jaune, " _I'm_ sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

"I said I'm sorry dammit! What do you want from me?!" Rayquaza yelled.

"Mercy."

Rayquaza and Jaune both looked to the side where a dogpile consisting of the members of CRDL laid on the ground with Deoxys sitting atop them, Sky Lark's axe balancing on the parasites nose like a beach ball.

"Okay Deoxys, that's enough, they still need to be able to fight," Rayquaza said, he walked over to Cardin who was at the very bottom of the pile, straining for breath. "Now Cardin, will you leave Jaune alone?"

"Fine," he said weakly, his breath crushed by all those on top.

"Good, now how about I make a little deal with you. You don't spill Jaune's little secret and we won't go around saying how the four of you got decimated by a single kid in a straight jacket. I think that's fair, how about you?"

"Sure."

"And as for this, Deoxys, I think an Ursa came in here and battered down CRDL, was that right?" Rayquaza smiled when Deoxys nodded. "Now Cardin, can you tell me exactly what happened here?"

"An Ursa came in," he said through gritted teeth, "and Jauney bo-" one look from Rayquaza changed his attitude, "I mean, Jaune came in and saved us."

"Good, good, Jaune give me a hand, we'll have to carry them back to the bullhead," Rayquaza motoned for Jaune but no sooner than that came a beastial growl.

From the forest were a few sets of glowing red eyes, trained on Jaune, some shifting to the pile, smelling the dried sap on Cardin. Rushing out came multiple Ursas and an Ursa Major, letting out a mighty roar.

"Oh," Rayquaza said, "well at least the story will be much more believable." Thinking on his feet he turned to the parasite, "Deoxys, find Glynda, Pyrrha, anyone!"

" _Sure thing!"_ Leaping off the pile Deoxys maneuvered his body around the black colored bears and into the forest where Pyrrha should have led the students astray.

"Jaune, help me defend them, we can't carry them out of here and can't run! We'll have to hold these things off until help arrives."

"Uhh you sure about this?" He asked nervously.

"Don't back out on me kid, you're the bravest of us all."

"You think?"

Rayquaza took a step around the pile, watching the Ursa's come closer, "You had no experience, no training, you probably hadn't held a sword in your life, you put everyone you knew behind you for your dream, and you somehow didn't die during Initiation. You have fought tooth and nail against grimm, and you can deal with Deoxys which took me years to do. Forgive me for thinking this, but I've never seen a braver soul."

"Thanks Ray," his words helped, he got into position on the other side of his team leader, his friend, and pulled out Crocea Mors. "Really helps."

"Glad to have you back Jaune," he said, back to Jaune's, and slammed a clip into his rifle and fired at the first bear.

 **-X-**

" _Ursa! Ursa!"_ Pyrrha heard in her mind, she looked and saw Deoxys sprinting and bouncing off of trees to reach her, " _Pyrrha we have a situation!"_

"What do you mean?" The girl asked as Deoxys pulled her aside from the group who had not yet noticed him.

" _Jaune and Rayquaza are having to fight off a small group of Ursai, not to mention CRDL is currently out because….Rayquaza beat them pretty hard,"_ he didn't want to say that _he_ had kicked them into next Tuesday or she might have blamed this all on him, " _We need to hurry!"_

"Okay, Ruby, Weiss come with me!" She called out, the two in question were quizzical when they walked forward.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"We don't have time to explain, Jaune and Rayquaza need help! Come on," without any more words Pyrrha went off, Deoxys following. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and then to their teammates.

"We'll be back!" They yelled, to which Giratina and Regigigas both looked at each other.

"Did we miss something?" Giratina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno," the giant replied and went back to looking at a jar of sap.

 **-X-**

A slice here, a stab there, a bash of the shield right around the groin area, a bullet slightly grazing off the side. It all seemed tedious and annoying as the Ursa Major would not stay down, the other two being dealt with surprisingly quickly.

Rayquaza skidded back after the huge paw that could easily crush his head swiped at him, blowing him back into the pile of CRDL. When he stood up, Rayquaza faltered slightly, it must have got a lucky hit. Just because he was immortal does not mean his mortal body could not be injured. Noticing that he was the only one standing he took his foot and dug it into the ground.

Jaune ran up to the beast in full sprint, leaping with his sword and then getting smacked down by the Major. As soon as he hit the dirt he got back up, running with reckless abandon, then again being brought back down. Yet Jaune wouldn't stop, he kept going at it every time being flattened by the beast.

"Jaune, stop!" Rayquaza's words fell on deaf ears as his mortal teammate went back in for one last strike. One of the dragon's eyes winced shut and he averted his head.

The sound of metal grinding against bone was heard, there was a battle cry, and the sound of steel tearing through flesh and fur. Then nothing.

When Rayquaza looked back up he saw that the Ursa's head was completely taken off, it laid on the grass already dissolving away. Jaune, not elated or jovial, kept the face of a stoic warrior, a battle hardened knight and placed his sword back into his sheath. He walked up, to the pile who had separated themselves in the madness, and extended an arm to Cardin.

"Cardin, please, do not bother me or my team again," Jaune requested, but not in the way Rayquaza did. It was quite the opposite in fact, where Rayquaza had boasted and ridiculed them, Jaune asked them as if they were his peers.

He helped Cardin up, and made sure to get his point across.

From the tree line were four individuals, watching the whole thing unfold.

"Should we tell them?" Weiss asked, after being told of Pyrrha's semblance and witnessing it in action, saving Jaune in the process.

"No," Pyrrha said with a smirk, "I think we should keep this as our little secret." Things were starting to look like they were going to get back to normal. Thank the gods.

 **-X-**

"Achooo!"

"Catching a cold Giratina?"

"I don't think so, but I just got the weird feeling someone was thinking of us."

"Maybe it's the forest, perhaps there's hallucinogenic in the leafs."

"Eh, possible."

 **-Later, at night-**

Pyrrha, Rayquaza, and Jaune all stood on the rooftop, well Rayquaza sat on the edge with the two behind them.

"So that's my side of the story," Rayquaza said, "and no, Deoxys was the one to kick the crap out of Cardin not me. He was all too happy to do."

Pyrrha giggled, "I guess."

Rayquaza stood up and started to walk away, "I think I should leave you two alone, it looks like you need to talk somethings out."

"Thanks, Ray," Jaune replied.

Normally Rayquaza would have rolled his eyes at the nickname, he always hated it, but now it had a nice ring to it. "You're welcome Jaune." He walked back into the hallway to leave Jaune and Pyrrha to themselves, to make up for whatever he said to her. And if Deoxys had any say about it, they might 'make out'. " _Damn parasite and his imagination."_ He thought walking down the hallway.

 **-X-**

Deoxys sat alone in the dorm room, his straight jacket noticeably twitching and fidgeting. His face baring teeth as he struggled for the first time in a while. He could see multiple golden rings floating down the arms and his wrists, he could feel a pounding headache, his breath hitched over and over again until-

 _ ***Chink***_

Deoxys took a deep breath, a breath that felt like he was lifted of a burden, it felt so good after so long to breath normally. To take in breath through the mouth for the first time.

" _One down, seven to go."_

Deoxys looked down to see a broken magic ring broken and cracked like floating glass.

It was time to become free.

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Ugh, my fingers, primarily my index fingers that do so much of the work. I type really weird so it always a strain on them. This chapter ran a little long for my liking but it wasn't long enough in my mind to warrant a third part so I just packed the rest of it in this chapter. Next will be the Black and White/The Stray episodes which I will probably go straight into, maybe one chapter of a break from plot, but I will definitely say that I will do a three parter for that set of chapters. Mainly because we will get god v god action in those chapters. Anyways, see ya later suckers!**


	12. Chapter 12: Immortal Combat Part 1

**Well….don't I feel like a piece of shit here. Yeah life, for those who don't know, can kind of be time consuming. Sorry we all can't be like Coeur Al Aran who somehow keeps a weekly schedule for their stories. How that person does that I will never know. Got out of college, changed majors, had to get a job working in a factory that deals with more cardboard than a crazed recycler. I actually go back to school in about two weeks...so when another chapter comes out I have no clue. Also not sorry about the chapter title, I felt like I had to (cue the MK music!)**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 12: Immortal Combat Part 1: Kyurem's Lament

Rayquaza had put Pyrrha and Jaune on notice to watch the doors and make sure no one came within ten feet of their dorm room without a good reason. He even said to block Ozpin, which made them all the more worried. He paced in the room while Deoxys sat in a chair overlooking someone in bed passed out. His hand on his chin the dragon god hated this, the waiting, he couldn't get into contact with anyone. It was as if they all disappeared from this plane.

" _You know I can read your thoughts,"_ Deoxys said going over the occupant, " _worrying about the others won't do anything about the problem right in front of us."_

"I know that," he replied, half angry at the situation and even more pissed at Palkia. Seriously, it took him forty five minutes to screw things up and now look at them. Scattered as far as he knew and broken hearted. He didn't see the altercation, barely heard it, but certainly was seeing the after effects of it. "But I hate sitting around like this, we need to do something."

" _Do we?"_ Deoxys raised a questioning brow while occupied, " _As far as I know this is Palkia's problem, he got himself into this mess. He is a son of Arceus, this should be beneath him."_

"I don't know what's worse. The fact that you're siding with Palkia, or the fact I want to agree with you."

" _As much as I would love to go bash a few gods around, we have no business interfering with their affairs. Right now we have to make sure this one is alright,"_ Deoxys nudged his head towards the occupant in the bed.

"Right, how is she doing?" Rayquaza walked over to peer over the smaller one's shoulder, getting a good look.

" _From what you told me, Ho-oh here has taken worse, she just took a hard hit."_

"But as to what hit her exactly, we have no clue," Rayquaza said tapping his chin as he looked down at the unconscious Ho-oh. The goddess' pretty face looking pristine minus the large bruise at the top of her forehead. He heard a knock on the door and grimaced, this had better be good. "Who is it?"

"Rayquaza," it was Jaune's voice, "Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch are here, and they're quite persistent."

" _God's dammit all,"_ he swore to himself, " _they couldn't give me five more minutes."_ He sighed and relaxed his stance, "Tell them to come in."

Pyrrha's hand could be seen outstretched as the door opened, the sound of Ozpin's cane and Glynda's heel tap on the floor could be heard. Rayquaza didn't initially turn his head to meet them, his hand going over his chin once again and then ran through his hair and horns. Then he met their gazes. "Professors, nice to see you."

Their faces weren't the most welcoming, but they weren't the most hateful. Rather they were a little stern in their appearance. Ozpin's far lighter and easy going than say Glynda's who Rayquaza was sure was stuck in one of the three positions she only knew.

"A pleasure to see you too Mr. Delta, although I wish they were under better circumstances," Ozpin greeted raising his common place mug and taking a sip of whatever liquid was inside, "mind telling me why I have multiple reports of your friends going on a rampant altercation that has led a student here incapacitated."

"If I knew I wouldn't be here, I was hoping Ho-oh would tell me, but she hasn't woken up," the god said looking at the redhead.

"Where would you be then?" He asked with some curiosity.

"Cracking a few idiots skulls together," Rayquaza's cracking knuckles filled the room's ambience, although Ozpin's brow raised incredulously at his comment. "Sorry, I'm a little high strung right now."

Ozpin waved it off, "As are we, can you at least tell me what happened before hand?"

"I only managed to catch the tail end of it, but by the sounds of it, everyone turned on Palkia."

"And then my students disappeared to who knows where?" Ozpin shrugged, a knowing look on his face while the dragon flinched.

"I see news travels fast, can't imagine why," Rayquaza mentally sneered at Ozpin.

"Why don't you walk me through the events of this morning," Ozpin half offered, half ordered at him, "tell me everything."

" _I can kill him if we want, Glynda would be simple too,"_ Deoxys offered, his voice completely hidden from Ozpin and Goodwitch's mind.

" _No, I'll tell him as much as he needs to know. But after that I'm going to need some time alone."_

" _And why's that?"_

Rayquaza paused, knowing he would regret this later on, sure it was true that Giratina was known to have a temper, but it was less known that Palkia and Dialga hated tattletails. " _I think it's time I gave Lord Arceus a report."_

 **-Earlier that morning-**

Palkia's return was met with more grief and annoyance than say applause and cheers. No one noticed as he practically appeared in the courtyard, a glowing crack in the air from where he slit the space between dimensions. His body visibly tired, his breathing heavy, and his gaze capable of piercing metal. The sword in his hand held lightly in his grasp, it had been a long few days for him, all spent on taking out frustrations in multiple forms. The various ways were slicing asteroids, creating far off black holes, destroying those black holes and annihilating nearby stars. Was it childish? Maybe, but who's going to argue with a god capable of such feats? Now that he was back on this Arceus forsaken world he needed to get back into the swing of things. No doubt a substantial amount of time had passed since he left, with many wondering upon his whereabouts. Some more than others. He only told Dialga where he was going and for what purpose, the silver and pink warrior doubted his brother would disclose that information to the others. Nothing did sound better than cleaving asteroids in two, a perfect way to ease his frustrations.

" _Dialga I have returned, I'm going to want a briefing,"_ he telepathically told his time travelling brother. " _Tell the others that we're going to have a meeting when the mortals are asleep."_

There was no reply. Strange, Dialga was usually always one to be on top of things, he was the god of time for heaven's sake.

" _No doubt, he's slacking off again, I'll have to talk to him about that,"_ Palkia half stomped as his armor made his footsteps heavy, not that it dissuaded him or hindered his movements. Nothing was going to stop him, not Rayquaza, not Giratina, not Dialga, and certainly not that loudmouth Nora. He approached the door and gripped the knob, turning it hastily and swinging the door open.

"Dialga, I'm back, gather the others we need to have a ta-!"

"You're back!"

How a deity that governed over space would be easily mowed down by a girl perhaps one thousandth his age and a third his weight was beyond him. But like many other things Nora Valkyrie seemed to defy that as well. She had stormed him and hugged him so violently he fell on his back all the while she giggled.

"Did you miss me? How was your trip? Did you kill any grimm? How was your father? Did you tell him about me?"

" _Dialga, please explain,"_ if this went on any longer then Palkia was about to burst _all_ the blood vessels in his mortal head.

"Oh, look he finally decided to show up," his brother walked around with a smug smile plastered on his face, his cane tucked under his arm. "Just in time for our little outing."

"Outing?" Palkia asked, still under Nora's weight.

"Yes, we're going out with Teams SRRG and KHBL today into the town," Dialga said matter of factly, taking a look down at his watch, "we were just about to leave."

"Dialga I need to talk to you, in private, and right now," Palkia let out a subtle growl in his tone, displeased to the infinite degree.

The world immediately started to grow grey in color. The leaves, walls, the bright colorful mortals in the room slowly being drained of pigment. The birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped rustling, and the water that dripped from the sink crawled to a halt.

"There," Dialga said bringing up a grey book which regained its color with his touch, "go on."

"I didn't need you to freeze time, now Giratina will-" Palkia started before a shadowy form intruded through the wall.

"For the sake of Arceus, would you stop freezing time every time I play a damn board game, I was even winning this time! The world needs to know how it feels to be ruled by a magnificent deity such as myself!" Giratina's fake body heaved with all his yelling and then blinked to see his brother giving him a disappointed look, "Oh, you're back. Did we blow off enough steam after getting insulted?"

"I don't have times for your petty attempts at mockery," the pink, armor clad warrior brushed off with a sneer, he honestly had better things to do than deal with this nagging annoyance.

"Wow," Giratina attempted to feel hurt, he really did, "who shoved a pearl up your ass?"

"Beg your pardon?" Palkia turned around and almost collided his fist into Giratina's jaw, but stopped just shy, his traitorous brother was not amused this time as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed through his bandana.

"If I realized that all I needed to defeat was by insulting you like Rayquaza did, then I would have done that eons ago."

"This isn't about Rayquaza, I want to move the plan along," he declared with authority, something Giratina did not miss.

"Oh?" Dialga said finally putting the book down, which returned to grayscale as his fingers left its touch, "And how far along will we be moving the pan."

"I was to move to Phase 4," Palkia said and Dialga stiffened.

"You want to do what?!" Dialga yelled, he slammed his cane onto the ground which sounded off a loud shockwave.

"What's Phase 4?" Giratina asked, "Remember, first time doing this over here."

"Phase 4 is The Trial," Dialga said.

Giratina paused, looked around, found a calendar, ripped it from the wall returning the color and pigment to it, and raise it in front of his brother who clearly stared past it. "We've only been here a couple of months Palkia. That seems like an awfully short time for such a large task."

"Don't worry, I've already made the decision."

Giratina stood silent before walking up, getting to stare right in the eyes of his warlike brother, his own height was a bit more so he technically was looking down on him. How ironic, the thought made Giratina giggled. "You think you get to make all the decisions here Palkia, Son of Arceus? You think that just because dear old father hasn't _seen_ you screw up, that you can just march all over us and give us orders like some dictator? Well guess what, this isn't going to be how it works, _brother_ , there's a reason why Rayquaza went off like he did. When you left he was able to set things straight with his mortal allies, things were nice, things were, oh so, pleasant. So why don't you hide on an asteroid and watch from above what happens here on Remnant. We can do this job without you."

" _Or_ we can do this without you, traitor," Palkia matched his brother's tone and stared back into Giratina's eyes with the ferociousness as the Palkia who conquered planets in the name of his father, for glory and victory. The same Palkia who killed and killed until the leaves next summer grew red from the blood that soaked the soil.

"Then why don't we fight over this?" Giratina offered."You win, I'll leave, I win though, well," he chuckled, "have fun watching this from the sidelines."

"I would highly advise not doing that," Dialga stepped in, separating the two forcefully even when they tried to shove their way back to each other like boxing opponents weighing up, sizing up the other for the oncoming fight. "We are supposed to show a united front here, and we can't do that if we go about squabbling."

"This has gone beyond squabbling Dialga," Palkia growled, he didn't even bother to look at the time keeper instead favoring his distasteful glare at Giratina's fire filled eyes.

"For once, we agree," Giratina would have spat at Palkia had it not been for the bandana covering his mouth. "Meet me at the training room in five minutes," Giratina's body sunk into the ground, leaving only a red color outline of a face in the ground that Palkia wanted to stomp so badly, "unless your getting cold feet tyrant."

When Giratina left Palkia let out a loud, deafening roar that could've been heard around the world had time not been stopped. Dialga rolled his eyes and pinched to the bridge of his nose "You know this is what he wants, Giratina just wants to see you get angry Palkia."

"If that's what he wants, then so be it, so long as I get smash his fake face into paste then all will go according to plan."

"And the mortals on his team? What will they think when you kill their teammate?" Dialga pressed. "Not only that but what of the other teachers and students? This would set the plan back for a lot longer than originally anticipated."

"I'm sure Regigigas can still do clean up," Palkia adjusted his gauntlets and walked away only for Dialga to grip on his shoulder and wrench his body back to his.

"Just because you're leading us does not mean you get to make every decision here, we are a group not one of your petty armies that follows you like a cult. Your stunt with Rayquaza has already caused dissonance among him and others. If you aren't careful even I won't be able to defend you."

"You're saying you would side against me?" Palkia asked in an inquisitive tone that laid bait for that a stupid little animal would take.

"I'm not taking a side," Dialga replied, "I'm trying to keep father's request seriously."

"As am I," Palkia picked up his broadsword and slung it over his shoulder, "and to do that you'll have to pick a side. Me, your brother, or Giratina that damned traitor."

Keeping a glare at Palkia, Dialga took out his compendium, opened it to the first page, and sneered, reading the name etched into it. " _I'm sorry brother, but my hands are tied here."_

 **-Team KHBL's Dorm Room-**

"You want me to referee a match between you and Giratina?" Kyurem said, appearing tired for some reason beyond normal, the bags around his eyes plain as day.

"Yes," Palkia responded with little levity and care, "immediately."

"Can it wait until _after_ we go into town? Blake really wanted to check on this robbery last night."

"You can tell your little partner that some things are more important than looking into a simple robbery. There will be always more robberies for her to look into. Now hurry, we have to get to the training room soon."

"You can do that yourself, I have better things to do."

Palkia slowly gazed down at Kyurem, one face showing blase case and the other showing a fiery hatred. Slowly he reached his hand back to where his sword rested, out of the corner of his eye he saw Ho-oh walk into view with the two blasted mortals as well. Damn them, damn them all. He laid his hand back at his side.

"Kyurem, I need you on this, we have to show you a united front," Palkia tried to coerce, a smile on his face that looked forced and fake beyond belief.

"You don't _need_ me, you just want to hold all of the power in your corner," for once in a long time Kyurem let out a raspy chuckle that was bone chilling to hear, "it's funny you know. Ever since I was told I was coming hear I was afraid of this very thing happening. Between your brother, your pride, and past mistakes you would feel the need to prove yourself dominant and worthy to lead. But all that ever did was prove that you cannot. Perhaps the one thing I've learned over the years, out of all I've seen is that when you try to avoid an outcome, you often meet it before you are ready. I'm not following you anymore tyrant, if you want something from me you're going to have to ask like any normal individual."

"You think you're my equal bookworm?" Palkia stepped up to him, the difference in height was more noticeable.

The challenge was no deterrent for the ice god, who instead moved forward to meet him, "Well I sure know that I'm not your lesser. So that leaves two things, a peer or your senior. Take your pick you tyrant."

"Why you-" Palkia's hand whipped back to grab the hilt of his sword. However he was stopped when a blade caught on his gauntlet.

"I am so disappointed in you Palkia," Giratina's voice was teasing as ever but solemn, "I said five minutes and hear I find you arguing with Kyurem like a petty bully does to a small child. You are nothing like the man you were."

Palkia gave a small side glance to his 'brother' and noticed his entire team was with him. "That's funny, coming from the exile."

For once, it didn't seem to bother Giratina who shrugged it off, "You know what it is Palkia, why you keep using that. It is because you're jealous of the fact I got father's more than ever could."

The grip on his sword tightened as did the scythe blade on his metal armor, "You think I'm so petty that I need father's approval for everything like you did?"

"Well...I remember you drawing so many pictures of you and him when we were little children, I remember you always having to ask him for permission, I even remember the day you had to arrest me. That was quite a day, I can still see the tears in your eyes as you walked up to me. What were the words you asked father...oh yes: 'Do I have to father?'. You couldn't even do something like your job without having father baby you!"

"I've heard enough out of you!" Plakia ripped the sword out of the sheath and swung at Giratina, knocking his scythe away.

Quickly, Kyurem looked to Ho-oh who moved to switch places with him as he got Ren and Blake together. "We need to leave. Now."

"What's happening between those two?" Blake asked as she prepared Gambol Shroud.

"Something that should have happened years ago," taking out his weapon, Kyurem pointed to the window and fired a bolt of ice to smash the glass. "C'mon, hurry, we have no idea how bad this might get."

"And Ho-oh?" Ren asked.

"She'll be fine, she's going to try to get them to calm down," Kyurem didn't allow them to ask anymore questions as he pushed them outside. " _Good luck Ho-oh, may the Spirits of Being grant you the wisdom you need."_

" _Much appreciated,"_ the goddess replied and walked forward.

"Now, come on," Kyurem said, instead of having to go through the crowd of people in the doorway which included the enraged Palkia, the one armed god opened the window, "through here."

"Kyurem we are going to have a long talk once I get done with Giratina," Palkia said with a sneer in his voice.

In response, Kyurem pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long sigh, his shaking head and closed eyes a sign of his age, "No, we won't." He pushed both Blake and Ren out the window followed by him jumping. Ignoring the angered shouts of the oldest son of Arceus

 **-X-**

Kyurem didn't talk again for a while as he, Blake, and Ren all cautiously made it out the window and landed on the ground. He ignored their questions, their statements, and their voices. Well, more or less Blake's voice as she failed to do the simple task of shutting up. The god thought about changing the subject when he saw the 'Welcome to Vale' sign for the incoming students for the Vytal Festival, but changed ideas when he saw broken glass and sirens. Walking over he saw to beat cops discussing a recent robbery, the possible perpetrators, and the motives for the crimes.

"Officers, mind if I ask what it is that happened here?" Kyurem asked, with Ren and Blake on his heels.

"Robbery," the god rolled his eyes, of course it was a robbery, any simple mortal with a basic understanding could figure that out, "they did a fast hit and run. They knew what they were doing."

"Any suspects?" not surprising her team leader, Blake stepped in.

"What are you a detective, girl?" The man asked in a defensive tone.

For an over obvious reason Blake didn't back down, "I just want to help, we're hunters."

"Can I see some I.D. then?" He old out his hand asking for a card, no doubt he would take it and run it by the station.

"The only thing you need to know is that you currently have stolen goods on your hands, and I was quite looking forward to purchasing some Dust for my team as a gift. Seeing this quite displeases me, so why don't we give you a hand and offer our assistance?" Kyurem placed his hand over Blake's stomach stepping between her and law enforcement. "We merely wish to help, not hinder."

"Yeah, well, you can help by not interfering with a police investigation. Now run off."

"As you say," Kyurem replied with an odd smile that felt out of place in the current conversation, and Blake made sure he knew about it.

"Why are you smiling?" Blake asked, "Palkia and Giratina are fighting and we just got told by the police that there's something going on in the city."

"The police never said anything about 'something going on in the city', it just could have been a freak occurrence," Kyurem argued, cracking his knuckles as they waited to cross the street.

"If you've read the newspapers, then you would have noticed there have been a string of Dust store robberies in town lately."

"Sorry, sorry, I've been too busy reading your smut novels instead," even as Kyurem remained calm scratching his chin, Blake's face matched the color of Ruby's cape, "but what an interesting point you're making Blake. I never took you one to read the newspapers so intently."

"Well," she started to stammer and become defensive, "Oobleck had us write a report on it."

" _The lies never stop coming from you Belladonna, I am sorely disappointed in you,"_ he said to himself. By remaining silent, the god could see the girl take a sigh of relief that was easy to catch.

They continued passed the docks and stopped by the ocean, the smell was overwhelmingly salty and with a mix of seagull crap. Truly a smell to be beholden to. While Blake and Ren, who Kyurem had to admit he had forgotten about because he had not said a single word this entire time, walked up to look at the passing ships enter port, Kyurem leaned with his back pointed to the sea. He got a good look at the crime scene and at the two bumbling cops try to piece this together.

" _Pathetic,"_ he rolled his eyes, " _they feel like a threatened dog when another pees on a nearby tree."_ He cleared his throat, "So what should we do for the next few hours? Those two will be at odds for gods know how long?"

"Well you could tell us why they started to fight," Blake told her team leader with a sense of urgency in her tone.

"That would take more time than I think we have or I care to give. What they do has no effect on me."

"But it affects Ho-oh?"

Of course, she had to mention the other god, "What Ho-oh does is of no interest to me, she chose to get involved with that problem years ago."

"She's our teammate, we shouldn't have left her there."

"And what made you think she was going to leave?" Kyurem asked, her silence and small scowl left him feeling victorious in a petty argument. " _That's what I thought."_

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the docks, "Stop that faunus!"

" _Thank the gods, a distraction,"_ Kyurem had to give a hand to Dialga for perfect timing. By the time Kyurem got a good glance the perpetrator had already made their way past them. A young boy with bright, spiky, blonde hair whizzed past him and his two teammates. A monkey tail flicking back and forth was all you could notice about him. By the time Kyurem had shifted his stare away he saw the two cops from earlier chasing after him and clearly losing that chase.

"Is there a problem officers?" Kyurem asked walking up to the two panting middle aged men.

"Oh you again," had Kyurem been mortal, he might have punched the cop in the jaw for that, but as a god he was more tempted to end his very existence for his insolence. But he had to remain calm during this mission, "if you want to help fine go ahead. Just go catch him for us."

"But what did he do wrong?" Blake suddenly stepped in front of Kyurem, it was subtle and if you weren't paying attention like the cops you wouldn't have noticed the defensiveness of her words.

After a few breaths the other cop spoke, "He stowed away on that ship."

"Then it's settled, let's go get us a criminal," Kyurem turned around but was suddenly grabbed by his only arm.

"Wait," Blake said and pulled him around, Kyurem tried to keep his eye rolling to a minimum, but there was only so much he could handle, "do we know why he was stowed away?"

"My guess is to get to a destination without having to pay for the trip," Kyurem dryly informed, "that's all we need to know."

"But he could have just done it to get some food because he's starving and wasn't able to leave in time," Blake combatted.

"Ok so that means that not only did he stow away on a vessel but he also committed petty theft, why thank you for your insightfulness Blake let's go," when he tried to move again he was pulled on the sleeve by Blake more harshly this time. He gave Ren a look of pure agitation but put it away when he looked back to his partner.

"He could be hungry," she argued again.

"Yes, him and his full six-pack abs were clearly starving Blake, or did you not notice that when you were giving him dreamy eyes? You better not be doing this because you have an infatuation with him," his tone turned dismissive and it only angered Blake more.

"You just want to lock him up."

"Because he committed a crime? Yes, that's our job as hunters and as good natured citizens to act on such."

"So you admit that you don't care about his well being or the fact he might be discriminated."

"And why would he be discriminated?"

"Because he's a faunus," Blake had half yelled and stomped her foot down taking a step towards the god masquerading as a mortal.

Kyurem looked to the left, he looked to the right, he stared and swiveled his head all around and then back to his partner, "Blake, at what point did I ever show any inclination or step in the general direction that I wouldn't be fair to a man whether he were human...or otherwise." With his vast experience across many worlds, he had seen many other species Arceus had created in his 'Crazy Phase'. Boy those were always odd creatures to stare upon. However due to his work, biases and prejudice had to be put aside. How can a prosecutor such as himself do his job properly if he were blinded by hate? Well, in his experience he has seen some that do, and they don't last long. Either in their career or their life. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the officers were still there and he growled, "Leave us, sorry for bothering you."

With a few disgruntled words they left leaving Blake, Kyurem, and honestly they had forgotten that Ren was even there. His quietness left the impression he was a statue, not that he didn't have things to say, but he was smart unlike the other two.

"Now, Blake, let me get this right. You think that we cannot arrest that stowaway because he would not be treated fairly in a court of law?"

"Yes," Blake's nod with her hard pressed look at least showed some understanding.

"So we let him go, be on his merry way out into the world. What if he is actually a devious criminal who may pillage and kill people? What if the next ship comes into port and then a human copies the exact same thing he did? Do we arrest that man then or do we let him go because we let the faunus go and that wouldn't be fair if we didn't?"

"I...uh-" Blake leaned back and away but her team leader pressed closer to her body.

"This is the real world Blake, there aren't any easy answers. You want to know something about the law Blake? It's not supposed to be fool proof, the law is one giant loophole trying to close the other one thousand loopholes already inside it. When one is closed another opens. Whether you like it or not, it must be applied to everybody, even if it may seem unfair."

"But-"

"But nothing!" He shouted back, making her jump, an anger in his eyes to match Palkia's, "All this has to do is the fact that you are enamoured with him because he was a faunus. Well guess what? Big whoop. I couldn't be bothered if he was faunus, human, or otherwise. They're all the same." He kept the last words to himself, " _You're all not worth this effort."_

"I simply meant we should get his side of the story," Blake bit back matching her team leader's ferocity, the two butted heads.

"Why all this Blake? Why this now? You never brought up these points in Oobleck's class during the multiple opportunities presented before you. Not even when Cardin ripped Rayquaza for being one himself. So why, when we see a first hand experience, right before our very eyes, sometimes all people need is a push to get behind a cause, but you were immediately defending him. Please Blake, tell me why that is?"

Before Blake could answer, Kyurem leaned into the side of her head, "I know you're secret."

It was said in a whisper but the sound was deafening to Blake, her face paled, her knees were shaky and her breath hitched.

"I know what you hide, what I want to know is _why_?" He growled enough to stay subtle but loud enough for her to hear his animosity. He pulled back and gave a sly smile, "So why don't you tell me?"

A hand beckoned to her, his single hand looked like an invitation from a Beowulf, an icy monster replacing her team leader's place, yellow eyes beaming into her amber ones. A sense of fear rooted itself into her psyche, the monster before her more dangerous than any grimm, any criminal, man or faunus it didn't matter.

All it did was remind Blake of that one soul she hoped never to see again.

With that memory she ran.

Through the streets, faster than Kyurem could make a move, she practically went as fast as Ruby's semblance.

"Blake wait! Get back here!" The frigid god shouted, ending his words with a growl, the air coming out of his nostrils was artic cold and visible. He made a motion to go after her but was stopped when another arm grabbed his. He knew who did, there was only one other person with him. And he had stayed silent this whole time. Kyurem turned to Ren, with his yellow eyes angry and mind filled with un-peaceful thoughts for a God of Peace. "You have thirty seconds to explain this right now boy."

His teammate with his same lax stare, was now more pointed and telling that he was not pleased. He ket the grip on Kyurem's only hand and showed no sign of letting up. "We need to talk." He usually kept his words to a minimum Kyurem found, Ren to him seemed more of a man of choosing between inaction and action. When to engage and not to engage. If Kyurem believed this mortal was as perceptive as he let on, he would have to make a choice of which to choose.

"Ren I am not in a gaming mood right now, we have to find Blake before she does something dangerous," backpedaling seemed like a good idea, he needed at least one mortal on his good side.

"And we will, but not before we have a talk."

"I don't exactly want to talk right now."

"Well I didn't want to abandon my teammate and best friend but I was forced to," Ren knew he had a point, a damn good one at that too. Kyurem sneered, not because he knew Ren was right, but for not thinking of a good retort.

"We don't have time for this."

"I am confident that we do, I am not asking for much, just a chat."

Seeing Ren's flat stare look back into his fiery gaze Kyurem felt an odd sensation wash over him. It was calming, yet numbing to him. His anger slowly diminished out replaced with an empty feeling of dreariness and calm. He honestly had no clue as to what happened, but now he could think straight and gave in to Ren. "Fine," a titch of bitterness still seeped into his words, "we'll talk, but after that we're going to find Blake. Understood?"

"Do I have your word that you will talk to me about whatever I ask?"

"Fine," he spat out again.

"Then yes, that will do."

"Good, now what was it that you wished to discussed?"

"You can start by telling me what happened to our arm."

Had it been five minutes earlier, Ren would have turned into a pile of snow, but since he was now bound to discuss whatever Ren wanted, he was trapped. Fooled by a mere mortal…"Son of a bitch you are insufferable."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Not much to say here, Kyurem's story wasn't going to be a multi-part but like last time it quickly devolved into that. Next chapter will be about what happened back in Beacon, now those are planned for multiple parts so by the end of this we might be seeing a six parter. Oh, dear lord.**


	13. Chapter 13: Immortal Combat Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the long wait, and even then it's a bit of a shorter chapter. So to note, this one is more of a connective tissue rather than the real meat and potatoes of this multi-chapter arc. We will however get to meet a few other gods and understand how they interact so...cheers.**

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Chapter 13: Immortal Combat Part 2: Destructive Forces

 _He comes for us, Arceus' chosen, I can feel him walking towards our town. The offerings were not enough, nor were the prayers, and nor were the deeds in his name. It seems his Judgement is eternal, doomed we were from the very start of creation. We should not have listened to the trickster, the gods told me not to but his words were too inviting. We all wanted what was promised but all we were given were ashes, dust, and death. There are people lining up asking me for guidance. What can I do besides tell the people that the end approaches us? What can I say aside to pray to Arceus he shows us mercy? What can I say as a mortal that would move a god?_

 _I remember when we were prosperous, when the fields and forests were lush green, when the river had fish jumping to a fro, when the doves graced the sky. Now the fields and forests are gnarled and brown, the river soaked in blood of not only the fish but of my people who've run out of fish to eat, the doves are gone replaced by the vultures. The God of Death watches from his perch at our world, I swear I saw him this morning in the market walking a child away, away into the hollow depths of death itself. Condors, vultures, crows circled above him high in the sky, fruits turned mushy when he went into a market, meat spoiled in front of my eyes and on my tongue. They tell me I was just imagining things, but I know what I saw._

 _I don't know if the Destroyer is a servant of the God of Death, or vice versa, but from the legends I've been told they signal one another's arrival. That one follows the other around our world, and the chase is across our whole empire. If we can kill the Destroyer, then we might have a chance. I must run to the armory and call upon the others to take up arms. We must fight the Destroyer._

 _We must fight Regigigas._

Weiss didn't know where she was, she looked left then to her right, wide blue eyes scanning the surface. It was charred, it was barren, destroyed, littered with burned houses or what she assumed were houses. They were primitive, like what many historians said of early homes. Made of clay, grass like roofs with no windows. By their scattering it was a small village at best, maybe thirty people but they laid on the ground, motionless and devoid of life. Disbelief and horror filled her mind as she looked across. She took a step and nearly fell over when she stepped lower into the ground. A massive round footprint was right in front of her, followed by another, and another, and as far as the eye could see. As she squinted off into the distance she saw a massive plume of smoke, the outline of walls in her vision. A city under siege. Not knowing where she was, she was convinced this was a dream, but she also remembered trying to stop her teammate from engaging with Palkia. Everything went black from there and she found herself from there. She ran toward the city, not noticing the as the lightning struck the ground it illuminated the smoke…

And within the smoke was the outline of a titanic monster.

 **-X-**

There was certain days that Rayquaza hated his job, there were days he despised them, and most days he did not enjoy his job. He definitely should have listened to Kyogre's advice and retire long ago. Glynda had volunteer, and was half ordered, to keep an eye on him, his whole team, and Ho-oh who was still out cold. That meant, he couldn't get away from the mortals and contact Arceus. Every step he took, every time he stood up, every time he would pick up a book he could feel the Deputy Headmistress glare into his backside. Not that he couldn't blame her, there were missing students from his friends, but at this rate he was considering to stick it on his own. If he didn't have the damn parasite to worry about. Although he had to admit, Deoxys had been fairly quiet and obedient since the event began. Perhaps even he had his rationality sometimes. Jaune and Pyrrha were another issue, he knew that if he disappeared again even if for a short while they would have questions. Questions he was not wanting to answer.

" _Really should have retired,"_ he slapped his forehead and massaged it, all this was stressful.

He stood up, glances shifted to him, skeptical and worrisome. Dangerous and deadly. A scared animal was always more dangerous than a calculating one he found. He had to reassure Jaune and Pyrrha before anything or he might have to fight an uphill battle. But who did he approach first? The strong one, or the brave one?

An easy choice when he realized it.

"Jaune, come with me," Rayquaza said without emotion and without fluctuation.

Immediately Glynda stood with her stern gaze, pushing up her glasses up doing so. "And where are you going?

Thankfully she could not see his eye roll, "I need to get some fresh air, plus I need to discuss a project with him in one of our classes." As soon as he finished speaking he leaned into Jaune's ear and whispered, "Play along with me, it'll make it more believable."

"Um, yeah," the nervous blonde replied back, when he looked at Professor Goodwitch he shivered from her stance. "We do."

"And this has to be done outside, and at this time?" She questioned.

"We can't do anything until Ho-oh wakes up, as much as I would like to, we're helpless, we shouldn't be long. Ten minutes tops."

Pyrrha was about to interject but a foot kicked her shin and she turned to Deoxys who nodded with her. She knew Rayquaza was lying but she needed to start trusting him more.

" _He's going to contact someone who might have some information on the others wearabouts,"_ he communicated with her which sealed the deal. Looking at Jaune she nodded, they had her support and a small smile from Rayquaza knew it.

"Fine," Glynda said, "but any longer and I will personally come find you."

The god had to admit that her tone was definitely effective, a small part of him almost wanted to adhere just because he knew that rule was going to be broken. "Thank you, come on Jaune."

He didn't speak until they reached the lockers, which took five minutes Jaune looked around and then to his team leader. "Rayquaza what's going on? Where are the others? Where's Ruby and what happened to Ho-oh?"

"I honestly am having a hard time piecing things together myself Jaune. I only caught the tail end of everything, and I was hoping Ho-oh could tell me, but she was already out cold when I arrived. By then everyone was gone, they just disappeared. Which is why I needed your help to get out of the room."

"Why did you need out of the room, we need to head back soon, it's almost been ten minutes."

"And unfortunately we will be late, which is where you come in Jaune."

"I'll help fine, but first can you tell me what you're going to do?"

"I will be getting in touch with the only person who knows Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina like nobody else. But to do that, I needed to be alone and away from Professor Goodwitch, for reason that I don't want to explain." The day Rayquaza found out Arceus was a bit of a horndog around older mortal women, was a day he wanted to erase from time itself.

"So what should I do?"

"We need an excuse as to why we're late, that's where you come in," the cracking of his knuckles and a wicked smile unsettled the blonde boy.

"...Rayquaza…" he stepped back hitting the metal door of the locker.

The rocket propelled locker that could be sent anywhere which surrounded him all through the room with no one in it.

"When Glynda asks, Cardin found us and shove you in a locker, I went to save you. Got that?"

"Uhh…" he didn't get a chance to finish as Rayquaza threw a fist at Jaune's face which followed by the sound of his head slamming back into the metal.

"Sorry kid, nothing personal."

 **-X-**

Weiss regretted going into the town when she saw the destruction, it had been a longer distance than she had anticipated. It was now a new morning, the smoke visible in the sky as she covered her mouth to try and avoid the smell of destruction and death. The smell of burning wood, metal, and flesh. It was a town, very similar to the ones littered throughout the kingdoms, living outside the walls, exposed to grimm. Just like this one. Now that she was in the thick of it she saw the extent of the destruction and chaos that ensued. She searched and searched for anyone to be alive in the rubble, she moved debris and stone but eventually had to give up. There was only so much she could do before she had to stop, there was too much of everything. The smell of burnt bodies, burnt wood, the sight of crushed houses, and then there was those damn birds that wouldn't shut up.

 _*Caw* *Caw* *Caw*_

She had no clue what was going on, this all had to be a dream she told herself, a pointless and childish nightmare. The whole outburst from her idiotic teammate and Palkia surely was just a part of that, or maybe she got knocked out. Surely it had to be.

 _*Caw* *Caw* *Caw*_

She just needed to pinch herself, or count to three, or something. The birds were watching her, not that she could see as she counted with eyes tightly shut. Some hopped closer to her, some eyed here, some kept on screeching and calling to her.

 _*Caw* *Caw* *Caw*_

Then she heard footstep, slow heavy footsteps. She whipped around, sword in hand and ready to attack in her frantic state. A hand caught the blade, bare, gnarled, ghost white almos. They didn't seem to mind the pointed tip had pressed into their palm and they were bleeding small droplets on the floor. The crows though flocked to the small puddle being formed to pick at it, absolutely disgusting.

"You are an anomaly," the stranger said. A tattered coat, covering his entire body, blood red eyes both staring down at her, black hair slicked back. One hand holding Weiss' blade, the other holding a massive battle axe. His weapon a mix of red and black, the design of pure terror with spires and spikes going down the backside. The way they talked to Weiss was surprised, mild surprise though, his eyes and tone felt drained of emotion.

"Who are you?" She asked, worried and confused, scared and bewildered, alone and afraid.

He stood silent, face unmoving, eyes scanning her face. "I am...Y. Mr. Y."

"Y?" Weiss asked, now just plain confused.

"Because I told you," he responded, it took Weiss a minute to get what he meant.

"No I get it, but 'Y'?"

"I have not judged you for your naming choices, I ask you do not do the sam," Mr. Y went on. Weiss groaned, his face stay still but removed Myrtenaster from his grip, a bit of blood on the tip and a small hole in his hand.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. A huntress should be more careful about her weaponry, "I was a little on edge."

"It is understandable," his dark sounding voice replied, "if I were you in this current situation I would be on a hair trigger notice."

"Thank you. Do you know what happened hear?" She asked turning to the destruction.

Mr. Y turned around, the crows, vultures, and condors almost following his movements unsettlingly. "I heard the Destroyer had come to this place, he often leaves no survivors."

"Except you," she mentioned.

Mr. Y smiled, the first time his face had moved, and after seeing his smile she regretted it. His face unnerving, a twinge of fear she had not known set in, he started to laugh, an airy chuckle that sounded like he smoked often. The birds around her started to caw like mad, flapping their wings and some took flight, the circled around him and his mad laughter.

"Miss, I am not a survivor, I have been dead a very long time already!" He said through his laughter, "I arrived with the Destroyer!"

"What?" She breathed, readying her sword and taking a step back.

"Like I said, he often leaves little survivors," the birds suddenly zoomed to Mr. Y and swirled around him, covering him in a curtain of black feathers. His two blood red eyes shined through the blackness, his voice now changing, "but when he does, I clean up the rest!"

A black shadowy mass approached Weiss and all went to darkness around her.

 **-X-**

Rayquaza was in a full on sprint, he needed to get far enough away from the prying eyes of the mortals, especially Ozpin. Gods if he ever found out about them then his whole escapade would be doomed. He had ran through the entire campus and now was in the forest, the Emerald Forest, by now he knew that Glynda had either notified someone of his and Jaune's absence or was now on the hunt herself. Honestly, the god could have easily taken her, she was mortal, he was not, simply put. But he wasn't going to put the mission in danger unlike some foolish brothers who couldn't get their collective baggage figured out.

This is a classic case as to why you didn't include family with work. He rarely, if ever had Kyogre or Groudon with him on a mission. The last time they did that they blew up the world in three days, or maybe four it had been a few hundred thousand years since that happened. Not important, not what he should be focusing on right now.

The Emerald Forest was like a maze, one of the most hated creations Rayquaza had found with mortals. Needing to confuse themselves with twists and turns versus facing the problem head on, he hated cat and mouse. Eventually he found himself at a clearing well hidden from the eyes of anybody for a good long time. To get this far by normal mortal limitations would take hours, for him though it was just under ten minutes. He pulled out his weapon, focused energy through the edge of the blade. A rainbow like hue shimmered off the silver as he raised it to the sky. With a singular swipe he made a tear in reality, a basic magic that all of the gods could do. Putting the weapon bac he reached forward with his two hands and pried open the floating crack in space and time open. Bolts of energy shot out through the ground and acted as chains to hold it to the dirt and soil. A circle opened wider as he released his grip from the sides, small creases and cuts in his mortal shell's hands. Understandable, a true mortal would have lost his hands in trying to open a God's Window. A background of white and yellow light illuminated the area around him, a distinct shadow around the trees and himself. The figure of an individual appeared, clouded they were, but their form slowly came into view.

"Hello, I am terribly sorry but Lord Arceus is not taking any visitors right now," the voice said. It was a young male sounding voice, form the tone it sounded like they weren't paying attention or were busy with something else. Of course Rayquaza got this annoyance.

"Latios," he called out, pulling out a cigarette, "it's me and I have an emergency."

Blue hair, wider than it was long came into view along with a scowl, of course he would have a scowl. Red eyes looked from an clean shaven face with sharp features, probably could have cut an apple with his jawline. "Oh," he said with the sincerity as a sociopath, "it's you."

"Yeah hi, I see your hair is still a mess as always," Rayquaza quickly replied after taking a drag from his cigarette, the scowl on Latios' face grew, "I need to get into touch with the Big A."

"Lord Arceus," he stressed with a forced smile, "is currently preoccupied with another task. I'm sure whatever silly little problem you gotten yourself into because of your stupidity."

"Oh, geez," Rayquaza said tapping the loose ash off his cigarette, "I guess whatever Arceus is doing is pissing off his little secretary. Let me guess, Latias got to go on a mission and leave you behind?"

"I am not a secretary, I have an important job as Lord Arceus messenger and-" The god on the other side started to yell but caught himself, seeing him flustered was always a pleasure for Rayquaza, he reorganized himself quickly. "Rayquaza, unless you have something vitally important, something so grand that the universes might implode, then we have nothing to discuss," he said with malice and toxicity.

"Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina have created a Rift."

Whatever malice and distaste Latos had for Rayquaza had was replaced with the feeling of fear, it was written all over his face. Eyes wide, mouth closing, he looked to the side then the other, and then back him. "I'll put you through immediately, but you better explain it to him because I'm not."

"I wouldn't expect you to," he replied flicking away the spent remains of his smoke, "oh and Latios." He waited for the blue haired god to look at him in the eyes, not because he wanted to look at Rayquaza but out of courtesy. "I didn't mean to break your older sister's heart, she took those words too literally."

Latios clearly didn't like the words, his scowl returned. "Just go," he spat, "make sure you explain to him everything."

"I will," for a split second Latios disappeared, his form swirled into nothingness leaving the yellow and white background. While no form appeared he knew he was in contact with the King of the Gods, the creator of all things, Lord Arceus. "Hello Lord Arceus," he said with heavy, respectful words, meant for a king. His tone didn't have any room for levity or comedy, tone fit for the one who granted eternal life. Tone meant for someone who was to be bowed to and-

"Regice I said I was sorry for knocking over your ice sculpture!"

"Wha?" Rayquaza's eye twitched.

"Grunkle Arceus is a meanie!" A small, feminine, and childlike voice screeched from the other side of the Window.

Arguing, pleading, begging started coming from the other side of the portal, the one being blessed with creating the universes was apologizing for knocking over an ice sculpture.

" _I should really pick up drinking."_ Rayquaza thought to himself but he had to clear his throat to get his mind back on track, "Lord Arceus I need to speak to you."

This time it appeared he picked up on the new voice, "Hmm, I thought I told you Latios, I am not to be disturbed."

His eye twitched, this was getting irritating, "Lord Arceus, it's me Rayquaza."

"Oh!Oh!Oh!," Arceus said quickly, "Children, Grunkle Arceus has some business to discuss."

"Boo!" Three voices cried out.

"Are those Regigigas' children?" Rayquaza asked, sort of knowing the answer already.

"Yes, usually Giratina looks after them while Regigigas is on a mission but since he too is with you I am looking after them."

"And the 'Grunkle'?"

"Well I am Giratina's father."

"I see."

"Speaking of," his tone shifted, a more serious and appropriate for something of his stature, "why am I being disturbed?"

" _Here goes,"_ Rayquaza gulped, "I believe your three sons have created a Rift, I also cannot locate Regigigas or Kyurem."

The amount of silence was concerning, when he growled in contemplation it made it all the more worse for the sky dragon. "When did this happen?" He asked

"Earlier this morning," was the reply, "and I am assuming a handful of mortals have been caught up in it as well."

Another growl, "Hmmm, who started it?"

"I was not present, relations between myself and Palkia have always been rocky since…well you know, and they have not gotten better. Giratina however has been fairly sedate as of coming hear, it appears he is taking his attempt at freedom seriously. Through basic deduction I am led to believe that Palkia initiated the confrontation."

"I see, I see," a deep inhale was heard, more nervousness from Rayquaza, "well I am happy to hear that my youngest is at least trying to fix his issues, but a Rift...I don't know. What of Dialga, my middle child, what caused him to include himself."

"I could not tell you that sir, he's been acting as a middle ground between the two. I have noticed that his mood has dampened over the past few weeks."

"Has anyone outside of the missing noticed what happened?"

"From what I can tell no, the other mortals know that their comrades are missing, but no one has any idea what's happening. I believe it is being kept on the downlow."

"I see," once again that calculative tone, the one that would take centuries to process steps.

"I would ask Ho-oh," he relented, "but she was rendered unconscious after the scuffle and hasn't woken up since."

"If she was present at the opening of the Rift then her mortal shell and her godly spirit might have separated," Lord Arceus replied, "Unless the Rift is closed then I wouldn't expect her to awake. Thank you for bringing this to my attention Rayquaza."

"Your welcome Lord Arceus."

"But I cannot do much in this situation."

"What?" Rayquaza replied with shock.

"From the sounds of it this is my sons' doing, the bitterness between the three of them has been brewing for countless eons. If I interfere now they may never be able to fix their animosity towards each other," Arceus explained.

"But if the Rift stays active it could do untold amounts of damage to this world."

"Have faith in my sons Rayquaza, I know I do."

"But-"

"Enough!" His shout was followed by a bolt of lightning striking the ground, silencing Rayquaza. "You made me scare the children," he then spoke to the side, to three children "I'm sorry did I scare you?" Rayquaza looked at the dirt, sneering to himself, "I would help you Rayquaza, I really would, but my hands are tied."

"Understood sir."

"You've changed I can tell, coming to this world has already been a benefit, I hope the same is happening to my sons. That's why I'm going to act."

"Yes sir."

"However because of the mortals being included I will send one of Dialga's disciples to gather them, if the figure anything out we can have their minds altered to forget."

"Naturally."

"I do thank you for bringing this to my attention, but all we can do now is wait."

Rayquaza sighed, "I understand sir."

"Goodbye Rayquaza, I wish you luck with the rest of your mission," the portal started to shrink and the colors dimmed leaving him in the Emerald Forest in silence, the clouds beginning to roll in, it was getting late.

" _Great, now I need to find Jaune dammit,"_ he thought to himself, he started to walk into the thicker parts of the forest. He should have punched the coordinates to rocket him towards this area.

Then the first tremor erupted and he looked to the sky, a storm approaching.

" _Gods protect us."_

 **-X-**

Weiss awoke in a sunny, grass filled plain, completely different than what Mr. Y and her were just at. The thought of the strange man had her whip her head around to see if he was nearby. He wasn't.

A sigh of relief left her.

"Glad to see you're still kicking," a new, but familiar voice said behind her.

Turning around she was met with a sight she swore she had seen somewhere before, but it was escaping her. A large white jacket with gold rings and black markings going down the sleeves. He was somewhat tall, but not overly wide, if anything the coat made him look thinner than he was. He looked tired, his eyes flat as if he had been watching her for a long time.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"I was going to ask you that little girl," he said in response, "but I have been told that it's rude to ask someone for their name without giving your own." He cleared his throat and sat down next to her, even sitting down he looked massive beside her, "My name is Gigas, yours?"

"I am Weiss Schnee," she said with elegance.

"That's quite a long name Miss Weiss Schnee," Gigas chuckled while scratching his chin.

"Weiss will do quite fine," she rolled her eyes.

"Well then Weiss, why don't you tell me what you were doing passed out in the middle of a grassy field?" He asked.

Weiss' face dropped. She was just in the town with Mr. Y, how did she end up here? Now that she thought about it this whole place was different. The air felt different, the landscape was pristine than the wrecked village before. It was as if she had been taken away from where she was, plucked like a flower and placed in vase. "I was just in a town, it was on fire, and there was someone else."

He looked from side to side, "There isn't another town here for several days travel, I haven't seen any smoke either. You've been sleeping here for hours, and one was here when I arrive."

" _What's going on?"_ She thought worriedly, this was feeling too real to be a dream, but too lucrative to be reality.

"So what convinced you to sleep in a bed of grass almost as far away from civilization as possible?" He asked, snapping Weiss from her thoughts.

This was all too much, "I was at Beacon just minute ago," she breathed.

"Beacon?" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I've heard of that territory, is it from a far off continent?"

More questions that should have had easy answers, how could he not have heard of Beacon Academy, it was known even throughout settlements as far away from any kingdom. All the huntsmen academies were well known, you would have to be been born in some backwards backwater society.

" _We grew up very far from you Weiss, we lived on a chain of islands approaching Remnant's southern pole, the closest landmass would be Menagerie and even that was a month's long trip."_

Giratina had explained it to her so long ago that she had completely forgot about it, had she been taken to their home. Right now, going through all this craziness it seemed like a logical argument. But how? The three Primus brothers could not simply teleport such distances, whether or not Giratina had a semblance that was capable of teleportation. And the curious thing was, the more she looked at the man the more he started to look at her partner.

"Uhh, yeah, it's pretty far from here," she said, "I got separated from my friends."

"Well that's unfortunate, do you know where they might be?" Gigas asked her.

She bit her lip. "I think they were in a town called…" Weiss lied, "it's the nearest one but I can't remember the name."

"Oh, they're in Eterna Village," he said with an 'ah-ha' moment, "that's not too far from here. At least a two day trip if we hurried."

Okay, two days, that was manageable, but something about this lookalike still felt off to her. While it had come to mean other things in her life as a huntress, the aura he gave off was something just not something she was used to. Then there was Mr. Y, he couldn't have just disappeared. He was out there, surely he didn't just disappear, he had to be close.

"Well come on!" she was surprised that Gigas had already walked a good distance while she was preoccupied with her thoughts, "You know what they say: 'the longest journey begins with a single step!" Most of Weiss' worries were buried after that, seeing a smile on his face, it was for some reason comforting.

"Coming Gigas," she replied.

 **-X-**

Yveltal looked from beyond a lonely hill hundreds of meters from the little girl and the Destroyer, keeping a watchful eye on Lord Arceus' most prized servant. The little mortal girl looked familiar for some reason, he could have sworn he'd seen her before, perhaps in another world. You see one mortal you effectively seen them all. He leaned off to the rock cliff next to him, his blood red and black axe stuck in a tree stump, the cawing of crows and ravens filling the silence.

"Be careful Destroyer," he whispered, "something about that one does not sit right with me." Yveltal looked up to the sky when he saw a flash, for a single second, an instance or perhaps even less. He knew it well, the sight, the feeling of the air changed, the balance of power shifted for this world. A world he knew was already guilty, so why send an Emissary of Dialga now?

"Do not cheat me," he growled to the, as he saw them, intruder. Crows and ravens began to flap their wings and leave feathers to fall onto the ground. Approaching a cliff side, the God of Death took one step off and fell below.

Only for a large bird to flap its wings and soar to the air towards the nearest city.

" _I hate being cheated of what I deserve."_

 _ **-Book of Arceus, Page 37-**_

 _The giant looked over the landscape he had ruined, a palace with a twn was gone. The princess who lived there that he had met was probably dead, he had been ordered to kill everyone. If there was anyone left than the God of Death was surely to come and pluck them from mortality. He did hate feeling cheated. The giant felt sad, after meeting the princess he had learned much, she wasn;t mean like other mortal that had rejected him, or those that rejected his master._

" _Master," he called out, "Master Arceus."_

" _What is it my servant?" The voice of the heavens called out to him._

" _Why must I be a destroyer?" The giant questioned, "Why must I bring chaos and grief?"_

" _My servant, I did not wish for you to be a destroyer, when you were made you were to make sure the mortals I gave life to were following my wishes. I wanted you to make sure they did not forsake my words and my brethren gods with pagan gods who do nothing for them. They need to know that I am their salvation, and those who do not do not deserve my gifts."_

" _But what if they make a mistake they did not know how to control? What if another god tricks them and leads them astray?" The giant asked, picking up the rocks._

" _I must be just in my Judgement, for all who are led astray will be forever lost, if I let one go then I must let them all go because one mortal might have been led accidently forcing me to stay my hand. If I, if we, become too soft then we can be ignored, and that cannot be allowed."_

" _But must I kill, must I end life? When some have done nothing wrong? I have this feeling in my chest, I cannot ignore it any longer Lord Arceus."_

" _What you're feeling is called remorse, and I know the feeling all too well my servant."_

" _You do?"_

" _Of course, these mortals are still my children, my creations, living and breathing people with lives. I must make the choice to end them, to see the sadness, the tears, the regret. It is why I choose to keep the powers of Judgement to myself, I don't believe any of the other gods could bear with this decision."_

" _Except that I must carry out your orders and bear that regret as well."_

" _Other gods can perform the same task as you my servant."_

" _But I must go alone."_

" _You are a lonely god, is that what you are saying my servant."_

" _I have walked among many of these villages, and I witnessed something magical each time, I see these children running through the streets. They are happy, they are laughing, they do not have a care in the world."_

" _Mortal children are perhaps one of the most heartwarming things to watch."_

" _I...I want children Lord Arceus. I want what mortals call a 'family'."_

" _You are a god's creation, you cannot have a family."_

 _The giant got on his knees and looked to the skies, "I beg of you Lord Arceus, please grant me a family, I ask for nothing more."_

 _The heavens were silent for a time, then he spoke, "Go to the mountains and place a stone in a fire, and wait thirty days and thirty nights. Your faith will be rewarded with a son." The giant's head shot up as he started to thank the heavens. "Then," Arceus continued, "go to the northern kingdoms and destroy it, find and cave and wait thirty more days and thirty nights and you will be given a daughter. Then, go into the last town of this world and when you destroy it keep one suit of armor and bury the pieces in a farmer's field. Wait thirty days and thirty nights and then your faith will be rewarded._

 _And so the giant went to the mountain first and placed a single stone in a fire and waited for thirty days and thirty nights, and the next day he found a small child in the remains of the fire. Since he was begot from a rock he was called 'Rock'. Then taking the child with him he traversed to the frozen north. He destroyed the kingdom as per Arceus' order and waited in a cave for thirty days and thirty nights, and the next day he woke up to a beautiful daughter. Since she was begot from ice he named her 'Ice'. The last kingdom fell shortly and taking a suit of armor he buried it in a farmer's field and waited thirty days and thirty nights, and the next night he awoke to another son in the field. Since he was born from steel he was named 'Steel'. When sleep finally overcame him and his new children he was lifted to the heavens and returned to his lord and master._

 _The old god looked at the happy father and said: "Your faith in me has been rewarded, but now I must ask that your faith must never waiver. Before you were named Gigas, a word for titan in the first world you destroyed. But from this day forth you will be renamed, but you must never forget your mission, the world you were in used the word 'Regi' to describe destruction. Thus in order to forever remember your goal I will rename you to Regigigas, your oldest son Regirock, your daughter Regice, and your youngest son Registeel. And when you finish a task I give, I promise to reunite you with your children for as long as you were gone, Regigigas, God of Families and Children._

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **There were a few things I would have liked to have done differently I will admit. I would have like to have focused more on Weiss and Regigigas, but I will get back to them. Next chapter, when it does come out, is still up in the air as to who I'm focusing on. It might be the three missing Creation Trio, I might go back to Kryuem, I might focus on Rayquaza, or stay with Regigigas. I honestly might focus on two groups at once, the way I'm thinking is that the final chapter of this arc will include with two of these smaller arcs colliding with each other and then I'm going to have the grand finale of the arc. That one's going to be a doozy.**


End file.
